Gadis Hari Ketujuh REMAKE
by manyeolbaek
Summary: [COMPLETE] "Ini ide gila yg pernah kutemui. Dalam seminggu, aku harus menemani satu hari satu gadis hingga genap tujuh gadis!" - Chanyeol. Seumur-umur Pangeran tidak pernah menyangka ibunya akan berbuat seperti ini. Namun, hidupnya mulai berubah ketika ia tertarik pada sosok gadis di desa terpencil. CHANBAEK. GS.
1. Chapter 1

**GADIS HARI KETUJUH**

 **REMAKE NOVEL CHANBAEK VERSION**

 **Novel by Sherls Astrella  
**

amandaerate

.

FF ini adalah hasil Remake dari novel dengan judul yang sama karya Sherls Astrella. Terdapat beberapa perubahan nama atau yang lainnya sesuai dengan kebutuhan cerita.

.

Warning: Genderswitch

.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Suasana terasa nyaman.

Angin menerbangkan daun-daun yang menguning. Satu per satu daun kuning melepaskan diri dari dahan yang kokoh dan pergi bersama angin kering yang panas. Tirai-tirai jendela yang terbuka bergerak turut dipermainkan angin.

Orang-orang berlalu lalang di halaman tanpa mempedulikan teriknya matahari siang musim gugur. Pohon-pohon besar menaungi bangunan istana putih yang megah.

Wanita-wanita cantik terlihat berkerumun sibuk berbicara. Kipas bulu mereka yang berwarna-warni menutupi wajah cantik mereka ketika mereka tertawa. Gaun mereka yang lebar bagai bunga yang berwarna-warni. Bunga indah yang terus menghiasi Istana Welyn sepanjang tahun.

Prajurit berdiri tegak di tempat mereka masing-masing. Kegagahan mereka menambah maraknya istana yang tak pernah sepi.

Pelayan-pelayan berlalu lalang. Mereka sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Tak satu orangpun yang terlihat menganggur. Semua sibuk.

Berbagai macam suara terdengar di istana. Tawa para wanita cantik, bisik-bisik wanita penggosip, langkah kaki para pelayan yang sibuk. Semua ada di Welyn. Suara-suara itu membentuk suatu nyanyian kesibukan yang tiada pernah berhenti dari Istana Welyn. Nyanyian yang melantun pelan.

Di tengah-tengah kesyahduan nyanyian kesibukan itu tiba-tiba terdengar lengkingan tinggi.

"TIDAK!"

Segala kegiatan Welyn terhenti sejenak. Mereka yang berada di luar segera menatap jendela lantai tiga tempat suara itu berasal.

Di dalam Maiden Room, Ratu membelalak kaget melihat putra satu-satunya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" ulang Pangeran tegas.

"Dengarkanlah dulu, Chanyeol."

"Apa yang harus kudengarkan?" sahut Pangeran.

"Aku yakin engkau akan menemukan gadis yang kaucari selama ini di antara mereka," kata Ratu lembut, "Mereka semua gadis cantik yang menarik, tak mungkin engkau tidak mencintai seorang di antara mereka."

Pangeran mendengus.

"Aku mengenal mereka semua. Belum pernah aku bertemu gadis-gadis secantik mereka dan secerdas mereka. Tak seorang priapun di dunia ini yang tidak tertarik pada mereka. Termasuk engkau."

"Aku bersumpah aku tidak akan jatuh cinta pada seorangpun dari mereka."

"Tidak akan menjadi masalah bagimu untuk bertemu mereka semua."

"Ini ide tergila yang pernah kutemui. Dalam seminggu, aku harus menemani gadis yang membosankan. Satu hari satu gadis hingga genap tujuh gadis! Tidak, aku tidak akan melakukannya."

"Apa sulitnya bagimu untuk bertemu mereka semua?" tanya Ratu, "Engkau sendiri yang telah bersumpah tidak akan jatuh cinta pada mereka.

Untuk apa engkau takut menemui mereka? Engkau hanya perlu bertemu mereka masing-masing. Hanya itu yang kuinginkan darimu."

"Mengapa ini semua terjadi padaku?"

"Ingatlah, engkau adalah Putra Mahkota Kerajaan Park Evangellynn. Hanya engkau satu-satunya pewaris tahta. Bila engkau tidak mempunyai keturunan, siapa yang akan menggantikanmu kelak? Aku juga telah lama ingin menggendong cucuku."

"Aku tahu kedudukanku. Aku takkan lupa untuk mencari istri tetapi tidak sekarang."

"Harus sekarang!" sahut Ratu, "Ingat, engkau sudah bukan anak-anak lagi sekarang. Engkau sudah…"

"Aku tahu," potong Pangeran, "Tak perlu diteruskan. Aku sudah dewasa dan sudah saatnya untuk menikah."

"Jadi, bagaimana keputusanmu?"

"Baiklah, aku menurut. Aku dapat meyakinkan diriku aku akan menghadapi hari-hari yang membosankan selama seminggu. Setelah itu, aku akan menyingkir jauh-jauh. Aku akan pergi untuk menyenangkan diri!"

"Setelah engkau menemui mereka, aku takkan melarangmu untuk melakukan segala yang engkau sukai," Ratu tersenyum puas, "Mulai besok, engkau tidak boleh meninggalkan Istana. Besok pagi, Xiumin, anak tertua keluarga Kim Horthrouth, akan datang. Berikutnya adiknya hingga semua genap tujuh gadis."

"Seminggu gadis yang membosankan."

"Tujuh gadis cantik Park Evangellynn," Ratu membenarkan, "Mereka akan menjadi seminggu gadis yang menarik bagimu."

"Seminggu yang menjemukan. Seminggu gadis yang memuakkan," kata Pangeran tegas. Kemudian Pangeran meninggalkan Maiden Room dengan suara bantingan pintu yang keras.

Ratu hanya menghela nafasnya.

Apa yang dapat ia lakukan untuk merubah ketetapan hati putranya?

Tanpa membuang waktu sedikitpun, Ratu bergegas memanggil prajurit untuk segera mengirim kabar kepada keluarga Kim Horthrouth.

.

* * *

.

"Apa yang dikatakan prajurit itu, Papa?" tanya para gadis serempak.

Earl Kim Horthrouth kewalahan menghadapi putri-putrinya yang mengerumuni dengan sinar mata penuh keingintahuan.

"Kalian duduklah diam," kata Countess Taeyeon, "Biarkan ayah kalian duduk dan menceritakan apa yang dikatakan prajurit itu."

"Baik, Mama," sahut mereka bersama-sama. Mereka duduk di sofa panjang dan menatap serius Earl.

Earl memandang putrinya satu per satu. Mereka sudah tidak sabar menanti apa yang dikatakannya.

"Prajurit itu diutus Ratu untuk mengatakan bahwa Pangeran telah setuju untuk menemui kalian masing-masing."

"Benarkah itu, Papa?" sahut mereka.

"Aku tidak berbohong."

Gadis-gadis itu sibuk berbicara satu sama lain.

"Pangeran akan menemui kita," kata Krsytal.

"Apakah ia akan jatuh cinta pada seorang dari kita?" tanya Tao.

"Siapakah di antara kita yang akan dicintainya?" Luhan turut bertanya.

"Oh, apakah yang harus kulakukan?" sahut Xiumin, "Besok aku yang pertama kali akan menemui Pangeran. Aku harus mengenakan gaun apa? Apakah aku akan menarik perhatian Pangeran?"

"Kalian semua pasti menarik perhatian Pangeran," Countess Taeyeon membesarkan hati mereka. "Kalian putri-putriku yang cantik. Kalian semua mendapat kesempatan untuk menjadi istri Pangeran."

"Aku tidak sabar menanti besok, Mama," kata Xiumin.

"Kalian semua harus bersabar. Kalian akan mendapat giliran," Earl menyambung, "Setiap hari aku akan mengantar seorang dari kalian semua ke Istana hingga hari ketujuh."

"Aku harus mempersiapkan diriku sekarang, Mama. Besok aku harus tampil cantik," rujuk Xiumin.

"Tentu, Xiumin. Kalian harus tampil cantik dan anggun di Istana sebab kalian akan bertemu dengan keluarga kerajaan."

"Aku akan mengenakan gaun merah muda yang minggu lalu baru kubeli. Oh… aku harus menyiapkan segalanya sekarang."

Xiumin bergegas meninggalkan keluarganya.

"Kami akan membantumu!" gadis lainnya mengikuti.

Earl menatap Countess. "Mereka semua sangat antusias menanti saat bertemu Pangeran."

"Sejak mengetahui Ratu ingin mempertemukan mereka semua dengan Pangeran, mereka dengan antusias menanti hari ini."

"Aku senang melihat mereka seantusias ini. Belum pernah mereka sangat ingin bertemu dengan seorang pria muda."

"Siapa yang tidak tertarik untuk bertemu dengan pria muda yang tampan, gagah dan akan menjadi seorang Raja?" tanya Countess. "Mereka belum pernah dipertemukan dengan pria yang lebih menarik daripada Pangeran. Selama ini tidak seorang pria pun yang dapat menarik perhatian mereka."

"Mereka terlalu pemilih," komentar Earl.

"Mereka hanya ingin memiliki suami yang sempurna menurut mereka. Engkau maupun aku tidak boleh mencegah keinginan mereka. Suatu saat nanti mereka akan menemukan pria yang ditakdirkan untuk mereka."

"Kurasa selama seminggu ini, kita semua akan direpotkan putri-putri kita," Earl tersenyum geli membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selama seminggu ke depan.

Belum sampai satu hari Earl membayangkannya, semua yang dibayangkannya terjadi. Sepanjang hari itu para gadis ramai membicarakan pertemuan dengan Pangeran.

Setiap gadis mengatakan apa yang akan dikenakannya untuk menemui Pangeran. Mulai dari hiasan rambut hingga sepatu, mereka sebutkan. Mereka tidak sabar lagi menanti saat tiba giliran mereka. Hingga makan malam, pembicaraan para gadis itu tetap tidak berubah.

Earl dan Countess hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Pembicaraan para gadis itu seperti tidak akan pernah berakhir. Satu belum selesai, yang lain segera menyahut dan memberi komentar.

Mereka sibuk membayangkan apa yang akan dikatakan Pangeran pada mereka. Mereka menceritakan keinginan mereka bila bertemu Pangeran.

.

* * *

.

Masing-masing dari mereka akan memperoleh satu hari penuh berdua bersama Pangeran. Tidak seorangpun boleh menganggu mereka selama itu.

Ratu dengan para prajuritnya akan mencegah seorangpun yang ingin mengusik mereka. Ratu menginginkan selama sehari penuh Pangeran berdua dengan seorang di antara tujuh Pelangi Park Evangellynn yang terkenal akan kecantikan dan kecerdasannya itu.

Selama seminggu Pangeran akan dijauhkan dari sahabat-sahabatnya dan segala kesibukannya. Selama seminggu, Pangeran harus mengenal setiap Pelangi Park Evangellynn. Selama itu pula Pangeran harus menuruti segala keinginan para gadis.

Pangeran membayangkan hari-hari itu dengan penuh kengerian dan kemuakkan tetapi para gadis Kim Horthrouth membayangkannya dengan penuh antusias.

Keputusan Ratu, membuat Pangeran tidak dapat tidur sepanjang malam.

Dalam hatinya terus muncul perasaan muak dan enggan. Pangeran ingin pergi jauh menghindari semua gadis-gadis itu. Apapun sebutan mereka, Pangeran tidak tertarik.

.

* * *

 _Earl/Count atau Countess_ : Gelar Kebangsawanan, berada dua tingkat dibawah gelar _Duke atau Duchess_. Biasanya sapaan untuk gelar ini cukup disebut _lord atau lady_.

* * *

.

 **TBC**

.

Haloooo~~~ Jangan benci sama aku karena aku malah bawa remake novel ya. Aku lagi suka sama yang berbau-bau kerajaan nih jadinya suka baca novel metropolitan seperti ini.

FF yang lain masih tetap lanjutt kok, tapi karena belum rampung aku akan publish kalau udah mateng yaa *dikira makanan udah mateng.

So, ada yang suka sama ceritanya? Kalau engga ya end sampai sini. Muehehe. Ada yang sudah pernah baca?

Ini bener-bener out of character banget deh pokoknya. Wkwkwk.

Wkwkwk, so reviewlah sebanyak-banyaknya biar dilanjutttt^^

Dan, review yang masuk bukan milikku, tetapi milik Sherls Astrella.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**GADIS HARI KETUJUH**

 **REMAKE NOVEL CHANBAEK VERSION**

amandaerate

Novel By Sherls Astrella

.

FF ini adalah hasil Remake dari novel dengan judul yang sama karya Sherls Astrella. Terdapat beberapa perubahan nama atau yang lainnya sesuai dengan kebutuhan cerita.

.

Warning: Genderswitch

.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Pagi hari seusai makan pagi, Pangeran harus menanti kedatangan gadis pertama Pelangi Park Evangellynn.

Pangeran berdiri di depan pintu masuk sambil terus menggerutu dalam hatinya. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Ratu tega melakukan hal ini padanya. Ratu menyuruh Pangeran menyambut kedatangan tiap gadis dengan cara seperti ini.

Ketujuh gadis itu benar-benar harus diperlakukan dengan istimewa oleh Pangeran.

Pangeran tidak boleh membantah semua keinginan mereka. Pangeran harus mengikuti semua keinginan mereka.

Membayangkan kedatangan para gadis itu sudah membuat Pangeran ingin pergi apalagi ditambah harus mengikuti keinginan para gadis yang macam-macam.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, kereta keluarga Kim Horthrouth tiba di depan Pangeran.

Dengan enggan, Pangeran mendekati kereta itu dan membantu gadis di dalam turun dari keretanya.

Xiumin tersipu-sipu mendapat sambutan langsung dari Pangeran. Pangeran meraih tangannya dan menciumnya dengan segala hormat.

"Selamat datang, Lady Xiumin," kata Pangeran memberi salam, "Silakan mengikuti saya. Ratu telah menanti Anda sejak tadi."

Sengaja Pangeran melanggar ajaran Ratu. Ratu memerintahkannya untuk berkata, "Saya senang bertemu dengan gadis secantik Anda. Saya telah menantikan kedatangan Anda sejak tadi."

Semalaman Ratu mengajari Pangeran untuk menghafal kata-kata itu. Pagi ini Pangeran ingat apa yang harus diucapkannya berdasarkan ajaran Ratu tetapi ia tidak mengucapkannya. Pangeran tidak tertarik untuk menanti para gadis itu dan ia tidak mau berbohong pada dirinya sendiri.

Dari semua orang di Istana, yang paling mengharapkan kedatangan para gadis itu adalah Ratu. Semua orang tahu itu. Dan, yang paling tidak menginginkan kedatangan mereka tentu saja sang Pangeran.

Dengan enggan Pangeran mengantar Xiumin ke Ruang Tahta di mana Ratu dan Raja telah menanti.

"Hamba, putri pertama Earl of Kim Horthrouth, Xiumin, menghadap Paduka Raja dan Paduka Ratu Park Evangellynn."

"Berdirilah, Xiumin," kata Raja.

Xiumin mengangkat punggungnya. Ia berdiri dengan anggun di depan Raja dan Ratu.

Ratu tersenyum dalam hati melihat Xiumin. Tidak salah gadis itu banyak dipuja lelaki.

Matanya yang hijau seperti daun yang telah matang. Rambutnya yang emas kecoklatan berombak dengan indah. Wajahnya yang putih memancarkan kelembutan. Matanya memancarkan kecerdasan. Rambutnya yang digelung rapi membuatnya tampak dewasa. Bibirnya yang memerah tersenyum ramah.

"Siapa yang tidak tertarik pada gadis secantik dia?" tanya Ratu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku senang engkau bersedia datang," kata Raja, "Silakan engkau menghabiskan waktumu di Istana. Anggap istana adalah rumahmu sendiri."

"Hamba akan berusaha, Paduka Raja. Istana jauh lebih besar dari rumah kami. Akan sulit menyamakannya dengan gubuk kami."

Ratu tersenyum. "Ajaran orang tuamu selalu melekat pada dirimu. Aku takkan bisa melupakan bagaimana mereka mengajarkan setiap putrinya untuk bersikap rendah hati. Aku tak heran kalian tidak sombong walau kalian sangat cantik."

"Anda terlalu memuji kami, Paduka Ratu," Xiumin tersipu.

"Bersenang-senanglah kalian," kata Raja.

"Ajaklah dia berkeliling Istana," Ratu memberikan saran.

Pangeran menatap Ratu dengan enggan. Ia menangkap perintah dalam saran itu dan ia tidak tertarik untuk melakukannya tetapi ia berkata, "Baik, Ibunda."

Sesaat kemudian Pangeran sudah membawa Xiumin ke taman.

Seperti yang dikatakan Ratu, tidak seorangpun yang mengganggu mereka sepanjang hari itu. Ketika meninggalkan Ruang Tahta, Pangeran merasa harinya yang membosankan telah dimulai dan ia tidak salah.

Sepanjang pagi itu Xiumin banyak berbicara dan Pangeran banyak mendengarkan. Entah apa yang dibicarakan wanita itu, Pangeran tidak mendengarkannya. Pangeran juga tidak berusaha menutupi rasa tidak sukanya.

Sepanjang hidupnya Xiumin selalu disukai orang lain. Tidak seorangpun yang mengacuhkannya. Xiumin tidak mengerti Pangeran tidak menyukainya dan ia tetap berusaha mengajak bicara Pangeran.

"Bunga-bunga Istana tidak pernah terlihat layu. Setiap saat pasti ada yang segera membuatnya kembali segar," puji Xiumin, "Sejak dulu saya ingin mempunyai taman yang tidak pernah layu."

"Tidak ada sesuatupun di dunia ini yang sempurna," ujar Pangeran tanpa berpikir.

"Anda benar," Xiumin sedih, "Tidak ada satupun yang sempurna."

Pangeran tidak tertarik mendengar kesedihan Xiumin. "Ke mana kita akan pergi? Aku yakin engkau bosan berada di sini sepanjang hari."

"Bersama Anda sepanjang hari, tidak membuat saya bosan. Saya senang bisa menemani Anda, Pangeran."

Pangeran menjauh ketika Xiumin duduk di sampingnya. "Mungkin aku harus berterima kasih karena engkau mau berada di sini memenuhi panggilan ibuku. Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu mau datang ke sini?"

"Pangeran…," rujuk Xiumin, "Anda jangan berbicara seperti itu. Saya datang ke Istana karena saya merasa sudah menjadi kewajiban saya untuk melayani raja saya."

"Ke mana engkau ingin pergi?" ulang Pangeran kesal.

"Ke manapun Anda membawa saya, saya senang," jawab Xiumin dengan nada yang membuat Pangeran semakin kesal.

Pangeran sudah tidak tahan lagi ketika akhirnya terdengar bel makan siang.

Ratu telah mengatur makan siang Pangeran selama seminggu ini. Mulai dari pagi hingga makan malam, Pangeran dan gadis Pelangi itu makan bersama di Chamber Light.

Pangeran sudah kesal oleh kebersamaannya dengan Xiumin dan bertambah kesal ketika teringat acara makan siang. Seminggu ini akan menjadi sangat berat baginya dan sangat menjemukan. Tetapi setelah semua ini selesai, Pangeran bersumpah akan bersenang-senang.

Tanpa semangat, Pangeran melangkah ke Chamber Light. Ingin sekali Pangeran memulangkan Xiumin tetapi bila itu dilakukannya akibatnya akan sangat fatal baginya. Ratu akan murka dan akan memaksanya menikah dengan gadis pilihannya. Ratu pasti akan menggunakan segala cara agar ia mau menurut.

Seperti seorang tawanan, Pangeran menarik kursi untuk Xiumin kemudian duduk di depan gadis itu.

Wajah Xiumin berseri-seri. Senyum cantik menghiasi wajahnya. Mata hijaunya membelalak penuh kekaguman.

Tak ada pria lain yang dikagumi Xiumin selain Pangeran. Pangeran sangat tampan dan gagah. Tubuhnya tegap tinggi. Raut wajahnya yang kokoh menunjukkan wibawanya. Sinar matanya tajam dan memukau. Sikapnya agung. Pangeran benar-benar ksatria yang tiada duanya bagi Xiumin.

Bila Xiumin menceritakan pengalamannya hari ini pada adik-adiknya, Xiumin yakin mereka akan iri padanya. Tetapi mereka juga akan merasakannya sendiri esok. Xiumin senang menjadi yang pertama bertemu Pangeran.

Saat yang paling menyenangkan Xiumin adalah saat makan malam bersama Pangeran.

Suasana sangat romantis. Tiada cahaya di Chamber Light selain cahaya sepasang lilin putih kecil di antara mereka. Bunga-bunga putih segar menghiasi meja yang tertutup kain putih.

Keharuman bunga-bunga di meja memenuhi ruangan. Harumnya terasa menyegarkan jiwa. Xiumin merasa seperti dibuai dalam keindahan malam. Tiada malam yang lebih indah dari malam ini bagi Xiumin.

Pelayan-pelayan bermunculan dan tanpa henti melayani mereka.

"Oh… betapa menyenangkannya."

"Saya senang Anda menyukai suasana makan malam ini."

"Apapun yang Anda siapkan untuk saya, saya suka."

"Apakah sekali saja engkau tidak bisa berhenti bersikap seperti itu?"

"Maksud Anda, Pangeran?" tanya Xiumin kebingungan.

Pangeran memalingkan wajah. "Lupakan."

"Pangeran…," kata Xiumin dengan manjanya, "Kalau ada yang tidak berkenan di hati Anda, katakanlah pada saya."

"Lupakan apa yang baru saja kukatakan," Pangeran memerintahkan.

Xiumin tertunduk diam.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu takut."

"Anda tidak membuat saya takut."

Pangeran tidak berkeinginan untuk menanggapi. Pangeran ingin segera tiba saatnya mengantarkan Xiumin ke depan pintu dan melepaskan gadis itu untuk selama-lamanya.

Setelah hari ini, Pangeran tidak berharap bertemu kembali dengan Xiumin. Cukup sekali mereka bertemu dan cukup sekali Pangeran dibuat bosan olehnya.

Walaupun bosan, Pangeran harus bersikap sopan terhadapnya. Pangeran merasa semakin tersiksa karenanya. Ia ingin segera melepaskan diri dari Xiumin.

Tidak heran ketika pelayan membawa hidangan terakhir, Pangeran sudah bersiap-siap untuk melesat ke bawah. Pangeran harus menahan dirinya kuat-kuat agar tidak segera menarik Xiumin ke bawah dan memasukkan gadis itu ke dalam kereta kuda yang akan segera membawanya pulang.

"Hari telah malam," Pangeran memulai pembicaraan, "Aku akan merasa sangat bersalah pada orang tuamu bila memulangkan engkau terlalu larut."

"Mereka akan mengerti bila saya pulang larut."

Pangeran menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak pantas seorang gadis pulang larut. Sebaiknya aku segera mengutus orang untuk mengantarmu pulang."

Xiumin menurut. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk menceritakan pengalamannya ini pada adik-adiknya.

Pangeran mengantar Xiumin hingga ke depan kereta. Sebelum gadis itu naik, Pangeran meraih tangannya dan berkata, "Selamat malam, Lady Xiumin. Semoga Anda selamat dalam perjalanan."

"Selamat malam, Pangeran," balas Xiumin.

Xiumin masuk ke dalam kereta kemudian kereta meninggalkan Istana.

"Akhirnya…," kata Pangeran puas ketika melihat kereta itu semakin menjauh. Pangeran ingin bergembira untuk melepaskan kebosanannya. Ia merasa sangat gembira dan puas. Gadis yang menyebalkan itu akhirnya pergi dari Istana dan…

Pangeran mengumpat kesal.

Esok, lusa dan selama enam hari mendatang masih ada gadis-gadis menyebalkan yang lain. Artinya, Pangeran belum bisa bersenang-senang.

Dengan hati dongkol dan tanpa minat, Pangeran menuju kamarnya.

Pangeran melucuti pakaian resminya dan mengenakan baju tidur. Matanya memandang keluar jendela ketika ia melepaskan jasnya.

Timbul keinginan untuk kabur dari Istana. Bila ia kabur, tidak akan ada yang tahu.

Hari sudah malam. Hampir semua orang sudah pergi ke kamarnya. Para prajurit tidak akan menahannya. Tidak seorangpun di Istana ini yang berhak menahannya selain kedua orang tuanya. Tetapi mereka takkan curiga. Mereka pasti mengira saat ini ia sedang bersama Xiumin atau sedang tidur dengan puas setelah bertemu Xiumin.

Lorong-lorong sepi. Cahaya lilin memenuhi lorong panjang Istana yang berliku-liku. Para pelayan sudah kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Mereka harus bangun pagi esok hari. Mereka yang biasanya berkeliaran di Istana, sudah pulang.

Pangeran memikirkan masak-masak rencana itu.

Bila ia kabur, ia akan terlihat seperti seorang pengecut yang tiada taranya di dunia ini. Hanya karena tujuh gadis yang membosankan, ia kabur.

"Tidak!" kata Pangeran tegas. "Aku harus bertahan selama seminggu yang menjengkelkan ini dan setelah itu aku bebas berbuat apapun. Tidak akan ada yang mencegahku."

Pangeran naik ke tempat tidur dan segera menutup matanya. Ia ingin seminggu yang membosankan ini segera terlewati dan waktunya untuk bersenang-senang tiba.

* * *

.

 **TBC**

.

Baekhyun mana baekhyun? Wkwk. Sabar aja ya Baekhyunnya belum muncul. Ini baru hari pertama~~~

Iya iya ini bakal dilanjutt hoho~

Terimakasih yg sudah mau review.

See yaa^^

.


	3. Chapter 3

**GADIS HARI KETUJUH**

 **REMAKE NOVEL CHANBAEK VERSION**

amandaerate

Novel By Sherls Astrella

.

FF ini adalah hasil Remake dari novel dengan judul yang sama karya Sherls Astrella. Terdapat beberapa perubahan nama atau yang lainnya sesuai dengan kebutuhan cerita.

.

Warning: Genderswitch

.

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Hari kedua tiba.

Sang gadis tiba tepat setelah makan pagi usai. Pangeran mengantarnya ke Ruang Tahta untuk menemui orang tuanya sebelum berdua dengannya sepanjang hari.

Gadis hari kedua ini sangat mirip dengan Xiumin. Mereka bagai anak kembar.

"Engkau sangat mirip dengan kakakmu," ujar Ratu, "Andai kalian berdua ada di sini, akan sangat sulit membedakan kalian."

"Anda terlalu melebihkan, Paduka Ratu. Anda pasti dapat membedakan kami berdua sebab kakak lebih cantik dari saya. Banyak yang pada mulanya berkata kami seperti anak kembar, tetapi setelah kami berdiri berdampingan, mereka baru tahu kami memiliki perbedaan. Anda juga akan menyadarinya bila bertemu kami berdua sekaligus."

"Kalian semua sangat cantik hingga sukar dipilih siapa yang paling cantik. Itulah yang kudengar."

"Saya kira yang Anda dengar salah, Paduka Raja. Banyak yang berkata adik bungsu saya paling cantik dari kami semua. Tetapi ada pula yang mengatakan kakak paling cantik. Pendapat semua orang berbeda-beda."

"Aku tidak dapat menilai sekarang. Aku belum bertemu kalian semua. Setelah aku bertemu kalian semua, aku boleh menentukan siapa yang tercantik?"

"Tentu saja, Paduka Raja. Saya akan menantikan saat itu. Saya yakin Anda juga akan mengatakan dia yang paling cantik di antara kami semua karena ia memang sangat manis. Anda akan senang memandangnya. Semua orang senang melihatnya. Melihat anak itu merupakan suatu pekerjaan yang tidak membosankan."

"Sebaiknya kami tidak menahanmu terlalu lama di sini. Aku yakin engkau sudah tidak sabar menanti saat ini."

Ratu menatap Raja ketika mereka pergi. "Gadis itu cantik seperti kakaknya."

"Tetapi mereka berbeda. Xiumin lebih pendiam daripada Luhan."

Ratu mengangguk tetapi Pangeran berpendapat lain. Xiumin maupun Luhan baginya sama saja. Mereka sama-sama membosankan dan membuatnya jenuh.

Satu hari terasa bagian jutaan tahun bagi Pangeran. Pangeran tidak tahu hari ini lebih lama dari kemarin atau hari ini lebih membosankan dari kemarin.

Sepanjang saat Luhan tiada henti-hentinya berbicara. Luhan lebih parah dari Xiumin. Wanita satu ini selalu berbicara tiap detiknya. Entah mengapa ia tidak kehabisan nafas karena terus menerus berbicara? Pangeran yang mendengarkan saja merasa hidupnya telah berakhir.

Sehari lagi Pangeran disuruh bersama wanita seperti ini, Pangeran yakin ia akan mati karena bosan.

"Kemarin Xiumin bercerita banyak hal tentang Anda. Mulanya saya mengira ia terlalu berlebihan tetapi ternyata ia tidak salah. Anda benar benar membuat setiap orang kagum pada Anda," kata Luhan ketika melihat sekelompok wanita berbisik-bisik sambil melihat mereka.

Luhan yakin para wanita itu iri padanya. Mereka tidak bisa mendekati Pangeran karena hari ini Pangeran adalah miliknya.

"Apa yang ia katakan tentangku?" tanya Pangeran tanpa rasa tertarik.

Luhan bersemangat untuk menceritakan segala perkataan Xiumin.

"Kata Xiumin Anda sangat mengagumkan. Anda mampu membuat setiap orang tunduk pada Anda dengan suara Anda. Anda adalah pria paling tampan yang pernah ditemuinya. Ia sangat mengagumi Anda. Hanya Anda yang mampu membuat Xiumin tampak berseri seperti itu. Saya yakin setelah mendengar cerita Xiumin, saudara-saudara saya yang lain tidak sabar untuk segera bertemu dengan Anda."

"Akupun tidak sabar untuk segera bertemu dengan kalian semua," tambah Pangeran.

"Benarkah itu?" tanya Luhan tak percaya, "Saudara-saudara saya akan sangat senang mendengarnya. Mereka akan tidak sabar lagi untuk bertemu Anda setelah mendengar hal ini. Saya yakin Tao akan semakin mempersiapkan diri untuk bertemu Anda besok."

Pangeran tidak menanggapi.

"Di antara kami semua, hanya Kyungsoo yang paling ingin segera bertemu Anda. Setiap saat ia selalu berkata mengapa aku terlahir sebagai anak ke enam?"

Luhan tertawa. Seperti wanita-wanita lainnya, ia menutupi mulutnya ketika tertawa.

"Pada saat ini ia sangat ingin dilahirkan sebagai anak pertama tetapi pada saat yang lain ia ingin dilahirkan sebagai anak terakhir. Dalam keluarga kami, anak terakhir selalu mendapat kasih sayang yang terbanyak karena ia merupakan yang terakhir."

Pangeran tidak tertarik untuk mendengar cerita Luhan tentang keluarganya. Ia tertarik mendengar bunyi serangga saat matahari mulai terbenam. Seluruh kebosanan Pangeran hilang ketika matahari telah tenggelam dan malam mulai menyelimuti langit.

Dengan tidak sabar, Pangeran menanti waktu makan malam tetapi penantian hari itu terasa sangat panjang dan menjemukan.

"Malam sudah tiba," kata Luhan penuh sesal, "Saya merasa baru saja tiba di sini tetapi sekarang sudah malam. Tak lama lagi saya akan pulang. Sebelum waktu berakhir, saya ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

Pangeran yakin tanpa diberi ijin Luhan akan melakukannya.

"Sejak kecil saya tidak pernah membayangkan akan pergi ke Istana. Istana adalah tempat yang paling mengagumkan yang pernah saya datangi. Saya tidak pernah bermimpi akan merasakan sehari di Istana ini. Dulu saya sering melihat Istana tetapi tidak berani membayangkan seperti apa rupa dalam Istana. Kalau saya dulu membayangkannya, saya yakin bayangan saya tidak akan sama dengan apa yang saya lihat. Mama selalu berkata pada saya bahwa Istana adalah tempat yang paling indah di negeri ini. Tidak seorangpun yang tidak ingin ke Istana. Istana adalah tempat yang paling indah juga paling menakutkan. Anda tahu sebabnya?"

Pangeran diam tak menjawab.

"Sebab di sini adalah tempat tinggal Raja. Semua orang tunduk pada Paduka Raja. Semua ingin bertemu Raja tetapi takut. Entah mengapa mereka merasa takut tetapi itulah adanya. Mungkin ketakutan itu muncul akibat mereka merasa berdosa pada Raja."

Pangeran hanya memandangnya tanpa rasa tertarik. Satu-satunya hal yang membuat Pangeran merasa tertarik adalah kenyataan bahwa waktu terus berjalan walau dengan lambat.

Gadis hari kedua terasa begitu menjemukan bagi Pangeran tetapi gadis ketiga lebih parah lagi. Pangeran tidak menyukainya. Ingin sekali Pangeran mengatakannya tetapi ia harus menahan perasaannya.

Cara berjalannya membuat sakit mata. Dagunya diangkat tinggi-tinggi dan dadanya dibusungkan. Matanya memandang lurus. Tangannya memegang kipas merah. Langkah-langkahnya pendek.

Bagi Pangeran, cara jalannya seperti seekor siput yang senantiasa berjalan perlahan-lahan sambil mengangkat matanya tinggi-tinggi agar tidak terinjak orang lain.

Ketika ia tiba, tangannya sudah terulur sebelum Pangeran mengulurkan tangan. Mata hijaunya memandang lurus ketika Pangeran mencium tangannya.

"Sungguh suatu kehormatan bagi saya Anda mau menyambut kedatangan saya di sini," Tao membalas ucapan selamat datang Pangeran.

Entah mengapa Pangeran merasa nada bicara Tao aneh. Dalam suaranya seperti terdapat keinginan untuk selalu dihormati dan dikagumi.

Sangat aneh bagi Pangeran ketika Raja berkata, "Daripada kakak-kakakmu, engkau lebih tegas. Tidak ada keraguan sedikitpun dalam kata-katamu."

Pangeran ingin mengusir Tao pulang. Pangeran jemu melihat wanita seperti Tao. Wanita-wanita kaya selalu seperti itu. Mereka angkuh dan memandang rendah sekitarnya. Mereka tidak mau peduli pada orang lain dan hanya sibuk dengan kecantikan mereka sendiri.

Setiap saat mereka memikirkan gaun baru seperti apa yang akan mereka kenakan untuk esok hari. Perhiasan apa yang akan mereka pamerkan pada teman-teman mereka. Tatanan rambut apa yang akan membuat mereka semakin menarik.

Tao sangat cantik dengan mata hijaunya yang dipadu dengan gaun hijau pula. Rambutnya ditata rapi menurut model terbaru. Tao tampak segar seperti musim semi. Wajahnya bersinar ceria.

Ketika Ratu memuji kecantikannya, ia dengan nada kurang senang berkata,

"Pandangan orang berbeda. Setelah melihat adik-adik saya, Anda akan berkata mereka lebih cantik dari saya."

Ratu tertawa mendengarnya. "Kalian kakak beradik sama-sama suka merendahkan diri. Kalian selalu mengatakan adik kalian lebih cantik dari kalian. Sebenarnya siapakah yang paling cantik dari kalian?"

Kecantikan Tao membuat para pria terpukau dan para gadis iri. Para pria memandang iri pada Pangeran dan para gadis memandang iri pada Tao.

Orang-orang selalu memandang penuh ingin tahu kepada mereka.

Mereka ingin mengetahui apa yang dibicarakan Pangeran dan Tao, tetapi mereka tidak berani mendekat. Selalu, setiap ada yang mendekat, prajurit pengawal Pangeran cepat-cepat menghadang orang itu.

Pengawal pribadi Pangeran telah mendapat titah dari Ratu untuk mencegah seorangpun mendekati Pangeran selama seminggu ini terlebih bila

Pangeran sedang bersama seorang dari Pelangi Evangellynn itu.

Ratu sangat keras menekankan titahnya itu. Tiap pagi ia selalu mengulangi titahnya dan mengancam mereka. Bila seorang dari para Pelangi itu mengeluh karena diganggu, mereka akan mendapatkan hukuman darinya.

Ratu juga memerintahkan mereka untuk berada lebih dari lima meter di belakang Pangeran.

Keseriusan Ratu untuk membuat Pangeran tertarik pada seorang dari Pelangi Evangellynn yang menjadi harapan terakhirnya, membuat pengawal pribadi Pangeran takut. Mereka benar-benar melaksanakan apa yang ditugaskan pada mereka.

Ke mana pun Pangeran pergi, mereka mengikuti lima meter lebih di belakang. Mereka selalu waspada pada setiap orang dan berjaga-jaga bila ada yang berusaha mendekat.

Sikap mereka itu membuat Pangeran merasa penjagaan terhadapnya diperketat. Pangeran semakin merasa dikurung dalam rumahnya sendiri.

Setiap sarapan, Pangeran mengingatkan Ratu akan janjinya untuk membiarkannya lepas setelah ia menemui ketujuh gadis itu. Ratu pun selalu mengingatkan Pangeran agar bersikap ramah pada para gadis itu.

Sikap saling mengingatkan itu hanya disambut dengan senyum oleh Raja. Tidak seperti Ratu, Raja tidak terlalu tertarik untuk menjodohkan Pangeran dengan seorang dari para Pelangi Evangellynn yang memukau seluruh pria di kerajaan ini.

Tugas Raja hanyalah menyambut para gadis itu di Ruang Tahta.

Sedangkan Ratu merasa wajib mengawasi putranya terus menerus. Ratu tahu bila putranya tidak diawasi, ia pasti akan kabur meninggalkan gadis hari itu.

* * *

Pangeran benar-benar tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa selain dengan sabar menemani Tao. Pangeran berharap gadis esok hari lebih baik daripada hari ini.

Sekedar untuk berbasa-basi, ketika makan siang selesai, Pangeran berkata, "Kuharap makanan yang disediakan membuatmu puas."

"Harus saya akui makanan buatan koki Istana lebih enak daripada koki kami."

"Kokimu harus belajar pada kokiku."

Tao diam berpikir. "Anda benar," katanya sesaat kemudian, "Suatu hari nanti bila Anda mengijinkan, saya akan menyuruh koki saya belajar pada koki Istana."

"Kapanpun aku akan mengijinkan."

"Terima kasih, Pangeran. Saya akan menantikan saat itu."

"Setelah ini Anda ingin ke mana?"

"Saat ini saya tidak ingin ke mana-mana. Hari susah siang dan terik. Saya tidak senang pada cuaca panas seperti ini."

"Sebaiknya kita berada di dalam Istana. Aku akan mengajakmu ke tempat paling sejuk di dalam Istana."

"Saya tidak akan sabar melihat tempat itu."

Pangeran segera mengantar Tao ke tempat yang ia maksudkan.

Ruangan itu berdinding hijau segar. Atap hanya menaungi sebagian dari ruang yang dikelilingi dinding hijau tinggi.

Tiga meter dari pintu, tidak ada lagi lantai marmer yang mengkilap.

Rumput-rumput hijau segar menjadi permadari ruangan luas itu. Berbagai tumbuhan tinggi rendah tumbuh dengan indahnya.

Sebuah kolam air terjun kecil terdapat di tengah-tengah taman. Airnya yang jernih berkilau-kilau tertimpa sinar matahari yang terik. Di sekelilingnya tumbuh bunga bunga yang berwarna-warni.

"Indah sekali!" seru Tao, "Belum pernah saya melihat taman di dalam rumah seperti ini."

"Taman ini didirikan untuk keadaan seperti ini. Di sini kita hanya akan merasa sejuk tanpa kepanasan. Fungsi lain Viridis Cella ini adalah sebagai tempat istirahat untuk keluarga kerajaan yang sakit dan bosan terus berada di kamar."

"Viridis Cella?" Tao kebingungan, "Apa itu?"

"Nama ruangan ini," jawab Pangeran kesal. "Dari bahasa Latin, artinya Ruang Hijau."

"Pantas saya tak pernah mendengar kata aneh itu," kata Tao tanpa rasa bersalah.

Pangeran dibuat jemu oleh Tao. Semua wanita adalah sama di mata Pangeran. Mereka hanya tahu bagaimana menjaga kecantikkan mereka sendiri.

Tidak seorang wanitapun yang menarik untuk diajak berunding.

Bagi Pangeran, wanita adalah makhluk yang cantik tetapi juga membosankan. Termasuk di antaranya ketujuh gadis anak keluarga Kim Horthrouth yang menarik seluruh pria di Evangellynn.

"Ruang ini cukup menyejukkan. Memang lebih baik berada di sini daripada di taman. Udara di luar sangat panas. Membuat saya merasa terpanggang."

Tao mengamati sekeliling.

"Tak diragukan semua keluarga kerajaan senang bersantai di tempat yang sejuk dan indah ini. Sayang, tempat ini tidak dibuka untuk umum."

Pangeran harus menahan diri untuk tidak berkata, "Tutup mulutmu! Aku bosan mendengar cara bicaramu yang mengejek itu."

"Kasihan kakak-kakak saya, mereka tidak sempat berkunjung ke ruang ini. Mereka akan sangat iri ketika mendengar cerita saya."

Pangeran mendengarkan dengan jemu.

Tao duduk di sebuah kursi.

Dengan malas Pangeran duduk di kursi sebelahnya dan memandang jemu taman di depannya.

Seorang pelayan muncul.

"Silakan diminum. Air jeruk yang dingin ini akan membuat suasana semakin sejuk."

"Kami bisa kedinginan karenanya. Udara di sini sudah sangat sejuk."

Pangeran menatap Tao dengan tajam lalu berkata, "Terima kasih. Aku memang membutuhkan ini untuk mendinginkan kepalaku."

Pelayan itu membungkuk sambil menjauh.

"Anda marah kepada dia?"

Pangeran tidak menjawab. Ia terus meneguk minumannya hingga habis.

"Minum saja air jeruknya," jawab Pangeran, "Minuman ini sangat cocok untuk siang sepanas ini."

"Dan mendinginkan sikapmu yang sombong itu," tambah Pangeran pada dirinya sendiri, "Kuharap."

Satu hari lagi Pangeran bersama wanita seperti Tao, Pangeran akan mati karena marah yang dipendam.

Wanita semacam Tao adalah jenis wanita yang selalu ingin ditampar Pangeran. Bila bukan karena Ratu berpesan berulang kali padanya untuk bersikap ramah Pangeran para putri keluarga Kim Horthrouth, Pangeran sudah tak tahu apa yang terjadi.

Setiap hari, Pangeran merasa harinya semakin bertambah lama. Makin dirasakan, satu menit makin terasa berjam-jam. Tetapi hari apapun pasti ada akhirnya demikian pula hari yang penuh kekesalan ini.

Hingga ketika akan pulang, Tao tetap bersikap angkuh. Dadanya terus membusung seolah-olah ia tidak pernah kenal lelah. Dagunya terus terangkat tanpa kenal lelah. Pandangan matanya terus memandang dingin sekelilingnya.

Kereta kuda keluarga Kim Horthrouth telah menanti di depan pintu ketika mereka berdua keluar.

Tao mengangkat tangannya.

Pangeran meraihnya dengan malas dan menciumnya. "Selamat malam, Lady Tao."

"Selamat malam, Pangeran. Saya sangat senang dapat menemani Anda sepanjang hari ini."

Pangeran tidak ingin memberi komentar.

Komentar itu akan disimpannya hingga hari ketujuh saat Ratu memintanya. Hingga hari ketujuh, Pangeran akan terus mengumpulkan semua komentarnya dan ia akan memberikannya pada Ratu. Kemudian Ratu tidak akan pernah mendesaknya lagi.

.

* * *

.

Akhirnya hari ketujuh tiba.

Tak seperti biasanya, Pangeran cepat-cepat menyelesaikan sarapannya dan berdiri di depan menanti kedatangan sang gadis ketujuh. Pangeran ingin hari ini segera berlalu dan setelah itu ia bebas.

Pangeran tak sabar menanti berakhirnya hari ketujuh yang membosankan ini.

Dalam benak Pangeran telah tersusun rapi daftar kegiatan yang akan dilakukannya esok hari dan seterusnya. Besok pagi hingga hari-hari berikutnya, Pangeran akan bersenang-senang dengan kawan-kawannya tanpa perlu mendengarkan ceramah Ratu.

Mulai besok pagi, Pangeran akan mengadakan suatu perjalanan yang selama ini diinginkannya. Perjalanan berkeliling tanpa pengawal dan tanpa nasehat panjang lebar dari ibunya.

Seminggu lamanya ia menahan kebosanan dan kejemuan. Esok tiba saatnya untuk melepas semua itu dengan kegembiraan. Tak cukup seminggu untuk melepas semua kejenuhan itu.

Sesuai janjinya, Ratu takkan melarangnya. Raja juga membiarkannya.

Ini adalah perjanjian antara orang tua dan anak sebelum Pangeran menyetujui usul Ratu yang membosankan.

Kereta keluarga Kim Horthrouth tiba.

Pangeran tak sabar ingin segera mengajak gadis ketujuh itu menemui orang tuanya. Semakin cepat memulai hari yang menyebalkan ini akan semakin cepat pula mengakhirinya.

Kusir kuda membuka pintu kereta dan seseorang keluar dari dalam.

Pangeran tertegun melihat Earl.

"Selamat pagi, Pangeran," sapa Earl.

"Selamat pagi." Pangeran heran melihat yang datang hanya Earl.

"Saya ingin bertemu orang tua Anda bila Anda tidak keberatan."

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak," sahut Pangeran.

Seperti Pangeran, Raja dan Ratu terkejut melihat yang datang pada hari ketujuh adalah Earl.

"Di mana putrimu?" tanya Ratu.

"Itulah yang ingin saya bicarakan, Paduka," Earl merasa bersalah, "Ia tidak dapat hadir memenuhi undangan Anda."

"Mengapa?" tanya Ratu.

"Ia jatuh sakit."

"Sayang sekali," Ratu kecewa, "Aku telah lama menantikan saat berjumpa dengan putri ketujuh yang katanya paling cantik. Kuharap ia segera sembuh."

"Terima kasih, Paduka."

"Ia sakit tetapi tidak berarti Chanyeol tidak dapat bertemu dengannya, bukan?" Earl kebingungan menatap Ratu.

"Chanyeol, hari ini engkau ikutlah Earl menjenguk putrinya. Temani dia sepanjang hari ini di Clypst."

Pangeran membelalak kaget. Baru saja ia merasa senang karena tidak harus bertemu dengan gadis ketujuh. Ratu benar-benar membuat ia tidak bisa merasa senang terlalu lama.

"Maafkan hamba, Paduka," Earl tampak semakin bersalah, "Hamba tidak ingin menghalangi Anda tetapi Pangeran tidak akan bisa bertemu putri hamba."

"Mengapa?" tanya Raja keheranan, "Saat ini putrimu beristirahat di rumah." Earl kebingungan dan bersalah, "Pangeran tidak akan dapat menemui putri saya. Ia tidak mau ditemui siapa pun ketika ia jatuh sakit."

Mereka terhenyak kaget.

"Mengapa!?" tanya Ratu tak percaya.

"Entahlah, Paduka Ratu. Hamba sungguh menyesal tidak dapat mengatur putri hamba sendiri. Walaupun Pangeran ingin menjenguknya, saya khawatir ia tidak mau. Putri saya sakit cukup parah dan saya khawatir Pangeran tertular."

Ratu menatap Earl dengan tak percaya.

"Entah mengapa ia tiba-tiba jatuh sakit. Kemarin ia masih terlihat segar tetapi pagi ini ia jatuh sakit dan tidak mampu meninggalkan tempat tidurnya."

"Sayang sekali," desah Ratu, "Padahal ia adalah gadis tercantik di Evangellynn yang kuharap bisa menarik perhatian putraku ini."

"Apakah kalian telah memanggil dokter?"

"Sudah, Paduka. Untuk sementara waktu ini, kami tidak berani mempertemukan putri kami dengan Pangeran. Kami tidak ingin Pangeran tertular."

"Aku mengerti kecemasanmu. Aku juga mengerti keinginan putrimu," kata Ratu bijaksana, "Banyak gadis yang tidak ingin terlihat lemah di hadapan orang lain. Kuharap ia segera sembuh dan dapat menemui putraku."

Ratu melirik Pangeran. "Aku yakin putraku mau menanti hingga saat itu tiba."

Pangeran tak peduli. Diam-diam ia bersyukur gadis itu sakit sehingga ia tak perlu menemuinya.

Earl tertegun melihat sikap Ratu. Ratu mengerti apa yang terjadi dan ia sama sekali tidak tampak marah.

"Aku yakin dalam waktu dekat ini putrimu akan sembuh dan dapat bertemu dengan putraku."

"Mungkin…," jawab Earl ragu-ragu.

"Sejujurnya, aku merasa sangat kecewa," ujar Raja, "Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan ketujuh putrimu. Aku telah berjanji pada Luhan untuk membandingkan siapa yang paling cantik di antara mereka. Tanpa bertemu putri bungsumu, aku tak bisa menilai. Kata Luhan, ia adalah gadis yang paling cantik."

"Demikianlah yang dikatakan banyak orang. Tetapi ada pula yang mengatakan Xiumin yang paling cantik. Pendapat tiap orang berbeda-beda."

"Tetapi mereka benar dalam satu hal. Putri-putrimu semuanya cantik dan mempesona."

"Anda terlalu berlebihan, Paduka Raja."

"Putri bungsumu adalah gadis yang tercantik di antara putri-putrimu yang lain. Aku yakin Chanyeol akan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama," kata Raja. "Aku tidak salah, bukan?"

"Saya pikir juga demikian, Paduka. Banyak pria yang jatuh cinta padanya ketika mereka bertemu dengannya."

"Ia pasti gadis yang sangat mempesona!"

Raja mengeluh lagi. "Sayang ia tidak datang. Aku ingin sekali berjumpa dengannya."

Arah pembicaraan mereka membuat Pangeran merasa jenuh. Gadis ketujuh tidak datang artinya ia bisa memajukan rencananya.

"Maaf saya tidak bisa menemani Anda lebih lama lagi. Silakan Anda berbicang-bincang dengan orang tua saya, Earl."

"Silakan, Pangeran."

"Mau ke mana engkau?"

"Menagih janji," Pangeran menatap ibunya penuh kepuasan.

Dengan hati lega Pangeran melangkah meninggalkan Ruang Tahta.

.

* * *

.

Pangeran merasa seperti seekor burung yang baru saja dilepaskan dari kurungannya.

Orang-orang kebingungan melihat Pangeran sendirian. Mereka tahu hari ini adalah hari terakhir Pangeran bersama Pelangi Evangellynn.

Pangeran tersenyum puas tanpa mempedulikan sekitarnya.

Dengan langkahnya yang lebar, Pangeran cepat tiba di istal.

Penjaga kuda kebingungan melihat Pangeran.

"Siapkan kudaku," perintah Pangeran.

Pangeran menghilang dari istal. Ia berjalan cepat ke kamarnya untuk berganti baju. Dalam waktu singkat, Pangeran telah muncul di depan Istana dengan pakaian berkudanya.

Kuda untuk Pangeran telah siap menanti di depan pintu. Tanpa menanti siapapun, Pangeran melajukan kudanya dengan kencang.

Seluruh pengawal Pangeran telah mengetahui sang gadis ketujuh tidak datang. Dengan demikian Pangeran memajukan semua rencana bersenang-senangnya tanpa seorang pengawal pun.

Ratu telah memberikan bendera putih atas keinginan Pangeran sebelum Pangeran bertemu dengan Xiumin. Tidak perlu menanti ijin dari orang tua Pangeran untuk melepas kepergian Pangeran seorang diri.

Hati Pangeran sungguh gembira. Akhirnya seminggu yang membosankan ini telah terlewatkan.

Udara siang terasa sejuk bagi Pangeran. Sinar matahari yang terik terasa hangat baginya.

"Inilah kebebasan!" seru Pangeran pada alam.

Tak akan pernah ia menghargai kebebasan lebih besar daripada hari ini.

Seluruh rantai yang selama seminggu ini terasa membelenggu seluruh tubuhnya, lepas. Beban berat di hatinya hilang. Kejemuan di kepalanya hangus dalam kegembiraannya.

Pangeran memacu kudanya dengan cepat.

Tidak dipedulikannya orang-orang yang kebingungan melihat ia mengendalikan kudanya seperti kesetanan. Tidak didengarnya keluhan orang-orang yang terkena debu yang mengepul akibat lari kudanya.

Pangeran hanya peduli pada perasaannya yang sedang bergembira ini.

Jalan yang dilewati Pangeran terus membawanya ke sebuah desa kecil di pinggir kota.

Pangeran melihat kerumunan rumah-rumah kumuh itu tetapi tidak mempedulikannya. Ia terus melaju dengan kencang.

Hari ini ia ingin merasakan kenikmatan berkuda. Berkuda seorang diri tanpa pengawal, tanpa teman, tanpa penganggu, dan tanpa wanita-wanita yang membosankan.

Ketika tiba di dalam desa, Pangeran ingin mempercepat laju kudanya tetapi ia tidak dapat melakukannya. Jalanan sangat berbahaya. Banyak batu-batu besar di tanah yang tak rata itu.

Tanah coklatnya memerah dan kering. Rumput-rumput bersinar dengan malas. Ladang-ladang penduduk kering hingga tanahnya berkerak.

Pangeran keheranan. Saat ini bukan musim kemarau yang panjang. Ini adalah musim gugur yang penuh hujan.

Pandangan Pangeran menyapu sekelilingnya. Desa ini seperti desa mati. Tidak tampak seorang pendudukpun yang bekeliaran. Tidak ada anak-anak yang selalu bermain di siang hari. Suasananya sungguh sunyi sepi.

Pangeran melajukan kudanya dengan perlahan-lahan.

Di depan rumah-rumah, Pangeran melihat orang-orang duduk di tanah dengan lesu. Mereka tampak kurus dan tak terawat. Pakaian mereka lusuh dan kusut. Wajah mereka sayu dan pucat. Tubuh mereka kurus kering.

Pangeran turun dari kudanya dan menghampiri seorang pria yang duduk bersandar di depan gubuk kecil.

"Apa yang terjadi pada tempat ini?" tanya Pangeran.

"Musim kemarau yang panjang melanda tempat ini. Sungai-sungai mengering sejak bulan lalu dan hujan tidak mau turun walau hanya setetes."

"Bukankah sekarang sudah musim gugur?" Pangeran keheranan.

Pria tua itu tersenyum mengejek. "Apa yang kauketahui tentang musim, Anak Muda? Engkau jangan terlalu berpegang pada kepercayaanmu, Tuhanlah yang berkuasa di alam ini. Bila ia mengatakan tempat ini harus mengalami musim kemarau, itulah yang akan terjadi."

"Jangan karena suatu hal, engkau menyamakan semuanya," pria tua itu memberi nasehat.

Pangeran mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian.

"Lihatlah tempat ini. Di kejauhan tampak hutan lebat, tetapi tempat ini kering seperti padang pasir. Tidak sebatang tumbuhan pun yang mau tumbuh di sini. Makanan terus berkurang. Wabah penyakit akhirnya menyerang."

"Kami sungguh beruntung masih ada yang mau memperhatikan kami."

Pangeran melihat rumah-rumah yang lain.

Tiba-tiba Pangeran melihat rambut hitam tergerai dari balik sebuah rumah. Ujung gaun putihnya menyentuh tanah yang kering tetapi sepertinya ia tidak mempedulikannya. Ia terus menghilang di belakang rumah itu. Pangeran keheranan. Ia ingin mengetahui siapa gadis itu.

"Ia adalah penolong kami," pria tua itu seperti mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan Pangeran. "Tanpa dia, kami takkan bertahan hingga saat ini."

"Aku sungguh prihatin pada keadaan kalian. Aku akan berusaha membantu semampuku," janji Pangeran sebelum meninggalkan pria itu.

Pangeran cepat-cepat menuju rumah tempat gadis berambut hitam itu menghilang.

Tak tampak seorang gadispun di tempat itu. Pangeran mencarinya di sekeliling tempat itu tetapi ia tidak melihat gadis bergaun putih itu.

Pangeran keheranan melihat sekeliling. Gadis itu menghilang secepat Pangeran melihatnya. Mungkin gadis itu telah pergi dengan kereta kudanya.

Pangeran segera menuju tempat ia menambatkan kudanya dan bergegas mengejar gadis itu.

Sepanjang jalan yang disusuri Pangeran, tak tampak sebuah kereta kudapun. Pangeran terus memacu kudanya dengan kencang tetapi ia tidak melihat gadis bergaun putih di jalan.

Pangeran keheranan. "Apakah ia seorang malaikat?"

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Chanyeol menderita bgt ya idupnya wkwk~~~

Baekhyun mana baekhyun?

Harap bersabarrrrr yaaa muehehe

Thankyou yg udh repiew, loveee youu❤❤

See^^


	4. Chapter 4

**GADIS HARI KETUJUH**

 **REMAKE NOVEL CHANBAEK VERSION**

amandaerate

Novel By Sherls Astrella

.

FF ini adalah hasil Remake dari novel dengan judul yang sama karya Sherls Astrella. Terdapat beberapa perubahan nama atau yang lainnya sesuai dengan kebutuhan cerita.

.

Warning: Genderswitch

.

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Pangeran tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaannya itu. Ia memacu kudanya kembali ke Istana. Ia telah berjanji pada pria itu untuk membantunya dan ia akan menepatinya.

Karena masalah ini, rencana Pangeran untuk bersenang-senang terpaksa ditunda. Daripada bersenang-senang, masalah rakyat lebih penting baginya. Ia masih bisa bersenang-senang di kemudian hari tetapi nyawa penduduk desa itu belum tentu bertahan sampai esok.

Mereka kelaparan, kedinginan, dan juga kesakitan. Mereka yang lebih membutuhkan perhatian pada saat ini daripada kejemuannya yang perlu diobati dengan bersenang-senang.

Secepat kepergiannya, secepat itu pula Pangeran memacu kudanya kembali ke Istana Welyn.

Setengah berlari, Pangeran menuju Ruang Tahta.

"Apa yang membuatmu kembali secepat ini?" tanya Ratu keheranan.

"Ada masalah penting yang ingin kukatakan."

"Engkau menemukan seorang gadis?" tanya Ratu tertarik.

"Tidak. Aku menemukan penduduk yang memerlukan perhatian besar," sahut Pangeran kesal.

"Katakan apa yang terjadi pada mereka," ujar Raja.

"Mereka mengalami musim kemarau yang panjang. Makanan mereka habis dan sekarang mereka terserang wabah penyakit. Kalau mereka tidak segera ditangani, banyak korban yang akan mati. Aku khawatir wabah itu akan menyebar ke daerah lain."

"Ada kejadian sebesar itu dan tidak seorangpun yang melaporkannya padaku?" Raja geram.

"Tempat itu sangat jauh dari kota dan cukup tersembunyi di balik hutan."

"Baiklah, kita akan melakukan banyak hal untuk mereka. Pertama, aku akan mengirim makanan ke tempat itu dan dokter. Tugas ini kuserahkan padamu. Engkau yang mengetahui tempat itu dan mengetahui apa tepatnya yang terjadi di sana."

"Baik!"

"Lihatlah sekelilingmu kalau ada gadis cantik yang menarik hatimu!" pesan Ratu.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya," sahut Pangeran, "Tidak akan! Gadis-gadis adalah makhluk yang paling membosankan."

"Chanyeol" pekik Ratu, "Ingatlah engkau adalah Putra Mahkota dan sudah waktunya engkau menikah. Apa jadinya kerajaan ini bila engkau tidak mempunyai keturunan?"

"Aku pergi menangani Desa Pienlang," Pangeran mengacuhkan Ratu.

"Anak ini selalu begini tiap kali diajak bicara tentang pernikahannya," keluh Ratu.

"Aku pusing memikirkannya. Ketujuh gadis tercantik di Evangellynn pun dianggapnya jelek. Ia benar-benar tidak mempunyai selera pada wanita."

Sesering apa pun Ratu mendesak putranya untuk menikah, Pangeran tetap tidak peduli. Semua kata-kata Ratu bagaikan angin lalu baginya. Seumur hidup Pangeran tidak tertarik untuk menikah.

Walau Pangeran mendengar keluhan-keluhan orang tuanya, pendiriannya tidak berubah. Pangeran menyukai masa sendirinya tanpa seorang gadispun.

Seminggu yang penuh kejemuan telah berlalu. Tanpa beban, Pangeran melangkah di dalam Istana. Di dalam hati dan pikirannya kini yang ada hanya keinginan untuk membantu rakyat desa itu yang menderita.

Pangeran bergegas meraih kudanya – meninggalkan Istana.

Orang pertama yang ditemui Pangeran adalah Menteri Kesehatan.

"Selamat siang, Pangeran," sambut Menteri itu terkejut akan kehadiran Pangeran yang mendadak di kantornya. "Adakah yang dapat saya lakukan untuk Anda?"

"Engkau bisa mempersiapkan dokter sebanyak-banyaknya dalam waktu dekat?"

"Untuk apa, Pangeran?"

"Ada penduduk desa yang terkena wabah penyakit dan membutuhkan bantuan saat ini juga. Mereka tidak dapat menanti lebih lama lagi. Sekurang-kurangnya aku membutuhkan sepuluh dokter untuk memeriksa mereka. Aku ingin dokter spesialis dan dokter umum ikut denganku besok pagi."

"Saya akan segera menjalankan perintah Anda, Yang Mulia."

"Engkau bisa mengumpulkan mereka besok pagi?" tanya Pangeran,"Beserta obat-obatan dalam jumlah banyak."

"Saya akan menyiapkan tim medis yang terbaik untuk mereka, Pangeran."

"Aku menanti mereka di Hall," kata Pangeran puas, "Bila diperlukan, kalian juga dapat membawa barang-barang bersih. Tempat yang akan kita datangi adalah suatu daerah kumuh yang cukup terpencil."

"Saya mengerti, Pangeran."

Pangeran tersenyum senang.

Selanjutnya, ia akan menemui Menteri Kesejahteraan Rakyat. Pria itu akan mendapat tugas berat darinya yang harus dilakukan dalam waktu singkat.

Seperti Donghae, Jisoo terkejut melihat kedatangan Pangeran yang tak terduga.

"Aku mempunyai tugas besar untukmu, Jisoo."

"Hamba siap melaksanakan perintah Anda, Yang Mulia."

"Sebelum malam, aku ingin engkau mengumpulkan makanan sebanyak mungkin untuk kita berikan pada penduduk desa yang kelaparan dan terserang wabah penyakit. Sejak musim kemarau lalu, penduduk desa Pienlang telah mengalami kekeringan. Hingga kini hujan belum turun di tempat mereka.

Mereka telah kehabisan makanan dan mereka membutuhkan banyak bahan makanan."

"Saya akan segera mengumpulkan makanan yang sehat untuk mereka."

"Aku juga ingin engkau mempersiapkan barang-barang bersih untuk merawat mereka seperti selimut, tempat tidur dan segala yang mungkin dibutuhkan Donghae. Engkau bisa bertanya padanya apa saja yang diperlukannya."

"Saya akan segera bertanya padanya," kata Jisoo, "Berapa banyak yang kita butuhkan, Pangeran?"

"Kita membutuhkannya dalam jumlah besar. Jangan lupa, mereka adalah orang-orang sakit yang kelaparan."

Pangeran diam berpikir.

"Kalau kita tidak mempunyai cukup persediaan makanan untuk mereka atau barang-barang, kita bisa meminta bantuan Kris. Aku akan menemuinya sekarang juga."

Pangeran beranjak ke pintu. Sebelum menghilang ke balik pintu, Pangeran berkata,

"Besok pagi-pagi, aku ingin semuanya telah siap di Hall."

"Saya akan melakukan yang terbaik, Pangeran."

Pangeran tersenyum lalu menghilang dari balik pintu dan menuju pintu ruang kerja Menteri Sosial.

"Kris!" panggil Pangeran sambil membuka pintu. Menteri tua itu meloncat dari balik meja kerjanya. "P… Pangeran, Anda membuat saya terkejut."

Pangeran hanya tersenyum. Ia berjalan cepat ke meja kerja Kris dan menatap lekat-lekat mata pria tua itu.

"Aku mempunyai tugas untukmu," Pangeran mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Kris. Kedua tangannya menempel di meja kerja Kris – menyangga tubuhnya.

Kris mundur kebingungan dan ketakutan.

"Engkau bisa membuat pengumuman secepat mungkin dan mengumpulkan bantuan secepat mungkin?"

"Saya akan berusaha, Pangeran."

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar kata 'akan'," Pangeran berkata tegas, "Aku ingin kepastian."

"Saya tidak dapat memastikannya, Pangeran. Semuanya tergantung pada kesukarelaan rakyat."

"Baiklah," Pangeran mengalah.

Pangeran duduk di depan Kris.

"Aku ingin engkau membuat pengumuman. Bunyinya kira-kira seperti ini:

 _Sebuah desa terlanda kelaparan dan wabah penyakit._

 _Tanah-tanah kering dan retak. Tumbuhan tidak satupun hidup di sana. Di saat kita bergelimangan air, mereka hidup tanpa air._

 _Keadaan ini telah berlangsung sejak musim kemarau lalu. Musim kemarau berkepanjangan menimbulkan bencana kelaparan di sana yang akhirnya menyebabkan wabah penyakit._

 _Saat ini pemerintah sedang berusaha menanganinya._

 _Untuk memperlancar pemberian bantuan, pemerintah sangat mengharapkan bantuan saudara-saudara sekalian._

 _Mereka dan Anda adalah rakyat Evangellynn. Sudah sepantasnya Anda membantu mereka. Segala macam bantuan dibutuhkan penduduk desa itu. Bila hati Anda terketuk untuk membantu mereka, kirimkanlah bantuan Anda ke Hall Istana Welyn. Kami atas nama penduduk desa Pienlang mengucapkan_

 _terima kasih atas kebaikan hati Anda._

Bagaimana menurutmu, Kris?"

"Pengumuman ini pasti berhasil mengetuk hati semua orang," puji Kris, "Anda menggambarkan keadaan mereka dengan sangat jelas."

"Segera buat dan sebarkan. Aku ingin bantuan itu segera terkumpul sehingga besok pagi bisa kubawa ke sana. Sekarang aku harus mempersiapkan kereta untuk dibawa besok."

"Saya akan segera membuat pengumuman itu, Pangeran."

Pangeran menyukai kesibukan barunya ini. Kesibukan ini jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada menemani ketujuh Pelangi Evangellynn.

Sepintas, kesibukan ini lebih melelahkan daripada menenami Pelangi Evangellynn. Tetapi menemani gadis-gadis keluarga Kim Horthrouth yang menyebalkan itu jauh lebih melelahkan.

Pangeran menanti hingga Kris selesai menulis pengumuman.

"Silakan, Pangeran," Kris menyerahkan pena pada Pangeran.

Pangeran segera menandatangi pengumuman itu.

"Segera pasang pengumuman ini di kota dan bacakan di segala sudut Evangellynn."

"Baik, Pangeran."

Pangeran meninggalkan gedung tempat kerja Menteri Sosial dalam kesibukan yang luar biasa.

Kris segera memanggil prajurit untuk membawa pengumuman itu ke kota-kota dan memasang satu di pusat kota Schildi.

Di gedung lain, Menteri Kesejahteraan Rakyat sibuk memerintahkan bawahannya untuk mendata segala keperluan yang diperlukan penduduk Pienlang juga keperluan tambahan yang dibutuhkan tim medis.

Jisoo mengumpulkan semua barang yang bisa disiapkan dalam waktu dekat dan segera memerintahkan bawahannya mengirimnya ke Istana.

Dokter-dokter terbaik Evangellynn dipanggil. Berbagai macam obato-batan dikumpulkan dan dikirim ke Hall.

Tiga jam setelah Pangeran menurunkan perintahnya, Hall Istana mulai ramai. Banyak orang berlalu-lalang membawa makanan maupun obat-obatan.

Di tengah Hall yang luas, tertumpuk perlahan-lahan berbagai macam barang. Pangeran memandangi kesibukan itu dengan gembira.

Ketika barang-barang itu sudah cukup banyak, pelayan-pelayan Istana mengangkatnya ke dalam kereta barang yang disiapkan Pangeran.

Lalu lalang orang-orang terus bertambah. Semakin banyak orang yang datang membawa bantuan.

Pengumuman yang dibuat Pangeran telah membawa hasil. Mereka yang mendengarnya segera mengumpulkan segala yang mereka miliki yang dapat disumbangkan pada penduduk Pienlang.

Kesibukan di Hall memancing keingintahuan orang-orang di Istana.

"Apa yang terjadi?" pertanyaan itu bergaung di mana-mana.

Ratu yang kebetulan mendengarnya dengan tersenyum berkata, "Chanyeol ingin menolong penduduk Pienlang yang kelaparan. Ia mengumpulkan semua bantuan yang bisa dikumpulkan dari rakyat Evangellynn dan akan membawanya ke Pienlang besok pagi."

"Pienlang?"

"Tempat itu cukup tersembunyi di balik lebatnya hutan, itu kata Chanyeol," kata Ratu, "Melihat kesibukan ini, aku percaya penduduk desa itu akan tertolong."

"Saya juga ingin membantu."

"Tentu. Siapa saja bisa menyalurkan bantuan."

Wanita-wanita yang berbincang-bincang dengan Ratu segera membungkuk dalam-dalam lalu bergegas pergi.

Pembicaraan Ratu dengan cepat tersebar di seluruh Istana.

"Kau dengar itu?" tanya seorang gadis.

"Pangeran hendak membantu penduduk Pienlang. Kalau kita juga ikut membantu, mungkin Pangeran akan tertarik pada kita."

"Ya, engkau benar. Kurasa aku harus segera mengumpulkan segala yang bisa kusumbangkan."

"Akupun tak mau ketinggalan olehmu. Kita akan bersaing merebut hati Pangeran."

Gadis-gadis itu menghilang dari Istana.

Pangeran puas melihat bantuan terus bergulir. Ia yakin besok pagi ia akan membawa kejutan besar bagi penduduk Pienlang. Kejutan yang tak pernah dibayangkan oleh penduduk desa itu.

Pangeran mengawasi kesibukan itu dari ujung tangga.

Banyak orang datang membawa bantuan. Pelayan-pelayan Istana dengan sigap mengepak barang-barang itu kemudian mengangkatnya ke kereta yang telah dipersiapkan di belakang Istana.

Tiba-tiba Pangeran melihat lambaian rambut hitam. Pangeran teringat pada gadis yang dilihatnya sekilas di Pienlang.

Pangeran terus mengawasi gadis itu.

"Tidak," katanya pada dirinya sendiri, "Ia bukan gadis itu. Rambut gadis itu panjang dan mengkilap, tidak sependek itu."

Pangeran yakin gadis yang dilihatnya bukan gadis yang ditemuinya di Pienlang.

Gadis yang dilihatnya saat ini mengenakan gaun sutra kuning yang mencolok. Walau tak melihat keseluruhan, Pangeran melihat ujung gaun gadis di Pienlang berwarna putih yang lembut.

Pria tua itu mengatakan gadis itu telah membantu mereka. Artinya, besok mereka mungkin masih bisa bertemu lagi.

Gadis itu…

Pangeran tidak mengenal gadis itu juga tidak mengetahuinya. Pangeran juga tidak melihatnya. Ia hanya melihat lambaian ujung rambutnya yang hitam mengkilat dan gaunnya yang putih. Tetapi gadis itu menimbulkan perasaan ingin tahu Pangeran.

Pangeran ingin tahu mengapa gadis itu mau berada di tempat sekumuh itu dan penuh dengan wabah penyakit.

"Bantuan sangat banyak, Pangeran."

Pangeran terkejut. Lamunannya buyar.

"Ya," sahutnya cepat-cepat, "Besok pagi kita akan membawa kejutan bagi penduduk Pienlang. Mereka akan senang sekali dengan apa yang kita bawa untuk mereka."

"Tak saya sangka bantuan akan datang sebanyak ini dalam waktu singkat."

"Aku khawatir kereta yang kita sediakan tidak cukup. Carilah kereta barang lain, Jongdae. Kalau tidak memungkinkan untuk menambahnya, kita terpaksa membawanya dua atau mungkin tiga kali."

"Baik, Pangeran."

Pangeran kembali mengawasi kesibukan di Hall.

"Aku bangga padamu, Nak." Seseorang menepuk pundak Pangeran.

"Dalam waktu singkat engkau telah berhasil mengumpulkan bantuan sebanyak ini. Istrimu pasti bangga padamu."

"Gadis-gadis sombong itu?" ejek Pangeran, "Jangan berharap seorangpun dari mereka menjadi istriku. Aku tidak sudi."

"Kulihat banyak gadis yang ikut menyumbang."

"Jangan membuatku geli, Papa. Mereka menyumbang untuk menarik perhatianku."

Ratu yang baru datang sedih mendengar cara bicara Pangeran yang penuh perasaan jijik.

"Engkau terlalu sinis memandang wanita, Chanyeol. Aku beruntung engkau tidak memandangku serendah pandanganmu pada yang lain."

"Mama lain dari wanita yang lain. Tak ada lagi wanita seperti Mama di dunia ini."

"Gadis seperti apakah yang kauinginkan?" tanya Raja ingin tahu.

"Tidak seorang gadis pun yang kuinginkan!"

Pangeran bosan diajak berbicara tentang makhluk yang paling menjijikannya di dunia ini. Seorang gadis adalah makhluk yang memuakkannya.

Mereka adalah satu-satunya mahkluk yang tidak ingin didekati Pangeran.

"Tak seorang gadispun akan kudekati. Aku tidak akan tertarik pada mereka. Tidak satu pun!" janji Pangeran tegas.

Pangeran memimpin rombongan pembawa bantuan.

Rombongan besar itu berjalan perlahan-lahan meninggalkan Welyn hingga ke Pienlang. Sebuah kereta barang, penuh oleh dokter yang berbaju putih dan suster-suster yang selalu siap membantunya. Kereta-kereta yang lain penuh berisi barang bantuan. Semuanya berjumlah enam kereta.

Pangeran berkuda di depan. Di kanan-kirinya, berjajar pengawal-pengawalnya.

Ketika desa Pienlang mulai terlihat, Pangeran berkata, "Itu tempatnya."

Dua ratus meter di luar Pienlang, tanah masih hijau tetapi makin lama tanah makin gersang. Dan, ketika mereka tiba tanah yang tampak adalah tanah kering yang pecah-pecah.

Penduduk desa mendengar langkah-langkah kuda yang banyak. Satu per satu memperlihatkan diri dari dalam sebuah rumah besar. Sebagian dari mereka yang duduk di depan rumah, melongok dengan penuh keingintahuan.

"Inilah desa Pienlang yang membutuhkan bantuan kita," Pangeran memperkenalkan.

Rombongan Pangeran tercengang melihat keadaan penduduk Pienlang.

Di luar Pienlang, rakyat hidup makmur tetapi di tempat ini rakyat sangat pucat. Tubuh kurus mereka seperti tulang terbalut kulit. Wajah mereka lusuh seperti pakaiannya yang kotor.

Anak-anak duduk di depan rumah. Tidak ada keceriaan di wajah mereka. Yang tampak hanya perasaan kelaparan.

Udara sangat tidak nyaman. Penuh debu dan panas. Angin yang bertiup membuat kerongkongan kering.

Pangeran membawa rombongannya memasuki Pienlang.

Dengan penuh keheranan, Pangeran melihat seluruh penduduk desa yang berkumpul di rumah yang paling besar di tempat itu.

Tiba-tiba Pangeran menghentikan langkah kudanya. Mata Pangeran tertumbuk pada lambaian rambut hitam yang mengkilat. Punggung hingga ujung kaki gadis itu terbalut gaun putih yang lembut.

Pangeran ingin mengetahui siapa gadis itu. Sayang, hari ini ia juga tidak dapat melihat wajah gadis itu. Ia hanya dapat melihat punggungnya ketika berjalan ke belakang rumah besar itu.

Pangeran ingin turun dari kudanya dan segera menemui gadis aneh itu tetapi rombongan di belakangnya menanti perintahnya. Pangeran yakin gadis itu masih akan tinggal di tempat ini hingga siang nanti.

"Kita berhenti di sini," perintah Pangeran.

Pangeran turun dari kudanya kemudian memanggil Jongdae. "Siapkan makanan untuk penduduk. Aku yakin mereka belum sarapan."

"Baik, Pangeran."

"Turunkan makanan!" perintah Pangeran.

Prajurit-prajurit segera menurunkan makanan dan mengangkatnya ke rumah besar tempat penduduk berkumpul.

Penduduk kebingungan melihat prajurit-prajurit datang mengangkat kotak yang sangat besar.

Pangeran mendekati penduduk. "Kami datang membawakan bantuan untuk kalian. Ada dokter, pakaian, obat-obatan, juga makanan. Saya yakin kami belum makan pagi."

Penduduk desa saling bertatap-tatapan lalu tertawa geli.

Pangeran kebingungan.

"Anda terlambat, Tuan," kata pria tua yang kemarin diajak bicara

Pangeran, "Kami baru saja menyelesaikan sarapan kami."

Pangeran menatap pria itu.

"Tuan Puteri membawakan kami banyak sekali makanan. Ia baru saja kembali tetapi ia berjanji akan datang lagi untuk mengantarkan obat-obatan yang habis."

"Sekarang kami berkumpul di sini menanti giliran untuk diperiksa dokter yang dibawa Tuan Puteri," sahut yang lain.

"Tuan Puteri?" tanya Pangeran keheranan.

"Ia adalah gadis yang kemarin Anda lihat, Pangeran."

Pangeran merasa terlambat selangkah.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Pangeran, "Semakin banyak dokter yang ada, semakin cepat kalian mendapatkan perawatan. Makanan yang kubawa bisa kalian simpan untuk persediaan kalian."

Pangeran memerintahkan para dokter untuk turun. Para dokter dan suster itu segera masuk untuk membantu dokter yang saat ini bertugas di dalam.

Prajurit-prajurit diperintahkannya untuk menurunkan semua barang.

Pelayan-pelayan Istana yang dibawanya diperintahkan Pangeran untuk membagi bantuan pada seluruh penduduk.

Penduduk saling memandang kebingungan. Mereka berbisik satu sama lain.

"Silakan Anda berbaris di sini untuk mendapatkan bantuan."

Satu persatu penduduk mulai bangkit dan segera berbaris rapi di depan pelayan-pelayan Istana yang dengan sigap memberikan bantuan.

Beberapa prajurit masuk ke dalam rumah besar itu dengan peti-peti yang penuh berisi obat-obatan dan peralatan kedokteran.

Lalu lalang prajurit yang mengangkat peti obat-obatan dan penduduk yang berebut berbaris untuk menerima bantuan membuat pintu masuk ke dalam rumah besar itu penuh sesak. Dokter-dokter juga para suster kewalahan menembus kerumunan penduduk.

Pelayan Istana terus mengulurkan barang kepada penduduk di depannya. Prajurit terus menurunkan peti-peti di sekitar para pelayan.

Ketika semua barang telah diturunkan, para prajurit segera membantu membagikan barang.

Kemacetan di pintu masuk rumah besar itu akhirnya berkurang.

Pangeran melihat keadaan di luar mulai lancar. Ia menuju rumah besar itu. Pangeran mendahului para dokter yang berjubah putih memasuki rumah besar itu.

Semua tertegun melihat keadaan di dalam ruangan itu yang jauh berbeda dengan keadaan di luar.

Dinding ruangan itu kusam. Lantai kayunya berderit tiap kali mereka melangkah. Tetapi ruangan itu bersih. Tak ada satu debupun yang berani mendekati tempat itu walau semua jendela dibuka lebar-lebar.

Di lantai berbaring rapi penduduk yang masih lemah. Tubuh mereka tertutup oleh selimut putih bersih. Tiga suster dengan penuh perhatian merawat mereka.

"Tempat ini seperti rumah sakit sederhana," kata seorang dokter.

"Siapapun yang membuatnya, ia sangat ahli dalam hal ini."

Mereka melihat sejumlah penduduk berbaris antri di depan sebuah ruangan.

Pangeran segera menuju ruangan itu. Ia ingin tahu siapa yang berada di dalam sana.

Penduduk menepi melihat sejumlah besar orang berbaju putih mendekat. Mereka membiarkan orang-orang itu memasuki ruangan.

Seorang dokter membungkuk pada pasiennya. Ia memeriksanya dengan teliti.

"Junmyeon!?" pekik orang-orang itu kaget.

Dokter yang umurnya sekitar 35 keatas itu mendongakkan kepalanya dengan marah.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Aku takkan mengijinkan seorangpun berteriak di dalam rumah sakit ini."

Para dokter itu saling berpandangan dengan heran.

Pangeran mendekati Junmyeon. Ia mengawasi Junmyeon memeriksa anak kecil.

"Engkau sudah lebih baik, bocah. Katakan pada orang tuamu untuk tidak khawatir lagi pada keadaanmu. Bawa kertas ini dan berikan pada suster di depan. Ia akan memberimu obat yang kauperlukan."

"Baik, Dokter."

Anak itu segera mengenakan kembali bajunya dan berlari keluar.

"Rupanya engkau sudah berada di sini," kata Pangeran, "Pantas saja Donghae tak berhasil menemukanmu ketika aku membutuhkanmu dalam tim medisku."

"Sudah sejak dua minggu lalu saya berada di sini, Pangeran," aku Junmyeon, "Tuan Puteri memanggil saya ke sini untuk merawat penduduk."

"Tuan Puteri?" Pangeran semakin ingin tahu. Gadis yang dipanggil Tuan Puteri oleh penduduk Pienlang ini tampaknya bukan orang biasa. Ia bisa memanggil dokter terbaik di Evangellynn untuk memeriksa penduduk Pienlang.

Junmyeon adalah dokter terbaik di Evangellynn. Semua orang kaya selalu mencarinya bila ada keluarga mereka yang sakit. Semua orang mencarinya bila ada penyakit yang sulit disembuhkan. Banyak yang mengatakan tak ada penyakit yang tak dapat disembuhkannya.

Nama Dokter Junmyeon sangat terkenal di Kerajaan Evangellynn. Tak seorangpun yang tidak mengetahui nama dokter pribadi keluarga kerajaan ini.

Ia setenar Raja dan Ratu.

"Ia adalah gadis yang pertama kali menemukan desa ini dalam keadaan yang memprihatinkan. Keadaan Pienlang sekarang ini sudah jauh lebih baik daripada minggu lalu ketika saya baru datang. Tuan Puteri banyak melakukan perubahan di tempat ini. Ia yang mengusulkan untuk mendirikan rumah sakit sederhana ini."

Junmyeon memandang dokter-dokter lain di pintu lalu memandang Pangeran dengan heran.

"Aku bermaksud membawa banyak dokter untuk menangani wabah penyakit di tempat ini."

"Anda terlambat selangkah, Pangeran. Semua masalah di sini telah ditangani oleh Tuan Puteri. Saat ini saya mendengar Tuan Puteri sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk mengembalikan kesejahteraan penduduk Pienlang."

"Rencana apa?"

"Saya tidak tahu menahu, Pangeran. Tuan Puteri tidak pernah membicarakannya dengan saya. Setiap kali bertemu dengan saya, pertanyaan yang diajukannya adalah, 'Engkau membutuhkan apa?' Ia tidak pernah bertanya yang lain."

"Sepertinya kedatanganku ini percuma."

"Tidak, Pangeran. Kedatangan Anda akan mempercepat pemulihan keadaan penduduk Pienlang. Semakin banyak bantuan yang datang, semakin baik."

Pangeran duduk di tempat tidur pasien. "Sepertinya gadis itu telah melakukan banyak hal yang baru kurencanakan."

"Anda tidak perlu sesedih itu, Pangeran. Anda hanya terlambat selangkah darinya," hibur Dokter Junmyeon. "Anda masih dapat memberikan bantuan. Penduduk Pienlang membutuhkan banyak bantuan untuk dapat pulih kembali."

Pangeran melompat dari tempat tidur. "Engkau benar, Junmyeon. Aku datang untuk membawa bantuan bukan untuk bersaing dengan gadis itu.

Siapapun dia, aku harus berterima kasih atas bantuannya pada rakyatku."

Dokter Junmyeon tersenyum.

"Junmyeon, pimpinlah tim dokter yang kubawa. Aku membawa dokter umum juga dokter spesialis. Aku yakin mereka akan sangat membantumu."

"Saya merasa terlalu tua untuk melakukannya, Pangeran."

"Engkau banyak mengetahui tentang keadaan penduduk tempat ini. Aku yakin engkau mampu melakukannya."

"Saya akan berusaha melakukan yang terbaik bagi penduduk, Pangeran."

Dokter-dokter lain memasuki ruangan itu dan mulai mendengarkan instruksi Junmyeon.

"Penduduk Pienlang telah lama tidak makan. Tubuh mereka kekurangan vitamin. Usus mereka saling mencerna akibat tidak mendapat makanan.

Akibatnya perut mereka membengkak. Beberapa sudah membaik tetapi banyak yang masih belum pulih."

Kenyataan itu sangat mengerikan semua yang mendengarnya.

"Untung Tuan Puteri segera membawaku ke sini sebelum semua orang terkena penyakit ini. Beberapa hampir terkena tetapi aku telah memberikan obat untuk mencegahnya. Tuan Puteri juga telah mengantarkan banyak makanan tiap hari untuk mengatasi kelaparan ini sehingga penduduk mendapatkan kembali kekuatan mereka yang hilang."

"Kalian bisa mulai memeriksa mereka di luar sana," Junmyeon memberikan perintah pertamanya.

Ketika para dokter itu mempersiapkan peralatan mereka dan para suster membantu suster yang telah ada, Pangeran menemui penduduk Pienlang yang terkapar di dalam rumah sakit.

Semua berwajah kurus kering. Wajah mereka pucat pasi. Bibir mereka kering. Mereka tampak sangat menderita.

"Keadaan mereka sangat mengenaskan."

"Benar, Jongin."

"Untung mereka segera ditemukan. Entah apa jadinya bila tidak ada yang menemukan tempat ini."

"Aku tidak dapat membayangkannya," desah Pangeran, "Satu desa Evangellynn akan hilang ditelan tanah. Itu yang mungkin terjadi."

Pangeran mendekati pasien.

"Jangan, Pangeran," Jongin cepat-cepat menghadang. "Saya khawatir Anda tertular."

"Lihatlah suster-suster itu. Mereka telah dua minggu berada di sini tetapi mereka tidak tertular. Lihat pula Junmyeon. Ia sendiri yang menangani pasien-pasien ini tetapi ia tidak tertular."

"Tolong, pahamilah keadaan saya, Pangeran. Saya adalah Kepala Pengawal Anda, apa yang harus saya katakan bila Anda jatuh sakit setelah ke tempat ini?"

"Engkau tidak perlu khawatir."

Pangeran menemui penduduk yang terkapar di lantai.

"Bagaimana keadaan Anda, Tuan?"

"S… aya merasa jauh lebih baik."

"Saya turut senang mendengarnya. Semoga Anda cepat sembuh."

"Pasti. Saya harus bisa cepat sembuh agar Tuan Puteri tidak bersedih hati. Tuan Puteri telah melakukan banyak hal agar saya bisa sembuh, saya tidak akan mengecewakannya. Kami tidak akan mengecewakan Tuan Puteri."

Pangeran diam. Keingintahuannya pada orang yang disebut Tuan Puteri itu semakin besar.

Sepanjang hari itu, semua penduduk diperiksa ulang oleh dokter spesialis penyakit dalam yang dibawa Pangeran. Dokter Junmyeon meneruskan pemeriksaannya pada penduduk yang telah berdiri antri di depan ruang periksanya.

Pangeran sibuk berbicang-bincang dengan mereka yang sakit. Pangeran selalu memberi mereka dorongan semangat untuk melawan penyakitnya. Kata-kata yang menghibur tak terlewatkan oleh Pangeran.

Banyak hal yang didapat Pangeran dari perbincangannya dengan sebagian penduduk itu. Mereka banyak menyebutkan keluh kesah mereka pada kemarau panjang di desa mereka hingga terjadi wabah penyakit yang menyiksa ini.

Orang-orang tua yang masih percaya takhayul, mengatakan bencana ini dikarenakan kemurkaan para dewa dan leluhur mereka. Tetapi mereka yang tidak mempercayainya mengatakan tidak. Ada pula yang mengatakan mata air sungai yang mengalir di dekat desa mereka, kering.

Pangeran menggunakan waktu sebaik-baiknya untuk bertanya pada mereka. Pangeran telah diberitahu ia tidak dapat bertanya banyak. Mereka masih lemah untuk bergerak apalagi berbicara. Dokter Junmyeon taku mereka akan menghabiskan banyak tenaga yang saat ini justru banyak dibutuhkan mereka.

"Mereka harus banyak istirahat," itulah yang ditekankan Dokter Junmyeon berulang kali.

Pangeran tak mengerti apa-apa tentang kedokteran tetapi ia sependapat dengan Junmyeon. Orang yang sakit membutuhkan banyak istirahat agar bisa segera sembuh.

Usai bertanya pada semua orang di dalam rumah sakit itu, Pangeran menemui Junmyeon.

"Apakah ada yang dapat kulakukan untukmu, Junmyeon?"

"Tidak ada, Pangeran," jawab Junmyeon sambil memeriksa pasiennya.

"Bila demikian, aku dapat pulang. Aku masih akan menemui penduduk di luar sebelum pulang. Engkau bisa memberitahuku bila ada yang kaubutuhkan dari kota. Besok pagi aku akan kembali, aku dapat membawakan obat yang kauperlukan."

"Tuan Puteri telah pergi untuk mengambil obat yang saya perlukan, Pangeran. Tuan Puteri selalu menjaga agar kami tidak kekurangan obat maupun peralatan di dalam rumah sakit ini."

Pangeran termangu-mangu. "Engkau ada pesan untuk keluargamu? Atau mungkin ada sesuatu yang ingin kau titipkan padaku?"

"Saya sungguh mengecewakan Anda, Pangeran," Junmyeon menyesal, "Tuan Puteri telah memberi kabar pada keluarga saya. Saya selalu sibuk dengan para pasien hingga tak sempat menulis surat tetapi Tuan Puteri selalu memberikan kabar pada keluarga saya mengenai keadaan saya. Mereka menulis surat untuk saya yang pada malam hari menjelang tidur baru bisa saya baca. Kemudian saya membalasnya dengan berbicara langsung pada Tuan Puteri. Tuan Puteri langsung menyampaikan balasan saya setibanya ia di Schildi."

"Aku mengerti, Junmyeon. Bila ada yang kauperlukan, jangan ragu untuk meminta bantuanku."

"Tentu, Yang Mulia."

"Selamat siang, Junmyeon."

"Selamat siang, Pangeran. Maaf saya tidak bisa mengantar Anda."

"Jangan kaupikirkan, Junmyeon. Aku mengerti kesibukanmu."

Dengan dikawal pasukan pengawal pribadinya, Pangeran meninggalkan rumah sakit.

Suasana di depan rumah sakit tidak lagi seramai ketika ia datang.

Penduduk telah kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Asap mengepul tinggi dari beberapa cerobong asap rumah penduduk.

Beberapa penduduk duduk di depan rumah sambil menikmati angin kering yang bertiup perlahan. Anak kecil yang kemarin tak terlihat oleh Pangeran terlihat duduk berkumpul bermain dengan mainan kayu yang bagus.

Wajah-wajah lesu dan sedih itu tampak lebih gembira daripada kemarin.

"Semua bantuan telah saya bagikan, Pangeran," lapor Kris. "Mereka sangat senang dengan pemberian kita."

Pangeran mengangguk. Pandangannya terus mengawasi rumah-rumah penduduk di sekelilingnya.

Tiba-tiba matanya menumbuk tubuh mungil seorang gadis yang terbalut gaun putih.

Gadis berambut hitam itu tampak menyolok di kawasan kumuh ini.

Gaunnya yang putih bersih tampak aneh di antara baju penduduk desa yang lusuh. Kulit tubuhnya yang berseri sangat berbeda dengan kulit penduduk yang kemerahan akibat terlalu lama berjemur dalam musim kemarau panjang.

Tapi ia seperti bagian dari tempat ini. Penduduk desa tampak akrab dengannya. Mereka berkumpul dan berbicara seperti sahabat lama. Penduduk desa begitu tekun mendengarkan gadis itu berbicara. Sesekali mereka tersenyum bahagia. Entah apa yang dikatakan gadis itu pada mereka tetapi sepertinya hal itu membuat penduduk bahagia.

Lama Pangeran menatap punggung gadis itu hingga gadis itu perlahanlahan memalingkan kepalanya. Gadis itu tersenyum sekilas padanya lalu menghilang di balik sebuah rumah kayu.

Gadis itu bergerak dengan luwes.

Pangeran cepat-cepat mengejar gadis itu.

Sayang, ketika ia tiba di belakang rumah kayu itu, gadis itu telah menghilang. Ia pergi begitu saja seperti ditelan bumi.

Pangeran memandang sekitarnya dengan kebingungan.

"Tuan Puteri tidak akan datang lagi."

Pangeran terkejut. Ia menatap lekat-lekat orang itu.

"Tuan Puteri mengatakan kami telah kedatangan orang yang tepat. Orang itu akan banyak membantu kami. Lebih banyak dari yang bisa Tuan Puteri lakukan. Tuan Puteri juga mengatakan ia tidak tega meninggalkan kami sebelum kami benar-benar pulih tetapi masih banyak tempat yang membutuhkan perhatiannya. Kami pasti bisa bangkit dengan adanya orang tersebut."

Pangeran diam tak mengerti.

"Tuan Puteri telah berjanji pada kami untuk datang bila ia memiliki waktu luang. Tetapi ia tidak bisa berjanji akan datang sesering mungkin. Ada banyak pekerjaan yang harus dilakukannya di luar sana."

"Pangeran, hari sudah sore. Sudah waktunya kita pulang."

"Pangeran? Anda Pangeran Chanyeol?" seru orang-orang itu terkejut.

"Kami sungguh tak menyangka Anda akan datang sendiri untuk memberikan bantuan."

Penduduk Pienlang segera berkumpul untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Ketika mereka tahu, mereka menangis terharu.

"Tentunya Anda yang dimaksudkan oleh Tuan Puteri. Kemarin malam Tuan Puteri mengatakan tak lama lagi kami akan mendapatkan bantuan besar yang akan semakin mempercepat kepulihan kami. Ternyata orang yang membawa bantuan besar itu adalah Anda, Pangeran."

Pengawal-pengawal Pangeran segera melindungi Pangeran. Mereka mengelilingi dan mencegah penduduk semakin mendekati Pangeran.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang, Pangeran. Identitas Anda sudah ketahuan. Bila keadaan ini diteruskan, keselamatan Anda bisa terancam."

Pangeran tidak dapat membantah ketika pasukan pengawalnya di bawah pimpinan Jongin mengelilinginya sambil bergerak ke kereta.

Cukup sulit mengendalikan penduduk Pienlang yang sedang terharu akibat Putra Mahkota Kerajaan Evangellynn datang untuk mengulurkan bantuan untuk mereka. Dengan perjuangan yang sulit, pengawal Pangeran berhasil membawa Pangeran ke kudanya.

Mereka masih mengelilingi Pangeran ketika Pangeran telah duduk di atas kudanya. Ketika prajurit yang lain dan pelayan istana telah siap pulang, mereka dengan sigap meloncat ke kuda mereka dan segera mengelilingi Pangeran lagi.

Beberapa prajurit berjalan mendahului untuk menghalau penduduk yang menghalangi jalan.

"Minggir!" seru mereka berulang kali. "Beri jalan pada Pangeran!"

"Pangeran! Pangeran! Datanglah lagi besok. Tuan Puteri pasti akan sangat gembira bertemu dengan Anda," panggil mereka.

"Aku berjanji. Besok aku akan datang," balas Pangeran sekeras-kerasnya. Rombongan Pangeran setengah berlari meninggalkan Pienlang.

"Hari sudah sore. Kita harus cepat bila tidak ingin kemalaman di jalan," kata Jongin cemas.

"Dengan kecepatan seperti ini, kita akan terlambat," kata Pangeran, "Kita percepat laju kuda agar tidak terlambat!"

Mereka menambah kecepatan untuk mengejar waktu yang terus berjalan.

"Pangeran, besok Anda akan datang lagi ke Pienlang?" tanya Jongin tiba-tiba.

"Tentu, aku telah berjanji pada mereka. Tak mungkin aku mengingkarinya."

"Tetapi mereka telah mengetahui identitas Anda."

"Lalu?"

Jongin terdiam.

"Tidak akan ada pemberontak di sana. Tidak ada orang yang ingin mencelakakanku. Aku berani menjaminnya. Gadis itu sudah lama seorang diri di antara penduduk Pienlang tetapi ia masih sehat-sehat saja. Tak mungkin terjadi sesuatu padaku!"

"Seperti keinginan Anda, Pangeran," kata Jongin, "Saya akan menuruti keinginan Anda."

Pangeran diam. Ia memusatkan perhatiannya pada jalanan. Seperti Jongn, Pangeran tidak ingin kemalaman tiba di Istana. Bukan karena ia akan dimarahi orang tuanya bila pulang larut malam, tetapi Pangeran tidak ingin melewati daerah yang sepi ini di malam hari yang gelap.

Musim gugur penuh awan. Cuaca tak menentu. Di saat pagi hari cerah, bukan berarti siang hari akan cerah pula. Sepanjang hari ini cerah, tetapi belum tentu malam ini.

Pangeran tidak ingin kehujanan yang akhirnya membuat mereka terpaksa menginap di hutan. Pangeran telah berjanji pada penduduk Pienlang untuk kembali besok pagi. Pangeran telah mengatur barang-barang yang akan dibawanya esok hari. Banyak orang yang akan kecewa bila besok ia tidak dapat datang pagi hari karena bermalam di hutan.

Setelah bermalam di hutan, Pangeran tidak dapat langsung pergi ke Pienlang. Penduduk Pienlang pasti akan kecewa bila ia datang tanpa membawa bantuan untuk mereka.

Menjelang malam, mereka tiba di Istana.

Seluruh yang duduk di kereta segera meloncat turun. Prajurit-prajurit juga turun dari kudanya.

Pangeran segera menuju kamarnya. Ia merasa sangat letih.

"Air mandi untuk Anda sedang disiapkan, Pangeran. Tak lama lagi akan siap," lapor seorang pelayan, "Setelah mandi Anda mau makan?"

"Kurasa tidak. Aku sangat lelah. Bila ada yang mencariku, katakan aku sedang tidur. Nanti ketika makan malam, aku pasti muncul di Ruang Makan."

"Baik, Pangeran."

Cukup sudah yang dilakukannya untuk hari ini. Esok ia masih mempunyai banyak pekerjaan.

Cukup pula keingintahuannya pada gadis aneh yang dilihatnya. Esok ia mungkin dapat menemui gadis itu.

.

* * *

.

Pangeran menghentikan semua pikirannya dan mencoba tidur tetapi ia tidak bisa. Pikirannya terus melayang pada gadis aneh yang dilihatnya di Pienlang.

Entah mengapa gadis itu terlihat aneh baginya. Ia seperti seorang pria yang belum pernah melihat gadis. Gadis itu telah menimbulkan perasaan mengganjal di hatinya dan membuat pikirannya terganggu.

Pangeran mengeluh pada keingintahuannya. Seorang gadis aneh telah menimbulkan perasaan ingin tahunya hingga ia tidak bisa tidur barang sejenak. Besok ia akan datang lebih pagi sehingga ia mempunyai kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan gadis itu ketika ia menyiapkan sarapan bagi penduduk Pienlang.

"Tuan Puteri tidak akan datang lagi."

Pangeran terhenyak kaget.

Besok ia tidak akan dapat menemuinya seperti harapannya. Entah siapa gadis itu, ia tidak akan mengetahuinya.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

.

Duh, kapan sih Baekhyunnya muncul? Wkwk.

Gak muncul-muncul~ Ngumpet terosssss haha.

Semoga ini gaada typo yaa;)

Iya ini udah aku lanjutt nih. Aku usahain sehari satu kali. Udah kayak minum obat aja pokoknya.

So, mind to review? Mungkin ada yang mau menebak Baekhyun kapan munculnya?;p

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah nyempetin baca dan review.

See you❤❤^^


	5. Chapter 5

**GADIS HARI KETUJUH**

 **REMAKE NOVEL CHANBAEK VERSION**

amandaerate

Novel By Sherls Astrella

.

FF ini adalah hasil Remake dari novel dengan judul yang sama karya Sherls Astrella. Terdapat beberapa perubahan nama atau yang lainnya sesuai dengan kebutuhan cerita.

.

Warning: Genderswitch

.

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

Lonceng makan malam berbunyi keras.

Dengan lesu, Pangeran turun dari tempat tidur. Pangeran merapikan diri sebelum menuju Ruang Makan.

Ketika Pangeran tiba di sana, kedua orang tuanya juga baru tiba.

Tanpa banyak berbicara, Pangeran memasuki Ruang Makan. Ia sedang tidak tertarik untuk berbicara dengan kedua orang tuanya.

Raja dan Ratu mengikuti langkah Pangeran.

Ketika mereka telah duduk, beberapa pelayan muncul untuk membuka lap bagi mereka. Pelayan yang lain menuangkan minum dalam cangkir. Dan banyak pelayan yang muncul dari pintu samping dengan nampan-nampan emas di tangan mereka.

"Bagaimana kegiatanmu hari ini?" Pertanyaan yang paling dikhawatirkan Pangeran dari ibunya akhirnya muncul.

Pangeran enggan membicarakan kegiatannya hari ini. Ia yakin ia tidak akan dapat membicarakan kegiatannya tanpa menyebut gadis aneh yang ia temui di Pienlang. Pangeran tidak mau didesak lagi untuk menikah. Sudah merupakan keputusannya untuk tidak menikah seumur hidup.

"Semuanya berlangsung tidak seperti yang kuharapkan."

"Apa maksudmu?" Raja terkejut, "Apakah mereka tidak senang dengan bantuan yang kaubawa?"

"Tidak. Mereka senang," Pangeran cepat-cepat membantah, "Tetapi mereka tidak segembira yang kuharapkan. Aku telah kedahuluan."

"Kedahuluan?" dahi Raja mengkerut.

"Ada orang yang telah datang memberikan banyak bantuan sebanyak yang kukumpulkan sejak dua minggu lalu. Bahkan lebih menurutku."

"Siapa orang itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tidak seorang pun di sana yang bisa memberitahuku siapa orang yang telah memberikan banyak bantuan ini," Pangeran menyembunyikan keberadaan gadis aneh itu.

Ratu kecewa oleh jawaban itu.

"Pria itu cukup berani juga," gumam Raja, "Ia mengetahui keadaan Pienlang tetapi tidak melaporkannya padaku bahkan membantunya dengan kemampuannya sendiri."

Pangeran tidak membenarkan kesalahan ayahnya.

"Aku berharap engkau salah," keluh Ratu.

Suasana menjadi sepi. Mereka termenung dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

Pangeran memanfaatkan kesunyian ini untuk menghabiskan makan malamnya. Ketika sendok terakhir telah memasuki perutnya, Pangeran berdiri.

"Engkau mau ke mana?" cegah Ratu.

"Aku ingin beristirahat. Besok aku masih mempunyai banyak pekerjaan."

"Temanilah kami sebentar. Ada banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"Biarlah ia tidur. Kurasa ia sangat lelah."

"Selamat malam," Pangeran meninggalkan Ruang Makan.

.

* * *

.

Walaupun tahu gadis aneh itu tidak akan kembali ke Pienlang, Pangeran tetap berangkat lebih pagi dari kemarin.

"Tuan Puteri berjanji akan datang lagi."

Kata-kata itulah yang dipegang Pangeran dalam keyakinannya.

Gadis itu telah dua minggu lebih berada di antara rakyat Pienlang. Tak mungkin ia dapat meninggalkan mereka begitu saja setelah semua yang telah ia lakukan dan setelah semua yang telah terjadi di antara mereka.

Pangeran tidak mengetahui bagaimana perasaan gadis itu pada Pienlang.

Tetapi Pangeran tahu Pienlang sangat mencintai gadis itu dan tidak ingin ditinggalkan oleh gadis itu.

Langit biru kelam perlahan-lahan mencerah. Sinar matahari menyingkap tabir malam dan membirukan langit.

Penduduk Pienlang sudah bangun semua. Melihat kedatangan Pangeran dan rombongannya, mereka pergi menyambut. Tak seperti kemarin, mereka segera membantu prajurit menurunkan bantuan bagi mereka.

Pangeran melihat sekeliling. Tak seorangpun memperhatikannya ketika ia mengelilingi desa Pienlang.

Suasana desa masih sepi. Dari hutan kejauhan samar-samar terdengar kicau burung bersahut-sahutan. Bunyi serangga masih terdengar di pagi yang sunyi ini.

Di belakangnya, terdengar suara penduduk yang sibuk menurunkan barang dari kereta. Terdengar pula seruan-seruan senang penduduk.

Pangeran gembira. Belum pernah ia merasa segembira ini.

Tak disangkanya membantu orang lain bisa membawa kebahagiaan seperti ini. Kebahagiaan ini terasa lebih berharga dari semua kebahagiaan yang bisa diberikan orang tuanya. Kebahagiaan ini melebihi kebahagiaan atas kekayaannya.

Pangeran merasa damai dalam kebahagiaan ini.

Langkah-langkah kaki Pangeran membawanya ke rumah sakit.

Dokter Junmyeon segera menyambut kedatangannya.

"Selamat pagi, Pangeran," katanya, "Bila Anda tidak keberatan, bisakah Anda memberi tahu saya apa yang membuat Pangeran datang sepagi ini?"

"Aku mengkhawatirkan keadaan kalian," jawab Pangeran berbohong.

"Situasi di tempat ini jauh lebih baik dari hari-hari kemarin. Dan, untuk esok hari akan semakin membaik. Saya yakin Pienlang akan cepat pulih."

Pangeran melihat sekeliling rumah sakit. Pasien-pasien yang kemarin masih terlantar sudah terawat oleh suster serta dokter yang dibawa Pangeran.

Petugas paramedis yang berbaju putih panjang berlalu-lalang di dalam ruangan yang telah ditata sedemikian rupa menjadi sebuah rumah sakit.

"Aku melihat hampir semua kendala yang ada di sini telah ditangani. Kendala apa yang belum teratasi?"

"Kendala utama kami adalah masalah obat-obatan."

"Berikan padaku daftar obat yang kalian perlukan. Obat-obatan bisa segera kukirim dalam waktu dekat ini."

"Baik, Pangeran. Saya akan segera membuat daftarnya berikut jumlah yang saya butuhkan."

"Aku yakin engkau membutuhkan secepatnya. Aku akan segera mengirim orang ke Schildi setelah daftar itu kau buat."

"Saya sangat berharap obat-obatan itu akan segera datang dalam waktu singkat."

"Aku akan menyuruh Donghae mengumpulkan secepatnya. Ia bisa menyusun tim dokter terbaik Evangellynn dalam waktu semalam. Aku yakin ia juga bisa mengumpulkan obat-obatan dalam jumlah besar. Sayang, ia terlambat memanggil dokter paling baik di Evangellynn."

"Saya sungguh menyesal, Pangeran. Tuan Puteri telah memanggil saya terlebih dulu."

"Aku berharap kali ini aku tidak keduluan," kata Pangeran bercanda.

"Saya yakin tidak, Pangeran. Tuan Puteri berkata kami telah mendapatkan bantuan dari orang yang tepat. Sekarang ia bisa mencurahkan sebagian besar perhatiannya pada hal lain. Ia telah membantu Pienlang sejauh yang ia bisa."

"Ya, aku telah mengetahuinya dari penduduk. Adakah hal lain yang menjadi kendala?"

"Peralatan kedokteran di tempat ini masih belum memadai untuk merawat pasien. Peralatan kami kurang lengkap. Tempat ini jauh dari kota. Untuk membawa pasien ke kota juga sangat berbahaya."

"Masalah ini cukup sulit. Aku berpikir satu-satunya jalan adalah membawa peralatan medis ke tempat ini. Kita membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk…"

Pangeran terdiam.

Matanya menangkap gerakan seseorang yang bergaun putih lembut.

Rambut hitam yang panjang bergelombang tergerai indah menutupi punggungnya. Tangannya terulur pada wajah wanita di sampingnya.

Wanita kurus itu tersenyum lemah padanya.

Tangan putih gadis itu mengusap wajah wanita itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Dengan lembut, ia mengangkat kepala wanita itu dan menyuapkan sesendok bubur.

Wanita itu kesulitan menelan makanan yang disuapkan kepadanya.

Dengan sabar, gadis itu menanti hingga wanita itu menelannya.

Ketika gadis itu menyuapkan sesendok lagi, wanita itu menggeleng lemah. Gadis itu terus menyodorkan sendok itu. Tampaknya ia berusaha membujuk wanita itu.

"Itulah antara lain kesulitan kami, Pangeran."

Pangeran terlonjak kaget.

Dokter Junmyeon tidak tampak bersalah karena telah menganggu keasyikan Pangeran.

"Penduduk sulit sekali untuk makan. Setiap kali makanan masuk ke mulut mereka, mereka akan memuntahkannya kembali bersama cairan lambungnya. Akibatnya mereka takut dan enggan untuk makan. Mereka tidak merasa lapar."

Junmyeon menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam kantong jas dokternya.

"Mereka mau makan sedikit demi Tuan Puteri yang telah melakukan banyak hal untuk membantu mereka. Tetapi bila bukan Tuan Puteri yang membujuk mereka, mereka tidak mau."

Pangeran kembali pada gadis itu tetapi gadis itu telah menghilang.

Pangeran menjelajahi seluruh ruangan untuk menemukan gadis bergaun putih lembut yang mencolok itu tetapi ia tidak dapat menemukannya.

"Engkau tahu dia, Junmyeon?" Pangeran terus menjelajahi ruangan dengan mata tajamnya.

"Tuan Puteri yang Anda maksud, Pangeran?" Junmyeon balik bertanya.

"Saya menyesal, Pangeran. Saya tidak dapat memberitahu hal yang ingin Anda ketahui. Saya tidak mengenalnya."

"Engkau tidak mengenalnya?" Pangeran keheranan, "Bukankah dia yang membawamu ke sini?"

"Suatu hari tiba-tiba ia muncul di rumah saya dan meminta saya untuk segera mengemasi barang saya. "Sekelompok besar orang membutuhkan Anda saat ini juga. Saya sangat berharap Anda bersedia ikut dengan saya dan tinggal di sana beberapa saat," itulah yang dikatakannya pertama kali saat saya menemuinya."

"Dan engkau ikut begitu saja?" selidik Pangeran.

"Tidak bila Tuan Puteri tidak menjelaskan keadaan penduduk Pienlang. Yang mencengangkan saya adalah Tuan Puteri mengetahui tentang ilmu kedokteran. Saat itu ia berkata, "Saya telah memeriksa beberapa penduduk dan kesimpulan saya mereka terkena radang usus yang cukup parah. Saya berharap kesimpulan saya salah. Ikutlah dengan saya untuk memastikan keadaan mereka, Dokter. Bila Anda enggan meninggalkan pasien Anda, saya bersedia membayar semua pendapatan yang seharusnya Anda terima selama Anda berada di sana."

Saat itu saya kebingungan. Tetapi Tuan Puteri tidak memberi saya waktu banyak untuk berpikir.

"Putuskanlah sekarang, Dokter. Anda adalah seorang dokter. Tugas seorang dokter adalah menolong sesamanya yang sakit. Hanya Anda yang dapat saya andalkan untuk mengobati mereka. Bila Anda tidak segera memutuskan, ada banyak jiwa yang akan berpulang."

Tuan Puteri benar-benar membuat saya tergugah. Tuan Puteri tahu saya pasti ikut tetapi wajah maupun nada suaranya sangat sedih. Hingga saat ini ia selalu terlihat sangat sedih setiap kali membicarakan masalah penduduk Pienlang. Tuan Puteri benar-benar mencintai penduduk Pienlang.

Tidak ada jawaban lain yang bisa saya berikan selain, "Saya sudah memutuskan, Nona. Saya akan ikut Anda. Anda tidak perlu membayar semua kerugian saya akibat menolong mereka. Saya merasa sangat senang dapat menyumbangkan keahlian saya untuk menolong sesama."

Tuan Puteri sangat terharu tetapi ia menyembunyikannya. Tetapi Tuan Puteri tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa harunya ketika ia berkata, "Terima kasih, Dokter. Saya sangat berterima kasih pada Anda."

Itulah perjumpaan saya yang pertama kali dengan Tuan Puteri. Saya sungguh menyesal tidak dapat memberitahu Anda semua yang ingin Anda ketahui. Bagaimana ia dipanggil Tuan Puteri oleh penduduk Pienlang, saya juga tidak mengetahuinya. Ketika saya tiba, semua orang telah memanggilnya Tuan Puteri."

"Menurutku ia bukan orang biasa. Ia memiliki pengaruh besar dan tangkas. Ia dapat mengantarkan banyak bahan makanan setiap hari dalam waktu lebih dari dua minggu, pertanda ia orang yang sangat kaya. Sikapnya sungguh anggun seperti seorang Putri. Entah putri dari kerajaan mana dia."

"Anda benar. Hanya gadis yang cerdas, tangkas serta berpengalaman yang dapat menangani masalah penduduk Pienlang seorang diri."

"Aku sangat berterima kasih padanya. Ia telah banyak membantu rakyatku bahkan mencintainya. Aku berharap bisa bertemu dengannya."

"Sungguh disayangkan, Pangeran, keinginan Anda tidak akan tercapai. Tuan Puteri sedang terburu-buru."

Pangeran kembali kecewa. Ia baru saja berharap gadis itu menghilang keluar dan ia masih bisa menemuinya lagi.

"Pagi ini Tuan Puteri menemui saya untuk memberi saya ganti rugi atas biaya pengobatan yang tidak saya dapatkan selama saya di sini," Dokter Junmyeon bercerita, "Tetapi saya menolaknya. Kemudian Tuan Puteri berpesan pada saya untuk merawat penduduk Pienlang hingga mereka sembuh. Tuan Puteri berkata setelah hari ini, ia tidak dapat kembali ke sini. Ia sudah lama meninggalkan rumahnya dan ia tidak ingin orang tuanya terus mencemaskannya."

"Aku semakin yakin ia tidak berasal dari Evangellynn," kata Pangeran jujur.

"Saya juga berpikir demikian ketika saya bertemu dengan Tuan Puteri, Pangeran. Tuan Puteri sangat anggun dan cantik tetapi ia berbeda dengan gadis-gadis Evangellynn umumnya. Tidak seorang gadis Evangellynnpun yang memiliki rambut hitam bergelombang seperti Tuan Puteri. Juga tidak ada gadis Evangellynn yang memiliki kulit sekuning Tuan Puteri. Bila Anda mendengar tutur katanya, Anda akan berpikir bahwa Tuan Puteri adalah seorang Ratu. Ia memiliki tata krama yang tinggi."

"Entah aku harus merasa apa atas kejadian ini. Aku Pangeran dari kerajaan ini tidak mengetahui keadaan Pienlang tetapi ia yang Putri dari kerajaan lain mengetahui. Aku benar-benar tidak dapat tidak berterima kasih padanya."

"Saya merasa sungguh besar hutang Evangellynn pada Tuan Puteri. Sebelum menemui pasien untuk terakhir kalinya, Tuan Puteri berkata pada saya bahwa ia telah merencanakan pembangunan saluran air dari sungai ke tempat ini. Tuan Puteri meminta saya untuk menyampaikan pada penduduk bahwa tak lama lagi akan ada banyak orang yang datang untuk memulai pembangunan."

Pangeran diam berpikir.

"Setelah membujuk mereka untuk makan baik untuk saat ini maupun besok, Tuan Puteri akan pergi. Ia mengatakan banyak yang harus dilakukannya dan yang tidak bisa ditinggalkannya terlalu lama."

"Ia membuatku semakin tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Semuanya telah dilakukannya. Aku benar-benar merasa terlambat datang."

"Tidak ada kata terlambat untuk membantu orang lain," Dokter Junmyeon membesarkan hati Pangeran.

Pangeran diam. Segala macam pikiran berkecamuk dalam dirinya.

.

* * *

.

"Engkau sudah mengetahui siapa pria yang mendahuluimu itu?"

Pangeran menatap makanannya.

"Chanyeol, engkau sudah mengetahui siapa orang itu?" ulang Raja lebih keras.

Pandangan Pangeran kosong ketika memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Chanyeol!" seru Raja, "Chanyeol! Engkau mendengarkanku!?"

Pangeran terlonjak kaget. "A…ada apa?"

"Aku bertanya padamu?"

"Bertanya apa?"

"Apa yang sejak tadi engkau pikirkan?" tanya Raja.

"Sikapmu itu seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Siapakah gadis yang beruntung itu?" tanya Ratu penuh semangat.

"Tidak ada," bantah Pangeran, "Aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa."

"Jawablah sejujurnya, Chanyeol," desak Ratu, "Siapa yang sedang kaupikirkan?"

"Penduduk Pienlang," Pangeran berbohong, "Aku sedang berpikir bagaimana cara untuk membantu mereka semakin cepat pulih dari krisis ini."

"Bukankah kau katakan sudah ada orang yang membantu mereka sebelum engkau?"

"Benar, Papa. Tetapi hari ini aku mengetahui dari Dokter Junmyeon bahwa orang itu tidak akan kembali lagi."

"Dokter Junmyeon?" Raja keheranan, "Bukankah ketika engkau akan berangkat, engkau kebingungan mencari dia. Donghae sendiri sampai pusing mencarinya. Bagaimana ia bisa berada di sana?"

"Orang yang mendahuluiku itu yang membawanya."

"Orang itu lagi," kata Raja tertarik, "Siapakah dia? Apakah engkau sudah mengetahui?"

"Tidak. Bahkan Junmyeon sendiri tidak mengetahui siapa gadis itu."

"Gadis!?" seru Ratu tak percaya, "Hebat! Hebat sekali!" Dengan penuh semangat, Ratu mendesak Pangeran, "Engkau sudah bertemu dia? Menurutmu bagaimana dia? Apakah ia cantik? Apakah ia mempesonakanmu? Seperti apakah dia? Apakah dia sopan?"

"Aku belum pernah bertemu dia. Selama ini aku hanya melihat punggungnya. Pernah ia bertatap wajah denganku, tetapi ia segera berpaling. Ia sepertinya enggan untuk bertatap muka denganku. Entah mengapa aku merasa ia berusaha menghindariku."

"Sekarang aku tahu siapa yang kaupikirkan. Engkau jatuh cinta padanya?"

"TIDAK!" bantah Pangeran, "Berdasarkan cerita Junmyeon tentang gadis itu, aku yakin ia telah memiliki tunangan. Junmyeon sendiri berkata gadis secantik dia tak mungkin tidak mempunyai tunangan."

"Junmyeon adalah pria yang jarang memberikan pujian. Bila ia sampai berkata seperti itu tentunya gadis itu adalah gadis yang sangat cantik," kata Raja.

"Kata Junmyeon ia adalah gadis tercantik yang pernah dijumpainya juga paling menarik. Aku melihat Junmyeon terkagum-kagum padanya. Demikian pula semua orang di Pienlang."

"Apakah Junmyeon pernah bertemu Pelangi Evangellynn?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Tetapi para gadis itu sering mendapat undangan, kurasa mereka pernah bertemu."

Pangeran jengkel mendengar nama Pelangi Evangellynn itu disebut-sebut kembali oleh orang tuanya. Mereka adalah masa lalu Pangeran yang paling menjengkelkan dan paling ingin dilupakan.

Raja termenung. "Gadis itu pasti lebih cantik dari Pelangi Evangellynn termasuk putri bungsu yang kata Luhan paling cantik itu," gumamnya.

"Dan, ia sudah pasti mempunyai tunangan atau mungkin ia sudah menikah," tekan Pangeran.

Ratu mengangguk kecewa. "Sungguh sayang. Padahal aku berharap dia bisa merubah keinginanmu. Andai ia bisa membuat Junmyeon terkagum-kagum, tentunya ia adalah gadis yang sangat menarik. Dan tentu ia sudah mempunyai tunangan."

"Engkau tahu dari mana ia berasal?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tetapi aku dan Junmyeon beranggapan ia Putri dari kerajaan tetangga."

Raja mendengarkan dengan tertarik.

"Selama hampir satu bulan ia memberi bantuan kepada Pienlang. Tanpa henti, tiap hari ia mengirim banyak barang untuk mereka. Junmyeon yang selalu sibuk pun bisa dibawanya ke Pienlang dengan mudah. Bahkan pagi ini sebelum meninggalkan Pienlang, ia berkata pada Junmyeon bahwa ia telah mengirim orang untuk membangun saluran air dari sungai ke Pienlang."

"Aku tidak tahu siapa yang sangat kaya seperti itu di Evangellynn juga sangat berkuasa hingga Junmyeon yang selalu sibuk itu bisa tunduk pada keinginannya. Demi dia, Junmyeon mau meninggalkan segala kesibukannya yang mendatangkan banyak uang. Bahkan, ia berjanji pada Jumnyeon untuk mengganti semua kerugiannya akibat permintaannya. Kata Junmyeon, gadis itu sangat sopan. Melebihi semua gadis yang pernah dilihatnya. Junmyeon menyebut sikapnya itu sebagai tata krama kelas tinggi."

"Itu belum seberapa dibandingkan orang yang diutusnya untuk membangun saluran air. Yang pasti, aku sendiri belum tentu bisa mendatangkan dia untuk rakyat Pienlang."

"Siapa yang didatangkannya?" Raja semakin tertarik.

"Arsitektur ternama di kerajaan ini," jawab Pangeran.

"Siwon yang sulit ditemui itu?" Raja terpukau. "Ketika aku membutuhkannya untuk memperbaiki Istana ini, aku harus memesannya setengah tahun sebelumnya. Gadis itu menemuinya dan Siwon langsung menyanggupinya."

Raja menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. "Gadis itu mengagumkan. Siwon dibuat mengorbankan banyak keuntungannya untuk Pienlang."

"Entah berapa banyak uang yang dikeluarkan gadis itu untuk membayar Siwon," Ratu ikut kagum.

"Yang pasti jumlahnya sesuai dengan keuntungan yang harusnya didapat Siwon selama ia menangani Pienlang," sambung Raja.

"Selain sangat kaya, ia juga memiliki pengaruh yang besar. Selain keluarga kerajaan, siapa lagi yang mempunyainya di Evangellynn?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Raja. "Harus kuakui ia pandai memanfaatkan pengaruhnya hingga Siwon yang terkenal paling sulit meninggalkan pekerjaannya itu bisa begitu saja ikut dengannya. Aku ingin berjumpa dengan Putri ini."

"Akupun demikian. Tetapi pagi ini ia mengatakan pada Junmyeon bahwa ia tidak dapat datang lagi. Ia masih memiliki banyak pekerjaan yang tidak dapat ditinggalkannya."

"Tentu saja. Ia tidak bisa meninggalkan tugas-tugas kerajaannya.

Ayahnya pasti cemas putrinya yang sangat cantik itu pergi berhari-hari."

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan ayah yang beruntung itu," celetuk Ratu.

"Aku tidak tertarik untuk dijodohkan dengannya!" Pangeran menyahut.

"Tetapi engkau memikirkannya."

"Itu karena aku ingin mengetahui dari mana dia. Aku ingin berterima kasih padanya."

"Jangan lupa. Gadis yang menarik seperti dia, pasti telah ditunangkan oleh ayahnya. Apalagi ia seorang Putri."

Ratu memandang suaminya dengan penuh kecewa.

"Aku pergi!" kata Pangeran kesal. Ia tidak ingin lagi mendengar semua ceramah ibunya.

"Mau ke mana engkau? Makananmu belum…," Ratu tak sempat mencegah kepergian Pangeran.

"Selalu!" geram Ratu kesal, "Anak ini selalu begini bila diajak berbicara tentang pernikahannya."

"Engkau terlalu mendesaknya."

"Ia sudah besar. Apa yang terjadi bila ia tidak menikah?" sahut Ratu.

Wajah Ratu menjadi sendu, "Aku ingin menggendong cucuku."

"Entah apa yang membuatnya berpikir sesinis itu pada wanita. Bahkan sampai membuatnya tidak mau menikah."

"Aku lebih suka bertanya siapa yang memberinya filsafat itu."

.

* * *

.

Pangeran melangkah cepat ke dalam kamarnya.

Dalam hati Pangeran merasa menyesal telah bercerita banyak kepada orang tuanya. Sekarang orang tuanya, terutama ibunya akan semakin sering mendesaknya.

Kehidupan di dalam Istana dalam waktu yang mendatang ini akan menjadi kehidupan yang menjenuhkan. Setiap hari Pangeran harus mendengarkan ceramah panjang lebar Ratu.

"Andai engkau berjumpa dengannya lebih awal."

Kalimat itu akan menjadi kalimat yang sering didengar Pangeran dalam hari-hari mendatang. Ratu adalah satu-satunya orang yang menyesali

kenyataan bahwa gadis itu telah bertunangan.

Berbeda dengan Pangeran, yang membuat Pangeran menyesal adalah ia tidak dapat bertemu dengan gadis itu. Hingga malam ini, Pangeran tersiksa oleh keingintahuannya yang begitu besar.

Tidurnya terasa tidak nyenyak memikirkan gadis asing itu.

Dalam awangnya selalu terbayang punggung gadis itu. Dalam mimpinya selalu terlihat rambut hitam lebat yang bergelombang indah itu. Dalam pikirannya selalu terlintas senyum manis yang indah di wajah yang cantik berseri itu.

Pangeran menyesal tidak dapat melihat rupa gadis itu dengan jelas.

Pangeran menyesal tidak dapat berbicara dengan gadis itu.

Segala macam perasaan menyesal dan ingin tahu terus berkecamuk di hati Pangeran dan menyiksanya.

Ketika melihat kegembiraan rakyat Pienlang, hati Pangeran terasa damai tetapi ia tidak merasa sempurna. Ia merasa ada yang terlewatkan olehnya dan itu adalah gadis asing itu.

Gadis itu mengetahui siapa dirinya tetapi Pangeran tidak mengetahui siapa dia.

Pangeran menyesal, sedih, kecewa juga marah.

Gadis itu tidak akan datang lagi ke Pienlang. Tidak setelah semua yang telah dilakukannya. Tidak setelah Pangeran Evangellynn mengetahui keadaan penduduknya yang malang.

Gadis itu menghindarinya. Ketika tahu Pangeran datang, ia tidak mau menemuinya bahkan menghilang.

Siang malam, kehidupan Pangeran tidak lagi menyenangkan seperti dulu.

Kesibukannya di Pienlang tidak membuatnya melupakan gadis asing itu bahkan membuatnya semakin ingin tahu.

Setiap berada di Pienlang ia selalu berharap melihat kembali gadis itu.

Sayangnya, harapan itu tak pernah terwujud.

Gadis itu benar-benar menghilang dari Pienlang seperti yang telah dikatakannya. Satu-satunya yang tak hilang darinya adalah peninggalannya.

Siang hari setelah kepergian gadis itu, seorang pria bertubuh besar dan berjenggot hitam tebal dengan rambut coklat bergelombangnya yang gerondong, muncul. Pria itu adalah Siwon.

Siwon datang memenuhi panggilan gadis itu untuk melihat keadaan Pienlang hingga ke sungai terdekat yang berjarak lebih kurang dua mil.

Sepanjang hari itu Siwon mengukur dan menghitung saluran yang akan dibuatnya. Menjelang malam, Siwon pergi tetapi ia kembali lagi keesokan harinya bersama puluhan pekerja.

Bersamaan kedatangan para pekerja itu, berdatangan pula banyak kereta. Segala yang diperlukan bagi pembangunan saluran didatangkan oleh berpuluh-puluh kereta barang.

Dua buah kereta penuh berisi peralatan membangun terutama cangkul.

Kereta-kereta yang lain membawa kayu dan perlengkapan untuk tidur yakni selimut hangat.

Di antara kereta-kereta itu ada sebuah kereta yang khusus berisi peralatan memasak dan bahan-bahan memasak.

Tujuh pekerja yang telah diperintahkan Siwon untuk membangun rumah kayu sederhana, segera melaksanakannya.

Tiga orang laki-laki bertopi putih tinggi, turun dari kereta yang berisi perlengkapan memasak itu dan segera menurunkan barang-barang yang perlu.

Ketika rumah kayu untuk dapur mereka usai dibangun, mereka dengan bantuan pekerja lain, segera memindahkan barang-barang di kereta ke rumah itu.

Pekerja yang lain juga membangun perkampungan sementara mereka dari kayu-kayu yang telah didatangkan. Di tempat yang mereka bangun itulah mereka menempatkan selimut hangat yang akan mereka gunakan untuk tidur di malam hari.

Sepanjang hari itu mereka sibuk mempersiapkan pembangunan saluran air dari sungai ke Pienlang.

Penduduk Pienlang berlalu lalang mengawasi para pekerja itu. Kemarin gadis itu telah meminta Junmyeon untuk mengatakan kedatangan Siwon dan para pekerjanya pada penduduk, hari ini beberapa penduduk tampak di antara para pekerja.

Penduduk merasa sangat berterima kasih pada kesukarelaan para pekerja itu untuk membangun saluran yang kelak akan menyejahterahkan hidup mereka. Mereka merasa perlu terlibat dalam usaha pembangunan ini.

Pria-pria yang telah dinyatakan sehat oleh dokter, membantu para pekerja membangun perkampungan sementara.

Wanita-wanita yang telah pulih dari sembuhnya, membantu para koki itu menyiapkan makanan bagi pekerja.

Anak-anak yang mendapatkan kembali keceriaan mereka, dengan riang melakukan segala pekerjaan ringan yang dibebankan pada mereka.

Suasana kerja sama hari itu menakjubkan Pangeran.

Mereka yang tidak saling mengenal bisa bekerja bersama tanpa perasaan asing untuk satu tujuan. Mereka membantu tanpa peduli kenal atau tidak.

Pangeran terharu melihat rakyatnya.

Pangeran pun tidak mau ketinggalan. Bila kemarin-kemarin gadis itu yang mendatangkan banyak bantuan untuk Pienlang, kali ini Pangeran ingin memberikan bantuan.

Kedatangan para pekerja itu disambut Pangeran dengan memerintahkan prajurit segera ke Istana untuk mengumpulkan bahan makanan bagi para pekerja. Pangeran juga memerintahkan Kris untuk mengumpulkan bahan bangunan bagi pembangunan saluran ini.

"Barang apa saja yang kauperlukan untuk pembangunan ini, Siwon?" tanya Pangeran sebelum menugaskan Kris."Saya tidak membutuhkan banyak bahan bangunan, Pangeran," jawab Siwon, "Tuan Puteri menginginkan sebuah saluran buatan yang terlihat alami."

Pangeran hanya menatap Siwon.

"Kemarin saya telah menemui Tuan Puteri untuk membicarakan saluran ini. Saya memberikan padanya rancangan saluran yang akan bangun. Saat itulah Tuan Puteri menyatakan keinginannya. Ia ingin kami membuat anak cabang sungai itu ke Pienlang. Untuk mencegah bila ada hujan deras yang menyebabkan anak sungai meluap, ujung anak cabang akan dibuat dalam dan besar menyerupai kolam besar. Pada tepi-tepinya akan dibangun dinding yang sangat kuat untuk mencegah luapan air. Itulah yang kemarin dikatakan Tuan Puteri. Sebagian besar pekerjaan kami adalah menggali anak cabang ke Pienlang."

Pangeran mendengarkan dengan tercengang.

Siwon adalah pria keras kepala yang tidak mau ditolak rancangannya. Ia adalah arsitektur terbaik Evangellynn tetapi ia tidak memiliki sifat yang menyenangkan. Siwon tidak mau orang lain mengkritik apa yang dibuatnya. Baginya, apa yang ia rencanakan adalah yang terbaik. Tak peduli siapapun yang memerintahkannya, Siwon akan membangun apa yang ia rencanakan walau orang itu tak setuju. Itulah sifat keras kepala Siwon yang sering membuat orang lain jengkel. Tetapi harus diakui hasil pekerjaan Siwon selalu memuaskan.

"Anda mungkin bisa membawakan tambahan cangkul dan alat pencongkel batu. Melihat penduduk yang ikut membantu, saya khawatir peralatan yang disediakan Tuan Puteri tidak mencukupi."

"Berapa yang kaubutuhkan?"

"Saya tidak dapat memastikannya, Pangeran."

"Aku akan melihat dulu seberapa banyak penduduk Pienlang yang akan membantu pembuatan saluran ini kemudian akan kuputuskan berapa yang harus didatangkan."

"Itu adalah ide yang baik, Pangeran."

Pekerjaan membangun dimulai pada keesokan harinya. Pagi hari ketika langit masih malam, para pekerja telah bangun dan bersiap-siap untuk memulai pekerjaan mereka.

Ketiga koki juga bangun dan mulai mempersiapkan sarapan.

Ketika penduduk Pienlang bangun, mereka telah terlambat. Pekerjaan telah dimulai. Penduduk bergegas membantu menggali sungai kecil.

Pekerja yang jumlahnya hampir 80 orang itu dipimpin oleh Siwon untuk menggali saluran dari sungai ke Pienlang. Siwon mengawasi pekerjaan para pekerja itu tanpa berhenti memberi komando.

Ketika Pangeran tiba, suasana desa kembali menjadi sangat sepi.

Bahkan jauh lebih sepi dari saat pertama kali Pangeran datang.

Tawa anak kecil yang telah muncul, kembali menghilang. Para wanita dan pria pergi ke sungai untuk memberikan bantuan.

Pangeran sungguh tidak tahu bagaimana harus berterima kasih pada gadis asing itu. Gadis itu telah membuat segalanya menjadi jauh lebih mudah bagi Pangeran. Ia membuka jalan untuk diteruskan Pangeran.

Pangeran menemukan Siwon berada di tepi sungai bersama anak buahnya yang telah menggali anak sungai.

Air sungai mengalir deras. Riak-riaknya menerjang tepi sungai dengan keras. Percikan-percikan air berhamburan dari batu-batu di tengah sungai.

Warna airnya yang biru jernih, semakin indah biru oleh langit. Awan-awan putih mengambang di permukaan air.

Di sampingnya, para pekerja yang penuh keringat, menggali tanpa kenal lelah. Bunyi cangkul terdengar bertalu-talu bagai nyanyian ombak di laut.

"Bagaimana perkembangannya?"

"Semuanya berjalan lancar sesuai yang direncanakan," lapor Siwon.

"Air sungai sangat deras, apakah tidak berbahaya bagi Pienlang?" tanya Pangeran.

"Tidak, Pangeran. Ketika melewati anak sungai yang kami buat, aliran air makin lama kian melambat dan ketika tiba di Pienlang, airnya tidak akan meluap."

"Air sungainya akan merupakan air mati yang tidak dapat mengalir. Air akan mengalir ke Pienlang tetapi setelah itu ia tidak dapat pergi ke manapun.

Ia akan terperangkap di ujung anak sungai. Air itu tidak akan sehat. Kalau kita mengembalikannya ke sungai atau ke laut, air akan terus mengalir."

"Anda tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya, Pangeran. Tuan Puteri telah memikirkannya. Air anak sungai buatan ini, akan dapat mengalir masuk dan pergi. Selama sungai induknya deras, air dapat pergi dan kembali."

Pangeran memikirkannya.

"Anda tidak perlu memikirkannya, Pangeran. Kemarin malam Tuan Puteri menemui saya untuk merubah pembangunan saluran. Ia ingin kami membelokkan anak sungai ke Herbranchts kemudian mengembalikan kepada induknya."

"Herbranchts?" Pangeran kebingungan, "Apakah desa itu mengalami nasib yang sama seperti Pienlang?"

"Tidak, Pangeran. Dibandingkan Pienlang, Herbranchts jauh lebih makmur. Jaraknya dengan Pienlang tidak jauh hanya sekitar 2 mil. Anda dapat melihat keadaan di sana bila Anda ingin. Dengan kuda Anda, saya yakin Anda bisa mencapainya dalam waktu kurang dari seperempat jam."

Seorang pria mendekati Siwon dan berbisik padanya.

"Maafkan saya, Pangeran. Ada yang perlu saya urus."

Pangeran memperhatikan Siwon yang menjauh bersama pria itu.

Pria itu tidak terlalu tua juga tidak terlalu muda, Pangeran menilai pria yang menganggu pembicaraannya dengan Siwon, mungkin umurnya sekitar empat puluh tahun. Pakaian yang dikenakannya rapi. Bajunya berwarna hitam mengkilat seperti celananya. Pakaiannya sangat rapi seperti seorang bangsawan.

Mereka berbicara dengan serius. Entah apa yang dikatakan pria itu sehingga membuat Siwon mengangguk berulang kali. Tak lama kemudian mereka berjabat tangan dan pria itu pergi.

Siwon kembali ke tempat Pangeran dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Pangeran menduga pria itu adalah utusan Putri negeri tetangga itu.

Kedatangannya menemui Siwon adalah untuk memberitahunya berapa bayaran yang akan didapatkan Siwon setelah pekerjaannya selesai. Hal itu terlihat jelas di wajah berseri Siwon.

"Maafkan atas gangguan ini, Pangeran," kata Siwon, "Ia adalah utusan Tuan Puteri."

Pangeran sudah menduganya.

"Sekarang kita dapat meneruskan kembali pembicaraan kita," kata Siwon, "Sebelum saya lupa, Pangeran, saya ingin memberitahu Anda bahwa bantuan Anda telah saya terima kemarin. Saya sangat berterima kasih atas bantuan yang sangat banyak itu, tetapi sayang saya tidak memerlukan bahan-bahan bangunan itu lagi."

"Ya," Pangeran mengangguk, "Engkau hanya menggali anak sungai."

"Tidak, Pangeran. Kami tetap akan membangun tetapi kami tidak memerlukan banyak bahan bangunan. Tuan Puteri ingin kami membangun beberapa sumur di tempat yang telah ditentukan oleh geologis yang dikirim Tuan Puteri. Hari ini para geologis itu akan datang ke Pienlang untuk mulai menentukan sumber air di dalam tanah."

"Begitu banyak yang ia keluarkan untuk Pienlang," pikir Pangeran, "Kerajaan ini berhutang banyak pada kerajaannya. Entah dari kerajaan mana ia berasal."

Berpuluh-puluh orang mendekat dengan cangkul di tangannya.

Siwon menepuk tangannya dan dengan puas berkata, "Akhirnya mereka datang juga."

Pangeran keheranan melihat puluhan pria itu.

Siwon meninggalkan Pangeran dan berseru pada pria-pria itu, "Kalian cepat membantu yang lain menggali!"

Tanpa perlu diperintah dua kali, orang banyak itu segera berjajar di antara para pekerja yang lain dan mulai menggali.

"Mereka adalah para pekerja yang dikirim Tuan Puteri pagi ini. Pria itu tadi datang untuk memberitahukan kedatangan mereka," Siwon memberitahu Pangeran.

Pangeran terpana melihat deretan pria yang berjajar berhadap-hadapan sejauh seratus meter lebih itu.

"Kalian akan membutuhkan banyak makanan. Aku akan mengirimkannya untuk kalian."

"Terima kasih, Pangeran. Kami sangat mengharapkan bantuan itu."

"Aku tak dapat membayangkan berapa banyak uang yang Tuan Puteri kalian itu keluarkan untuk membiayai pembangunan besar-besaran ini."

.

* * *

TBC

* * *

.

EAAAAAA. Galau ya Bebek kesayanganya belum muncul? Wkwk.

FF ini akan berakhir di chapter 15.

Semoga tidak ada typooo:)

Jangan bosen buat baca hanya karna bebek nya belum muncul. Soalnya sesuatu yg terbilang sabar akan membuahkan hasil. Muehehe ga nyambung.

Terimakasih banyak yg sudah mau read dan revieww..

See youu❤❤^^


	6. Chapter 6

**GADIS HARI KETUJUH**

 **REMAKE NOVEL CHANBAEK VERSION**

amandaerate

Novel By Sherls Astrella

.

FF ini adalah hasil Remake dari novel dengan judul yang sama karya Sherls Astrella. Terdapat beberapa perubahan nama atau yang lainnya sesuai dengan kebutuhan cerita.

.

Warning: Genderswitch

.

* * *

CHAPTER 6

* * *

.

"TIDAK SAMA SEKALI!"

Kai membelalak kaget.

"Engkau tidak bercanda?"

"Tidak, Kai," kata Pangeran tegas, "Siwon sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku. Aku juga tidak percaya tetapi Siwon berkata, "Benar, Pangeran. Untuk pembangunan ini, Tuan Puteri tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang sedikitpun. Tuan Puteri tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang untuk membayar para pekerja maupun saya." Siwon meyakinkanku untuk mempercayainya."

"Gadis ini benar-benar menakjubkan!" seru Kai.

Pangeran mengangguk.

"Ibumu akan senang sekali bila mendengarnya."

"Karena itu aku tidak memberitahu kedua orang tuaku. Mereka pasti akan berkata, "Sayang engkau menjumpainya setelah ia bertunangan." Kata-kata itu sungguh memerikan telingaku. Aku bosan mendengarnya."

"Harus diakui, Chanyeol. Sayang sekali engkau tidak menjumpainya sebelum ia bertunangan. Engkau tidak mau menikah dengan wanita manapun, tetapi aku tertarik untuk menikah dengan gadis yang katamu mempesona itu. Andai aku dapat berjumpa dengannya."

"Aku juga berharap mempunyai kesempatan untuk berjumpa dengannya tetapi kurasa ia telah kembali ke kerajaannya."

"Gadis ini mempunyai kekuasaan yang besar," kata Kai.

"Aku setuju denganmu. Aku sendiri belum tentu bisa membuat Siwon meninggalkan banyak pekerjaannya tanpa ganti rugi. Aku juga belum tentu bisa mendatangkan banyak pekerja tanpa dibayar."

"Aku benar-benar ingin berjumpa dengannya."

"Aku juga ingin berjumpa lagi dengannya untuk mengucapkan terima kasihku. Tetapi kesempatan itu tidak ada lagi. Baik Junmyeon maupun Siwon mengatakan gadis itu tidak dapat kembali lagi karena masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikannya."

"Setidaknya Siwon bisa memberi informasi mengenai gadis ini."

"Tidak," kata Pangeran, "Seperti Junmyeon, Siwon tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang gadis ini. Ketika kutanya siapa gadis yang ia panggil Tuan Puteri itu, ia menjawab, "Saya tidak banyak mengetahui dirinya, Pangeran. Siwon juga terlalu sibuk untuk dimintai banyak keterangan. "

Sudah satu bulan Pangeran menangani masalah Pienlang, tempat itu telah mengalami banyak perkembangan yang memuaskan.

Tim medis yang dulu Pangeran bawa, sekarang telah ditarik kembali.

Junmyeon juga telah kembali ke rumahnya. Di Pienlang, Pangeran meninggalkan

dua orang dokter dan beberapa perawat.

Rumah besar yang dulu digunakan gadis itu untuk rumah sakit, ternyata gedung pertemuan Pienlang. Pangeran meminta Siwon untuk merenovasi tempat itu menjadi rumah sakit setelah penggalian anak sungai selesai.

Tanpa banyak bertanya, Siwon menyetujuinya, "Saya telah berjanji pada Tuan Puteri untuk melakukan yang terbaik bagi Pienlang. Saya akan segera melaksanakannya saat ini juga walaupun penggalian anak sungai belum selesai."

Pembangunan anak sungai yang diinginkan gadis itu juga mengalami banyak kemajuan. Para pekerja itu bekerja tanpa kenal lelah demi gadis itu.

Siang malam mereka terlihat di jalur anak sungai buatan. Hingga satu bulan berlalu, penggalian anak sungai itu telah mencapai desa Pienlang. Beberapa hari lagi, penggalian akan diteruskan ke Herbranchts dan akhirnya dikembalikan lagi ke induk sungai.

Para geologis yang dikirim gadis itu telah menemukan sumber mata air bawah tanah. Siwon kemudian memerintahkan beberapa dari pekerja itu untuk menggali tempat yang disarankan para geologis.

Sumur-sumur telah bermunculan di desa Pienlang. Galian anak sungai juga telah mencapai tempat itu. Setelah anak sungai dilewatkan Herbranchts dan dikembalikan ke sungai, sekat pemisan antara air sungai dengan anak sungai buatan akan dibuka dan air akan mengalir deras.

Desa Pienlang tidak akan mengalami musim kemarau yang berkepanjangan lagi. Mereka akan hidup makmur sejak saat ini.

Setelah beberapa sumur selesai dibangun, penduduk memulai kegiatan mereka mengolah ladang. Kegiatan di Pienlang telah dimulai sejak kehidupan rakyat tempat itu membaik.

Telah sebulan lebih Pangeran menghabiskan hari-harinya di Pienlang.

Artinya sudah sebulan lebih pula Pangeran memendam keingintahuannya yang tak terjawab. Selama itu Pangeran tidak pernah melihat gadis itu lagi.

Siapa gadis itu, hingga kini Pangeran tidak mengetahuinya.

Ingin Pangeran berkunjung ke kerajaan-kerajaan tetangga untuk menemukan gadis itu tetapi ia tidak bisa. Pienlang belum pulih benar.

Walaupun ada Kris yang telah diperintahkannya untuk menangani Pienlang, Pangeran merasa lebih puas bila ia sendiri yang terjun ke Pienlang.

Di samping itu, Pangeran juga berharap suatu saat nanti ia dapat bertemu kembali dengan gadis asing itu.

.

* * *

.

"Sudah lama kita tidak berkuda bersama," kata Kai, "Bagaimana bila besok kita berkuda ke Pienlang?"

"Ke Pienlang? Untuk apa?"

"Aku juga ingin bertemu dengan gadis itu."

"Ia tidak ada di sana. Sejak aku datang, ia tidak pernah terlihat lagi."

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu karena engkau selalu sibuk dengan urusan Pienlang. Sepanjang hari engkau berada di Pienlang hingga para gadis menangisi sikapmu."

"Aku setuju dengan idemu selama engkau tidak mengungkit masalah gadis. Aku bosan mendengarnya."

"Tetapi engkau tidak bosan untuk mendengar tentang gadis yang kautemui di Pienlang, bukan?"

"Aku ingin mengetahui siapa dia untuk memberikan ucapan terima kasihku yang sebesar-besarnya."

"Terserah padamu, Chanyeol, tetapi aku melihat kenyataan yang lain."

Sebelum Pangeran terbangkitkan kemarahannya, Kai berkata, "Jadi, engkau mau atau tidak?"

"Baiklah, besok pagi kita akan berkuda. Aku akan menyuruh Kris menangani Pienlang selama aku berkuda."

"Rupanya engkau tidak bisa meninggalkan Pienlang walau hanya sehari."

"Aku harus membantu mereka sampai tuntas."

"Aku tidak sabar menanti esok hari. Semoga besok gadis itu datang lagi."

"Ia adalah seorang putri, Kai. Ia memiliki banyak pekerjaan di kerajaannya sendiri daripada mengurusi kerajaan orang lain."

"Tidak baik memadamkan harapan orang lain," nasehat Kai.

"Hari ini sudah akan berakhir. Sebaiknya aku pulang. Aku harus beristirahat banyak untuk bersiap menghadapi pacuan denganmu besok."

"Aku pasti menang darimu."

"Semoga tidak," sahut Kai, "Selamat malam."

Kai meninggalkan Istana.

Pangeran tersenyum membayangkan kekecewaan Kai esok hari.

Telah sebulan lebih Pangeran berada di Pienlang tetapi sekalipun ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan gadis itu. Pernah suatu kali gadis itu datang, tetapi Pangeran tidak bertemu dengannya.

Saat itu hari sangat panas. Matahari bersinar sangat terik hingga tanah terasa membara. Tak sedikitpun angin bertiup.

Para pekerja telah kelelahan. Tangan mereka terus mencangkul tanah tetapi tenaga mereka banyak berkurang. Gerakan mereka tidak selincah pagi harinya. Mereka seperti mencangkul dengan malas-malasan.

"Hari ini sangat panas," Siwon mengeluh, "Para pekerja menjadi cepat lelah. Kalau panas ini tidak segera berakhir, pembangunan saluran ini tidak akan selesai pada waktunya."

"Mungkin kita harus membiarkan para pekerja beristirahat dan menikmati sesuatu yang menyegarkan. Terjun ke sungai di hari yang panas ini, tentu sangat menyegarkan," usul Pangeran.

"Tepat sekali, Pangeran!" Siwon berseru, "Para pekerja memang membutuhkan istirahat. Alangkah menyegarkannya bila di hari sepanas ini kita berenang di sungai dan meminum sesuatu yang dingin."

Siwon memperhatikan air sungai yang bersinar-sinar. Airnya yang biru jernih terus mengalir deras ke tempat yang sangat jauh. Air biru jernih itu mengundang setiap orang untuk terjun ke dalamnya dan menikmati kesegaran airnya di hari yang panas.

"Aku akan menyuruh juru masak membuat minuman yang menyegarkan untuk kalian," Pangeran menawarkan dirinya.

"Tidak perlu merepotkan Anda, Pangeran. Saya bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"Engkau harus mengawasi para pekerja." Pangeran menepuk pundak Siwon dan meninggalkan tempat penggalian.

Pangeran bergegas menemui para juru masak yang sibuk memasak untuk makan siang.

"Hari sangat panas. Buatkan sesuatu yang menyegarkan untuk para pekerja," perintah Pangeran.

"Kami akan segera membuatnya, Pangeran," sahut wanita-wanita di sana. "Kami akan segera mengirimnya."

"Mereka akan senang mendengarnya," kata Pangeran lalu Pangeran kembali ke tempat para pekerja menggali.

Hari ini matahari di angkasa sungguh angkuh. Pagi tadi udara terasa sejuk. Matahari bersinar hangat – menyapa semua yang ada di bumi ini.

Pangeran menyeka keringat yang membasahi wajahnya. Punggung bajunya basah oleh keringat.

Cuaca hari ini sangat kejam.

Pangeran menengadah ke langit sambil melindungi matanya dari sinar matahari.

Langit tetap biru tetapi awan putih yang biasanya menaungi langit, tidak terlihat. Semua awan-awan putih bersembunyi entah di mana.

Pangeran tidak dapat menikmati kesegaran udara di bawah pohon ketika ia melewati rerimbunan pohon hutan.

Pohon-pohon sepertinya juga enggan mengeluarkan udara segarnya di udara sepanas ini. Daun-daunnya menunduk melindungi diri dari matahari yang terik.

Perlahan-lahan, terdengar suatu cangkul bertalu-talu membentuk lagu kerja.

Pangeran yakin ia sudah dekat dengan tempat para pekerja.

Lagu para pekerja terdengar nyaring dan penuh semangat.

Pangeran keheranan melihat para pekerja yang mendapatkan kembali semangat mereka. Tangan-tangan kekar mereka tanpa henti memukulkan cangkul. Udara yang panas tidak lagi terasa oleh mereka. Wajah-wajah kepanasan yang beberapa saat lalu ada di wajah mereka, digantikan oleh wajah riang.

"Apa yang baru saja terjadi?" tanya Pangeran kebingungan.

"Tuan Puteri baru saja datang. Beliau mampir dalam perjalanannya untuk melihat perkembangan pekerjaan kami," jawab Siwon.

"Tuan Puteri?"

Siwon tersenyum.

Pangeran baru menyadari kelelahan di wajah Siwon telah digantikan oleh wajah ceria.

"Tuan Puteri mengkhawatirkan kami. Beliau memang orang yang lembut. Tetapi, Tuan Puteri mengeluh karena sifatnya itu. 'Aku mempunyai banyak pekerjaan yang tidak bisa kutinggalkan tetapi aku merasa tidak tenang bila tidak menangani Pienlang sampai tuntas,' katanya pada saya."

"Ia tidak perlu cemas. Sudah ada aku yang menangani tempat ini."

"Saya sudah mengatakan hal itu pada Tuan Puteri. Tuan Puteri berkata, 'Aku tahu Pangeran dapat menangani Pienlang, tetapi sifatku ini membuatku tidak tenang. Aku selalu mengkhawatirkan kalian. Bila Pienlang telah pulih, aku baru akan merasa tenang.' Tuan Puteri memang gadis seperti itu. Ia selalu penuh perhatian. Dan, bila ia menangani suatu masalah, ia baru akan merasa lega setelah masalah itu selesai."

"Entah mengapa aku merasa ia tidak dengan sepenuh hati meninggalkan Pienlang dan menyerahkan masalah ini padaku."

"Anda salah, Pangeran. Ketika memanggil saya, Tuan Puteri berkata, 'Aku datang hanya untuk meminta bantuanmu. Selanjutnya, engkau akan bekerja sama dengan Pangeran. Semua masalah di Pienlang saat ini telah ditangani oleh Pangeran sendiri. Aku sungguh lega akhirnya ada orang Istana yang mengetahui keadaan Pienlang sehingga aku tidak perlu memunculkan diri untuk memberitahu mereka.'

Tuan Puteri benar-benar senang atas kedatangan Anda di Pienlang. Sudah sifatnya bila ia tidak merasa lega sebelum melihat sebuah masalah selesai. Tadi Tuan Puteri berkata, 'Pangeran telah melakukan semuanya seperti yang aku harapkan. Seharusnya aku merasa lebih lega setelah menjumpai kalian hari ini.'

Bahkan, Tuan Puteri berkata, 'Setelah hari ini, aku tentunya dapat dengan lebih tenang mencurahkan perhatianku pada pekerjaanku yang lain.

Pienlang telah ditangani oleh Pangeran negeri ini.'

Anda tidak perlu khawatir Tuan Puteri tidak sungguh-sungguh menyerahkan masalah Pienlang pada Anda."

"Ia menghindari pertemuan denganku," gumam Pangeran.

Gumaman itu ditangkap oleh Siwon.

"Tidak, Pangeran. Tuan Puteri adalah gadis yang selalu sibuk. Jangankan Anda, saya sendiri selalu sulit menemui Tuan Puteri. Kalau bukan Tuan Puteri yang menemui saya, kami tidak akan pernah bertemu."

"Aku telah banyak merepotkannya. Demi Evangellynn, ia meninggalkan urusan kerajaannya yang penting. Entah bagaimana kita bisa membalas kebaikkan hatinya."

"Mungkin kita bisa mendirikan patungnya dan memujanya seperti dewi," gurau Siwon.

Pangeran tersenyum membayangkan patung seorang gadis asing yang cantik berdiri di salah satu sudut di Schildi. Kemudian orang-orang akan bertanya siapa gadis yang dipuja-puja oleh Siwon itu.

Gadis misterius itu sangat aneh. Kedatangannya bisa membangkitkan semangat para pekerja yang telah menghilang. Kedatangannya mengusir panas menyengat matahari dari sekitar para pekerja. Ia adalah putri yang mampu membangkitkan semangat orang lain dengan kemunculannya.

"Gadis itu sangat aneh," kata Pangeran sebelum ia jauh tertidur.

.

* * *

.

Pagi harinya, Pangeran terbangun dengan tubuh segar.

Tidur Pangeran sangat nyenyak. Pangeran merasa seperti baru saja terbangun dari tidur panjang.

Pangeran bergegas bangkit dari tempat tidur dan membasuh mukanya.

Secepat mungkin, Pangeran menuju Ruang Makan untuk sarapan.

Pangeran tidak menanti kedatangan kedua orang tuanya. Hari ini Pangeran ingin segera berkuda bersama Kai.

Telah lama ia dan Kai, kawannya sejak kecil, berkuda.

Perkembangan Pienlang sangat memuaskan. Dalam waktu singkat, kemajuan Pienlang telah terlihat.

Pangeran merasa bisa meninggalkan Pienlang untuk sehari.

Sebelum menuju kandang kuda, Pangeran mencari Kris.

Kepada pria itu, Pangeran berkata, "Katakan pada Siwon hari ini aku tidak dapat datang ke Pienlang karena aku mempunyai janji lain. Besok aku pasti akan datang lagi. Kuserahkan Pienlang padamu. Bila mereka membutuhkan bantuan, segera hubungi Jisoo."

"Baik, Pangeran."

Pangeran melanjutkan langkahnya menuju istal di kebun belakang.

"Kuda untuk Anda telah kami siapkan, Pangeran," sambut para pekerja istal.

"Terima kasih."

Pangeran meloncat ke atas kudanya yang berbulu coklat mengkilat dan melaju secepat kilat ke Kastil Ollcyswe.

Penjaga gerbang yang mengenali Pangeran, segera menyambutnya, "Selamat pagi, Pangeran. Adakah yang bisa saya lakukan untuk Anda?"

"Selamat pagi. Aku mencari Kai."

"Silakan masuk, Pangeran."

"Terima kasih."

Penjaga gerbang membuka gerbang untuk Pangeran.

Pangeran memacu kudanya hingga di depan kastil abu-abu itu.

Seorang pelayan segera muncul dari dalam rumah dan mengambil kuda Pangeran. Pelayan yang lain muncul untuk menyambut kedatangan Pangeran di pagi yang dini ini.

"Selamat pagi, Pangeran," sambutnya, "Anda datang ke tempat ini pagi-pagi, ada keperluan apa?"

"Aku mencari Kai," jawab Pangeran.

"Tuan Muda masih tidur, Pangeran."

"Kemarin ia mengajakku untuk berkuda pagi-pagi, sekarang ia masih tidur. Aku akan membangunkannya."

Pangeran memasuki kastil.

Sejak kecil, entah sudah berapa ratus kali Pangeran memasuki Kastil Ollcyswe. Segala tempat di kastil ini, Pangeran mengetahuinya. Sama seperti Kai yang mengetahui seluruh seluk beluk Istana Welyn.

Tanpa kesulitan, Pangeran menemukan kamar Kai.

Pangeran membuka pintu kamar Kai perlahan-lahan – tanpa menimbulkan suara. Kemudian dengan hati-hati, Pangeran mendekati ranjang tempat Kai berbaring.

Kai tidur dengan pulas. Matanya terpejam rapat. Di bibirnya tersungging sebuah senyum.

"Bangun. Hari sudah siang," Pangeran mengguncang tubuh Kai.

Kai sama sekali tidak bergerak. Ia tetap tidur dengan pulas.

Dengan kesal, Pangeran menarik selimut Kai.

Dalam keadaan setengah sadar, Kai menggapai-gapai mencari selimut tebalnya yang hangat.

"Bangun! Hari sudah siang," kata Pangeran.

Kai tidak mendengarkan. Ia melirik sebentar Pangeran.

Mengetahui selimutnya dibawa Pangeran, Kai tidak peduli. Pria itu

kembali tidur pulas.

"Kalau engkau tidak ingin bertemu dengannya, aku akan pergi sendiri. Selamat pagi."

Pangeran melemparkan selimut ke tubuh Kai dan melangkah pergi.

"Mungkin nasibmu memang buruk tidak dapat bertemu dengan gadis yang kauimpikan dalam mimpimu. Sungguh sayang sekali," Pangeran menggelengkan kepalanya dengan penuh penyesalan, "Gadis itu hanya muncul saat pagi."

"Tunggu!"

Pangeran pura-pura tidak mendengar.

"Tunggu! Aku ikut denganmu!" seru Kai.

Pangeran sudah membuka pintu ketika Kai berteriak,

"CHANYEOL, AKU IKUT DENGANMU!"

"Oh… engkau sudah bangun?" Pangeran pura-pura terkejut.

"Sialan kau!" Kai melempar bantalnya.

Pangeran menangkapnya. "Cepat bangun kalau tidak ingin tertinggal kereta," Pangeran melemparkan kembali bantal itu kepada tuannya dan meninggalkan kamar Kai.

Pangeran menuju pintu masuk.

"Kai sudah bangun, sebaiknya kalian segera menyiapkan sarapan untuknya. Jangan lupa kudanya."

"Baik, Pangeran."

Pelayan-pelayan itu segera menghilang ke dalam.

Pangeran mendekati kudanya.

Pelayan yang sedang menyikat bulu kudanya segera menghentikan pekerjaannya. "Silakan, Pangeran," katanya sambil menyerahkan tali kendali kuda.

"Terima kasih."

Pangeran tidak segera menaiki kudanya. Ia mengelus kudanya sambil menanti kemunculan Kai.

Selang beberapa waktu, Kai muncul di hadapan Pangeran dengan wajah lega.

"Aku kira engkau telah meninggalkanku."

"Hampir," Pangeran menciutkan kelegaan Kai.

Seorang pelayan bergegas mendekat bersama seekor kuda coklat.

"Kuda Anda telah siap, Tuan Muda."

Kai menerima kendali kudanya.

Pangeran naik ke punggung kudanya dan menanti Kai.

Kai naik ke punggung kudanya kemudian berseru, "Mari kita temui gadis itu!"

Kai memacu kudanya dengan kencang meninggalkan Ollcyswe.

Pangeran segera mengejar di belakangnya.

Selama melalui Schildi, kedua pria itu saling mengejar.

Lari kuda mereka yang kencang meninggalkan debu di mana-mana.

Orang-orang terbatuk-batuk oleh debu yang berterbangan itu tetapi tidak seorangpun di antara mereka yang mempedulikannya. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan perlombaan mereka sendiri.

Pada awalnya, Pangeran dapat menyamai Kai tetapi lama kelamaan ia berhasil mendahului pria itu.

"Kejar aku kalau engkau bisa!" seru Pangeran mendahului Kai.

"Aku pasti bisa!" geram Kai.

Kai jengkel. Dalam mimpinya, ia berhasil mengalahkan Pangeran tetapi dalam kenyataannya, ia dikalahkan lagi. Sudah lama ia tidak berhasil membalas kekalahannya. Kekalahannya semakin bertumpuk seperti dendamnya untuk menang.

Kai mencambuk kudanya dan mempercepat larinya.

Sebulan tidak berlomba kuda, membuat Pangeran merasa agak kaku. Tetapi ia tetap tidak dapat dikalahkan oleh Kai yang tidak pernah berhenti berlatih untuk mengalahkannya.

Pangeran membawa kudanya meninggalkan Schildi dan terus berlari menuju daerah-daerah yang hijau di luar ibukota Evangellynn.

Rumah-rumah sepanjang tepi Schildi perlahan-lahan menghilang.

Rerimbunan pohon di kedua tepi jalan, mulai menggantikan tempat rumah-rumah.

Angin segar bertiup di jalan dan menerbangkan debu-debu semakin tinggi.

Pangeran mencambuk kudanya untuk mempercepat lajunya.

Di belakang, Kai sudah kelelahan mengejar Pangeran. Perlahan-lahan, ia mulai tertinggal dari Pangeran.

Pangeran tidak lagi memperhatikan Kai yang telah tertinggal.

Ia menikmati angin yang dengan kencang menerpa wajahnya ketika ia melajukan kudanya dengan kencang.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menyeberang dari rerimbunan pohon. Pangeran terkejut. Ia cepat-cepat menarik tali kekang kudanya sebelum menabrak orang itu.

Ringkikan kuda mengejutkan orang itu. Ia berteriak kaget. Tangannya terangkat melindungi wajahnya.

Kuda berhenti tepat sebelum Pangeran menabraknya.

"Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Pangeran khawatir.

Debu tebal yang menghalangi pandangan Pangeran, perlahan-lahan tersingkap. Pangeran tertegun melihat rambut hitam panjang menutupi wajah gadis itu.

Gadis itu menurunkan tangannya dan menggeleng perlahan.

Pangeran tertegun. Sepasang mata hijau cerah menatapnya dengan penuh rasa kaget. Wajah pucat itu tampak sangat cantik.

Gadis itu…

Gadis itu adalah gadis yang selama ini ingin ditemui Pangeran.

Gadis itu tersenyum pada Pangeran kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Tunggu!" Pangeran melompat turun dari kudanya dan mengejar gadis yang berjalan cepat itu.

Gadis itu masuk ke dalam semak-semak tinggi.

"Jangan pergi!" seru Pangeran, "Saya ingin berbicara dengan Anda!"

Pangeran menyikap semak-semak tinggi itu. Dan, ia melihat gadis itu berada beberapa meter di depannya dengan seekor kuda putih yang indah.

"Tunggu!" Pangeran mengejar gadis itu.

Gadis itu melajukan kudanya dengan cepat tanpa mempedulikan panggilan Pangeran.

Pangeran tidak dapat mengejar gadis itu dengan kuda putihnya yang lincah. Ia tertegun melihat gadis itu semakin menjauh.

"Ada apa, Chanyeol?" tanya Kai. "Kulihat kudamu di jalan."

Pangeran menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak," katanya, "Tidak ada apaapa."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya, kecuali aku hampir saja menabrak seorang gadis."

"Sungguh?" Kai tak percaya. "Karena itu jangan melajukan kudamu terlalu cepat sehingga aku tidak dapat mengejarmu," Kai mengingatkan.

"Kuharap peristiwa ini tidak membuatku jera bertanding denganmu."

Kai tersenyum mengejek. "Di mana gadis itu? Ia baik-baik saja?"

"Ia baik-baik saja. Aku berhasil menghentikan kudaku sebelum menabraknya tetapi aku tidak berhasil berbicara dengannya. Ia langsung pergi ke sini. Dan ketika aku tiba, ia telah menunggangi kudanya dan pergi jauh."

"Luar biasa!" seru Kai kagum. "Dia masih bisa bertahan setelah hampir ditabrak kuda apalagi olehmu, sang Pangeran yang selama ini dipuja para gadis di Evangellynn? Sedikitpun ia tidak melirik padamu?"

Pangeran tidak menjawab.

"Tak kusangka ternyata ada juga gadis yang tidak tertarik padamu. Kupikir semua gadis di dunia ini selalu tertarik padamu."

Pangeran tidak menyahut juga tidak menanggapi. Ia membiarkan Kai berkeliling dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Ayo kembali ke Schildi," Pangeran kembali ke tempat kudanya berada.

"Kembali!?" Kai tidak percaya, "Aku bahkan belum berhasil mengalahkanmu."

"Hari sudah siang. Apakah engkau ingin meneruskan perlombaan ini sampai sore?" tanya Pangeran, "Sekarang sudah waktunya kita pulang untuk mengisi perut. Aku sudah lapar, entah denganmu."

Kai diam mendengar bunyi-bunyi di perutnya. "Perutku merintih kelaparan," keluhnya. "Aku akan kembali untuk mengisinya dengan penuh lalu kita kembali bertanding."

"Aku bertaruh engkau tidur setelah makan kenyang." Pangeran tertawa.

"Kali ini tidak!" Kai bersungguh-sungguh.

Kedua pria itu berjalan bersama ke tempat kuda mereka berada kemudian kembali ke Schildi.

Matahari semakin tinggi di langit ketika mereka tiba Schildi.

"Sungguh sial!" keluh Kai, "Aku tidak dapat bertemu dengan Putri itu."

"Itu salahmu sendiri. Engkau tidak mau bangun pagi."

"Salahmu juga," Kai balas menuduh, "Engkau berjanji

membawaku ke Pienlang tetapi engkau membawaku ke tempat yang aku sendiri

tidak tahu."

"Sudah lama aku tidak berkuda. Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin berlomba denganmu. Jangan lupa, engkau yang memulai pertandingan ini."

"Baiklah, aku mengaku salah. Besok aku akan bangun lebih pagi. Aku berani menjamin besok aku telah siap sebelum engkau."

Walaupun Kai berkata demikian, keesokan harinya tetap Pangeran yang lebih siap dulu.

Seperti kemarin, Pangeran segera menuju Ollcyswe setelah ia selesai sarapan. Yang berbeda adalah Kai sudah bangun ketika Pangeran tiba.

Pria itu sedang memakan sarapannya ketika Pangeran menemuinya.

"Sial!" umpat Kai pada dirinya sendiri, "Aku kalah darimu sebelum perang."

Pangeran tertawa.

"Habiskan makananmu lalu kita berangkat ke Pienlang."

"Tentu," kata Kai, "Engkau telah berjanji pada Kris untuk menemui kembali ke Pienlang hari ini."

Seorang pelayan muncul dengan membawa segelas air jeruk.

"Silakan diminum, Pangeran," katanya sambil meletakkan gelas itu di depan Pangeran.

Secepat kedatangannya, pelayan itu mengundurkan diri.

Pangeran menyilangkan tangan di meja. "Hari ini apa rencanamu?"

"Melihat keadaan di Pienlang. Aku ingin tahu seperti apa anak sungai yang dibangun oleh arsitektur terkenal Evangellynn. Aku ingin melihat hasil pekerjaan sang Putri. Siapa tahu aku beruntung bisa menemuinya."

"Semoga," gumam Pangeran.

Pangeran kembali teringat tingkah gadis itu kemarin. Gadis itu cepat-cepat pergi seakan-akan ingin menghindarinya. Pangeran merasa gadis itu tidak ingin menemuinya padahal Pangeran ingin sekali bertemu dengannya dan berbicara banyak.

Baru kali ini Pangeran merasa bagaimana bila mempunyai perasaan berat sebelah. Rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan dan mengecewakan.

.

* * *

.

Pangeran mengerti bila gadis itu ingin mencegah tunangannya cemburu.

Gadis itu sangat cantik. Tak heran bila tunangannya selalu cemburu setiap gadis itu bersama lelaki lain.

Kalau Pangeran adalah tunangan gadis itu, Pangeran juga tidak akan membiarkan gadis itu bersama lelaki lain. Ia pasti akan merasa sangat cemburu bila melihat gadis itu bersama lelaki lain.

"Kita berangkat sekarang!"

Pangeran terkejut.

"Jangan mengulur waktu lagi! Kali ini aku tidak ingin kesiangan untuk menemui sang Putri yang cantik itu."

Kai berjalan setengah berlari ke depan.

Pangeran mengusir semua bayangan tentang gadis itu di benaknya dan cepat-cepat mengikuti Kai. Semenjak bertemu gadis itu, Pangeran tidak pernah benar-benar merasa tenang. Ia selalu merasa dibayangi oleh gadis itu. Setiap saat Pangeran selalu memikirkannya dan membayangkan wajahnya yang cantik.

Pangeran mengeluh atas keadaannya saat ini yang seperti orang sakit parah.

Sejak melihat gadis aneh itu, ia selalu mudah melamun. Pikirannya dengan mudah melayang-layang tanpa tujuan.

Gadis itu seperti telah menghinoptisnya. Gadis itu seperti memenuhi seluruh pikiran Pangeran dan Pangeran tidak dapat membuangnya.

Kai sangat puas dan gembira ketika mereka tiba di Pienlang.

Langkah pertama yang dilakukannya ketika ia tiba di tempat itu adalah mendatangi rumah yang dijadikan rumah sakit oleh gadis itu.

"Luar biasa!" Kai kagum pada apa yang dilihatnya. "Tak kusangka di sini ada rumah sakit yang menyenangkan seperti ini. Aku akan betah tinggal sebulan di sini."

Kai menatap dinding-dinding putihnya yang mengkilat. Dari pintu, terlihat ranjang-ranjang berjajar rapi di kanan kiri. Ruangan ini tidak terlalu besar tetapi juga tidak kecil.

Lorong panjang dari pintu terus menuju ke dalam ruang tempat para dokter berkumpul.

Dari jendela-jendela besar di dinding, terlihat hijau pohon. Angin yang segar terus mengalir ke dalam ruangan yang penuh warna putih itu.

Kai mengawasi lekat-lekat bentuk ruangan itu.

"Dulu tempat apa ini?"

"Tempat berkumpul penduduk," jawab Pangeran, "Mengapa? Ada masalah?"

"Aku merasa tempat ini seperti gereja. Bukankah gereja juga mempunyai lorong panjang dari pintu ke dalam dan di kanan-kirinya adalah bangku umat."

"Bukan, tempat ini bukan gereja. Siwon menyempurnakan apa yang telah dilakukan gadis itu. Gadis itu yang menata tempat ini seperti ini."

Kai hanya termangu-mangu. Tiba-tiba ia berkata, "Di mana dia?"

"Dia siapa?" Pangeran kebingungan, "Gadis itu?"

Kai mengangguk penuh semangat.

"Apakah engkau lupa aku telah berulang kali mengatakan padamu bahwa ia tidak akan datang lagi ke tempat ini?"

"Aku yakin ia akan datang. Entah bagaimana, aku merasa yakin!"

Kai mengepalkan tangannya. Matanya bersinar penuh keyakinan.

Pangeran hanya dapat mengangkat bahunya. Sudah lama ia berada di sini tetapi sebentar pun ia tidak melihat gadis itu.

"Akan kuantar kau ke tempat penggalian sungai."

Mereka meninggalkan rumah sakit yang telah selesai diperbaiki Siwon itu.

Penggalian anak sungai telah meninggalkan desa Pienlang. Penggalian kini terarah menuju Herbranchts.

Setelah sebulan berada di Pienlang, para pekerja terus menggali dengan penuh semangat. Mereka tidak merasa bosan pada pekerjaan mereka yang melelahkan. Semua ingin menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini demi keinginan gadis itu. Semua ingin menyenangkan gadis yang selalu memberikan perhatiannya walau ia tidak pernah lagi datang ke Pienlang.

"Bagaimana perkembangannya, Siwon?" tanya Pangeran dari kejauhan.

"Semua berjalan lebih cepat dari yang direncanakan, Pangeran," seru Siwon gembira, "Tuan Puteri pasti akan sangat senang."

"Ke mana sungai ini akan kauarahkan?" tanya Kai.

"Tuan Puteri ingin kami mengarahkan sungai ini ke Herbranchts sebelum dikembalikan ke induknya."

"Keadaan di Herbranchts seperti di Pienlang?"

"Tidak. Desa itu sudah makmur. Keadaannya jauh lebih baik daripada di Pienlang. Kalau Anda ke sana, Anda akan menjumpai desa itu menyerupai kota kecil daripada sebuah desa."

Pangeran memperhatikan para pekerja. Tiba-tiba ia berkata, "Aku merasa pekerja ini lebih banyak dari yang kemarin-kemarin."

"Anda orang yang jeli," puji Siwon, "Para pekerja memang bertambah. Banyak penduduk Herbranchts yang datang membantu ketika mengetahui anak sungai ini akan digali melalui Herbranchts."

"Dengan bantuan ini, aku yakin pekerjaan ini akan segera selesai."

"Pasti, Pangeran."

"Berbicara tentang Herbranchts, aku merasa heran. Kalau desa itu lebih makmur dari Pienlang, mengapa Putri kalian ingin anak sungai ini dilewatkan Herbranchts?"

"Saya kurang mengetahuinya. Tuan Puteri sangat sulit ditemui bahkan ia lebih sibuk dari saya yang kata orang adalah orang yang paling sibuk di Evangellynn." Siwon tertawa geli. "Tuan Puteri adalah gadis yang tidak pernah berhenti bekerja. Sepanjang yang saya ketahui, ia selalu mempunyai banyak tugas."

"Selain mengurusi Pienlang, ia masih harus mengurusi pekerjaan di kerajaannya sendiri."

"Ayah dari kerajaan mana yang membiarkan putrinya berkeliaran seorang diri. Kalau benar ia secantik yang kalian katakan, aku takkan membiarkan ia berkeliaran di kerajaan orang lain."

Pangeran tertegun menyadari kebenaran ucapan Kai.

"Tidak selalu sendirian," bantah Siwon, "Pernah Tuan Puteri menemui saya bersama seorang pria. Saya juga sering melihatnya bersama beberapa pelayannya. Ayah gila mana yang akan membiarkan putri secantik itu berkeliaran sendirian."

"Tidak ada," sahut Kai.

"Aku ingin melihat keadaan Herbranchts."

"Aku ikut!"

"Apakah engkau ingin menitipkan sesuatu?"

"Tidak, Pangeran. Semua yang kami butuhkan telah Anda siapkan, kami tidak kekurangan apapun."

"Baiklah. Aku pergi melihat keadaan Herbranchts untuk membandingkannya dengan Pienlang."

"Selamat pagi, Pangeran," kata Siwon.

"Selamat siang."

Pangeran dan Kai menunggang kembali kuda mereka dan menuju Herbranchts.

Keadaan desa itu benar-benar berbeda dengan keadaan Pienlang, seperti yang dikatakan Siwon.

Jalanan desa itu sudah rata. Di kanan kiri jalan, terdapat rumah-rumah yang indah. Rumah-rumah mewah turut menghiasi desa yang tak jauh lebih besar dari Pienlang itu.

Di beberapa tempat terlihat kaca-kaca toko kecil dengan tulisannya yang besar-besar. Di sudut lain, terlihat toko besar.

Kereta kuda berlalu lalang di jalanan yang ramai.

Penduduk berlalu lalang dengan baju mereka yang sederhana tetapi indah. Para pria memakai topi hitam yang tinggi dan para wanita mengenakan gaun yang panjang berumbai.

"Aku merasa seperti berada di kota daripada di desa," komentar Kai.

"Desa ini sudah makmur. Mengapa gadis itu masih membelokkan sungai ke tempat ini?"

"Aku tidak mempunyai ide tentang itu. Jadi, jangan bertanya padaku."

Kuda kedua pria itu berjalan dengan perlahan di sepanjang jalan Herbranchts yang besar dan ramai.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah bangunan besar. Di depan bangunan kayu itu terdapat tulisan besar yang berbunyi, 'Toko Serba Ada. Anda dapat menemukan segala yang Anda perlukan di sini.'

"Kurasa ini adalah toko terbesar di sini."

Pangeran memperhatikan bangunan tak bertingkat itu. Dari kanan ke kiri, bangunan itu membentang sejauh sepuluh meter dan dari depan ke belakang, membentang sejauh tujuh meter.

"Luasnya menyerupai toko-toko di kota," Pangeran sependapat. "Tak heran bila Siwon mengatakan tempat ini jauh lebih menyerupai kota kecil daripada desa."

Pintu toko itu terbuka. Seorang pria muncul dengan barang yang tingginya hampir menutupi pandangannya. Di belakangnya masih ada seorang pria yang membawa barang yang banyak pula. Mereka membawa barang-barang itu ke kereta yang berdiri tak jauh dari pintu.

"Penduduk desa ini juga kaya," komentar Kai.

Seorang pria tengah baya muncul membawa sebuah kotak besar. Ia tersenyum pada seseorang yang mengikuti di belakangnya.

Dari belakang pintu, muncul seseorang bergaun jingga. Rambut hitam panjangnya, menutupi pinggangnya yang ramping. Matanya bersinar lembut bagaikan cahaya matahari pagi hari.

Pangeran tertegun.

Itulah gadis yang kemarin dilihatnya. Itulah sang Putri yang selama ini dibicarakan penduduk Pienlang.

Gadis itu tersenyum pada pria tengah baya itu. Mereka berbicara dengan penuh keakraban kemudian pria itu mengantar gadis itu ke kereta yang telah menanti di depannya.

Seorang pria berbaju hitam, telah berdiri di samping kereta kuda coklat itu.

Pria itu menyerahkan kotak besar yang dibawanya pada gadis itu.

Gadis itu mengangguk pada pria tua kemudian pria berbaju hitam itu membantunya naik ke dalam kereta.

Pria berbaju hitam itu kemudian duduk di samping kusir kuda.

Pria itu melambaikan tangan pada gadis itu ketika kereta mulai bergerak. Ia terus berada di depan pintu sampai kereta itu membelok di tikungan.

"Cantik sekali!" seru Kai setelah pria itu masuk kembali ke dalam toko. "Luar biasa! Baru kali ini aku melihat gadis secantik itu. Aku merasa aku sedang jatuh cinta."

Tidak ada sahutan.

Tetapi, Kai tidak peduli ia terus berkata, "Tidak rugi aku bangun pagi dan berkuda bersamamu. Aku yakin malam ini aku tidak dapat tidur karena terus terbayang wajah cantiknya."

Pangeran tidak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Kai. Dalam pikirannya terdengar kebingungannya sendiri.

Mengapa gadis itu bisa berada di sini? Apa yang dilakukannya di tempat ini?

Pangeran tiba-tiba turun dari kudanya.

Kai terkejut dan cepat-cepat mengejar Pangeran.

Pangeran memasuki toko itu.

Pria tengah baya yang tadi berdiri di depan meja kasir. Melihat kedatangan Pangeran, ia segera berkata, "Selamat datang, Tuan. Adakah yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Apakah Anda mengetahui siapa gadis yang baru Anda antar itu?"

"Gadis yang mana, Tuan?" pria itu kebingungan, "Pelanggan saya banyak."

"Gadis yang baru saja Anda antar ke kereta kudanya. Gadis yang bergaun jingga itu dan berambut hitam," Pangeran menjelaskan.

"Oh… Tuan Puteri yang Anda maksud."

"Benar," Pangeran tidak sabar.

"Tuan Puteri adalah salah satu pelanggan saya, Pangeran. Beliau sering membeli bahan makanan di sini untuk diberikan pada orang lain. Karena itu, saya tidak pernah mengambil untung darinya. Bahkan, saya sering ikut menyumbang. Tuan Puteri adalah gadis yang baik hati."

Tanpa diminta, pria itu meneruskan ceritanya,

"Penduduk di sini semua mengenal Tuan Puteri. Sebab, Tuan Puteri banyak membantu kami ketika kami kesulitan seperti Pienlang. Karena itu ketika mendengar keadaan di Pienlang, kami banyak memberikan bantuan.

Banyak dari pemuda kami yang ikut membantu menggali anak sungai. Saya mendengar Tuan Puteri menginginkan anak sungai itu digali melalui tempat ini agar kami terhindar dari bencana yang sama."

"Bencana itu terjadi dua tahun lalu. Keadaan kami waktu itu sama seperti keadaan di Pienlang. Daerah ini memang sulit mendapatkan air. Kalau musim kemarau berlangsung lama, tempat ini akan mengalami musim kemarau yang berkepanjangan. Tuan Puteri tidak ingin hal ini terjadi lagi."

"Ketika mendengar niat baik Tuan Puteri untuk menggali anak sungai bagi kedua desa ini, kami tidak mau tinggal diam. Para pemuda kami dan para pria yang masih kuat, berangkat ke sana tiap pagi untuk memberikan bantuan."

Pangeran merasa pria itu telah berbicara terlalu menyimpang jauh.

"Apakah Anda mengetahui siapa gadis itu?" katanya mengulangi pertanyaan.

"Gadis itu adalah putri yang menolong kami," jawab pria itu.

"Maksud adalah saya adalah nama keluarga gadis itu."

"Maafkan saya, Tuan. Saya tidak pernah menanyakannya. Saya hanya mengetahui para pelayan Tuan Puteri memanggilnya demikian."

Pangeran kecewa mendengarnya.

"Gadis itu adalah Putri yang selama ini selalu kauceritakan?" Pangeran terkejut.

"Benarkah itu?"

"Ya," kata Pangeran. Pangeran menghadap pria itu dan berkata, "Terima kasih atas cerita Anda, Tuan. Selamat pagi."

"Senang bisa membantu Anda, Tuan. Selamat pagi."

Pangeran meninggalkan tempat itu dengan kecewa.

"Aku tidak menyangka Putri itu sangat cantik. Jauh lebih cantik dari yang kubayangkan."

Pangeran tidak menyahut.

.

* * *

.

Wajah gadis itu ketika tersenyum tadi, kembali terlintas di matanya.

Mata bersinar lembut.

Caranya memandang sekitarnya, sangat anggun. Ia menatap sekitarnya dengan penuh kelembutan.

Senyumannya sangat manis dan anggun. Ia terlihat sangat anggun ketika menundukkan kepala.

Langkah-langkah kakinya ringan tetapi tegas. Tubuhnya ketika berpaling ke kereta, sangat luwes bagaikan sekuntum bunga yang menari bersama angin. Gerakan tubuhnya sangat luwes. Lebih luwes dan lebih anggun dari bunga manapun.

Malam ini tidak hanya Kai yang tidak akan dapat tidur.

Pangeran juga tidak akan dapat tidur karena di matanya selalu terlintas wajah gadis itu yang cantik.

.

* * *

TBC

* * *

.

Galau lagi yaa? Bebeknya belum muncul jugak:D

Sabar ya cupcupcup:3 mungkin chapter depan *ga janji wkwk

Oh iya, anggep aja Jongin dan Kai itu dua peran yang berbeda, hoho.

Thankyouuu for read and review;)

See youu❤❤^^

.


	7. Chapter 7

**GADIS HARI KETUJUH**

 **REMAKE NOVEL CHANBAEK VERSION**

amandaerate

Novel By Sherls Astrella

.

FF ini adalah hasil Remake dari novel dengan judul yang sama karya Sherls Astrella. Terdapat beberapa perubahan nama atau yang lainnya sesuai dengan kebutuhan cerita.

.

Warning: Genderswitch

.

* * *

CHAPTER 7

* * *

.

Pangeran merasa gila.

Setiap hari ia semakin sulit tidur karena gadis itu. Sejak pertemuan terakhir mereka, Pangeran tidak dapat memejamkan mata di malam hari.

Hatinya terus terusik oleh gadis itu. Gadis itu sangat luwes dan anggun tetapi ia tidak angkuh. Dengan penuh kelembutan ia membantu setiap orang tak peduli orang itu miskin atau tidak.

Semakin hari, mata Pangeran semakin merah karena kurang tidur.

Untuk berbaring di tempat tidur, sangat mudah bagi Pangeran tetapi untuk dapat memasuki dunia mimpi…

Pangeran benar-benar gila karena gadis itu.

Siapa gadis itu Pangeran tidak tahu. Apakah ia akan bertemu dengannya lagi, Pangeran juga tidak tahu.

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak perjumpaannya yang terakhir dengan gadis itu di Herbranchts. Bila seminggu lagi Pangeran bertahan dalam keadaan ini, matanya akan semakin membengkak seperti seekor katak.

Garis-garis hitam di sekeliling matanya mulai muncul.

Setiap malam, Pangeran merasa sangat lelah dan ingin segera tidur.

Tetapi, ketika ia berbaring di ranjang, ia tidak dapat memejamkan mata. Ia selalu teringat pada gadis cantik yang telah memporak-porandakan seluruh pikirannya.

Pikiran Pangeran kusut. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana terbebas dari penyakit ingin tahu ini.

Andai saja ada dokter yang bisa menyembuhkan penyakit ini, Pangeran akan segera menemuinya.

Entah mengapa ia tidak pernah berhenti teringat pada gadis itu walau ia tahu pertemuannya kembali dengan gadis itu sangat mustahil.

"Gadis itu sulit ditemui."

Itulah yang dikatakan Siwon padanya. Bahkan Siwon berkata, "Ia lebih sibuk dari saya."

Siwon adalah orang yang selalu dicari oleh setiap orang yang ingin membangun atau memperbaiki rumah. Setiap hari, ia selalu mendapat pekerjaan baru.

Bila gadis itu lebih sibuk dari Siwon, ia tidak mempunyai banyak waktu untuk berbicara dengan Pangeran. Belum lagi gadis itu selalu menghindari Pangeran.

Pangeran tidak mengerti mengapa ia merasa gadis itu menghindari pertemuan dengannya. Apakah ia takut tunangannya cemburu atau ia enggan berjumpa dengan Pangeran?

Kecemburuan muncul di hati Pangeran setiap ia teringat pada tunangan gadis itu.

Pria itu sangat beruntung. Ia mendapatkan gadis tercantik di seluruh dunia dan juga gadis yang paling mempesona. Seluruh jiwa raga gadis itu mempesona setiap orang yang melihatnya.

Tua muda, semua mencintai gadis itu. Pria maupun wanita menyukainya.

Walaupun ke manapun ia pergi selalu menarik perhatian para pria, takkan ada wanita yang dapat membenci gadis berhati lembut itu.

.

* * *

.

Pangeran melangkahkan kudanya semakin dalam ke desa yang tak pernah dikunjunginya itu.

Langkah kaki Pangeran tak berhenti seperti pikiran yang terus berkecamuk di kepalanya. Mata Pangeran memandang jalanan tetapi yang terlihat olehnya adalah wajah gadis itu. Wajah ovalnya yang cantik mempesona.

Kuda Pangeran berjalan dengan santai. Pangeran tidak memberi perintah apa-apa padanya. Ia berjalan selangkah demi selangkah dengan perlahan.

Dari kejauhan tampak seorang gadis bergaun nila berjalan bersama seorang anak.

Pangeran menatap lekat-lekat wajah gadis yang mendekat itu.

Tangan kanan gadis itu menggendong seorang anak kecil dan tangan kirinya menggandeng yang lain. Wajahnya tersenyum. Sinar senyumannya menakjubkan. Gadis itu seperti tidak hanya tersenyum dengan bibirnya tetapi juga dengan jiwanya.

Gadis itu berhenti di depan sebuah rumah lalu menurunkan anak dalam gendongannya. Gadis itu mencium dahi kedua anak itu lalu beranjak dari tempat itu.

Pangeran segera memacu kudanya mengejar gadis itu.

Gadis itu menuju sebuah kereta yang telah menantinya. Seorang pria berbaju hitam membuka pintu kereta untuknya dan membantunya naik sebelum duduk di samping kusir kuda.

Setelah gadis itu naik, kereta meluncur dengan cepat.

Pangeran tertegun melihat cepatnya gadis itu pergi.

Gadis itu datang secepat angin dan pergi lebih cepat dari kilat. Gadis itu selalu datang dan pergi dengan cepat.

Tiba-tiba terlintas dalam benak Pangeran bahwa gadis itu berasal dari kerajaan yang berbatasan langsung dengan Evangellynn.

Gadis itu tidak akan dengan mudah muncul di Evangellynn bila kerajaannya jauh dari Evangellynn. Kerajaan gadis itu pasti ada di antara kerajaan-kerajaan tetangga yang tepat berbatasan dengan Evangellynn.

Pangeran yakin ia akan dapat menemukan gadis itu di antara kerajaan-kerajaan tetangga.

Dengan penuh semangat, Pangeran membelokkan kudanya ke Schildi.

Pangeran ingin segera menyelidiki silsilah kerajaan-kerajaan tetangga.

Pangeran ingin segera mengirim dirinya sendiri untuk berkunjung ke negara-negara

tetangga.

Pangeran tidak sabar menyusun rencana kepergiaannya ke negara-negara tetangga.

.

* * *

.

Setibanya di Istana Welyn, Pangeran segera meloncat turun dari kudanya dan berlari ke Ruang Perpustakaan.

Tanpa mempedulikan kebingungan penjaga perpustakaan, Pangeran mencari-cari buku di lemari-lemari perpustakaan yang tingginya memenuhi seluruh dinding ruang yang sangat luas itu.

Dengan asyiknya, Pangeran mencari silsilah kerajaan-kerajaan tetangga.

"Chanyeol!"

Pangeran menghentikan kesibukannya mendengar panggilan ibunya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di atas sana?" tanya Ratu dengan suara keras.

"Aku mencari buku," jawab Pangeran dengan suara keras pula.

"Turunlah! Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

Pangeran menuruni tangga tinggi yang digunakan untuk mencari buku di tempat yang tinggi.

"Kemarilah. Kita akan berbicara di Viridis Cella."

Pangeran mengikuti langkah Ratu dengan enggan. Pangeran dapat menduga apa yang akan dikatakan Ratu padanya.

Ratu akan menyuruhnya memikirkan pernikahan!

Sudah bosan Pangeran mendengar hal itu. Ia malas mendengar hal yang terus diajukan padanya itu.

Ratu membuka pintu dan membiarkan Pangeran masuk lebih dulu.

Pangeran dan Ratu duduk berhadap-hadapan.

Ratu diam mengawasi putranya sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Masalah Pienlang telah selesai?"

"Hampir," Pangeran membenarkan, "Penggalian sungai hampir rampung.

Siwon memperkirakan dalam waktu tiga minggu lagi, anak sungai itu akan rampung. Tetapi, melihat orang yang membantu terus bertambah, Siwon berpikir dua minggu lagi pekerjaan ini akan rampung."

"Bagaimana dengan penduduk Pienlang?"

Pangeran keheranan mendengar pertanyaan Ratu. Biasanya ibunya hanya tertarik untuk mengetahui apakah ia jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis atau kapan ia akan menikah. Ibunya tidak pernah bertanya tentang pekerjaannya. Rajalah yang biasanya selalu bertanya tentang masalah ini.

"Keadaan rakyat sudah jauh lebih baik. Penduduk Herbranchts banyak memberikan bantuan bagi penduduk Pienlang. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi. Penduduk Pienlang telah mulai mengolah lahan mereka dengan sumur-sumur yang dibangun. Penduduk yang sakit sudah hampir sembuh semua. Di rumah sakit masih terdapat beberapa orang yang penyakitnya parah. Tetapi sekarang mereka sudah jauh lebih baik."

"Bagus," kata Ratu, "Pekerjaanmu sangat memuaskan, anakku."

Pangeran ingin tahu apa yang ingin dikatakan Ratu.

"Pienlang dapat dikatakan telah selesai. Engkau bisa mewakilkan tugasmu pada Kris, bukan?"

"Benar."

"Bagus sekali," Ratu puas. "Sekarang engkau bisa membantuku, bukan?"

"Tentu. Kapanpun Mama membutuhkan bantuan," kata Pangeran kebingungan. Cepat-cepat Pangeran menambahkan, "Kecuali masalah pernikahan."

"Tentu. Aku tidak akan membicarakan masalah pernikahan lagi. Aku sudah bosan. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana membuatmu mau menikah," aku Ratu, "Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu pada tugas-tugasmu sebagai Putra Mahkota."

"Sejak engkau menangani masalah Pienlang, aku melihat engkau semakin tidak menjaga kesehatanmu. Akhir-akhir ini aku melihat engkau semakin lesu.

Kalau engkau lelah, beristirahatlah. Jangan biarkan dirimu sakit."

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Satu hal lagi yang perlu kauperhatikan adalah engkau mempunyai banyak pekerjaan di luar Pienlang. Masalah Pienlang bia kau limpahkan pada Kris dan sekarang waktunya engkau mengerjakan tugas-tugas kenegaraanmu. Dulu aku pernah berjanji akan memberimu kebebasan setelah bertemu putri keluarga Kim Horthrouth. Tetapi kebebasan yang kuberikan itu tidak berlaku untuk selamanya. Satu setengah bulan sudah cukup."

"Aku mengerti. Aku akan menyuruh Kris menggantikan aku menangani Pienlang. Dan, mulai besok aku akan mulai melaksanakan tugas-tugas kenegaraanku."

"Aku senang mendengarnya. Besok pagi aku akan menyuruh pelayan mengantarkan jadwal kegiatanmu. Langkah pertama yang harus kaulakukan adalah berkunjung di beberapa tempat di Evangellynn. Sejak engkau mengetahui keadaan Pienlang, engkau mengabaikan keadaan di tempat lain. Ayahmu khawatir rakyat yang lain cemburu pada penduduk Pienlang yang mendapat banyak perhatianmu."

"Aku mengerti kekhawatiran kalian. Besok aku akan memulai kunjunganku."

"Jangan kecewakan aku pada hal ini," Ratu mengingatkan, "Aku sudah cukup kecewa oleh sikap keras kepalamu. Jangan membuatku semakin kecewa.

Engkau putraku yang bisa kubanggakan. Aku yakin akan hal itu."

Ratu meninggalkan Pangeran sendirian di Veridis Cella.

Semangat Pangeran yang semula membara, menyusut. Pangeran sedih dengan keputusan Ratu tetapi Pangeran tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

Ratu benar. Ia telah mengabaikan daerah-daerah yang lain dan menganak emaskan Pienlang. Walaupun Pienlang telah dapat ditinggalkannya, Pangeran tetap menangani tempat itu. Ia tidak melihat pada daerah lain selain Pienlang.

Mulai besok, kesibukannya sebagai Putra Mahkota akan dimulai. Dan, ia tidak akan mempunyai waktu lagi untuk mencari sang Putri.

Pangeran berharap setelah mengunjungi daerah-daerah lain di Evangellynn, Raja akan menyuruhnya berkunjung ke kerajaan-kerajaan tetangga. Pangeran sangat mengharapkannya karena ia ingin sekali menemukan sang Putri. Pangeran ingin berjumpa dengannya untuk mengucapkan terima kasihnya yang dalam.

Pagi hari ketika Pangeran bangun, seorang pelayan datang dengan daftar kegiataan Pangeran.

Pangeran berganti baju dan bersiap-siap sarapan bersama kedua orang tuanya. "Engkau sudah menerima jadwal kegiatanmu?" tanya Raja.

"Sudah."

"Jangan sampai terlambat," Ratu mengingatkan, "Jangan membuat mereka terlalu lama menanti kedatanganmu."

"Baik, Mama," jawab Pangeran tanpa semangat.

Pangeran merasa enggan memulai pekerjaannya, kesibukannya. Ia ingin mencari putri itu. Sebelum ia berhasil menemukannya, Pangeran tidak akan merasa lega. Ia merasa berhutang pada gadis itu dan ia perlu melakukan sesuatu untuk menebusnya.

Sesuatu apa, Pangeran tidak tahu. Ia tidak tahu apa yang masih belum dimiliki oleh putri secantik dia yang selalu disukai semua orang. Pangeran tidak tahu apa yang masih diinginkan Putri yang mempunyai segala sesuatu yang ia inginkan itu.

Tetapi, kelak bila Pangeran bertemu lagi dengannya, Pangeran akan melakukan segala sesuatu untuk membalas budi baik Putri itu pada rakyatnya.

Pangeran akan melakukan segalanya untuk Putri yang luhur budi itu.

Pangeran mengucapkan janji itu berulang kali ketika kereta kuda membawanya ke tempat pertama yang harus di datanginya pagi ini.

Pertemuan-pertemuan yang dulu menjadi makanan sehari-hari Pangeran, sekarang terasa membosankan. Dulu Pangeran dengan senang hati menghadiri setiap pertemuan. Pangeran senang mengetahui apa yang sedang berkembang di kalangan rakyatnya.

Sekarang…

Entahlah. Pangeran sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa ia merasa sangat enggan untuk melakukan semua kegiatannya.

Belum ia melihat kegiatannya, ia telah merasa jenuh. Ingin Pangeran cepat-cepat menyelesaikan semua pertemuan hari ini dan segera ke Pienlang serta Herbranchts untuk mencari sang Putri.

Kejenuhan Pangeran ini mengingatkannya pada kejenuhannya pada saat ia harus menemui para gadis keluarga Horthrouth. Seperti saat itu, Pangeran ingin segera menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Belum satu pertemuanpun didatangi, tetapi Pangeran sudah merasa sangat lelah. Pangeran ingin mencari sang Putri di Herbranchts.

Seperti dulu, keinginan Pangeran dikurung oleh titah Ibunda Ratu.

.

* * *

.

Kereta yang membawa Pangeran akhirnya berhenti.

Banyak orang yang telah berada di depan menanti kedatangan Pangeran.

"Selamat pagi, Pangeran," sambut seorang pria berjas hitam.

"Selamat pagi," Pangeran berusaha bersikap seramah mungkin.

"Semoga perjalanan Anda ke sini nyaman."

Pangeran memasuki Gedung Utama.

Di gedung ini sering diadakan pertemuan-pertemuan. Sering juga jamuan besar oleh suatu badan diadakan di tempat ini. Hari ini Pangeran datang untuk membuka acara diskusi para ahli ekonomi Evangellynn.

Dengan datangnya Pangeran, acara segera dimulai.

Mula-mula Yunho, pria yang tadi menyambut Pangeran sekaligus ketua panitia acara ini memberikan pidato panjang lebarnya.

"Terima kasih atas kehadiran kalian, para undangan yang terhormat pada acara ini. Terima kasih pula atas kehadiran Yang Mulia Pangeran Chanyeol yang berkenan membuka acara ini. Dalam kesempatan ini, saya mewakili seluruh panitia mengucapkan selamat datang pada Anda semua. Semoga perjalanan Anda menyenangkan."

Yunho memulai pidatonya dengan kata-kata yang menjemukan. Di manapun Pangeran berada, ia selalu mendengar kata-kata itu dalam kata-kata pertama pidato.

"Hari ini kita berkumpul di tempat ini untuk membicarakan beberapa masalah ekonomi kerajaan ini. Seperti yang kita lihat, perekonomian Evangellynn mengalami banyak kemajuan dalam beberapa tahun terakhir ini. Tetapi, masih banyak rakyat di luar sana yang menderita kemiskinan. Hari ini kita berkumpul untuk mencari jalan yang terbaik untuk lebih menyejahterahkan kerajaan ini dan membawanya pada kehidupan yang lebih makmur."

"Tindakan lebih berarti daripada kata-kata seperti itu," kata Pangeran pada dirinya sendiri, "Ketika melihat orang miskin di depan mereka, apakah mereka akan membantu? Aku yakin kalian akan merasa jijik. Lihatlah sang Putri! Ia tidak mempedulikan statusnya sebagai putri kerajaan. Tanpa rasa jijik ia mencium anak-anak miskin itu. Tanpa rasa takut, ia merawat orang-orang yang menderita itu. Tetapi apa yang dapat kalian lakukan dengan omong kosong ini?"

Pangeran tidak mendengar kelanjutan pidato pria itu. Ia kembali teringat saat ia melihat gadis itu berjalan bersama dua anak laki-laki dari desa kumuh.

Seperti yang selalu dilihat Pangeran, gadis itu tampak bersinar. Ia menggendong anak kecil tanpa perasaan terpaksa. Wajahnya berseri cantik saat itu.

Tubuh kedua anak itu kotor. Tubuh mereka penuh debu. Mereka seperti selepas bermain tanah. Tetapi, gadis itu tidak takut anak-anak kecil itu mengkotori gaun nilanya yang indah. Tanpa rasa jijik ia mencium dahi kedua anak itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Pangeran melihat sinar kasih sayang yang besar di mata gadis itu ketika ia menatap kedua anak itu.

Semua orang di dalam gedung bertepuk tangan sangat keras.

Pangeran terkejut. Ia melihat semua orang melihat padanya.

Mengertilah Pangeran bahwa telah tiba saat baginya untuk memberikan pidato.

Pangeran berdiri dan menuju podium.

"Selamat pagi," kata Pangeran membuka pidatonya, "Selamat datang bagi Anda semua. Saya sungguh berterima kasih pada Anda semua yang telah menyempatkan diri untuk datang. Saya hanya ingin menekankan beberapa hal."

"Pertama, pertemuan ini adalah penting bagi Evangellynn. Apa yang Anda bicarakan dalam pertemuan ini, saya harap bisa membantu perkembangan Evangellynn. Saya sangat berharap seseorang menyampaikan pada Istana apa yang menjadi hasil dari pertemuan ini. Kedua dan yang terpenting, perkataan tanpa perbuatan adalah omong kosong. Beberapa saat lalu Yunho mengatakan tujuan pertemuan ini antara lain untuk

meningkatkan kemakmuran Evangellynn terutama rakyat yang miskin. Tetapi saya mengatakan pertemuan ini sungguh tidak berguna bila kalian hanya berbicara. Tunjukkan perbuatan kalian yang benar-benar ingin membantu rakyat yang masih miskin. Tunjukkan! Jangan hanya berbicara tetapi tunjukkan pada dunia keinginan kalian untuk memperbaiki kehidupan ini!"

Semua yang ingin Pangeran katakan telah tersampaikan. Pangeran mengakhiri pidatonya dengan berkata,

"Dengan ini saya menyatakan Pertemuan Para Ahli Ekonomi Evangellynn yang kedua puluh resmi dibuka."

Semua bertepuk tangan dengan meriah ketika Pangeran menuruni podium ke tempatnya semula.

Setelah acara ini dinyatakan dibuka oleh Pangeran, beberapa orang maju ke depan untuk memimpin pertemuan ini.

Pangeran mendengarkan ceramah panjang lebar di pertemuan para ahli ekonomi dengan jenuh. Pembicaraan mereka tidak pernah berubah. Selalu dan selalu yang dibicarakan kemajuan ekonomi Evangellynn dan ramalan mereka atas ekonomi yang mendatang.

Segala masalah ekonomi yang ada sampai yang akan muncul, dibicarakan dengan tuntas. Pertentangan pun tak terlewatkan. Pangeran tidak tertarik mendengar perdebatan yang panjang lebar ini. Pembicaraan ini hanya akan memperlambat kepulangan Pangeran di Istana.

Dulu Pangeran merasa tertarik mengikuti pembicaraan bahkan ia juga ikut memberikan pendapat. Sekarang ia lebih tertarik untuk ke Herbranchts.

Pangeran melakukan pekerjaannya dengan setengah hati.

Pembicaraan yang tiada berujung pangkal antar para ahli ekonomi membuat Pangeran merasa lelah. Hari telah siang. Sudah waktunya Pangeran meninggalkan tempat ini untuk menuju tempat lain.

Pangeran mendekat Yunho yang duduk tak jauh darinya.

"Acara ini sungguh menarik untuk diikuti tetapi sayang aku tidak dapat terlalu lama berada di sini," bisik Pangeran.

Yunho segera berdiri. "Saya mengerti, Pangeran. Tentunya masih banyak kegiatan yang harus Anda lakukan. Saya akan mengantar Anda."

"Tidak perlu. Aku yakin engkau ingin mengikuti acara ini dari awal sampai akhir."

"Saya merasa senang dapat mengantar kepergian Anda," Yunho melawan dengan sopan.

"Duduklah yang nyaman dan dengarkan pembicaraan ini. Aku tidak ingin menganggu yang lain."

"Sesuai kehendak Anda, Pangeran," Yunho mengalah.

Pangeran meninggalkan tempat itu. Semua orang sibuk mencurahkan perhatian pada pembicaraan yang semakin memanas hingga tak memperhatikan kepergiaan Pangeran.

Kereta kuda Istana terus menanti Pangeran di depan Gedung Utama.

Prajurit segera membuka pintu kereta ketika melihat kedatangan Pangeran bersama beberapa pengawalnya.

"Sekarang kita menuju Xelnyz," prajurit memberitahu.

Pangeran mendengarkan dengan malas.

Biasanya, setiap kali selesai menyelesaikan suatu kegiatan, Pangeran selalu bertanya, "Sekarang kita ke mana?"

Lama kelamaan kebiasaan itu membuat Jongin selalu memberitahu ke mana tujuan mereka selanjutnya sebelum Pangeran bertanya.

Jongin tidak merasakan kejanggalan pada sikap Pangeran hari ini. Ia mengira Pangeran lelah.

Pangeran bersandar dengan malas. Ingin sekali ia menyuruh prajurit berbelok ke Pienlang. Tetapi ia telah berjanji pada Ratu untuk melepaskan Pienlang pada Kris.

Pangeran sudah tidak peduli lagi ke mana kereta membawanya. Ia hanya ingin segera menyelesaikan semua ini dan segera melanjutkan pencariaannya pada Putri asing itu.

Perjalanan kali ini lebih lama dari saat mereka meninggalkan Istana.

Kali ini kereta membawa Pangeran ke Xelnyz yang letaknya 100 mil dari Schildi. Kereta perlahan-lahan melambatkan jalan dan akhirnya berhenti. Pangeran tidak menanti prajurit membukakan pintu baginya. Ia ingin segera menyelesaikan kegiatan hari ini dan menghibur diri di Pienlang.

Mungkin hari ini di sana Pangeran akan bertemu dengan Putri yang telah memenuhi seluruh isi kepalanya itu.

Jongin terkejut pintu kereta tiba-tiba dibuka sebelum ia membukanya.

Pangeran keluar dari dalam kereta dengan wajahnya yang menahan kebosanan.

Melihat dua orang suster mendekat, Pangeran cepat-cepat memasang wajah tersenyum.

"Selamat datang, Pangeran," sambut seorang suster yang telah tua.

"Semoga perjalanan Anda menyenangkan."

"Terima kasih," kata Pangeran.

"Perkenalkan saya adalah Suster Lay yang mengepalai Panti Asuhan Popolo. Saya bertanggung jawab atas semua kegiatan di Panti Asuhan ini. Ini adalah Suster Yoona."

"Mari saya antar berkeliling, Pangeran," kata suster itu pula.

Seorang suster yang masih muda memapah suster tua itu dengan hati-hati.

"Anda tidak perlu repot-repot mengantar saya," kata Pangeran, "Saya tidak ingin merepotkan Anda. Sebaiknya Anda beristirahat. Saya melihat Anda kurang sehat."

Suster tua itu tersenyum lembut. "Selama saya masih hidup, saya mampu melakukannya."

Suster lanjut usia itu melangkah dengan hati-hati mengantar Pangeran ke dalam gereja tua itu.

"Ini adalah gereja tempat kami biasa mengadakan misa. Saat ini pastor sedang pergi sehingga ia tidak dapat menyambut Anda."

"Tidak perlu dipikirkan. Saya mengerti kesibukan Anda semua."

Pangeran melihat beberapa anak yang berdiri di samping altar. Mereka bernyanyi lagu-lagu pujian dengan penuh semangat.

"Mereka adalah anak-anak yang bertugas menyanyi lagu gereja dalam tiap misa. Setiap anak kami latih untuk menjadi anggota paduan suara dan mereka bertugas sesuai jadwal yang kami atur."

Pangeran mendengarkan tetapi pikirannya melayang-layang jauh.

Kedua suster itu mengantar Pangeran ke bagian belakang gereja.

"Inilah tempat anak-anak itu dirawat," kata Suster Lay. "Di sini kami menampung anak-anak yang malang itu."

Tidak ada pembatas antara gereja dengan panti asuhan selain sebuah pintu kayu coklat yang seperti siap hancur.

Pangeran melihat banyak anak bermain-main di dalam ruangan. Tempat itu cukup luas. Tetapi tidak cukup luas untuk menampung anak-anak banyak itu.

"Setiap tahun, banyak anak yang masuk ke tempat ini tetapi anak yang diadopsi sangat sedikit. Bila keadaan ini terus berlangsung, kami khawatir tidak mampu menampung semua anak-anak malang ini. Saat ini kami sudah mengalami kesulitan dalam menampung mereka," kata Suster Yoona.

"Kami berencana membangun sebuah bangunan di samping tempat ini untuk menampung mereka. Tempat ini sudah terlalu sesak untuk anak-anak," kata Suster Lay, "Anak-anak selalu membutuhkan tempat yang luas untuk bermain."

Walaupun anak-anak itu kekurangan tempat untuk bermain kejar mengejar, mereka tampak senang. Walaupun anak-anak itu harus duduk di lantai dan bermain dengan mainan sederhana, wajah mereka berseri-seri.

Di dalam ruangan itu tampak dua orang suster yang kewalahan menjaga anak-anak yang jumlahnya sekitar lima puluh itu.

"Kami juga kekurangan orang untuk merawat mereka," jelas Suster Yoona. "Tetapi dalam waktu dekat ini, bantuan akan datang. Biara pusat telah mengirimkan orang untuk membantu kami."

"Sekarang akan saya tunjukkan tempat belajar anak-anak," kata Suster Lay.

Mereka terus melangkah semakin ke dalam.

"Kami mengajari anak-anak dengan cara yang sederhana. Kami tidak mampu memberikan pendidikan yang baik untuk mereka. Untuk membiayai kehidupan mereka, kami menanti bantuan orang lain. Anda perlu melakukan sesuatu untuk anak-anak ini," kata Suster Lay sambil berjalan.

Pangeran mengangguk.

Kedua suster itu menunjukkan semua tempat pada Pangeran. Ruang belajar yang sederhana dengan beberapa kursi, ruang makan yang kecil dengan meja panjang dikelilingi puluhan kursi, ruang perpustakaan dengan buku-buku agama yang tebal. Semua mereka tunjukkan pada Pangeran.

Seperti yang dikatakan Suster Lay, tempat ini luas tetapi tidak cukup untuk menampung lebih dari 130 anak yang tiap tahunnya terus bertambah. Untuk itu ia mengatur pemakaian setiap tempat secara bergiliran.

Saat Pangeran melihat Ruang Belajar, beberapa anak sedang belajar di ruangan itu tetapi beberapa saat lagi mereka akan berganti giliran dengan anak yang lain. Sayang sekali anak-anak yang ingin mengetahi banyak itu tidak dapat menggunakan waktu sepanjang hari untuk belajar. Mereka harus rela mengalah dengan teman-teman mereka.

Seorang guru yang didatangkan dari tempat lain mengajari anak-anak itu. Semula, kata Suster Lay, hanya ada seorang suster yang mengajar anak-anak sepanjang hari. Tetapi sejak tahun lalu beberapa guru didatangkan dari luar untuk mengajar anak-anak. Mereka mengajar secara bergiliran dan suster yang semua menjadi guru itu bisa mencurahkan perhatiannya pada perawatan anak-anak.

Kedua suster itu mengantar Pangeran ke sebuah ruangan sangat luas dengan ranjang-ranjang berderet rapi. Lima lajur tempat tidur memenuhi ruangan itu dan membuatnya tampak sesak.

"Tempat ini adalah ruang tidur anak-anak. Karena terbatasnya tempat, kami terpaksa mengumpulkan mereka di tempat ini. Anak-anak terpaksa tidur seranjang dengan teman mereka. Sebab masih ada teman mereka yang tidak bisa tidur berdua dengan yang lain."

Pangeran melihat beberapa anak berbaring tak berdaya di tempat tidur. Sementara itu banyak tempat tidur kosong yang rapi.

"Mereka adalah anak-anak yang sejak lahir cacat fisik. Mereka tidak dapat meninggalkan tempat ini. Selain anak-anak yatim piatu, kami juga menerima anak-anak yang cacat. Setiap minggu ada seorang dokter yang khusus didatangkan untuk memeriksa mereka dan anak-anak lain bila ada yang sakit," jelas Suster Lay pula.

Mata Pangeran yang menjelajahi ruangan luas itu tertumbuk pada rambut hitam panjang yang bergelombang di samping tempat tidur di seberang ruangan. Rambut hitam yang bergelombang pada bagian bawah itu membangkitkan perasaan ingin tahu Pangeran.

Seperti mengetahui apa yang ada di benak Pangeran, Suster Lay berkata, "Ia adalah gadis yang banyak membantu kami. Tanpa dia, kami tidak akan dapat bertahan hingga hari ini. Selain memberikan bantuan barang dan uang, ia juga membantu kami merawat…"

Suster Lay belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Pangeran telah meninggalkannya.

Pangeran mendekati gadis itu. Perasaannya tidak keruan ketika ia semakin mendekati rambut hitam yang menutupi gadis bergaun coklat muda itu.

Pangeran ingin segera berlari mendekat tetapi ia juga ingin berjalan perlahan-lahan hingga gadis itu tidak mengetahui kedatangannya dan tidak sempat menghindar.

Pangeran ingin memanggil gadis itu tetapi ia tidak ingin gadis itu mengetahui kedatangannya.

Pangeran ingin bergegas tetapi ia juga ingin menahan langkahnya.

Pangeran menyeberangi ruangan itu dengan hati-hati. Ia tidak ingin menimbulkan bunyi sedikitpun yang dapat menyadarkan gadis itu akan kedatangannya.

Ketika akhirnya Pangeran tiba tepat di belakang gadis itu, Pangeran kebingungan. Pangeran tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, Pangeran tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia bingung. Harus memanggil gadis itu atau menepuk bahunya atau mengajaknya berbicara.

Sementara itu dua suster berdiri di ambang pintu dengan kebingungan.

Beberapa pengawal Pangeran yang terus mengikutinya, juga tidak tahu harus mendekat atau tetap di tempat.

.

* * *

TBC

* * *

.

Jangan bunuh akuuuuu, bukan salahku kalau bebek belum muncul. Tapi aku janji chapter depan bakalan satu chapter. Ahahaha. Makanya ditunggu aja:D

Aduhhh ucul banget kalo baca review wkwk.

Aku kecepetan yah updatenya? Setiap hari aku hampir update. Atau seminggu sekali aja biar greget? Mueheheh.

ini wordnya ga nentu ko, aku chapter 1 sama 2 aja yang 1k. Yang lainnya diatas 2k-5k++ hehe

Terimakasih yg sudah baca dan review;) yang belum review monggo kotaknya ada dibawah tinggal diklik:D

See you soon❤❤^^

.


	8. Chapter 8

**GADIS HARI KETUJUH**

 **REMAKE NOVEL CHANBAEK VERSION**

amandaerate

manyeolbae

Novel By Sherls Astrella

.

FF ini adalah hasil Remake dari novel dengan judul yang sama karya Sherls Astrella. Terdapat beberapa perubahan nama atau yang lainnya sesuai dengan kebutuhan cerita.

.

Warning: Genderswitch

.

* * *

CHAPTER 8

* * *

.

Gadis itu perlahan-lahan membalikkan badannya.

Pangeran terpesona oleh mata hijau bening yang menatapnya lembut.

Wajah cantik itu tersenyum padanya dan suaranya yang lebih lembut dari nyanyian burung surga berkata,

"Selamat siang, Pangeran."

"S… selamat siang."

Pangeran tidak dapat melepaskan pandangannya dari wajah cantik di depannya. Matanya yang hijau dengan bingkai rambut hitam yang bersinar seperti membawa sinar misterius yang membuat Pangeran terjebak di dalam pesonanya.

Pangeran menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat.

Seperti yang biasa dilihat Pangeran, gadis itu mengenakan baju sederhana. Tidak ada pita berumbai yang menghiasi. Tidak ada lekukan-lekukan yang rumit. Gaun yang dikenakannya benar-benar gaun sederhana tanpa model yang selalu dikenakan oleh para gadis desa. Tetapi kain yang digunakan untuk membuat gaunnya adalah kain katun yang halus.

Gadis itu tampak manis dengan gaun coklat mudanya yang terlihat kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih. Pipinya yang selalu memerah membuatnya tampak kekanak-kanakan. Tetapi sinar matanya yang lembut dan garis wajahnya yang klasik menunjukkan kedewasaannya.

"Bila Anda tidak tersinggung, Yang Mulia Pangeran, dapatkah Anda memberitahu saya apakah yang membuat Anda terus menatap saya?" gadis itu bertanya sopan dengan suaranya yang membawa Pangeran terbuai oleh perasaan.

"T… tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa," sahut Pangeran cepat-cepat. "Sungguh tidak ada apa-apa."

Gadis itu tersenyum mempesona.

"Dari mana Anda mengetahui kedatangan saya?" Pangeran kebingungan, "Saya yakin saya telah berjalan sepelan mungkin hingga tak menimbulkan suara sedikitpun."

Gadis itu memalingkan kepala pada anak di tempat tidur. Kedua tangannya mengelus penuh kasih sayang wajah anak itu. "Ia yang memberitahu saya."

"Rupanya aku telah meremehkanmu."

Anak itu tersenyum.

"Bagaimana Anda bisa sampai ke tempat ini?"

"Dengan kendaraan tentunya," jawab gadis itu.

Pangeran benar-benar terpesona oleh suara merdu yang tegas itu.

Suara maupun gerakan gadis itu sangat luwes dan anggun. Pangeran tidak pernah menemukan gadis seperti itu di tempat mana pun.

"Apa yang Anda lakukan di sini?"

"Saya membantu para suster merawat anak-anak. Mereka membutuhkan pengasuh terutama anak-anak yang berada di ruangan ini dan tidak dapat meninggalkan tempat ini. Mereka kesepian dan membutuhkan kawan."

"Mengapa mereka tidak dapat meninggalkan tempat ini?"

"Sebenarnya mereka dapat, tetapi bila mereka di luar, tidak ada yang dapat menjaganya. Kami kekurangan tenaga. Saat ini kami berharap para suster segera datang untuk membantu. Tetapi, beberapa hari lalu saya mendengar kabar dari biara pusat bahwa mereka kekurangan orang."

"Permintaan biarawati banyak tetapi yang mendaftarkan diri menjadi biarawati sedikit. Menurut saya, yang membuat sedikit orang yang mendaftarkan diri menjadi biarawati adalah ketatnya peraturan biara. Biara-biara hanya mau menerima orang dari kalangan tertentu. Andai mereka mau terbuka pada setiap orang, entah itu miskin atau kaya, akan banyak biarawati yang kita miliki."

"Saya sungguh menyesali keadaan ini. Pimpinan gereja pun menggunakan kekuasaan mereka untuk memeras rakyat. Entah kapan seorang pastor benar-benar mengabdikan diri mereka pada Tuhan."

Pangeran terkesan oleh pengetahuan gadis itu yang luas.

"Andai dalam waktu sebulan, seperti yang dijanjikan pimpinan biara, para biarawati itu tidak datang, saya akan bertindak."

"Tindakan apa yang akan Anda ambil?"

"Saya akan melanggar wewenang pihak gereja. Saya akan mengirim orang ke tempat ini. Saya tidak akan mempedulikan apakah tempat ini dikelola oleh gereja atau tidak. Anak-anak membutuhkan pengasuh."

Pangeran kagum oleh keberanian gadis itu. Ia tidak pernah melihat seorang gadis seberani gadis ini. Biasanya ia mendengar kata-kata para gadis yang berani tetapi keberanian mereka hanya dalam kata-kata. Gadis ini lain.

Pangeran melihat sinar perlawanan di mata hijau bening yang mengagumkan itu.

Gadis itu benar-benar ciptaan yang paling mempesona!

Matanya hijau bening seperti kelereng kaca yang dalam. Sinar matanya yang lembut seperti tidak pernah terlepas darinya. Di dalamnya terdapat banyak kejutan-kejutan yang mengagumkan. Sungguh menyenangkan untuk terus dipandang.

"Saya mendukung Anda," kata Pangeran.

"Saya sangat berterima kasih pada kebaikan hati Anda, Pangeran. Tetapi Anda tidak perlu repot-repot melakukannya. Saya tidak ingin kerajaan ini bertengkar dengan pihak gereja. Anda mengerti apa akibatnya bila kita berseteru dengan Roma. Dengan seluruh Raja Eropa tunduk padanya, Uskup Agung Roma bisa membuat Evangellynn dibenci semua negara. Jangan mempersulit kerajaan Anda sendiri demi rakyat dan juga demi keturunan Anda kelak."

"Bagaimana dengan kerajaan Anda?"

Gadis itu kebingungan. "Kerajaan saya?"

"Kalau Anda membuka perselisihan dengan biara, kerajaan Anda bisa terkena dampaknya."

Gadis itu tertawa geli – membuat Pangeran keheranan.

"Dari mana Anda mendapatkan ide itu?" tanyanya tanpa dapat menyembunyikan senyum gelinya yang manis.

Pangeran kebingungan oleh tindakan gadis itu.

"Bukan kehendak saya mengecewakan Anda, tetapi Anda harus tahu saya tidak mempunyai kerajaan apapun."

"Dari mana Anda bisa memperoleh semua bantuan yang Anda berikan untuk penduduk Pienlang?"

"Bila saya tidak salah, tentunya Anda berpikir sayalah yang mendatangkan semua bantuan itu." Gadis itu menatap Pangeran dengan pandangannya yang menghanyutkan. "Sungguh menyesal saya membuat Anda kecewa. Semua bantuan itu tidak berasal dari saya. Dengan rendah hati, saya mengakui bahwa saya tidak mampu memberikan semua bantuan itu. Sebagian besar bantuan yang saya berikan kepada penduduk Pienlang berasal dari penduduk Evangellynn pula. Saya hanya membantu menyalurkan bantuan kepada mereka yang membutuhkan."

Pangeran tidak percaya.

"Tidak seorangpun yang dapat memberikan bantuan yang setiap hari membutuhkan uang jutaan selama satu bulan lebih termasuk saya dan Anda. Kerajaan tidak dapat membiayai kehidupan Pienlang sampai mereka mampu bangkit kembali tanpa bantuan rakyat."

Pangeran menatap gadis itu. Ia tidak mempercayai kata-kata gadis itu.

"Saya tidak ingin meremehkan kekayaan Evangellynn tetapi apa yang saya katakan ini benar. Pikirkanlah, Pangeran. Bila Anda tidak tersinggung, saya menyarankan Anda menghitung berapa pengeluaran yang harus Anda keluarkan untuk memenuhi semua kebutuhan penduduk Pienlang. Cukup dalam satu hari."

"Sehari kurang lebih empat belas juta dua ratus ribu won* tetapi itu belum termasuk bila mereka ke dokter."

Gadis itu menatap anak kecil itu dan tersenyum. "Engkau pintar. Setiap hari engkau makin pintar menghitung. Berapa orang yang kau hitung dalam perkiraanmu itu?"

"Saya mengira jumlah penduduk desa itu dua ribu orang."

"Hampir sesuai, sayang. Engkau pandai. Suatu hari nanti aku akan mengusulkan orang mengambilmu sebagai akuntan mereka."

"Sungguh? Saya ingin sekali menjadi ahli keuangan yang pandai."

"Tentu, sayang. Tetapi engkau harus rajin berlatih bila ingin cita-citamu terwujud. Ingat kata dokter. Engkau harus rajin berlatih kalau ingin kakimu sembuh benar."

"Saya pasti rajin berlatih, Nona."

Gadis itu tersenyum senang. Ia menepuk kepala anak itu dengan lembut.

"Jangan sampai aku mendengar Suster Yoona mengeluh karena engkau tidak mau melatih kakimu. Bila aku mendengarnya, aku akan membatalkan semua janjiku padamu. Engkau mengerti?"

"Saya mengerti!"

"Bagus, anak manis. Aku bangga padamu." Gadis itu mencium dahi anak itu.

"Saya berjanji melaporkannya pada Anda bila ia membandel lagi, Nona."

Pangeran terkejut oleh kedatangan suara wanita lain.

Gadis itu membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum. "Aku berharap tidak mendengarkan laporannya, Suster Yoona."

"Saya juga berharap tidak melaporkannya."

"Adakah sesuatu yang terjadi hingga Anda ke sini, Suster?"

"Suster Lay ingin Anda dan Pangeran, bila Pangeran tidak keberatan, untuk makan siang bersama kami. Sekarang sudah waktunya makan."

"Saya sangat menghargai tawaran itu, Suster. Saya sangat senang bisa menikmati makan siang bersama Anda semua." Gadis itu menatap Pangeran.

"Bagaimana dengan Anda, Pangeran?"

"Aku juga tidak keberatan. Aku merasa sangat tersanjung."

"Mari, Pangeran, Nona." Suster Yoona mengantar mereka ke ruang makan.

Anak-anak telah berkumpul di dalam ruangan. Mereka telah duduk rapi menghadapi piring mereka. Mereka menanti saat membuka hidangan-hidangan di atas meja yang tertutup oleh kain. Mereka tidak sabar untuk segera makan. Kedua tangan mereka telah menggenggam erat sendok makan mereka.

Puluhan pasang mata kecil itu mengawasi kedatangan mereka.

Pangeran duduk bersama suster-suster lain di meja kecil yang terpisah dari meja besar di dalam ruangan itu.

Di seputar meja kecil itu tertata rapi piring dan sendok. Di tengah, terdapat berbagai hidangan yang tertutup oleh kain putih yang telah menguning. Kursi-kursi kayu sederhana mengitari meja kotak kecil itu.

"Silakan duduk, Pangeran."

"Terima kasih, Suster." Pangeran menoleh pada gadis di sampingnya. Ia ingin berbuat sopan dengan menarikkan kursi bagi gadis itu tetapi gadis itu telah mengangkat bangku kayu itu lalu duduk di atasnya.

"Sekarang kita bisa memulai makan siang," kata Suster Lay.

Suster Yoona berjalan ke samping meja besar itu dan berkata, "Anak-anak sekarang waktunya kita berdoa agar Tuhan memberkati makan siang kita ini."

Anak-anak meletakkan sendok mereka dan melipat tangan di atas meja.

Seperti biasa, Suster Yoona menunjuk seorang anak untuk memimpin doa.

"Tuhan, terima kasih Engkau telah memberikan kesempatan pada kami untuk menikmati makan siang ini. Berkatilah makanan ini. Semoga kami masih dapat menyantap hidangan seperti ini esok hari. Berkatilah pula orang-orang yang telah menyiapkannya untuk kami."

Untuk mengakhiri doa yang diucapkan anak itu, Suster Yoona mengajak semua berdoa Bapa Kami.

Pangeran merasa asing dengan suasana ini. Biasanya ia tidak pernah berdoa sebelum makan maupun setelah makan.

Suster Yoona kembali menempati tempat duduknya.

Suara riang anak-anak yang sudah tidak sabar memenuhi Ruang Makan.

Bunyi sendok yang beradu dengan piring menyemarakkan riuh anak-anak.

Pangeran tertarik oleh suasana ini. Ia tidak pernah berada dalam suasana seperti ini sebelumnya.

Pangeran mengamati anak-anak yang berebut mengambil makanan duluan. Anak-anak itu sudah tidak sabar mengisi perut mereka.

"Mereka selalu ribut saat makan," Suster Lay memberitahu, "Berulang kali kami ajarkan untuk tidak berebut tetapi mereka tetap seperti ini."

Pangeran memalingkan kepala dari anak-anak itu. Pangeran kebingungan melihat makanan yang telah tersaji di meja.

Di Istana, pelayan-pelayan muncul membawakan makanan. Seorang pelayan membawa satu jenis makanan. Ia mendatangi Pangeran dan menawarkan makanan yang dibawanya pada Pangeran. Bila Pangeran mau, ia mengambilkannya untuk Pangeran setelah itu ia kembali ke dapur bersama makanan yang dibawanya.

Gadis di samping Pangeran tersenyum. Ia mengambil piring Pangeran dan berkata, "Bisakah Anda memberitahu saya apa yang Anda sukai, Pangeran?"

Pangeran terdiam.

"Kami menyesal tidak dapat menghidangkan makanan selezat yang koki Istana buat."

"Tidak apa-apa," Pangeran cepat-cepat berkata, "Aku tidak kecewa dengan yang telah kalian siapkan untuk menjamuku. Aku hanya tidak tahu harus makan apa. Semua ini menggiurkan."

Gadis itu mengambilkan segala sesuatu yang dikiranya akan disukai Pangeran kemudian ia meletakkan piring yang penuh berisi makanan itu ke depan Pangeran.

"Silakan, Pangeran. Saya berharap saya tidak salah memilih."

Pangeran menatap mata hijau yang tersenyum lembut itu. "Terima kasih," kata Pangeran canggung. Pangeran tidak biasa diperlakukan seperti ini oleh seorang wanita.

Pangeran menatap makanannya dengan terkagum-kagum.

Gadis itu menatakan makanannya dengan indah. Sayur-mayur yang hijau menghiasi piring di satu sudut. Di atasnya terdapat ikan bakar yang menggiurkan. Di sisi yang lain, bulir-bulir nasi yang putih memanjang seperti sebuah pulau kecil.

Tatanan sederhana buatan gadis itu menambah selera makan Pangeran.

Tangannya yang terampil tidak kalah dari koki Istana.

Tengah Pangeran asyik menghabiskan makanan yang menurutnya adalah makanan terlezat yang pernah dinikmatinya, gadis itu berdiri.

"Bila Anda tidak keberatan, saya ingin membawakan makanan bagi anak-anak di Ruang Tidur."

"Saya akan membantu Anda, Nona."

"Tidak perlu. Kalian bisa menghabiskan makanan Anda setelah itu membantu saya. Saya tidak ingin menganggu saat makan Anda."

Gadis itu menuju dapur yang letaknya tepat di samping Ruang Makan.

Pangeran cepat-cepat menghabiskan makanannya. Ia tidak ingin gadis itu menghilang lagi. Baru pertama kali ini Pangeran bisa berbicara dengan gadis menarik itu. Karena itu Pangeran tidak ingin ditinggal begitu saja.

Seusai menghabiskan makan siangnya, Pangeran bangkit sambil berkata, "Bila Anda semua tidak keberatan, saya ingin undur diri dulu."

"Silakan, Pangeran."

Pangeran meninggalkan Ruang Makan dan bergegas ke Ruang Tidur.

Pangeran lega melihat rambut hitam bergelombang di tepi sebuah tempat tidur.

"Anak manis harus makan yang banyak setelah itu harus minum obat," terdengar suara merdu gadis itu membujuk.

Gadis itu tersenyum senang ketika memasukkan sesuap nasi ke dalam mulut anak itu.

"Pintar," katanya.

Pangeran berdiri di belakang gadis itu dan mengawasinya dengan penuh kekaguman. Pangeran tidak akan menemukan gadis lain yang selembut gadis ini. Hatinya lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Sungguh gadis yang sulit ditemukan.

Beberapa saat kemudian beberapa suster muncul dengan beberapa anak. Mereka datang untuk menyuapi anak-anak yang lain.

"Ayo, sayang, tinggal satu sendok. Setelah ini semuanya habis," bujuk gadis itu, "Jadilah anak pintar. Jangan membuat nasi ini sedih. Teman-temannya telah meninggalkannya. Ia tentu ingin menyusul kawan-kawannya."

Gadis kecil itu membuka mulutnya.

"Pintar, sayang. Engkau telah menghabiskan makan siangmu."

Gadis itu meletakkan piring di meja samping tempat tidur dan mengambil gelas dan sebutir pil. Dengan sabar, gadis itu menanti anak itu menelan makanannya.

"Sekarang waktunya minum obat," gadis itu mengangkat tubuh anak itu dengan hati-hati. Dengan penuh kelembutan ia membantu anak itu meminum air putih yang telah disiapkannya bersama obatnya.

Setelah itu gadis itu menunduk mencium pipi gadis kecil itu. "Engkau anak yang pintar, sayang," katanya kemudian meninggalkan anak itu.

Gadis itu melakukan pekerjaan yang sama kepada beberapa anak.

Dengan penuh perhatian, ia menyuapkan sesendok demi sesendok makanan ke dalam mulut anak-anak itu. Dengan penuh kasih sayang ia menyodorkan gelas ke mulut anak-anak itu.

Pangeran senang mengawasi gadis itu.

Tubuhnya yang luwes berputar-putar di dalam ruangan luas itu.

Gerakannya yang anggun menyertai setiap lambaian rambut hitamnya yang tergerai panjang.

Walaupun di ruangan ini masih ada suster-suster lain dan anak-anak yang cukup dewasa untuk membantu pekerjaan para suster, Pangeran masih dapat menemukan gadis itu. Walaupun gadis itu tersembunyi di antara puluhan gadis lain, Pangeran yakin ia masih dapat menemukan gadis itu.

Gadis itu sangat unik. Kulitnya putih kekuningan. Pipinya kemerahan. Rambutnya hitam lebat dan bergelombang indah pada ujungnya. Matanya hijau tua bening seperti sebuah kelereng. Perpaduan antara mata, rambut dan kulitnya yang berseri membuatnya tampak unik.

Unik tak terkatakan.

Wajahnya yang manis memancarkan keanggunan. Matanya yang bening mengantarkan suasana lorong yang dalam dan penuh misteri. Rambut hitam legamnya menambah kesan misteriusnya.

Pipinya selalu merona kemerahan seperti bibir mungilnya yang selalu memerah.

"Pangeran…"

Gadis itu tersenyum dan mengulangi, "Pangeran, apakah yang Anda pikirkan?"

Pangeran terkejut. Gadis itu tiba-tiba saja berada di depannya. Wajah gadis itu dekat dengan wajahnya. Mata hijau bening itu menatapnya dengan penuh kegelian. Mulut mungilnya membentuk seulas senyum lembut.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Pangeran menyembunyikan kekagetannya.

"Kita harus meninggalkan ruangan ini. Sudah waktunya anak-anak ini tidur."

"Kita tidak boleh menganggu mereka, bukan?"

Gadis itu tersenyum dan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Pangeran mengikuti gadis itu.

Sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu, gadis itu menutup pintu.

"Anda telah melihat keadaan anak-anak di Panti ini. Saya bisa berharap Anda melakukan sesuatu untuk membantu mereka."

Pangeran merasa suasana seperti ini pernah terjadi. Gadis itu lebih dulu memberi bantuan. Akhirnya Pangeran mengetahui keadaan rakyatnya dan setelah itu gadis itu pergi dengan keyakinan Pangeran akan melakukan sesuatu untuk membantu rakyat.

"Anda akan pergi?" tanya Pangeran menahan kekecewaan.

Gadis itu tersenyum sebagai jawabannya.

"Ke mana Anda akan pergi? Bolehkah saya mengantar Anda kepenginapan Anda?"

"Tidak perlu merepotkan Anda, Pangeran. Saya tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana."

"Maksud Anda?"

"Saya baru saja berjanji pada seorang anak untuk menginap di sini untuk beberapa hari."

Pangeran gembira mendengarnya. Ia tidak perlu lagi kesulitan mencari gadis itu. "Dalam hari-hari mendatang, saya bisa menemui Anda di sini?" tanya Pangeran sambil menahan luapan kegembiraannya.

"Tentu saja, Pangeran. Saya tidak melarang Anda untuk menemui saya."

Pangeran tersenyum senang. "Anda tidak keberatan saya menemui Anda. Betapa sangat melegakan."

Gadis itu memandang Pangeran dengan keheranan tetapi ia tidak mau bertanya. Ia pergi ke Aula tempat anak-anak bermain.

Kedatangan gadis itu segera disambut oleh anak-anak.

"Nona, mainlah bersama kami."

"Tidak. Mainlah bersama kami."

"Bersama kami saja."

Gadis itu melerai anak-anak itu. "Aku akan bermain dengan kalian semua."

"Kata Suster Yoona Anda akan menginap di sini. Benarkah itu?"

"Benar."

Anak-anak itu berlompat-lompatan gembira. Mereka tertawa dan menari senang.

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Sudah," suaranya yang lembut menenangkan anak-anak itu, "Jangan berlompat-lompatan lagi. Kalau kalian jatuh, aku akan dimarahi oleh Suster Lay."

Beberapa anak bergelayutan di tangan gadis itu tetapi ia tidak merasa keberatan. Ia menggandeng anak-anak itu ke tengah ruangan.

"Hari ini aku tidak bisa bermain bersama kalian. Ada sesuatu yang harus kubicarakan bersama Suster Lay dan Pangeran."

Anak-anak itu mendesah kecewa.

"Aku berjanji akan segera menyelesaikannya kemudian kita akan bermain sampai puas. Sepanjang hari esok aku ada di sini. Besok aku akan menemani kalian bermain."

"Janji?" tanya anak-anak itu.

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Aku janji."

"Baiklah, Anda boleh pergi bersama Pangeran."

Gadis itu tersenyum cantik. "Mari, Pangeran. Para pengawal kecil saya telah memberikan ijin."

Pangeran mengikuti gadis itu ke ruangan Suster Lay.

"Selamat siang, Suster Lay. Saya berharap saya tidak menganggu istirahat siang Anda."

"Tidak. Anda tidak menganggu saya. Saya belum berencana untuk beristirahat. Silakan masuk, Nona."

"Silakan, Pangeran."

Gadis itu membiarkan Pangeran memasuki ruangan kecil itu kemudian ia menutup pintu.

"Silakan duduk, Pangeran," kata Suster Lay.

Pangeran menatap sebuah kursi kayu di depan meja.

"Silakan duduk, Pangeran. Saya lebih senang berdiri," kata gadis itu.

Pangeran ragu-ragu.

"Silakan, Pangeran," ulang gadis itu.

Pangeran duduk dengan perasaan mengganjal. Sudah menjadi suatu kebiasaan di sini untuk memperlakukan wanita dengan sopan. Segala sesuatu pertama kali untuk wanita tetapi gadis ini lain. Ia tidak berusaha diperlakukan sopan tetapi memperlakukan orang lain dengan sopan.

"Apakah yang membuat Anda menemui saya, Nona?"

"Saya merasa Anda harus melaporkan segala sesuatu di tempat ini kepada Pangeran agar Pangeran tahu harus berbuat apa untuk menolong anak-anak ini."

"Sejujurnya, saya merasa tidak ada lagi yang perlu dilakukan oleh Pangeran. Semua telah Anda atasi sejak dua tahun lalu. Anda tidak pernah membiarkan kami kekurangan sesuatu apapun."

"Sebaliknya, saya tidak dapat melakukan apa yang bisa dilakukan Pangeran."

"Apakah itu, Nona?"

"Sudah waktunya tempat ini mendapatkan bangunan baru. Tahun ini, Popolo masih dapat menampung anak walaupun berdesak-desakkan tetapi tahun depan, saya tidak yakin lagi. Sudah waktunya pula tempat ini mempunyai dokter tetap yang tinggal di tempat ini dan selalu siap memberikan bantuan pada anak-anak yang cacat. Mereka juga membutuhkan orang yang ahli dalam bidang ini."

"Anda juga memerlukan sebuah sekolah besar yang dapat menampung semua anak. Kasihan anak-anak yang harus belajar hingga larut malam. Mereka telah merasa sangat lelah ketika memulai pelajaran mereka."

"Perawat-perawat yang sabar juga diperlukan dalam pelatihan dan perawatan anak-anak yang cacat. Saya berharap suatu hari nanti mereka bisa seperti kawan-kawan mereka. Mereka ingin keluar dari ruang tidur dan kita tidak boleh mengurung mereka. Saya tidak setuju kebebasan anak-anak itu terus dikurung."

"Dan, yang tidak kalah pentingnya. Seorang guru yang khusus bagi anak-anak cacat itu perlu didatangkan agar kelak mereka bisa bekerja seperti orang normal lainnya. Anak-anak buta perlu mendapat guru yang bisa mengajari mereka menulis. Anak-anak tuli perlu belajar mendengar dengan melihat gerak mulut lawan bicara. Mereka juga perlu diajari berbicara dengan normal."

"Anda benar, Nona. Saya merasa malu tidak memikirkan semua itu."

"Jangan merasa seperti itu, Suster. Anda membuat saya merasa tidak enak telah mengatakan semua itu. Mungkin sebaiknya saya tidak mengatakannya di depan Anda."

"Anda adalah gadis yang cerdas, Nona. Semua yang Anda pikirkan belum pernah terlewat dalam pikiran saya walaupun saya telah mengelola tempat ini selama puluhan tahun. Anda seperti sebuah berkah yang diberikan Tuhan pada kami."

"Terima kasih atas pujian Anda yang tulus, Suster. Saya sangat menghargainya tetapi saya merasa Anda terlalu melebih-lebihkan kenyataan.

Saya membantu karena saya merasa sudah sepatutnya saya membantu."

Gadis itu melirik Pangeran dan melanjutkan. "Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk berparade pujian, Suster Lay. Saya menemui Anda di sini untuk membicarakan masalah-masalah Popolo dengan Pangeran. Agar Pangeran tahu harus berbuat apa untuk Popolo."

"Saya mengaku kalah, Nona." Suster Lay tersenyum.

"Apakah semuanya telah jelas bagi Anda, Pangeran?"

"Ya. Apa yang Anda katakan telah memberikan banyak bantuan bagi Evangellynn. Saya sangat menghargai usul-usul Anda yang sangat bagus itu."

"Saya merasa senang bisa berguna bagi Evangellynn."

"Apa yang menyebabkan kecacatan anak-anak itu?"

"Sebagian besar dari mereka cacat sejak lahir. Dan, beberapa cacat akibat kecelakaan. Anak-anak yang lumpuh setelah kecelakaan inilah yang mempunyai harapan besar untuk sembuh. Dibanding anak-anak yang lumpuh sejak lahir, mereka bisa berjalan dengan normal bila setiap hari rajin berlatih. Karena kekurangan orang, kami tidak dapat melakukannya secara rutin setiap hari. Dengan sangat menyesal, kami melatih mereka seminggu dua kali."

"Besok bantuan yang saya minta akan datang," kata gadis itu. "Saya sangat menyesal tidak bisa sering datang ke sini hingga tidak menyadari kekurangan Popolo."

"Anda sudah berkenan datang sudah membuat kami sangat senang, Nona. Anda tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Kami sudah mengirim permintaan bantuan kepada biara pusat sejak tahun lalu tetapi hingga kini belum ada balasan."

"Aku akan menghubungi biara pusat untuk memperhatikan masalah Popolo," Pangeran menawarkan bantuan.

"Terima kasih, Pangeran. Sejujurnya saya berharap Anda melakukannya. Tetapi, jangan sampai membuat perselisihan dengan mereka. Saya yakin Anda telah mengetahui keadaan saat ini."

"Saya akan mengingat baik-baik pesan Anda," janji Pangeran.

Tiba-tiba pintu diketuk.

Gadis itu segera menuju pintu.

Jongin berdiri di depan pintu dengan raut wajahnya yang cemas.

"Kepala Pengawal Anda datang mencari Anda, Pangeran."

Pangeran segera menemui Jongin. Pangeran menutup pintu dan berkata perlahan, "Ada apa?"

"Sudah waktunya kita menuju tempat lain, Pangeran. Waktu berkunjung Anda di tempat ini telah usai sejak satu setengah jam yang lalu."

Biasanya, Pangeran akan marah karena Jongin terlambat memberitahunya. Tetapi sekarang Pangeran berkata, "Lupakan saja. Di sini masih ada urusan penting yang harus kuselesaikan."

"Tetapi, Pangeran… Mereka tentu telah menunggu Anda."

"Kirim prajurit untuk mengatakan pada mereka untuk tidak menungguku. Aku harus menyelesaikan urusan penting ini."

"Te…"

"Tidak ada bantahan!" Pangeran membalikkan badan dan membuka pintu.

Jongin tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain melihat Pangeran menghilang ke dalam ruangan kecil itu.

"Maafkan atas gangguan kecil ini," kata Pangeran, "Sekarang kita bisa melanjutkan pembicaraan kita."

Lonceng berdentang dengan keras.

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Dengan sangat menyesal, saya memberitahu bahwa waktu tidak mengijinkan kita untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan ini."

"Anda akan pergi?" tanya Pangeran khawatir.

"Apakah Anda lupa, Pangeran? Saya telah berjanji pada puluhan anak untuk menginap di sini. Saya tidak ingin mengecewakan Anda."

Pangeran lega diingatkan kembali oleh janji gadis itu pada anak-anak.

"Sekarang sudah waktunya tidur siang bagi penghuni Popolo," gadis itu memberitahu, "Anda juga, Suster Lay. Jangan sampai Anda jatuh sakit lagi karena lelah."

Gadis itu berdiri di samping Suster Lay dan membantunya berdiri.

"Saya masih cukup sehat untuk berjalan sendiri , Nona."

"Ijinkanlah saya membantu Anda, Suster Lay," bujuk gadis itu.

Dengan penuh hati-hati, ia memapah Suster Lay.

Pangeran cepat-cepat membukakan pintu.

"Terima kasih, Pangeran," gadis itu tersenyum pada Pangeran.

Pangeran tidak ingin kehilangan gadis itu lagi. Ia mengikuti gadis itu yang memapah Suster Lay ke ruang tidurnya.

Mereka berjalan melalui lorong panjang yang terang benderang dengan jendela-jendela yang berjajar rapi di dindingnya.

Ruang tidur para suster terletak di belakang ruang tidur anak-anak.

Bila sewaktu anak-anak itu membutuhkan para suster, dengan mudah mereka bisa menuju tempat para suster itu. Sebuah lorong kecil menghubungkan kedua lorong itu.

Pangeran membukakan pintu ruang tidur Suster Lay.

"Terima kasih, Pangeran," kata gadis itu lagi. Gadis itu memapah Suster Lay ke dalam ruangan kemudian menutupnya dengan perlahan.

Tak lama kemudian ia muncul kembali.

Panti Asuhan yang ramai ketika Pangeran datang, sekarang menjadi sepi. Anak-anak telah naik ke tempat tidur masing-masing.

Gadis itu menuju di Ruang Tidur anak-anak.

Anak-anak yang sudah berbaring itu duduk tegak di tempat tidurnya.

"Anda akan tidur bersama kami?"

"Tidak, aku akan menemani kalian sampai kalian semua tidur. Sekarang berbaringlah. Bila para suster tahu kalian terbangun karena aku, mereka akan memarahiku. Kalian tidak ingin melihat aku dimarahi para suster, bukan?"

Gadis itu mendekati sebuah ranjang dan menyelimuti anak-anak itu.

Setiap satu langkah, gadis itu berhenti untuk mencium dahi anak-anak itu dan menyelimutinya. Kadang, gadis itu mengatakan sesuatu kepada anak itu.

Sementara gadis itu mengelilingi ruangan itu, Pangeran terus mengikuti di belakangnya.

Ketika ia telah mencium anak terakhir, gadis itu menuju pintu.

"Selamat tidur, anak-anak manis. Bermimpilah yang indah," kata gadis itu sebelum menutup pintu.

Matahari telah membelakangi jendela yang menghadap timur. Matahari yang semakin condong ke barat memberikan sinar hangat di lorong.

Gadis itu berdiri di samping jendela dan memandang keluar.

"Hari sudah siang. Tak lama lagi matahari akan tenggelam."

Pangeran menatap gadis itu.

"Bukan maksud saya untuk mengusir Anda, Pangeran. Juga bukan kehendak saya untuk meminta Anda kembali. Waktu terus berjalan. Kekhawatiran Kepala Pengawal Anda sangat berarti. Bila Anda tidak segera kembali, saya khawatir Anda akan tiba di Schildi setelah langit menjadi gelap."

"Hal sekecil ini bukan masalah bagi saya. Saya bisa menginap di Xelnyz."

"Saya juga mempunyai pendapat, Pangeran. Dengan kuda-kuda Anda yang perkasa itu, Anda bisa mencapai Schildi dalam waktu dua jam."

Pangeran tersenyum senang.

"Jangan membuat Paduka Raja dan Ratu mencemaskan Anda. Saya yakin Anda bisa mengirim prajurit untuk memberitahu Paduka Raja dan Ratu bahwa hari ini Anda tidak akan pulang. Tetapi, alangkah baiknya bila Anda berpamitan dulu pada mereka. Mereka tentu akan lebih lega bila mendengar sendiri dari Anda."

Gadis itu berjalan ke gereja.

Pangeran mengikuti gadis itu hingga di depan gereja.

Ketika melihat kereta kudanya, Pangeran terkejut. Ia seperti tidak sadar ketika mengikuti langkah-langkah ringan gadis itu.

"Selamat sore, Pangeran," kata gadis itu dengan senyumnya yang mempesona.

"Engkau tidak akan pergi, bukan?"

"Tidak. Untuk beberapa hari mendatang, saya akan berada di sini," gadis itu mengatakan dengan tegas.

Pangeran meraih tangan gadis itu dan menciumnya dengan lembut.

"Selamat sore, M'lady. Semoga besok kita masih bisa bertemu."

"Selamat sore, Pangeran. Semoga perjalanan Anda menyenangkan."

Pangeran menoleh pada gadis itu sebelum menaiki keretanya.

Ketika kereta mulai bergerak, gadis itu melambaikan tangannya.

Pangeran melihat gadis itu terus melambaikan tangannya hingga kereta cukup jauh.

Seperti yang ditakutkan gadis itu, langit telah gelap ketika Pangeran memasuki Istana Welyn.

Setelah menginjakkan kaki di halaman Istana yang luas, Pangeran segera menuju kamarnya. Hatinya sangat gembira. Semua beban pikiran yang selama ini memenuhi pikirannya hilang. Malam ini Pangeran akan tidur sangat nyenyak dengan mimpi yang paling indah di dunia.

.

 _14.200.000 won kira-kira berkisar Rp. 163.500.000_

 _._

* * *

TBC

* * *

.

Hayoooo, itu bebek bukan?

Ini sudah update cepet kannnn. Haha.

See you❤❤^^ yaaa.

.


	9. Chapter 9

**GADIS HARI KETUJUH**

 **REMAKE NOVEL CHANBAEK VERSION**

amandaerate

Novel By Sherls Astrella

.

FF ini adalah hasil Remake dari novel dengan judul yang sama karya Sherls Astrella. Terdapat beberapa perubahan nama atau yang lainnya sesuai dengan kebutuhan cerita.

.

Warning: Genderswitch

.

* * *

CHAPTER 9

* * *

.

"Selamat pagi, Mama," sambut Pangeran senang.

Ratu keheranan melihat Pangeran sudah berada di Ruang Makan. "Pagi sekali engkau," celetuk Ratu. "Bagaimana perjalananmu kemarin?"

"Sangat menyenangkan," sahut Pangeran lalu melanjutkan makan paginya lagi.

Pelayan segera menyajikan makan pagi untuk Raja dan Ratu.

Pangeran cepat-cepat menghabiskan makanannya. Ia sudah tidak sabar bertemu gadis itu di Xelnyz.

"Mengapa engkau terburu-buru?" tanya Raja keheranan.

Pangeran tidak pernah makan pagi mendahului kedua orang tuanya.

Mereka selalu makan pagi bersama. Tetapi untuk makan siang dan makan malam, mereka jarang mempunyai kesempatan bersama. Biasanya mereka selalu disibukkan oleh urusan mereka masing-masing.

Bila Raja atau Ratu datang terlebih dulu, mereka menanti Pangeran.

Demikian pula Pangeran. Hari ini pertama kalinya Pangeran mendahului kedua orang tuanya.

"Aku mempunyai banyak pekerjaan."

Pangeran menyeka mulutnya dengan kain kemudian meletakkan kain itu di meja. Pangeran cepat-cepat menghabiskan minumnya dan beranjak bangkit.

"Aku pergi dulu, Mama, Papa."

Pangeran mencium pipi kedua orang tuanya dan segera menuju kereta yang telah menantinya.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Raja kebingungan. "Kemarin ia tidak bersemangat. Tetapi, hari ini ia terburu-buru pergi."

"Aku tidak tahu," Ratu juga kebingungan. Ratu memegang pipinya yang tadi dicium Pangeran. "Tidak biasanya Chanyeol mencium kita. Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

Ratu menatap Raja.

Raja hanya mengangkat bahu.

Di luar, Pangeran bersiul-siul riang sambil melangkahkan kakinya.

Prajurit segera membukakan pintu kereta.

"Ke Xelnyz," kata Pangeran lalu masuk ke dalam kereta.

Para prajurit itu segera menunggang kuda mereka masing-masing. Kusir kuda segera melajukan kereta.

Di dalam kereta, Pangeran sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu gadis itu.

Sepanjang malam, Pangeran memimpikan gadis itu. Gadis itu benar-benar mempesona. Sedetikpun Pangeran tidak dapat melepaskan wajah gadis itu dari matanya. Walaupun gadis itu berada jauh darinya, Pangeran terus melihat wajahnya yang mempesona.

Pangeran menyesal ketika menyadari ia belum bertanya apapun tentang gadis itu. Gadis itu membuatnya melupakan segala sesuatunya. Segala yang siap ditanyakannya menjadi dilupakannya begitu saja.

Mereka bertemu dan berbicara banyak hal tetapi tidak ada yang menyangkut diri gadis itu.

Kemarin malam ketika akan naik ke tempat tidur, Pangeran tersadar ia bahkan belum mengetahui nama gadis itu.

Hari ini, Pangeran mengingatkan dirinya untuk menanyakan nama gadis itu juga keluarganya. Pangeran ingin mengetahui dari kerajaan mana gadis itu berasal. Gadis itu mempesonakan hati Pangeran. Seumur hidupnya, Pangeran telah melihat berbagai macam tingkah wanita untuk menarik perhatian pria kaya. Berbagai cara mereka gunakan demi menjadi istri bangsawan. Tetapi gadis itu benar-benar berbeda.

Matanya selalu bersinar lembut. Sikapnya sangat luwes dan anggun.

Gerakan tubuhnya sangat gemulai dan mempesona. Terlebih dari semua kecantikkannya, ia memiliki kecantikkan yang sangat indah. Ia memiliki kasih sayang besar yang tiada taranya.

Tidak seperti wanita yang lain, gadis itu tidak berusaha menarik perhatiannya. Ia tidak ingin Pangeran memperlakukannya sebagaimana seharusnya memperlakukan seorang lady. Bahkan, gadis itu melayani Pangeran.

Gadis itu tidak menginginkan sebuah kursi. Ia memberikannya pada Pangeran walau ia tahu tindakan tersopan yang harus dilakukan Pangeran dalam suasana itu adalah mengalah.

Sungguh berbeda dengan wanita-wanita yang dikenal Pangeran. Mereka hanya mau orang lain memperlakukan mereka dengan sopan. Mereka semua ingin laki-laki tunduk dalam pesona mereka. Mereka ingin semua laki-laki melayani mereka tetapi gadis itu tidak.

Gadis itu lebih senang melayani daripada dilayani. Ia lebih suka berbuat sopan daripada orang lain berbuat sopan padanya.

Pangeran cemburu!

Ia cemburu pada tunangan gadis itu. Pria itu sangat beruntung. Ia mendapatkan gadis yang tidak hanya cantik tetapi juga penuh kasih sayang dan cerdas. Gadis itu cerdas dan berani. Sifat yang disukai semua pria.

Kelak gadis itu akan menjadi Ratu yang penyayang bagi rakyatnya.

Rakyat kerajaan gadis itu sangat beruntung mempunyai Putri secantik dan selembut dia. Rakyat kerajaan manapun itu pasti sangat mensyukuri keberadaan Putri mereka yang penuh kasih sayang.

Tanpa mempedulikan siapa orang itu dan bagaimana rupanya, gadis itu mencurahkan kasih sayangnya. Gadis itu tidak takut pada anak-anak cacat. Ia tidak jijik pada anak-anak yang terbelakang pikirannya.

Wanita-wanita kaya yang dikenal Pangeran, tidak akan berbuat seperti itu. Mereka akan mengusir orang-orang seperti itu sebelum seorangpun menyentuhnya. Dengan penuh rasa jijik mereka akan menghindar melihat orang-orang itu.

Gadis itu akan berbuat lain. Ia akan menghampiri orang-orang itu dan dengan penuh kasih sayang merawat mereka. Mata hijaunya akan bersinar lembut dan bibir mungilnya yang merah akan tersenyum penuh kasih sayang.

Sungguh beruntung pria tunangan gadis itu.

Sungguh beruntung kerajaan gadis itu.

Pangeran sangat cemburu pada tunangan gadis itu. Ia menyesal terlambat bertemu gadis cantik itu. Gadis itu mempesonanya, menarik hatinya. Ia benar-benar ciptaan yang paling mengagumkan di antara semua makhluk.

Seluruh pikiran Pangeran tercurah pada gadis itu sejak pertemuan pertama mereka. Sejak awal Pangeran melihat gadis itu, ia selalu terpesona padanya. Tetapi, tidak ada yang lebih mempesona Pangeran daripada saat ini.

Matahari yang mulai terbit bersinar di sekeliling kepala gadis itu.

Membuat gadis itu tampak seperti orang suci yang dikelilingi cahaya kuning yang indah.

Rambut hitamnya yang bergelombang menutupi sebagian wajahnya tetapi tidak dapat menyembunyikan kecantikkannya. Wajah gadis itu berseri-seri.

Bibirnya tersenyum cantik. Kepalanya menunduk dan menatap lembut pada sesuatu dalam gendongannya.

Di gendongannya, seorang bayi mungil yang terbungkus kain lampin coklat tidur dengan manisnya. Tangan mungil bayi itu menarik-narik rambutnya dan mempermainkannya.

Gadis itu menimang-nimang bayi itu dengan penuh kelembutan bagai angin sepoi-sepoi yang membuai dedaunan.

Pangeran terpana melihat pemandangan yang indah itu.

Gadis itu beserta bayi dalam gendongannya bagaikan lukisan alam yang mengungguli semua yang ada di dunia.

"Putra siapakah ini?"

Gadis itu terlonjak kaget. "Anda mengejutkan saya, Pangeran," katanya jujur, "Bila Anda tidak keberatan, bisakah lain kali Anda tidak mengejutkan saya seperti ini?"

"Saya rasa kedatangan saya ini tidak seperti hantu. Anda yang terlalu memperhatikan bayi ini hingga tidak mendengar langkah kaki saya."

"Maafkan saya, Pangeran. Saya tidak bermaksud menyinggung perasaan Anda. Saya menyesal tidak memperhatikan kedatangan Anda."

"Apa yang Anda lakukan sepagi ini dengan bayi itu?"

"Saya membantu orang tuanya menjaganya. Kedua orang tuanya sedang pergi ke kota untuk berbelanja barang kebutuhan mereka. Mereka tidak ingin anak ini merepotkan mereka, karena itu saya membantu menjaga anak ini."

Gadis itu menatap Pangeran. "Bila Anda tidak keberatan, bisakah Anda memberitahu saya mengapa Anda datang sepagi ini?"

"Apakah Anda tidak senang dengan kedatangan saya?" Pangeran bertanya muram.

Gadis itu menyadari perubahan hati Pangeran. "Maafkan saya, Pangeran. Saya sungguh menyesal telah menanyakannya. Saya yakin Anda mempunyai banyak pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan selain datang ke tempat terpencil ini. Saya tidak bermaksud mengatakan tidak senang dengan kedatangan Anda. Sebaliknya, saya senang Anda bisa mampir ke sini."

"Semua pekerjaanku telah kulimpahkan pada orang lain."

Gadis itu menatap Pangeran.

"Saya datang pagi-pagi untuk menemui Anda."

"Adakah hal penting yang ingin Anda tanyakan pada saya, Pangeran?"

"Banyak," jawab Pangeran.

Pangeran mengurutkan satu persatu pertanyaan yang siap memberondong. Pangeran tidak ingin gadis itu kebingungan dengan pertanyaannya yang bertubi-tubi. Tetapi Pangeran juga tidak ingin melupakan satu pertanyaan yang telah disusunnya dalam perjalanan tadi.

"Sebaiknya kita tidak berbicara di sini," kata gadis itu. "Mari masuk, Pangeran."

"Saya lebih senang berbicara di luar."

Gadis itu menatap Pangeran. "Sesuai kehendak Anda, Pangeran," katanya. "Menurut saya, lebih baik kita mencari tempat untuk duduk. Akan lebih menyenangkan berbicara sambil duduk. Bagaimana menurut Anda, Pangeran?"

"Saya sependapat dengan Anda,…" Pangeran merasa saatnya tepat untuk menanyakan nama gadis itu. "Siapa nama Anda? Saya belum mengetahuinya."

"Apalah arti sebuah nama," jawab gadis itu.

"Sangat berarti," bantah Pangeran. "Nama menunjukkan pada pribadi-pribadi tertentu. Tanpa nama, bagaimana orang yang satu dibedakan dengan yang lain?"

"Setiap orang berbeda. Anak yang kembarpun memiliki perbedaan. Walaupun sama, bila diperhatikan baik-baik, mereka memiliki perbedaan. Demikian pula manusia. Tak sulit untuk membedakan antara yang satu dengan yang lain. Tuhan menciptakan manusia dengan kelebihan dan kekurangan yang berbeda. Masing-masing ciptaannya akan saling melengkapi dalam menciptakan kehidupan yang harmonis."

Gadis itu berjalan ke samping gereja. Ia duduk di atas bangku kayu panjang yang bersandar di dinding gereja.

"Silakan duduk, Pangeran," katanya mempersilakan.

Pangeran berdiri di dekat gadis itu. Gadis itu menimang-nimang bayi dalam gendongannya dengan lembut sambil bernyanyi lirih,

"Tidurlah, anak manis. Tidurlah dengan nyenyak. Angin akan membawamu ke dalam dunia mimpi yang indah. Lihatlah daun-daun yang mulai menguning itu. Mereka sedang bersedih karena engkau tidak mau tidur sejak tadi malam. Mereka sedih engkau telah menyusahkan ibumu. Lihatlah awan di atas sana. Mereka ingin membuaimu ke alam mimpi."

Pangeran mendengarkan nyanyian itu dengan terpukau. Suara merdu gadis itu sungguh enak didengar. Kicau-kicau burung di udara menjadi tak lagi indah oleh suara gadis itu.

Pangeran mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian. Matanya mengawasi gadis itu tanpa berkedip.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu berhenti menyanyi. Matanya memandang Pangeran dengan penuh ingin tahu dan keheranan. "Apakah yang membuat Anda terpukau, Pangeran?"

"Anda," jawab Pangeran, "Anda sangat mempesona dengan bayi itu. Anda seperti Bunda Maria yang sedang menggendong bayi Yesus."

Gadis itu tertawa geli. "Anda orang yang menyenangkan, Pangeran. Anda pandai menyenangkan hati wanita. Saya yakin banyak wanita yang mencintai Anda."

"Saya tidak pernah memuji wanita lain selain Anda."

"Saya merasa sangat tersanjung. Sungguh sayang sekali, Pangeran, saya tidak mempercayainya."

"Benar," Pangeran meyakinkan, "Saya tidak pernah memuji wanita sebelumnya. Saya tidak pernah memuji dengan tulus."

Gadis itu menatapnya penuh kecurigaan. "Anda tidak pernah memuji Paduka Ratu?"

"Itu lain," bantah Pangeran, "Saya tentu sering memuji ibu saya tetapi kepada wanita lain, saya tidak pernah."

"Anda sungguh pandai menyenangkan hati wanita, Pangeran. Saya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa karena menjadi wanita pertama yang Anda puji. Apakah saya harus berterima kasih atau menangis gembira?"

Gadis itu tersenyum untuk menunjukkan ia tidak bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya.

"Anda bisa memberi saya nama Anda sebagai imbalannya."

"Nama saya tidaklah penting."

"Bagi saya sangat penting. Bagaimana saya harus memanggil Anda kalau saya tidak mengetahui tentang diri Anda?"

"Anda sudah mengenal saya. Itu sudah cukup."

"Saya tidak tahu banyak tentang Anda. Di Pienlang orang-orang memanggil Anda Tuan Puteri. Di sini Anda dipanggil Nona. Mungkinkah di tempat lain saya baru mendapatkan nama Anda?"

Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Apakah Anda takut saya memberitahukan keberadaan Anda pada orang tua Anda?"

"Tidak," kata gadis itu tanpa melepaskan mata dari Pangeran, "Orang tua saya mengetahui tujuan saya. Mereka mengijinkan saya."

"Apakah Anda takut saya merasa terhina oleh kerajaan Anda?"

"Kerajaan saya?" gadis itu mengulangi kebingungan.

"Saya yakin Anda takut saya merasa kerajaan Anda terlalu mencampuri urusan Kerajaan Evangellynn."

Gadis itu tak mengerti dengan ucapan Pangeran.

"Anda tidak perlu takut. Saya tidak merasa demikian. Saya berjanji untuk tidak menuduh Anda terlalu mencampuri urusan dalam negeri kerajaan ini. Sebaliknya, saya merasa sangat berterima kasih atas segala bantuan yang Anda berikan."

Gadis itu mulai mengerti pokok pembicaraan Pangeran. "Saya bukanlah seorang Putri Kerajaan, Pangeran. Anda salah menafsirkan."

"Keadaan tidak mengatakan hal itu. Selain keluarga kerajaan, siapakah yang mempunyai kekayaan sebesar yang Anda miliki dan kekuasaan besar seperti Anda. Pengaruh Anda di kerajaan ini sangat besar."

"Kemarin saya telah memberikan penjelasan pada Anda. Bila saya tidak salah, Anda tidak melakukan seperti yang saya sarankan." Gadis itu tersenyum dan berkata, "Bila Anda lebih senang berpikir bahwa saya adalah seorang Putri kerajaan, saya mengaku."

Pangeran senang mendengar pengakuan gadis itu.

"Saya adalah Putri dari kerajaan kecil keluarga saya. Ayah saya adalah Raja dalam keluarga kami dan ibu saya adalah Ratunya."

Pangeran kecewa.

"Saya tidak berbohong, Pangeran. Bila suatu hari nanti saya menjadi seorang Putri, saya memastikan Anda orang pertama yang mengetahuinya."

Pangeran duduk di samping gadis itu dengan kecewa.

"Jangan bersedih, Pangeran. Saya merasa sangat menyesal. Seharusnya saya tidak memberitahu Anda kenyataan yang akhirnya akan mengecewakan Anda ini."

"Tidak…" Pangeran cepat-cepat membantah, "Anda tidak membuat saya sedih. Saya hanya merasa kecewa karena pemikiran saya salah."

Gadis itu tersenyum lembut.

"Saya tidak tahu Anda berkata jujur atau tidak," kata Pangeran, "Tidak peduli siapa Anda, saya tetap berterima kasih atas segala bantuan yang Anda berikan pada penduduk Evangellynn."

"Sudah merupakan kewajiban saya untuk membantu orang lain. Bantuan yang saya berikan tidaklah seberapa dibanding yang diberikan penduduk Evangellynn sendiri."

Kalimat terakhir gadis itu membuat Pangeran kebingungan.

"Bila saya tidak salah mengingat, kemarin saya telah mengatakan bahwa bantuan yang saya berikan pada penduduk Pienlang tidak sepenuhnya berasal dari saya. Sebagian besar berasal dari penduduk Evangellynn sendiri. Saya hanyalah penyalur bantuan. Saya sungguh merasa tidak pantas atas ucapan terima kasih Anda. Lebih pantas bila penduduk Evangellynn sendiri yang menerimanya."

"Walaupun Anda hanya penyalur bantuan, saya tetap berterima kasih pada Anda. Tanpa Anda penduduk Pienlang tidak akan mendapatkan bantuan itu."

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Pangeran. Saya akan menyampaikan ucapan terima kasih Anda pada penduduk Evangellynn yang turut memberikan bantuan bagi Pienlang."

"Bagaimana keadaan penduduk di Pienlang?" tanya gadis itu tiba-tiba.

"Mereka telah membaik. Keadaan mereka jauh lebih baik daripada dulu. Saya yakin beberapa bulan lagi, mereka bisa hidup mandiri. Bantuan yang selama ini disalurkan untuk mereka, bisa dialihkan pada daerah lain."

Bayi dalam pelukan gadis itu bergerak. "Engkau bermimpi apa, anak manis?" gadis itu berbisik.

"Anak itu sudah terlelap. Sebaiknya Anda membaringkannya di tempat tidur agar Anda tidak lelah."

"Terima kasih atas perhatian Anda, Pangeran. Saya tidak lelah. Bayi ini adalah tipe anak yang nakal. Ia akan menangis bila dibaringkan di tempat tidur."

"Saat ini ia sedang tidur, ia tidak akan tahu."

"Maafkan atas kejujuran saya, Pangeran," kata gadis itu, "Anda salah besar. Bayi juga mempunyai insting. Terlebih anak ini. Walaupun ia tidur, ia mengetahui ketika ia dibaringkan di tempat tidur. Bila digendong seperti ini, ia mau tidur tetapi bila dibaringkan di tempat tidur, ia akan bangun dan menangis."

"Ia pasti banyak merepotkan orang tuanya."

Gadis itu tersenyum memandang bayi itu. "Kau dengar apa kata Pangeran? Karena itu engkau tidak boleh merepotkan orang tuamu lagi."

Pangeran terpesona melihat gadis itu berbicara kepada bayi yang sedang terlelap. Ia seperti seorang ibu yang sedang menasehati anaknya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Saya mendengar dari Siwon bahwa penggalian anak sungai hampir selesai. Dengan datangnya bantuan dari Herbranchts, dalam beberapa hari ini sungai itu akan selesai."

"Benar. Setiap hari aku melihat jumlah pekerja semakin banyak. Semua seperti ingin segera menyelesaikan penggalian itu."

"Semoga dengan keberadaan sungai itu, kehidupan di Pienlang dan Herbranchts membaik."

"Anda telah berusaha banyak demi kesejahteraan mereka. Tuhan pasti mendengar harapan Anda."

"Semoga," gadis itu setuju. Mata gadis itu tidak lepas dari bayi di pelukannya. Tangannya menimang-nimang perlahan bayi itu.

"Bila saya boleh memberi saran, Pangeran."

"Silakan. Saya akan senang sekali mendengar saran-saran Anda."

"Saya menyarankan Anda tidak hanya memperhatikan Pienlang. Masih banyak tempat di Evangellynn yang membutuhkan perhatian Anda. Masih banyak rakyat yang membutuhkan uluran tangan Anda."

"Saya juga ingin membantu mereka semua tetapi saya tidak tahu daerah mana saja yang membutuhkan bantuan. Tidak pernah ada orang yang melaporkan masalah seperti ini pada saya. Kalau bukan saya yang menemukan Pienlang, sampai saat ini saya tidak mengetahui keadaan Pienlang."

"Ijinkanlah saya membantu Anda, Pangeran. Saya akan memberikan laporan daerah-daerah yang membutuhkan bantuan Anda dalam waktu dekat ini."

"Saya sangat merepotkan Anda."

"Sama sekali tidak, Pangeran. Saya merasa senang bisa melakukan pekerjaan kecil ini. Sejak dulu mereka seharusnya ditangani langsung oleh Istana tetapi tidak ada yang memperhatikan mereka walaupun tidak sekali dua kali rakyat melaporkan keadaan mereka. Mungkin laporan itu tersesat di tengah jalan atau mungkin masih dalam proses."

"Saya berharap seperti itu. Sebab bila ternyata tidak, saya akan marah besar."

"Janganlah memarahi Menteri Jisoo, Pangeran. Saya mohon pada Anda," pinta gadis itu, "Pekerjaan beliau banyak. Tentu beliau kerepotan menerima laporan yang banyak. Walaupun Anda tidak pernah tahu, Menteri Jisoo tentu sudah banyak membantu rakyat Evangellynn yang membutuhkan bantuan."

Pangeran membelalak heran.

"Oh…," gadis itu mendesah. Pipi gadis itu yang memerah semakin memerah. "Apakah saya mengucapkan sesuatu yang salah, Pangeran?"

Pangeran menggeleng perlahan. Tangannya terulur menyentuh wajah yang semakin manis itu.

Gadis itu mengelak. "Jangan, Pangeran," katanya lirih.

"Mengapa?" Mata kelabu Pangeran bersinar sendu. "Apakah tunanganmu akan marah bila aku menyentuhmu?"

"Tunangan?" gadis itu kebingungan, "Saya belum mempunyai tunangan, Pangeran."

"Saya tidak percaya. Gadis secantik Anda pasti telah mempunyai tunangan."

Gadis itu tidak menjawab. "Bagaimana perkembangan Pienlang?" tanyanya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Pangeran menarik kembali tangannya. "Anda telah menanyakannya tadi," katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Oh…" gadis itu terkejut. "Saya telah menjadi pelupa."

Pangeran tersenyum. "Karena terlalu banyak pekerjaan yang Anda pikirkan," kata Pangeran, "Saya tidak ingin menambah kerepotan Anda. Biarlah saya menyuruh orang lain mencari tempat lain yang memerlukan bantuan saya."

"Tidak masalah, Pangeran. Bukannya saya ingin menyangsikan Anda tetapi saya merasa jauh lebih baik bila saya yang memberikan laporan itu. Saya khawatir mereka tidak mengetahui sebanyak yang saya tahu."

"Anda tentu telah banyak berkeliling Evangellynn hingga setiap tempat Anda ketahui."

Gadis itu tersenyum manis. Ia tidak ingin mengaku berterus terang tetapi juga tidak ingin berbohong.

"Saya merasa malu pada Anda. Anda yang putri dari kerajaan lain lebih mengetahui keadaan di Evangellynn daripada saya, Putra Mahkota Evangellynn."

"Jangan merasa seperti itu, Pangeran. Anda tidak perlu merasa malu pada saya. Saya bukan seorang Putri kerajaan yang selalu sibuk seperti Anda. Saya bisa karena saya mempunyai banyak waktu luang daripada Anda."

"Saya masih sukar mempercayai Anda bukan Putri suatu kerajaan."

"Saya tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada Anda, Pangeran. Saya hanya bisa mengatakan bahwa saya berasal dari keluarga biasa. Saya bukan orang penting seperti yang Anda katakan."

"Anda bisa membuat saya percaya bila Anda memberitahu saya nama Anda. Setidaknya nama keluarga Anda."

Gadis itu menggeleng. "Anda tidak ingin mengetahuinya."

"Saya sangat ingin mengetahuinya."

"Percayalah kepada saya, Pangeran, Anda tidak ingin mengetahuinya. Saya yakin Anda akan merasa sangat kecewa dan sedih ketika mengetahui siapa saya. Saya bukan orang seperti yang ada dalam pikiran Anda."

"Siapapun Anda, saya tidak akan merasa menyesal. Saya tidak menyesal karena mengetahui asal usul Anda."

Gadis itu tersenyum tetapi tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan Pangeran.

Daripada menjawab pertanyaan Pangeran, ia lebih senang mengalihkan perhatian Pangeran pada hal-hal lain yang penting.

Sepanjang hari ini Pangeran terus berada di Xelnyz, di sisi gadis itu tetapi ia tidak pernah bisa mendapatkan nama gadis itu. Harapan Pangeran untuk mengetahui latar belakang gadis yang menarik itu pupus.

Setiap kali Pangeran menanyakannya, gadis itu selalu mengelak.

"Nama saya tidaklah penting," katanya tiap kali Pangeran menanyakannya.

Tidak sesuatu katapun tentang keluarganya yang terucapkan gadis itu.

Gadis itu seperti menjaga agar dirinya tetap menjadi suatu misteri bagi orang lain dan Pangeran.

Seperti penduduk Pienlang, para suster di Popolo tidak mengetahui siapa gadis itu yang sebenarnya. Mereka hanya mengetahui gadis itu tiba-tiba muncul di tempat itu dua tahun lalu. Gadis itu tidak menyebutkan namanya dan tidak ingin orang lain mengetahui siapa dia.

Yang diinginkan gadis itu adalah orang-orang mengetahui keberadaannya tetapi tidak namanya, asal usulnya. Para suster di Popolo akhirnya memanggilnya 'Nona'. Demikian pula anak-anak di Panti Asuhan itu.

Pangeran mengerti mengapa gadis itu menolak memberitahu asal usulnya pada para suster di Popolo. Gadis itu tidak ingin karena ia seorang Putri Kerajaan, para suster selalu menyediakan makanan yang lezat pada setiap kunjungannya. Gadis itu tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain.

Penolakan gadis itu padanya, juga dimengerti Pangeran. Pangeran tahu gadis itu khawatir ia marah karena urusan dalam negeri Evangellynn telah dicampuri oleh Putri dari Kerajaan lain itu.

.

.

Hari ini Pangeran tidak berhasil mengorek diri gadis itu, tetapi Pangeran tidak mau berhenti mencoba. Selama Pangeran mengetahui keberadaan gadis itu, Pangeran tidak akan menyerah.

"Di mana gadis itu?" tanya Pangeran khawatir. "Apakah ia sudah pergi?"

"Siapa yang Anda maksud, Pangeran?" tanya Suster Lay ikut kebingungan.

"Gadis itu," Pangeran tidak tahu harus bagaimana menjelaskan.

Segalanya menjadi sulit karena gadis itu tidak mau memberitahu siapa dirinya. "Gadis yang membantu kalian."

"Oh…" Suster Lay akhirnya mengerti, "Nona pergi ke Xelnyz. Katanya ia ingin membeli sesuatu. Ia berangkat pagi tadi. Sebentar lagi ia juga akan tiba."

"Terima kasih, Suster," Pangeran bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu.

Pangeran menuju tempat para pengawalnya menambatkan kuda mereka.

Tanpa banyak memilih, Pangeran naik ke punggung seekor kuda.

Pengawal Pangeran yang baru menyadari hal itu setelah Pangeran duduk di atas kuda segera mencegah Pangeran.

"Anda mau ke mana, Pangeran?"

"Aku akan ke Xelnyz. Kalian tidak perlu mengawalku."

Pangeran segera memacu kuda sebelum seorangpun di antara mereka mencegahnya. "Tunggu aku di sini!" serunya berlalu dari Panti Asuhan Popolo.

Laju kuda yang dikendarai Pangeran sangat cepat. Seolah-olah dikejar setan, kuda itu menyusuri jalanan yang berdebu. Debu-debu beterbangan tinggi menutup jalanan di belakang Pangeran.

Hanya satu yang dipedulikan Pangeran saat ini. Pangeran ingin menjemput gadis itu. Ia takut gadis itu menghilang lagi. Belum banyak keinginannya yang terkabulkan. Pangeran tidak ingin kehilangan gadis itu. Ia takut.

Ketakutan Pangeran akan kehilangan gadis itu membawanya semakin kencang melajukan kuda ke Xelnyz yang hanya berjarak dua kilo dari Popolo.

Tiba-tiba muncul seseorang di jalan yang sepi itu.

Pangeran terkejut. Cepat-cepat ia menarik tali kekang kudanya sebelum menabrak orang itu.

Jeritan kaget gadis itu beradu dengan ringkik kuda.

Kedua kaki depan kuda itu terangkat tinggi-tinggi tepat di depan gadis itu sebelum akhirnya kuda itu dengan mantap kuda itu menjejakkan kaki depannya di tanah.

Gadis itu terduduk kaget di depan kuda Pangeran. Sayur mayur berhamburan dari keranjang rotan yang dibawanya.

Pangeran cepat-cepat meloncat turun. Pangeran terkejut melihat rambut hitam menutupi wajah orang itu. Hatinya menjadi was-was. Pikirannya mengatakan gadis itu adalah gadis yang akan dijemputnya.

"Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya cemas.

Gadis itu menoleh pada Pangeran dan menggeleng perlahan.

Pangeran cemas melihat wajah pucat pasi gadis itu. Tangannya terulur membantu gadis itu berdiri. "Anda yakin?" tanyanya.

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Ini kedua kalinya Anda hampir menabrak saya."

"Ya," Pangeran mengakui, "Aku menyesal."

Lutut gadis itu masih gemetar ketika ia berdiri. Pangeran menyanggah tubuhnya dengan cemas. "Anda yakin tidak apa-apa?"

Gadis itu tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

Kening Pangeran berkerut melihat keringat dingin di wajah gadis itu. Detik itu pula Pangeran mengangkatnya.

Gadis itu terlambat menyadari. Ketika ia sadar akan perbuatan Pangeran, ia sudah duduk di atas kuda Pangeran. Gadis itu berdiam diri. Ia mau memprotes pun telah terlambat. Ia memperhatikan Pangeran berlutut mengambil sayur-mayur yang berceceran dan memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang.

"Terimalah ini sebagai permintaan maaf saya," Pangeran menyerahkan keranjang itu.

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Saya memaafkan Anda bila Anda berjanji untuk tidak melaju secepat itu. Anda beruntung saya tidak apa-apa, tetapi entahlah dengan orang lain. Saya tidak ingin orang lain mendapatkan musibah ini juga."

"Saya berjanji."

Gadis itu mengangguk senang dan memalingkan kepala.

Pangeran segera naik di belakang gadis itu. Tangannya melingkari erat-erat gadis yang duduk menyamping di depannya.

Gadis itu tersentak. Ia segera menghindar dari tangan Pangeran hingga ia hampir jatuh.

Pangeran menahan tubuh mungil itu. Matanya menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat.

Wajah pucat gadis itu berganti dengan wajah panik yang memerah.

Gadis itu tampak sangat manis. "T…t…," gadis itu tergagap. "Te…terima kasih, Pangeran, tetapi saya bisa menjaga diri."

Pangeran tersenyum lembut. Matanya memandang sayu. "Apakah tunangan Anda akan marah bila pria lain menyentuh Anda."

Gadis itu membelalak heran kemudian ia berkata, "Sepertinya kemarin saya telah menjelaskan bahwa saya tidak mempunyai tunangan."

Kening Pangeran berkerut. "Sukar dipercaya gadis secantik engkau tidak mempunyai kekasih."

Sekilas Pangeran melihat tatapan tidak senang di mata gadis itu tetapi ia berkata lembut sambil tersenyum manis, "Lihatlah, Pangeran. Apakah Anda melihat cincin di tangan saya? Saya bukan gadis cantik yang menyenangkan."

"Menurut pandangan saya, Anda sangat menarik."

"Saya mohon, jangan mengucapkan hal-hal seperti itu pada saya."

Pangeran tertegun mendengar suara tegas itu. "Baiklah, saya berjanji," Pangeran tidak ingin gadis itu membencinya. "Saya juga percaya Anda tidak mempunyai tunangan. Lalu, mengapa Anda seperti menghindari saya?"

Gadis itu memalingkan kepala dan terdiam. Ia terdiam sangat lama hingga akhirnya ia berkata, "Anda tidak keberatan memberitahu alasan Anda ke tempat ini?"

"Suster Lay berkata Anda pergi ke Xelnyz. Kemudian saya berpikir untuk menjemput Anda. Anda sendiri mengapa pagi-pagi sudah pergi ke Xelnyz?" Pangeran balas bertanya.

"Saya ingin membeli sesuatu di Xelnyz."

Mata Pangeran melirik keranjang besar di pangkuan gadis itu. "Anda berbelanja sangat banyak. Mengapa Anda tidak meminta orang mengantar Anda?"

"Pagi ini terlalu indah untuk dilewatkan berjalan-jalan."

"Rupanya Anda senang berjalan-jalan."

"Hanya bila hari indah. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan bisa merasakan kaki melangkah di alam yang indah ini."

Pangeran melingkarkan tangan di sekeliling pinggang gadis itu.

Gadis itu tersentak kaget. Ia tidak bisa menghindar karena detik itu juga Pangeran melajukan kudanya dengan kencang.

"P…Pangeran…?"

"Saya ingin mengajak Anda berjalan-jalan."

Gadis itu panik. Matanya menatap segala penjuru dengan gelisah.

"Jangan khawatir. Suster Lay mengetahui saya akan menjemput Anda. Ia tentu tidak khawatir bila kita pulang terlambat."

Gadis itu mengangguk perlahan tetapi Pangeran merasakan keengganan gadis itu yang sangat besar.

Pangeran tidak tahu mengapa. Ia merasa suatu hari nanti ia pasti bisa membuat gadis itu menerimanya dengan terbuka. Hari ini tidak bisa tetapi tidak berarti besok ia tidak bisa. Tak peduli apakah semua kata gadis itu benar atau tidak, Pangeran akan menyukai saat-saat ini.

Gadis itu tidak tampak ingin segera menghilang seperti biasanya. Ia tinggal lama di Popolo.

Pangeran sangat senang. Tetapi kecemasannya akan kehilangan gadis itu setiap hari terus bertambah. Semakin hari bersama gadis itu, Pangeran semakin takut kehilangan gadis itu. Pangeran selalu merasa banyak yang belum dikatakannya dan banyak yang belum dilakukannya bersama gadis itu.

Setiap pagi Pangeran berangkat dari Istana dengan perasaan bahagia.

Ketika mendekati Popolo, Pangeran mulai cemas gadis itu akan menghilang.

Gadis itu telah berjanji pada Pangeran untuk berpamitan bila ia pergi.

Entah berapa kali ia mengatakannya, tetapi kecemasan Pangeran tidak kunjung berkurang.

Saat bersama gadis itu adalah saat yang paling indah dalam hidup Pangeran. Banyak hal yang dilihatnya pada gadis itu. Kemisteriusannya, kecantikannya, kelembutannya, kasih sayang yang besar, keanggunannya, dan banyak lagi hal yang membuat Pangeran semakin terpesona padanya.

Setiap melihat wajah cantik gadis itu, Pangeran selalu terbakar oleh kecemburuan tak beralasan. Pangeran cemburu pada pria yang menjadi kekasih gadis itu. Ingin Pangeran melenyapkan orang itu agar ia bisa memiliki gadis itu karena… karena Pangeran mencintainya.

Pangeran tersentak kaget ketika menyadari perasaannya itu. Ia telah bersumpah seumur hidup tidak akan jatuh cinta pada seorang wanita pun dan sekarang ia tengah dimabuk cinta pada seorang gadis yang telah bertunangan.

Perasaan ini membuat Pangeran menjadi gila. Ia ingin melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkan wanita satu-satunya dan yang pertama ia cintai tetapi ia tidak dapat. Ia tidak tega melihat gadis itu menderita karena pria yang dicintainya meninggal.

Sementara ini bagi Pangeran cukup bila ia dapat bersama gadis itu. Ia merasa memiliki gadis itu ketika gadis itu berada di negeri ini. Selama berada di Popolo, gadis itu tidak menoleh pada laki-laki lain selain dia. Itu sudah cukup membuat Pangeran merasa memiliki gadis itu.

.

* * *

TBC

* * *

.

Jangan bunuh akuuuu❤❤❤

Lanjutin ff The Host? OMG, aku kiraaa ff itu udh di telan bumiii. Ternyata masih ada yg nungguin yaa? /bunuh aja aku massss/


	10. Chapter 10

**GADIS HARI KETUJUH**

 **REMAKE NOVEL CHANBAEK VERSION**

amandaerate

Novel By Sherls Astrella

.

FF ini adalah hasil Remake dari novel dengan judul yang sama karya Sherls Astrella. Terdapat beberapa perubahan nama atau yang lainnya sesuai dengan kebutuhan cerita.

.

Warning: Genderswitch

.

* * *

CHAPTER 10

* * *

.

"Chanyeol!" Ratu membuyarkan lamunan Pangeran.

Seketika Pangeran terkejut.

"Hari ini jangan pulang larut."

Pangeran menatap ibunya dengan bingung. "Mengapa?"

"Malam ini ada pesta ulang tahun Duke Xellz yang ke delapan puluh. Ia mengharapkan kita hadir," jawab Raja.

"Aku tidak ingin engkau tidak hadir," Ratu menekankan, "Kudengar Duke mengundang pula keluarga Kim Horthrouth. Dulu engkau tidak dapat bertemu dengan putri bungsu mereka. Kali ini aku ingin engkau bertemu dengannya."

"Benarkah itu?" Raja tidak percaya, "Aku sangat berharap bertemu dengan gadis itu. Aku tidak dapat melupakan janjiku pada Luhan."

"Kesempatan ini sangat baik. Jangan kau sia-siakan. Kita jarang diundang ke pesta yang sama dengan ketujuh gadis cantik itu. Engkau akan melihat betapa cantiknya mereka ketika para Pelangi itu berjajar bersama."

Pangeran muak mendengar pembicaraan ini. "Aku tidak mau hadir!"

"Engkau harus!" Ratu balik membentak. "Engkau harus memikirkan tahta kerajaan ini. Ingat engkau sudah…"

"Aku selesai!" Pangeran meletakkan sendoknya dengan jengkel.

Tanpa perlu diberitahu berulang-ulang, ia sudah tahu tahun ini ia telah berusia dua puluh lima dan sudah waktunya ia menikah. Ia juga tahu ia harus menikah untuk meneruskan tahta kerajaan.

Pangeran melangkah dengan kesal ke pintu.

"JANGAN PULANG TERLAMBAT!" seruan Ratu terdengar ketika Pangeran melangkah di koridor luar.

Pangeran menggerutu.

.

* * *

.

Kebahagiaannya hari ini rusak sudah karena ulah Ratu.

Semula ia sangat gembira karena akhirnya gadis itu mau diajak pergi olehnya dan hanya berdua. Keberhasilan ini tidak didapatnya dengan mudah.

Untuk dapat mengajak gadis itu Suster Lay yang paling dihormati gadis itu di Popolo, sampai ikut membujuk.

Pangeran sudah mencoba membujuk gadis itu untuk mau berjalan-jalan hanya dengannya tetapi ia tidak mau.

"Tidak, Pangeran. Saya tidak bisa. Masih banyak yang harus saya lakukan di sini," katanya menolak ajakan Pangeran.

"Saya melihat Anda telah banyak bekerja di sini. Setiap saat saya melihat selalu ada yang Anda kerjakan. Anda beristirahat sehari tentu tidak masalah."

"Sejujurnya saya tidak senang mengatakan ini, Pangeran," kata gadis itu, "Andai saya tidak membantu para suster akan kerepotan mengurus anak-anak ini. Untuk itulah saya berada di sini. Sekali lagi maaf, saya tidak bisa pergi dengan Anda."

"Apakah tunangan Anda marah bila ada pria yang mengajak Anda pergi?" Hati Pangeran pedih membayangkan gadis itu bersama pria lain. Bila ia menjadi tunangan gadis cantik ini, ia pasti akan sangat cemburu bila gadis ini pergi bersama pria lain.

Gadis itu menatap Pangeran. "Saya belum bertunangan dengan pria manapun," katanya. "Tidak ada yang melarang saya pergi bersama siapapun yang saya sukai."

"Lalu mengapa Anda tidak mau pergi bersama saya?"

Gadis itu tidak menjawab. Ia menatap Pangeran dengan lembut seperti suaranya, "Sekali lagi, Pangeran. Saya sangat berterima kasih atas ajakan Anda tetapi saya benar-benar tidak bisa pergi."

Pangeran sudah hampir putus asa mengajak gadis itu ketika Suster Lay tiba-tiba muncul dan berkata, "Pangeran benar, Nona. Anda telah melakukan banyak hal untuk kami. Kami tidak bisa terus menerus membuat Anda membantu kami. Anda juga perlu beristirahat. Terimalah ajakan Pangeran."

Gadis itu menatap Suster Lay dengan kebingungan. "Saya tidak bisa, Suster. Masih banyak yang harus saya lakukan di sini."

"Omong kosong," bantah Suster Lay, "Sudah banyak yang Anda lakukan di sini. Para suster pun sudah datang seperti permintaan. Kami tidak lagi kerepotan seperti dulu."

"Suster Lay benar," Pangeran kembali bersemangat membujuk, "Peringatan yang Anda berikan pada pimpinan biara itu telah mendapatkan hasil. Pergilah bersama saya hanya untuk besok. Anda telah berjanji akan memberitahu saya tempat-tempat lain di Evangellynn yang masih membutuhkan perhatian saya dan Anda belum menepatinya."

"Saya telah membuat laporannya. Besok atau lusa saya pasti telah memberikannya pada Anda."

"Menurut saya, lebih baik bila Anda sendiri yang mengatakannya."

Gadis itu terdiam dan berkata, "Baiklah. Saya setuju."

Mendengar jawaban singkat itu, Pangeran merasa sangat bahagia.

Begitu tiba di Istana, ia segera memerintahkan koki Istana untuk menyiapkan bekal pikniknya untuk besok.

Segala macam rencana telah disusun Pangeran tetapi semua itu rusak karena kata-kata Ratu.

Dalam hati Pangeran terus menggerutu ketika ia mulai melajukan kudanya ke Xelnyz. Ia sangat berharap tidak dapat hadir ke pesta itu. Ia tidak tertarik untuk datang ke tempat itu. Pangeran yakin di tempat itu ada banyak gadis-gadis yang membosankan.

Daripada berkumpul dengan gadis-gadis yang membosankan itu, lebih baik bersama seorang gadis yang sangat mempesona.

Pangeran melupakan kejengkelannya melihat puncak gereja. Dengan hati riang, ia melangkah memasuki gereja.

Hari ini adalah hari yang dinanti-nantikannya. Ia akan pergi hanya berdua dengan gadis yang dicintainya. Tanpa pengawal, tanpa orang yang menganggu.

Suster Yoona berdiri di depan altar.

"Selamat pagi, Suster," sapa Pangeran, "Di mana dia?"

"Pagi-pagi tadi Nona pergi. Katanya ada urusan penting yang harus diselesaikannya."

Pangeran memucat. Ia takut gadis itu menghilang dan ia tidak dapat menemuinya lagi.

"Nona meminta Anda menantinya. Katanya ia tidak akan lama."

Pangeran cemas. "Apakah Anda yakin?"

"Nona tidak pernah mengingkari janjinya," Suster Yoona meyakinkan.

Sesaat kemudian terdengar kereta mendekat.

Pangeran berlari keluar. Ia berharap gadis itulah yang datang.

Seorang gadis turun dari dalam kereta. Ia berbicara pada kusir kuda kemudian mengambil koper kecil di dalam kereta. Kusir kuda segera membantu gadis itu menurunkan barang.

Pangeran merasa sangat lega melihat gadis itu. Ketakutannya serta merta menghilang. Ingin Pangeran memeluk gadis itu untuk meyakinkan gadis itu benar-benar ada tetapi ia menahan perasaannya.

Pangeran mendekati gadis itu. "Mari saya bantu."

Gadis itu menoleh. "Terima kasih, Pangeran. Tetapi semua barang telah diturunkan."

Pangeran melihat dua peti besar itu beserta sebuah koper kecil yang dibawa gadis itu.

"Engkau bisa kembali sekarang. Terima kasih."

"Saya senang bisa mengantar Anda, Tuan Puteri."

Gadis itu tersenyum lembut. Ia melambaikan tangannya seperti yang biasa dilakukannya saat mengantar kepergian Pangeran.

"Dari mana Anda?"

"Menyelesaikan urusan kecil yang tidak bisa ditunda dan mengambil barang-barang ini. Peti-peti ini berisi mainan dan baju untuk anak-anak. Saya yakin mereka sangat senang menerimanya."

Baru saja gadis itu selesai berkata ketika terdengar seruan gembira anak-anak.

Anak-anak berebutan menghampiri peti-peti itu.

"Sudah, anak-anak. Jangan berebutan," Suster Yoona melerai.

"Lagi-lagi Anda membawa banyak barang," kata Suster Lay.

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Semua ini adalah bantuan yang harus saya berikan pada Anda. Mereka akan menyalahkan saya bila saya tidak mengantarkannya."

"Ayo anak-anak, bawa masuk peti-peti ini," Suster Yoona memberi komando.

Anak laki-laki yang bertubuh besar beramai-ramai mengangkat petipeti itu.

"Biar saya yang membawa koper itu, Nona," kata Suster Yoona,

"Anda dan Pangeran ingin pergi, bukan? Jangan sampai kalian kesiangan."

Gadis itu menyerahkan koper pada Suster Yoona. "Terima kasih, Suster."

Suster Yoona tersenyum.

"Mari," kata Pangeran.

"Kami permisi dulu," gadis itu membungkuk dengan hormat.

"Berhati-hatilah," pesan Suster Lay, "Jaga Nona dengan baik, Pangeran."

"Tentu, Suster Lay," janji Pangeran.

Pangeran mengajak gadis itu ke kudanya.

Gadis itu keheranan melihat keranjang besar di atas punggung kuda itu.

"Kita akan pergi berpiknik, bukan?"

Gadis itu tidak menyahut.

Pangeran mengangkat tubuh gadis itu ke atas kudanya kemudian duduk di belakangnya.

Setelah melewati hari-hari yang lama bersama Pangeran, gadis itu akhirnya terbiasa disentuh Pangeran. Ia tidak mengelak seperti dulu tetapi Pangeran tetap merasa gadis itu tidak terlalu senang disentuh olehnya.

"Kita akan ke mana?"

"Ke mana Anda ingin pergi?" gadis itu balas bertanya.

"Ke manapun Anda suka," jawab Pangeran.

"Ke manapun tidak masalah bagi saya."

"Baiklah, saya yang memutuskan."

Pangeran mengarahkan kuda ke hutan tempat pertama kali Pangeran hampir menabrak gadis itu. Pangeran yakin gadis itu senang bisa piknik di hutan yang sejuk.

Selama perjalanan, gadis itu memangku keranjang dengan hati-hati.

Tangan Pangeran yang kokoh menjaganya dari bahaya. Mereka tidak banyak berbicara selama perjalanan itu.

Perkiraan Pangeran tidak salah. Gadis itu merasa sangat senang.

Kebahagiaannya itu terpancar jelas di matanya ketika ia membentangkan kain di atas rumput yang masih hijau.

"Saya berharap hari ini tidak hujan," gadis itu memandang langit.

Pangeran tidak menjawab. Dalam hati ia berkata, "Aku berharap hujan turun dengan deras."

Gadis itu memandang Pangeran. Di hadapan mereka, terletak keranjang yang dibawa Pangeran.

"Bila Anda berkenan, katakanlah kepada saya apa yang merisaukan hati Anda?"

Pangeran enggan memberitahu.

"Apakah Anda marah karena saya pergi tanpa memberitahu Anda?" tanya gadis itu.

Pangeran masih berdiam diri.

"Saya menyesal tidak memberitahu Anda sebelumnya. Semua ini sangat mendadak. Kemarin malam utusan ayah saya datang. Karena itu pagi ini saya harus kembali untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini."

"Tidak, saya tidak marah pada Anda. Saya percaya Anda menepati janji Anda," kata Pangeran walau dalam hatinya ia takut gadis itu tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Lalu, apakah yang merisaukan hati Anda? Tidak berkenankah Anda memberitahu saya?"

Pangeran menatap langit. "Sejujurnya saya tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Orang tua saya memaksa saya untuk menghadiri pesta ulang tahun Duke Xellz terutama karena para Pelangi Evangellynn akan datang."

"Pelangi Evangellynn?" gadis itu keheranan.

"Itu adalah sebutan untuk ketujuh putri keluarga Kim Horthrouth yang katanya paling cantik di Evangellynn."

"Mengapa Anda bersedih hati? Seharusnya Anda senang dapat bertemu dengan ketujuh gadis cantik itu, Pangeran."

"Mereka tidaklah secantik yang engkau kira. Mereka wanita-wanita yang membosankan dan menjemukan. Aku membenci mereka."

Gadis itu melihat sinar kebencian di mata Pangeran.

"Pernah seminggu lamanya aku menderita karena mereka. Ibuku memaksaku untuk menemani mereka selama sehari penuh dan itu merupakan penderitaan terbesarku."

Kebencian yang belum pernah dilihat gadis itu terlihat jelas di mata kelabu Pangeran. "Kau tidak tahu bagaimana aku merasa sangat menderita karena mereka. Aku bersumpah tidak akan menikah dengan seorangpun dari mereka. Aku akan sangat bahagia bila mereka semua tidak pernah ada."

"Putri pertama mereka, Xiumin, sangat menyebalkanku. Ia sangat manja. Aku bergidik dibuat oleh kemanjaannya. Ia memang pendiam tetapi putri kedua mereka, Luhan, sangat cerewet. Telingaku dibuat panas harus mendengar omelannya selama seharian. Tiap kali ia berbicara, ingin sekali aku menyumbal mulutnya dengan sesuatu yang besar. Ia sangat cerewet dan

berotak kosong!"

"Putri-putri itu semuanya parah! Aku tidak menyukai mereka. Putri ketiga mereka angkuhnya membuatku ingin menamparnya. Pandangannya membuat aku merasa jijik. Pandangannya kepada orang lain begitu rendah seolah-olah di dunia ini hanya dia yang paling pantas dipandang."

"Adiknya, Krystal hampir mirip Tao. Bedanya, Krystal selalu mencari perhatian sedangkan Tao merasa hanya dia yang pantas diperhatikan. Aku benar-benar dibuat bosan oleh Krystal yang selalu mencari perhatianku. Sedikit saja aku tak memperhatikannya, ia pasti akan melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkan perhatianku."

"Lain lagi Kyungsoo yang usilnya membuat aku gila. Sedikitpun aku tidak diberi kesempatan untuk beristirahat. Selalu ada saja yang dilakukannya. Entah itu menjahili aku atau orang lain. Yixing juga tidak banyak berbeda. Ia gadis yang egois. Sedikitpun ia tidak mau membagikan miliknya dengan orang lain. Apa yang menjadi miliknya adalah miliknya tak boleh ada yang

mengambilnya."

"Saya rasa Anda terlalu melebih-lebihkan, Pangeran. Mereka semua adalah putri-putri yang cantik."

Pangeran menatap tidak senang. "Mereka memang seperti itu. Tidak seorangpun yang membuatku tidak merasa bosan. Mereka membuatku tersiksa hingga aku ingin kabur dari Istana selama seminggu yang menjengkelkan itu. Minggu itu adalah minggu paling kubenci dalam hidupku.

Dan para gadis itu adalah gadis yang paling tak ingin kutemui di dunia ini."

"Mereka semua menunjukkan sifat jelek para gadis terutama putri bungsu Kim Horthrouth," Pangeran menekankan dengan tegas.

"Mengapa Anda berpikiran seperti itu, Pangeran?"

"Gadis itu sombong. Kesombongannya melebihi kakaknya, Tao."

Gadis itu menatap Pangeran.

"Sudah beruntung ia diundang Ratu untuk datang ke Istana menemui aku, tetapi ia tidak mau datang dengan alasan sakit. Aku tak peduli apa alasannya tidak mau datang, tetapi ia benar-benar membuatku muak. Sakit apa dia sehingga orang lain tidak boleh melihatnya? Ia sakit ataupun sehat, aku tetap tidak akan jatuh cinta padanya. Aku sudah bersumpah tidak akan jatuh cinta pada para gadis itu sebelum aku bertemu seorangpun dari mereka. Merekalah yang telah mengurung kebebasanku selama seminggu yang sial."

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Begitu bencinya kah Anda pada mereka? Saya melihat Anda ingin mengusir mereka dari dunia ini. Dalam mata Anda, saya melihat Anda ingin mereka lenyap dari manapun karena mereka adalah makhluk yang paling menjijikkan."

"Kau benar!" kata Pangeran, "Aku ingin sekali melenyapkan makhluk-makhluk yang menjijikkan itu."

"Tetapi, semua orang mengatakan mereka sangat cantik. Banyak pria yang jatuh cinta pada mereka. Banyak orang yang menganggap mereka adalah makhluk yang sempurna."

Pangeran tertawa mengejek.

"Orang-orang bodoh itu tertipu oleh penampilan mereka yang cantik. Kalau mereka mau membuka mata sedikit, mereka akan tahu betapa menjemukannya gadis-gadis itu, betapa menjijikkannya mereka."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, Pangeran. Anda mengatakan membenci mereka, tetapi siapa mengetahui di dalam hati Anda mencintai seorang dari mereka. Beda antara benci dan cinta lebih tipis dari kertas," goda gadis itu.

"Aku akan membunuh mereka!"

"Apa kata rakyat bila mendengar kata-kata Anda yang sekejam itu?" gadis itu terkejut, "Saya khawatir rakyat akan merasa takut pada Anda."

"Seperti kata Luhan, bila rakyat takut pada Raja maka ia akan tunduk pada Raja."

"Tidak, Yang Mulia Pangeran. Apa yang dikatakan Luhan sama sekali salah. Raja yang baik tidak membuat takut rakyatnya. Ia harus bisa menumbuhkan cinta rakyat padanya untuk bisa menjadi raja yang besar. Raja yang menimbulkan ketakutan pada rakyatnya, tidak akan berumur panjang. Sedikit demi sedikit ketakutan itu akan berkumpul menjadi kekuatan yang

sangat besar yang akhirnya menghabiskan raja itu sendiri."

Gadis itu menekankan kata-kata terakhirnya. Matanya yang lembut bersinar serius ketika melanjutkan, "Bila rakyat tunduk pada seorang Raja, itu karena kharisma Raja tersebut. Dengan kharismanya, seorang Raja harus bisa membuat rakyat mencintainya."

Pangeran terpana.

Gadis itu keheranan. "Apakah ada sesuatu yang salah pada saya?"

"Tidak," Pangeran menggeleng, "Hanya saja aku tidak pernah menduga engkau bisa berpikir sedalam ini. Benar-benar berbeda dengan para Pelangi itu. Mereka semua cantik tetapi berotak kosong."

Gadis itu tersenyum simpul.

"Aku yakin ketujuh gadis itu tidak dapat mengatakan apa yang baru saja kau katakan. Mereka semua bodoh. Lihatlah pakaian mereka yang mewah bertahtahkan berlian. Aku yakin mereka tidak berpikir berapa orang yang bisa mereka tolong dengan menggunakan uang untuk membeli baju mewah itu."

"Sebesar apapun kebenciaan Anda pada mereka, tidak seharusnya Anda tidak datang ke pesta ulang tahun Duke Xellz."

"Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan mahkluk menjijikkan itu!"

Gadis itu tersenyum lembut. Seperti menghibur seorang anak yang sedang marah, ia berkata,

"Jangan berkata seperti itu. Sikap Anda tidak jauh berbeda dengan seorang anak kecil yang sedang marah."

Pangeran cemberut tidak senang.

"Dengarlah anak manis," gadis itu tersenyum menggoda Pangeran.

"Yang mengundang Anda datang ke tempat itu adalah Duke bukan keluarga Kim Horthrouth. Bila keluarga Kim Horthrouth turut diundang ke pesta, itu adalah hak Duke. Bukan maksud saya menghakimi Anda, tetapi Anda sungguh tidak sopan bila tidak menghadiri undangan itu. Tunjukkanlah penghargaan Anda pada rakyat, pada orang lain dengan menghadiri pesta Duke."

Pangeran tidak mau mendengarkan. Ia merasa menyesal telah menceritakan hal ini pada gadis itu. Semula ia berpikir gadis itu akan membiarkannya, ternyata ia salah. Gadis itu malah membujuknya.

"Hargailah Duke sebagai orang tua di Evangellynn. Ia jauh lebih tua dari Anda, bahkan Raja Evangellynn sendiri. Sudah sepatutnya lah kita yang lebih muda menghormatinya tak peduli apa status kita. Pertemuan Anda dengan keluarga Kim Horthrouth mungkin tidak dapat dihindari tetapi kali ini tidak ada yang memaksa Anda untuk menemani mereka."

Gadis itu merasa Pangeran tidak mendengar kata-katanya. "Saya telah mengatakan apa yang dapat saya katakan. Selanjutnya, saya tidak dapat memaksa."

Tangan gadis itu membuka kain yang menutupi permukaan keranjang.

"Hari sudah siang. Sebaiknya kita memakan apa yang telah Anda siapkan dari Istana."

Pangeran hanya mengawasi gadis itu.

Dengan cekatan, gadis itu mengeluarkan semua yang ada di dalam keranjang dan menatanya dengan rapi. Tangan-tangannya tampak telah terampil melakukan semua pekerjaan ini.

Dengan rambutnya yang digelung rapi, gadis itu tampak sangat dewasa.

Ia seperti seorang yang telah menikah.

Selama berada di Popolo, Pangeran tidak pernah melihat gadis itu menggelung rambutnya. Biasanya ia hanya membiarkannya terurai atau

mengikatnya dengan kain. Sehari-hari, ia tampak manis kekanak-kanakkan.

Sekarang ia seperti seorang anak manis yang telah berubah menjadi seorang wanita dewasa yang sangat cantik.

Pangeran merasa begitu enggan meninggalkannya siang ini untuk menghadiri pesta ulang tahun Duke. Daripada menghadiri pesta itu, Pangeran lebih memilih terus di sini bersama gadis cantik ini.

"Maukah Anda ikut dengan saya?"

Gadis itu menghentikan pekerjaannya mengoles roti. Matanya membalas tatapan Pangeran. "Ke manakah Anda ingin mengajak saya pergi, Pangeran?"

"Ke pesta Duke Xellz."

"Terima kasih atas ajakan yang berharga itu, Pangeran, tetapi saya tidak ingin pergi ke sana."

"Mengapa?" tanya Pangeran. "Apakah karena engkau tidak membawa gaun pesta?"

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Saya sungguh tidak bisa dan tidak ingin ke sana, Pangeran. Sejujurnya, saya lebih senang berada di Popolo."

"Anda tidak mau," kata Pangeran, "Saya juga tidak akan pergi."

"Tidak boleh!"

Pangeran terkejut.

"Maafkan saya," gadis itu menutup mulutnya dengan perasaan bersalah, "Tidak seharusnya saya membentak Anda.

Saya sangat menyesali tindakan saya."

"Tidak apa-apa," Pangeran tersenyum menghibur, "Saya baru saja berpikir apa yang Anda katakan benar. Yang mengundang saya adalah Duke Bukan Kim Horthrouth. Saya tidak mau menemui mereka, tidak akan masalah dalam pesta itu. Masih banyak tamu yang bisa saya temui selain mereka."

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Apapun pilihan Anda, saya menghargainya."

Pangeran kecewa. Sejujurnya ia berharap gadis itu akan mencegahnya.

.

* * *

.

Ketika ia akan kembali ke Schildi siang itu, ia juga tidak mencegah sama sekali. Malah gadis itulah yang mengingatkannya untuk pulang lebih awal untuk bersiap-siap ke pesta.

Pangeran sama sekali tidak bersemangat ketika ia melangkah masuk ke Hall Totelp. Suasana di Puri itu telah meriah ketika Pangeran datang dan semakin meriah setiap menitnya.

Banyak undangan yang disebar Duke dan yang datang lebih banyak lagi.

Mereka ingin bergabung dalam kegembiraan Duke dalam merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke delapan puluh.

"Selamat, selamat," Raja memberi salam dengan penuh kegembiraan.

"Semoga Anda selalu sehat," timpal Ratu.

"Terima kasih, Paduka. Saya gembira Anda bisa datang."

"Aku pasti tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan berharga ini," Raja

tersenyum gembira, "Apalagi katanya engkau mengundang pula keluarga Kim Horthrouth dan putri-putrinya yang luar biasa cantik itu."

"Saya juga senang bisa menghadirkan para gadis itu. Biasanya mereka sulit dihadirkan bersama-sama karena terlalu banyaknya undangan yang mereka terima."

Ratu tertawa. "Para gadis cantik selalu mendapat banyak undangan."

"Itu mereka yang kita bicarakan datang," kata Duke. Duke melambaikan tangannya pada rombongan yang baru masuk.

"Aku sudah tak sabar melihat mereka semua berkumpul."

Sebaliknya, Pangeran ingin segera meninggalkan tempat itu tetapi ibunya takkan membiarkannya.

"Selamat," Earl memberi salam, "Semoga Anda dianugerahi umur yang panjang dan kesehatan."

"Terima kasih."

"Di mana putri bungsu kalian?" tanya Raja tak sabar lagi.

"Maafkan saya, Paduka. Putri kami itu berhalangan datang. Kami minta maaf, Duke, kami tidak dapat mengabulkan harapan Anda."

Duke tersenyum gembira. "Jangan khawatir. Hari ini adalah hari terindah dalam hidupku. Aku mendapat ucapan selamat ulang tahun pertama kali dari gadis yang paling cantik di dunia ini. Putri kalian pagi-pagi tadi datang dan menyuruh pelayan membangunkanku untuk mengucapkan selamat padaku. Ia sangat manis datang dengan membawa makanan kesukaanku dan harapan-harapannya yang mulia. Ia juga telah mengatakan bahwa ia berhalangan datang. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir."

"Kami sungguh berterima kasih atas pengertian Anda."

"Siapapun yang mengenal dia pasti mau mengerti. Aku mengerti dia tidak senang datang ke pesta-pesta."

"Benarkah itu?" Ratu tertarik.

"Benar sekali, Paduka," sahut Luhan, "Karena itu jarang sekali kami bertujuh benar-benar berkumpul dalam suatu pesta."

"Kalau kami bisa berkumpul semua itu adalah kesempatan yang sangat langka!" kata Kyungsoo bersemangat.

"Sayang kita tidak bisa memaksanya," Xiumin menyayangkan.

"Kalau dia tidak mau, biar saya," timpal Tao.

"Masih ada kami, benar bukan Duke?"

Duke tertawa. "Benar, Yixing. Masih ada kalian yang juga cantik. Aku senang sekali kalian mau datang ke pestaku."

"Kami pasti datang untuk Anda," kata Krystal.

"Sayang sekali aku tidak dapat bertemu dengan putri bungsu kalian," Raja sangat menyesal, "Aku sangat menantikan pesta ini untuk bertemu dengannya. Aku masih ingat dengan janjiku padamu, Luhan."

"Membandingkan kami semua untuk mencari siapa yang paling cantik?" tebak Krystal.

"Benar," jawab Luhan.

"Yang paling cantik tentu saja aku!"

"Jangan bercanda, Krystal!" hardik seseorang, "Yang paling cantik menurutku adalah si gadis ketujuh. Di antara semua wanita hanya dia yang paling menarik."

Serentak keenam gadis itu menoleh.

"Sehun!" seru mereka gembira.

"Sayang sekali si gadis ketujuh tidak datang. Aku sangat berharap bisa mengalahkan semua pria dalam memperebutkannya tetapi rupanya ia tidak datang. Seharusnya aku bisa menduganya."

Sehun menatap Luhan. "Maukah engkau berdansa denganku?"

Luhan tersipu malu-malu.

Tanpa menanti jawaban, Sehun meraih tangan Luhan. "Kami duluan."

Beberapa saat kemudian pria-pria lain yang sejak awal memperhatikan keenam gadis itu, mendekat. Masing-masing mengajak para gadis itu berdansa saat lagu mulai dimainkan.

Ketika gadis terakhir pergi bersama pasangannya, Ratu menatap Pangeran dengan kesal.

"Engkau lambat sekali!" katanya kesal, "Lihatlah sekarang semua gadis itu telah memperoleh pasangan."

"Bukan maksud saya memuji putri-putri saya sendiri, tetapi inilah kenyataannya. Di manapun mereka berada, mereka selalu cepat memperoleh pasangan," kata Countess.

"Terutama putri bungsumu. Lebih banyak pria yang berusaha mengajaknya berdansa. Tetapi sayang ia jarang sekali muncul dalam pesta. Dalam satu tahun belum tentu sekali ia datang ke pesta."

"Rupanya putri bungsu ini sangat unik."

"Tidak," bantah Earl, "Ia gadis yang sulit diatur."

"Aku yakin ia mempunyai pekerjaan lain yang lebih menarik untuknya sehingga ia tidak mau datang ke pesta. Atau mungkin ia telah mempunyai kekasih dan tidak ingin ke pesta untuk bertemu laki-laki lain."

Earl hanya menatap Raja.

"Sayang sekali harapanku kali ini tidak terpenuhi. Aku berharap dia mau datang ke pesta musim dinginku."

"Saya tidak berani berjanji ia akan datang."

"Paksalah dia. Aku sudah lama ingin bertemu dengannya. Mulai dari akhir musim panas lalu sampai akhir musim gugur ini, harapanku untuk bertemu dengannya sama sekali tidak terkabulkan."

"Maafkan saya, Paduka. Saya merasa sangat bersalah."

"Engkau bisa menebusnya bila engkau bisa membuat putrimu datang ke pesta musim dinginku," sahut Raja. "Aku sangat menantikan kedatangannya."

"Akan saya usahakan, Paduka," janji Earl dan Countess.

"Aku akan senang sekali bila ia datang," kata Ratu sambil melihat Pangeran, "Berulang kali Chanyeol gagal menemuinya. Aku berharap di pesta itu, pertemuan mereka tidak gagal lagi."

"Saya juga berharap seperti itu."

"Chanyeol, pergilah berdansa dengan gadis-gadis lain!"

"Aku sedang malas berdansa, Papa," kata Pangeran tanpa berusaha menutupi kemalasannya.

Pangeran membayangkan andai gadis itu ada di sini. Gadis itu tentu lebih cantik dari Pelangi Evangellynn bahkan putri bungsu yang dikatakan paling cantik itu. Mata semua pria pasti akan tertuju pada gadis itu seorang.

Di antara semua baju yang gemerlapan ini, gadis itu akan tampak paling bersinar dengan gaun sederhananya yang anggun. Rambut hitamnya yang bergelombang akan memancar indah mengalahkan pancaran semua baju gemerlap ini dan perhiasan yang mewah.

"Chanyeol!"

" Ada apa?" Pangeran kesal lamunannya diganggu ibunya. "Apa yang Mama inginkan dariku?"

"Ajaklah putri-putri Kim Horthrouth berdansa."

"Aku sedang tidak ingin berdansa."

"Jangan membantah!" hardik Raja, "Engkau beruntung mereka mau meluangkan waktu untuk berdansa denganmu."

Dalam hati Pangeran menggerutu ketika ia mengulurkan tangan pada Kyungsoo. Katanya dalam hati, "Mereka yang seharusnya merasa beruntung karena aku mau berdansa dengan mereka!"

"Apa maunya anak itu?" keluh Ratu.

"Mungkin Pangeran masih enggan meninggalkan hidup sendirian tanpa ikatan seperti ini, Paduka."

Ratu menggeleng sedih. "Tidak, Countess. Anak itu memang perlu dipaksa untuk menikah. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada dalam pikirannya."

Dengan menahan rasa kesal, Pangeran melingkarkan tangannya di sekeliling pinggang Kyungsoo.

Pangeran ingin segera melepaskan tangannya ketika ia menyentuh pinggang Kyungsoo. Ia merasa begitu jijik untuk menyentuhnya. Sungguh berbeda dengan saat ia menyentuh pinggang gadis di Popolo.

Ketika tangannya menyentuh pinggang ramping itu, Pangeran merasakan suatu perasaan yang tak terlukiskan ia merasa seperti memegang sesuatu yang sangat berharga yang harus dijaganya baik-baik, tak boleh ada yang menyentuhnya.

Perasaan itu membuat Pangeran ingin mengajak gadis itu berdansa.

Daripada berdansa dengan Kyungsoo maupun putri Kim Horthrouth yang lain, jauh lebih baik berdansa dengan gadis itu yang jauh lebih cantik dan anggun.

"Apa yang akan dikatakan pria-pria di Evangellynn bila mendengar Anda menghina gadis pujaan mereka?"

Pangeran teringat kata-kata gadis itu ketika ia tidak henti-hentinya mengejek pada Pelangi Evangellynn.

"Apapun kata mereka, terserah," jawab Pangeran pada dirinya sendiri, "Yang penting aku tidak perlu melihat makhluk-makhluk ini lagi."

.

* * *

TBC

* * *

.

5 Chapter lagi bakalan kelaaarrrrr~~~~

Terimakasih yang sudah mau membaca dan mereview:))))

See youuuu❤❤^

.


	11. Chapter 11

**GADIS HARI KETUJUH**

 **REMAKE NOVEL CHANBAEK VERSION**

amandaerate

manyeolbae

Novel By Sherls Astrella

.

FF ini adalah hasil Remake dari novel dengan judul yang sama karya Sherls Astrella. Terdapat beberapa perubahan nama atau yang lainnya sesuai dengan kebutuhan cerita.

.

Warning: Genderswitch

.

* * *

CHAPTER 11

* * *

.

Ketakutan Pangeran akhirnya terjadi juga.

Hanya satu minggu sejak pertemuannya yang terakhir dengan gadis itu, gadis itu menghilang tanpa jejak dan tidak kembali lagi.

Suster Yoona mengatakan gadis itu merasa sudah terlalu lama berada di Popolo sedangkan pekerjaannya masih banyak.

Pangeran menyesal. Ia menyesali dirinya sendiri.

Andai setelah pesta sial yang menjemukan itu, ia menemui gadis itu, ia tidak akan kehilangan dia. Tetapi Pangeran berulang kali menunda kepergiaannya untuk menyelesaikan urusan-urusan yang telah ditinggalkannya dan tidak dapat diwakilkan pada siapapun.

Saat itu Pangeran teringat pada kata-kata gadis itu, "Saya merasa sangat bersalah pada rakyat Evangellynn bila Anda melalaikan pekerjaan Anda karena masalah ini."

Pangeran tidak mau gadis itu membencinya karena ia melalaikan tugasnya. Pangeran ingin terus menjalin hubungan baik dengan gadis itu walau ia tidak mungkin lagi menjadi kekasihnya.

Hingga detik ini, Pangeran yakin gadis itu telah mempunyai kekasih.

Hanya saja ia tidak mau mengatakannya. Mungkin karena malu.

Mereka telah saling mengenal. Banyak yang telah diceritakan Pangeran pada gadis itu. Banyak pula yang diceritakan gadis itu padanya walau sedikitpun ia tidak menyebutkan tentang dirinya maupun keluarganya.

Pangeran masih teringat pembicaraan mereka terakhir adalah tentang Pelangi Evangellynn.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!" seru Pangeran kaget.

"Apakah mungkin ia tiba-tiba menghilang karena kata-kataku waktu itu?" pikir Pangeran.

Pangeran berpikir keras. Apakah mungkin gadis itu enggan bertemu dengan Pangeran lagi setelah mendengar pendapat Pangeran tentang Pelangi Evangellynn yang cantik-cantik.

Perasaan bersalah menyelimuti hati Pangeran. Andai waktu itu Pangeran tidak hanya menjelek-jelekkan Pelangi Evangellynn, tetapi juga memuji gadis itu dan mengatakan betapa bedanya gadis itu dengan para Pelangi Evangellynn yang sombong, gadis itu tidak akan pergi.

"Makhluk sial!" umpat Pangeran kesal.

Sejak bertemu dengan para gadis itu, hidupnya serasa bagai di neraka.

Tidur tidak enak, berpikir tidak tenang. Semua yang semula berjalan lancar, tiba-tiba menjadi kacau balau.

Kebencian Pangeran pada pelangi Evangellynn semakin memuncak.

Pangeran masih ingat peristiwa minggu lalu saat di pesta Duke Yifan. Di dalam pesta itu, ia harus berdansa dengan keenam gadis itu bergiliran. Dan gadis tidak tahu diri itu tidak mau mengerti bahwa Pangeran telah merasa lelah.

Kakak-kakaknya telah begitu membosankan apalagi adiknya. Pangeran yakin gadis ketujuh itu lebih parah dari semua anak Earl Kim Horthrouth. Hatinya sangat sombong. Sedikitpun ia tidak mau datang ke pesta orang yang telah mengundangnya. Sungguh angkuh. Entah pesta seperti apa yang dia inginkan untuk didatangi.

Pangeran berjalan mondar-mandir. Hatinya galau. Ketakutannya telah terjadi, sekarang apa yang harus dilakukannya? Gadis yang dicintainya kembali menghilang dan ia tidak tahu di mana harus mencarinya.

Apa yang dapat digunakan Pangeran untuk mencarinya?

Namanya? Ia tidak tahu.

Keluarganya? Ia tidak pernah mendengar dari gadis itu sendiri.

Asalnya? Tak seorangpun tahu.

Pangeran bingung. Pikirannya kacau seperti benang kusut yang tak berujung.

"Pangeran."

" Ada apa?" tanya Pangeran gusar, "Apakah engkau mengetahui di mana gadis itu?"

"Gadis mana, Pangeran?" prajurit itu kebingungan, "Saya tidak mengerti maksud Anda."

"Lupakan saja," Pangeran mengibaskan tangannya, " Ada apa?"

"Kris datang menghadap."

Pangeran tidak peduli lagi akan apa yang terjadi. Pikirannya sekarang dipenuhi oleh menghilangnya gadis itu.

"Kris ingin menemui Anda, Pangeran," prajurit itu mengulangi pemberitahuannya.

"Suruh dia masuk." Setelah ini selesai, Pangeran harus memikirkan kerajaan mana yang mungkin menjadi kerajaan gadis itu. Secepat mungkin ia mencari, secepat mungkin ia bertemu dengan gadis itu.

Seminggu berurusan dengan masalah kerajaan yang menumpuk, tidak membuat Pangeran melupakan gadis itu. Pangeran secepat mungkin menyelesaikan pekerjaannya hanya untuk segera bertemu kembali dengan gadis itu.

Seminggu ini, ia tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan gadis itu. Pangeran selalu merindukannya. Seminggu saja Pangeran tidak dapat bertahan apalagi untuk selamanya.

Pangeran tidak mau. Ia harus bisa menemukan gadis itu tak peduli bahwa Pangeran tidak dapat memiliki gadis itu. Melihatnya saja sudah membawa kebahagiaan sendiri bagi Pangeran.

"Selamat siang, Pangeran."

"Selamat siang," balas Pangeran, "Cepat katakan keperluanmu, aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu."

"Saya datang mewakili penduduk Pienlang mengundang Anda ke pesta perayaan dibukanya saluran air itu."

"Pienlang?" timbul gagasan dalam benak Pangeran.

"Apakah mungkin dia ke sana ?" tanya Pangeran pada dirinya. "Tidak!

Tidak mungkin. Bukankah ia pernah mengatakan semuanya telah kutangani dan ia tidak perlu ke sana lagi. Selain itu pekerjaannya masih banyak."

"Mereka sangat mengharapkan Anda hadir. Karena berkat Anda pula saluran itu bisa terwujud."

"Tak peduli ia pasti ada atau tidak, aku harus ke sana . Mungkin dia ada di sana . Walaupun kemungkinannya kecil, aku harus mencobanya. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku akan beruntung atau tidak!" Pangeran memantapkan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku akan hadir di sana. Kapan pesta itu dilaksanakan?"

"Sebelumnya kami meminta maaf, Pangeran, karena terlambat memberitahu Anda. Pesta itu akan dilaksanakan hari ini juga. Sekarang penduduk sedang mempersiapkan pesta itu."

"Aku akan hadir!" Pangeran memastikan.

"Penduduk akan senang mendengar keputusan Anda. Saya akan memberitahu mereka."

"Ya, pergilah," Pangeran memberi ijin.

Sekecil apapun kemungkinannya, Pangeran tidak akan melepaskannya.

Pangeran sangat berharap gadis itu ikut diundang ke tempat itu. Pangeran berharap gadis itu hadir.

Kembali keragu-raguan menyerang Pangeran.

Tidak seorangpun mengetahui asal gadis itu. Tak seorangpun bisa menebak di mana dia berada. Bagaimana Pienlang bisa mengundang gadis itu?

Ke mana mereka mengirimkan undangannya?

Pangeran ragu-ragu pada keputusan yang baru dibuatnya. Tetapi ia tidak bisa mengabaikan kemungkinan yang sangat kecil ini. Pangeran tidak tahan bila selamanya tidak bisa bertemu gadis itu dan ia tidak mau hal itu terjadi! Sore itu Pangeran berangkat ke Pienlang bersama beberapa pengawalnya. Mereka berkuda perlahan ke Pienlang walau Pangeran ingin

menyentakkan kudanya agar berlari secepat kilat ke Pienlang.

Pangeran ingin segera melihat apakah gadis itu ada di pesta itu atau tidak. Pangeran tidak sabar. Kerinduan dalam hatinya ini sudah tidak tertahankan lagi.

Orang-orang berlalu lalang di jalanan. Penduduk Pienlang, Herbranchts dan daerah-daerah lain datang meramaikan suasana gembira di Pienlang.

Kris segera menyambut kedatangan Pangeran.

"Selamat datang, Pangeran. Kami telah menanti Anda."

Siwon tertawa gembira sambil mendekat. "Selamat datang, Pangeran. Akhirnya saluran ini akan dibuka."

"Aku berpikir saluran ini sudah sejak lama selesai."

"Benar, Pangeran. Tetapi penduduk Pienlang maupun Herbranchts tidak mau membukanya sebelum Tuan Puteri datang. Mereka ingin Tuan Puteri datang untuk ikut bergembira dalam suasana ini."

Pangeran senang harapannya terkabul tetapi ia masih khawatir apa yang baru saja didengarnya itu salah.

"Tuan Puteri kalian itu akan datang?"

"Benar, Pangeran. Tuan Puteri akan datang. Ia berjanji akan datang dan ia pasti akan menepatinya."

"Suho!" Pangeran terkejut. "Engkau datang juga."

"Saya tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk bertemu Tuan Puteri lagi. Saya begitu merindukannya sejak ia pergi," kata Suho, "Anda juga pasti merasa seperti itu setelah bertemu dengan Tuan Puteri."

Pangeran tidak ingin mengaku bahwa ia telah bertemu dengan Tuan Puteri mereka itu.

"Tuan Puteri sudah datang sejak tadi. Sekarang berada di manakah ia?"

Siwon mencari-cari di antara kerumunan orang banyak itu.

"Aku baru saja melihatnya membantu para wanita memasak."

"Sayang sekali, Pangeran. Anda tidak dapat segera bertemu dengannya."

"Saya akan mencarinya."

"Benar. Carilah dia," sahut Siwon. "Sebelum ia menghilang lagi."

Kris segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Tuan Puteri adalah gadis yang paling sulit ditemui di dunia ini," Siwon bercerita, "Butuh waktu dua bulan bagi kami untuk menemukannya."

"Bagaimana kalian menemukannya?" tanya Pangeran ingin tahu.

"Kami semua tahu beberapa bulan sekali Tuan Puteri datang ke Herbranchts untuk menerima bantuan yang dikumpulkan penduduk Herbranchts. Sejak lama Tuan Puteri bertindak sebagai pengantar bantuan penduduk Herbranchts. Kami menantinya sangat lama hingga akhirnya minggu lalu ia muncul. Saat itu kami mengundangnya untuk hadir ke sini."

"Aneh," pikir Pangeran. Minggu lalu Pangeran masih bertemu dengan gadis itu tetapi ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang pesta di Pienlang.

Apakah mungkin setelah hari itu, gadis itu ke Herbranchts?

"Itu Kris datang!" kata Suho gembira.

Kris datang bersama seorang gadis.

Gadis itu tampak sangat bersinar di kerumunan orang banyak. Matanya memandang lembut orang-orang yang tanpa henti menyapanya. Sinar kecantikkannya mengalahkan keindahan hiasan jalan-jalan yang bercahaya.

Senyumnya yang manis menebarkan suasana gembira.

Gaunnya yang berwarna lembut melawan kerumunan orang yang rapat.

Rambutnya tertata rapi. Rambut hitam yang diikat tinggi itu menggelung dan jatuh dengan lembut di bahunya yang terbalut kain katun hijau.

Mata Pangeran terus menatap gadis yang mendekat itu.

"Saya datang bersama Tuan Puteri, Pangeran," lapor Kris.

"Selamat sore, Yang Mulia Pangeran," gadis itu memberi salam dengan sikapnya yang hormat, " Ada keperluan apakah sehingga Anda mencari saya?"

"Saya tidak mempunyai keperluan apa-apa," kata Pangeran berbohong.

Di dalam hatinya, Pangeran harus menahan kuat-kuat keinginannya untuk memeluk gadis yang dicari-carinya dalam seminggu ini. "Maaf saya telah memanggil Anda. Kedua pria ini ingin memperkenalkan Anda pada saya."

"Anda telah bertemu saya sekarang," gadis itu tersenyum manis.

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu, Tuan Puteri," kata Suho, "Setidaknya berilah sepatah dua patah kata Anda pada Pangeran agar Pangeran mengetahui tentang Anda."

"Apakah yang harus saya katakan?" gadis itu bertanya dengan polosnya, "Silakan Anda memberitahu saya."

"Nama Anda, keluarga Anda. Segala sesuatu tentang Anda," jawab Siwon.

"Saya hanyalah seorang gadis biasa yang tidak mempunyai keistimewaan apa-apa untuk ditonjolkan. Anda telah mengetahui saya, tidak penting lagi untuk mengetahui jati diri saya."

"Anda selalu seperti itu bila ditanya tentang diri Anda."

Gadis itu tersenyum.

Perlahan-lahan terdengar lagu mengalun lembut.

"Ah, sudah saatnya kita berdansa," celetuk Suho.

Tiba-tiba Pangeran tidak ingin gadis itu direbut oleh ketiga pria yang lain. "Bersediakah Anda berdansa dengan saya?" Pangeran mengulurkan tangannya pada gadis itu.

Gadis itu menatap tangan Pangeran lalu wajahnya. "Saya tidak pandai berdansa."

"Anda bisa membuktikannya di lantai dansa."

"Anda kami undang bukan untuk membantu kami," ujar Kris, "Tetapi untuk bersenang-senang."

Gadis itu meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Pangeran.

Saat tangan lembut itu menyentuh tangannya, Pangeran tidak melepaskannya lagi. Ia mengenggamnya erat-erat tetapi penuh kelembutan dan mengajak gadis itu ke tempat orang-orang lain berdansa.

Pangeran melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang gadis itu. Pangeran menarik gadis itu mendekat seolah tidak menginginkan gadis itu terlepas.

Gadis itu tampak ragu-ragu. Pandangan panik terlihat jelas di matanya.

Bola matanya yang hijau bening memandang kanan-kiri dengan gelisah.

Pangeran tidak ingin melepaskan gadis itu lagi. Telah dua kali ia merasa ketakutannya terwujud. Pangeran takut ketiga kalinya, gadis itu akan benar-benar menghilang.

"Mengapa Anda tiba-tiba pergi?" Pangeran merajuk, "Bukankah Anda telah berjanji untuk memberitahu Anda bila Anda akan meninggalkan Popolo?"

"Saya tidak bermaksud melanggar janji," jawab gadis itu tenang. "Saya berpikir Anda dapat bertemu kembali dengan saya di sini."

"Untung kita bertemu. Andai kita tidak bertemu bagaimana?"

"Percayalah kepada saya, Pangeran."

Pangeran menatap senyum gadis itu. Ingin rasanya Pangeran mencium bibir mungil yang memerah itu.

Gadis itu merasa tidak enak karena pandangan Pangeran yang lembut.

"Menurut Anda, bagaimanakah pesta ini?" tanyanya menarik perhatian Pangeran.

"Jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada pesta Totelp."

"Saya berpikir Anda tentu merasa pesta itu lebih menyenangkan daripada pesta ini. Pesta ini lebih sederhana daripada pesta Duke Yifan."

"Mengapa Anda berkata seperti itu?" rujuk Pangeran. "Anda membuat saya tersinggung."

"Maafkan saya, Pangeran. Saya hanya berbicara kenyataan. Orang kaya lebih senang menghadiri pesta orang kaya yang penuh gemerlapan kemewahan. Anda adalah Putra Mahkota kerajaan ini, saya khawatir Anda merasa pesta ini tidak menarik daripada pesta-pesta yang pernah Anda datangi."

"Pandangan Anda salah. Pesta ini jauh lebih menarik dari semua pesta yang pernah saya datangi. Jauh lebih menarik pesta ini daripada pesta Duke Yifan. Pesta Duke Yifan sungguh menjemukan saya."

"Bukankah pesta itu sangat menarik?" gadis itu keheranan. "Banyak orang yang mengatakan pesta Duke Yifan ini adalah pesta yang paling meriah dari pesta-pesta Duke Yifan yang lain."

"Tetapi para undangannya menjemukan khususnya para makhluk itu."

Gadis itu tersenyum. Ia mengerti siapa yang dimaksudkan Pangeran dengan kata 'makhluk' itu.

"Sekarang Anda harus percaya pada saya bahwa ketujuh putri Earl Kim Horthrouth sangat menjemukan dan menyebalkan khususnya putri bungsu mereka."

Gadis itu diam mendengarkan.

"Mereka menyiksaku di pesta itu. Aku tidak melupakannya," mata Pangeran bersinar penuh kebencian lagi. "Aku tidak akan pernah berdansa dengan keenam gadis itu lagi. Tidak juga adik mereka yang sangat sombong itu."

Gadis itu merasakan kebencian Pangeran mulai dari mata yang menatapnya itu sampai tangan yang kini memeluk pingangnya. Gadis itu bergidik ketakutan membayangkan kebencian Pangeran tetapi ia tersenyum simpul mendengar kelanjutan cerita Pangeran.

"Gadis itu begitu sombongnya sehingga tidak mau datang ke pesta Duke. Aku dengar ia juga tidak mau datang ke pesta-pesta lain walaupun ia mendapat undangannya dari yang mengadakan pesta itu sendiri. Sungguh angkuh dia. Entah pesta seperti apa yang ingin dihadirinya. Apakah ia menginginkan pesta meriah hanya untuknya?"

"Aku ingin tahu apakah ia akan datang ke pesta musim dingin Istana atau tidak?"

Gadis itu keheranan.

"Ibuku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya. Sudah dua kali ia menolak bertemu keluarga kerajaan. Di dalam pikirannya siapakah dia sehingga ia tidak mau bertemu dengan keluarga kerajaan. Akupun tidak sudi bertemu dengan gadis itu. Gayanya yang sangat angkuh dan sombong itu telah membuatku begitu jijik padanya apalagi tingkahnya."

"Dia pikir ia adalah orang yang sangat penting hingga setiap pria harus bersujud untuk mendapatkan cintanya? Aku tidak sudi melakukannya bila aku harus berbuat seperti itu agar ia mau menemui orang tuaku. Sombong sekali dia. Hanya karena ia adalah gadis yang dikatakan paling cantik di Evangellynn , ia memilih-milih pesta yang akan dihadirinya."

"Ibuku telah meminta agar ia datang, tetapi aku yakin ia pasti tidak datang. Gadis seperti dia mana mungkin mau datang ke pesta yang bukan diadakan hanya untuknya?"

"Ayahku juga sama gilanya dengan ibuku. Ia mendukung keinginan ibuku. Malah mereka mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku sangat benci. Kata mereka, gadis itu unik. Tetapi kataku, gadis itu sangat angkuh. Aku tidak tahu kata apa yang paling pantas untuknya. Keangkuhannya melebihi semua orang. Merak yang katanya paling angkuh saja masih bisa bersikap ramah pada orang lain tetapi ia tidak."

"Ia benar-benar membuatku bergidik. Kalau nanti ia datang, aku tidak akan sudi menemuinya walaupun seluruh orang memaksaku. Kalau ia berani datang, aku akan mengusirnya. Aku tidak ingin orang seangkuh itu mengacau pestaku."

"Sekejam itukah pandangan Anda padanya?" tanya gadis itu, "Apakah Anda pernah pernah bertemu dengannya?"

"Tidak! Aku juga tidak sudi bertemu dengannya. Tidak hari ini tidak pula hari-hari yang mendatang!"

Gadis itu diam.

"Maafkan saya," Pangeran merasa bersalah, "Saya tidak bermaksud membuat Anda merasa tidak enak."

"Tidak apa-apa. Saya hanya sedang memikirkan apa yang baru saja Anda katakan."

"Tidak perlu kaupikirkan lagi. Gadis itu memang menjijikkan."

"Apakah yang terjadi bila ia tidak datang ke pesta musim dingin?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Ibu dan ayahku sangat mengharapkan kedatangannya. Mendengar kata-kata ini, aku yakin ia sudah besar kepala. Bahkan Raja dan Ratu kerajaan ini sampai memohon kepada orang tuanya agar bisa menghadirkan dia ke pesta kerajaan. Kalau sampai ia tidak mau datang, berarti ia patut kuusir dari kerajaan ini. Keberadaannya di kerajaan ini membuat kerajaan ini tidak tenang. Jauh lebih baik bila makhluk yang menjijikkan itu meninggalkan kerajaan ini. Saat itu aku ingin tahu apa yang bisa dilakukannya."

Gadis itu memandang tanah.

"Mungkin apa yang Anda katakan benar," gumamnya.

"Bukan mungkin lagi, tetapi memang benar. Sungguh angkuhnya ia hingga tidak mau datang ke pesta-pesta itu. Mereka telah sudi mengundangnya. Masih beruntung ia masih ada yang mau mengundangnya daripada tidak sama sekali."

"Dasar wanita! Semuanya angkuh, sombong, tidak tahu diri. Para gadis Kim Horthrouth adalah makhluk yang paling menjijikkan. Dan sang putri ketujuh adalah yang paling menjijikkan dari semua yang paling menjijikkan. Mereka seenaknya saja mengajak aku berdansa. Apakah mereka berpikir aku adalah manusia batu yang tidak kenal lelah sehingga dengan seenaknya mereka terusterusan mengajakku berdansa lama."

"Mengapa Anda tidak mengatakannya pada mereka?"

"Kaupikir mereka akan mendengarkanku!?"

Gadis itu terkejut.

"Maafkan saya. Saya tidak bermaksud menyentak Anda," Pangeran merasa sangat menyesal. "Bisakah kita membicarakan yang lain? Membicarakan mereka hanya membuat darah saya mendidih."

Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Anda berjanji akan memberikan laporan pada saya," Pangeran mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Saya telah selesai membuatnya dan laporannya telah disampaikan kepada Anda. Mungkin laporan itu telah berada di tempat Anda tetapi Anda belum melihatnya."

"Saya merasa menyesal tidak memperhatikannya."

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Saya mengerti kesibukan Anda."

"Walaupun Anda sibuk, Anda masih bisa memperhatikan kerajaan ini. Saya sungguh merasa malu pada rakyat Anda. Rakyat Anda sungguh mencintai Anda sehingga mereka membiarkan Anda menolong rakyat negeri lain."

Gadis itu menghela napasnya sambil menggeleng kecil. "Saya tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi."

"Mengapa? Apakah Anda lelah?" tanya Pangeran cemas. "Sebaiknya kita berhenti saja."

Pangeran mengajak gadis itu ke tepi. Mereka duduk di tempat yang sepi sambil mengawasi kerumunan orang.

"Akhirnya pembangunan tempat ini selesai juga."

"Saya merasa tidak enak kepada mereka. Sebenarnya telah lama tempat ini selesai dibenahi tetapi mereka tidak segera menggunakannya. Mereka menanti saya."

"Karena itu alangkah baiknya bila Anda memberitahu dari mana Anda berasal."

"Saya beritahu pun percuma. Saya jarang berada di rumah."

"Setidaknya beritahulah Anda berada di mana."

"Andai keberadaan saya tetap, saya akan melakukannya. Tetapi saya tidak bisa berada di suatu tempat terlalu lama. Sekarang saya berada di sini, tetapi mungkin esok saya sudah berada di tempat lain."

"Sepertinya Anda adalah orang yang sangat sibuk."

"Tidak sesibuk Anda," elak gadis itu. Gadis itu menengadah memandang langit gelap yang penuh bintang. "Malam ini sangat indah. Tidak ada langit yang menutupi bintang. Mereka sungguh cantik."

"Tetapi tidak secantik dan seindah dirimu," timpal Pangeran dalam hatinya.

"Saya berharap saya bisa tinggal di sini lebih lama lagi."

Pangeran terkejut. "Anda akan ke mana? Apakah Anda akan pergi jauh dan tidak kembali lagi?"

Gadis itu keheranan. "Maksud saya, saya berharap malam ini bisa tinggal lebih lama lagi di sini."

"Anda akan pulang cepat?"

Gadis itu memandang ke depan lalu kepada Pangeran. "Saya telah dijemput."

"Mana?" Pangeran menatap sekeliling. "Saya tidak melihat sebuah keretapun."

Gadis itu tersenyum.

Seorang pria tua mendekat. "Saya datang menjemput Anda, Tuan Puteri." Gadis itu berdiri. "Maafkan saya, saya tidak dapat menemani Anda lebih lama lagi."

Pangeran menarik tangan gadis itu. "Masih bisakah kita bertemu?"

"Bila langit menghendaki, kita pasti masih bisa bertemu."

"Saya tidak peduli apa kata langit. Saya hanya ingin kepastian dari Anda."

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum.

"Di mana saya bisa menemui Anda?"

"Saya tidak akan pergi ke manapun. Besok bila tidak ada halangan, saya mungkin berada di sini."

"Apakah Anda keberatan bila saya mengantar Anda?"

"Silakan," kata gadis itu.

Mereka mengikuti pria tua itu.

"Sepertinya kedua orang tua Anda mengkhawatirkan Anda."

Gadis itu tersenyum misterius. "Sepertinya memang seperti itu."

"Selama ini Anda selalu pergi seorang diri. Tidak adakah yang menjaga Anda?"

"Banyak orang yang menjaga saya. Di manapun saya berada, selalu ada yang menjaga saya. Itulah gunanya mencari teman di setiap tempat yang kita datangi."

Pria tua itu menuju kereta kuda coklat di bawah sebuah pohon.

Pangeran menatap kereta itu lalu gadis itu. "Apakah itu kereta yang menjemput Anda?"

Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Silakan masuk, Tuan Puteri," pria tua itu membuka pintu.

Pangeran tertegun. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa seorang Putri kerajaan seperti gadis itu dijemput dengan kereta kuda biasa.

"Selamat malam, Pangeran. Senang bisa bertemu dengan Anda di tempat ini."

Pangeran meraih tangan gadis itu dan menciumnya. "Selamat malam, M'lady."Gadis itu naik ke kereta.

Sesaat kemudian kereta itu meluncur meninggalkan Pienlang dan Pangeran yang tengah tertegun.

Itulah yang membuat Pangeran mengaguminya. Ia adalah putri kerajaan tetapi ia tidak senang memamerkan kekayaannya. Ia lebih senang menyumbangkan miliknya daripada memamerkannya pada orang lain.

Pangeran gembira. Kemungkinan tipis yang diambilnya terwujud. Besok Pangeran pasti akan ke sini lagi untuk menemui gadis itu. Di manapun gadis itu berada, Pangeran pasti akan datang menemuinya. Sebab Pangeran mencintainya.

.

* * *

.

Hari terus bergulir. Minggu terus berjalan dan akhirnya tibalah pesta musim dingin kerajaan.

Sebulan lamanya para penghuni Istana mempersiapkan pesta yang paling meriah di musim dingin.

Di pesta ini semua undangan akan datang dengan baju terbaiknya untuk bersama-sama menyambut datangnya hari-hari yang dingin. Walaupun hari semakin dingin setiap harinya, rasa gembira akan tetap menghiasi Evangellynn. Itulah arti pesta ini.

Sejak sore, para undangan telah tiba di Istana Welyn. Tidak seorang undanganpun yang ingin melewatkan kesempatan ini. Para undangan pesta ini adalah orang-orang pilihan Raja dan Ratu. Hanya mereka yang berasal dari keluarga terkenal yang bisa menghadirinya.

Semua berwajah gembira melangkah masuk. Semua yang berada di pesta ini sedang bersuka ria kecuali satu orang, Pangeran Chanyeol!

Sang Putra Mahkota sejak pagi terus memasang wajah cemberut.

Karena pesta ini, selama seminggu ia tidak bisa menemui gadis itu. Karena pesta ini pula, ia harus ke tepat tinggal para makhluk yang menjijikkan itu untuk mengantarkan undangan khusus.

Pangeran benci. Mengapa makhluk menjijikkan itu harus menjadi undangan istimewa pesta ini? Mengapa bukan gadis yang dikenalnya?

Pangeran ingin sekali mengundang gadis itu. Ia ingin memperkenalkan gadis itu para orang tuanya agar mereka sadar betapa menjijikkannya putri-putri keluarga Kim Horthrouth itu. Pangeran ingin membuat para gadis itu terutama putri bungsu yang sombong itu tahu betapa jeleknya mereka di hadapan gadis cantik itu.

Sejak sore keluarga kerajaan telah berbaur dengan para undangan.

Mereka menyambut kedatangan para tamu satu per satu. Mereka menyapa setiap tamu dengan ramah.

"Heran," celetuk Raja, "Mengapa mereka belum datang juga?"

"Aku berharap mereka tidak pernah datang!"

"Jaga bicaramu, Chanyeol!" hardik Ratu, "Engkau adalah tuan rumah pesta ini. Tidak pantas engkau berkata seperti itu."

"Aku sangat berharap mereka tidak hadir."

Baru saja Pangeran mengucapkannya ketika di depan terdengar keramaian. Para laki-laki memandang keluar bahkan ada yang keluar menyambut undangan yang baru datang.

"Harapanmu tidak terkabul," ejek Ratu, "Mereka datang."

Pangeran mendengus kesal.

" ara gadis itu selalu menjadi perhatian," kata Raja.

Earl adalah orang yang pertama melihat keberadaan Raja. Ia segera mengajak putri-putrinya mendekati Raja.

"Selamat malam, Paduka," kata para gadis itu serempak.

"Selamat malam," balas Raja. Ia sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan si gadis bungsu. "Di mana gadis itu?"

"Maafkan kami, Paduka. Ia akan datang tetapi kedatangannya akan terlambat."

Raja kecewa mendengarnya.

"Ia tidak mau datang bersama kami. Katanya, datang bersama kami hanya akan mendatangkan banyak masalah baginya. Ia lebih senang berangkat sendiri," kata Krsytal.

"Sungguh sombong sekali dia," dengus Pangeran pada dirinya sendiri, "Apakah dia pikir dia itu makhluk yang paling cantik di dunia ini sehingga tidak mau datang bersama orang-orang yang lebih jelek darinya?"

"Ia sudah berjanji akan datang, ia pasti datang," timpal Yixing.

"Benar, Paduka. Ia adalah orang yang selalu menepati janjinya."

"Aku percaya padamu, Countess," kata Raja tetapi Raja tidak dapat menghilangkan kekecewaannya.

"Anda tidak perlu kecewa, Paduka. Anda masih bisa memilih yang paling cantik di antara kami setelah kami semua berkumpul," janji Kyungsoo, "Kami tidak akan pergi dari sisi Anda sebelum Anda bisa memilih."

Pangeran mengeluh. Harapannya untuk segera meninggalkan gadis-gadis ini tidak terkabulkan.

Para gadis itu menatap keluar. Mereka menanti kedatangan saudara bungsu mereka.

"Apakah ia masih lama?"

"Tidak, Paduka Ratu," jawab Earl, "Setelah kereta yang mengantar kami tiba, ia akan berangkat. Itulah janjinya."

"Sepertinya ia sudah datang, Mama," lapor Krsytal. "Lihatlah itu."

Krsytal menunjuk kerumunan para lelaki di pintu. Sesaat kemudian tampak seorang gadis berusaha keras meninggalkan kerumunan itu. Ia mengatakan sesuatu dengan tegas pada orang-orang yang mengerumuninya itu dan terus melangkah.

"Baekhyun ! Sebelah sini, Baekhyun!" panggil Kyungsoo.

Gadis itu mendekat.

"Sungguh menyesal aku membuka kerudung ini sebelum bersembunyi," gerutu gadis itu sambil membuka kain katun yang menutupi rambut hitamnya.

Pangeran tertegun mendengar suara gadis itu. Suara itu…

Ia pernah mendengar suara itu di suatu tempat. Suara lembut itu menghantui pikiran Pangeran. Pangeran ingin melihat wajah gadis itu tetapi para gadis keluarga Kim Horthrouth telah mengerumuninya.

"Salah engkau sendiri menjadi gadis cantik," kata Tao.

"Kupikir dengan tidak berangkat dengan kalian, aku tidak akan mendapat masalah. Ternyata, aku salah. Lain kali, aku akan berpakaian seperti seorang wanita Arab sehingga tak satupun tahu siapa yang datang."

"Engkau pasti akan tetap tampak menonjol," celetuk Luhan pula.

"Lihatlah engkau," Xiumin merapikan rambut adiknya, "Dengan apa engkau ke sini hingga tatanan rambutmu sudah berantakan?"

"Aku berkuda ke sini."

"Engkau bercanda!?" seru para gadis itu terkejut.

"Tidak," Baekhyun menjawab dengan tenang, "Hanya itu caranya aku bisa menapaki jalan masuk hingga ke Hall ini sampai akhirnya aku ketahuan."

"Sudah para gadis, jangan banyak berbicara lagi," hardik Countess, "Tidakkah engkau ingin memperkenalkan dirimu pada Paduka , Baekhyun ?"

Gadis-gadis itu menepi.

Sang putri bungsu menatap Paduka Raja dengan senyumannya yang cantik. "Selamat malam. Perkenalkan saya adalah putri bungsu keluarga Kim Horthrouth."

Pangeran terkejut. Pandangan matanya tidak lepas dari wajah gadis itu.

Wajah yang cantik itu dihiasi senyum manis yang selama ini dikenalnya.

Mata hijau bening itu adalah warna mata yang terindah yang selama ini sering ditatapnya. Wajah gadis itu mirip. Tidak, tidak hanya mirip. Tetapi gadis itu adalah gadis yang sama dengan gadis yang dicintainya!

Pangeran tidak percaya. "Tidak!" hardik suara hatinya, "Ia bukan gadis itu. Ia adalah makhluk menjijikkan yang selama ini kubenci!"

Walaupun Pangeran berkata seperti itu tetapi apa yang dilihatnya tidak berkata seperti itu.

Sinar mata yang lembut itu adalah milik gadis yang dicintainya. Senyum cantik yang menawan itu adalah senyum yang dicintainya. Suara lembut gadis itu adalah suara yang mengantarkan mimpi-mimpinya. Rambut hitam yang bercahaya itu adalah cahaya di dalam hatinya.

Gadis itu tersenyum lembut dengan sinar mata hijaunya yang menghanyutkan perasaan. Ia berdiri dengan anggun tanpa rasa takut di hadapan Raja. Ia membalas pandangan mata Raja dengan pandangan lembut tetapi penuh keberanian.

Gaun putihnya yang berenda-renda merah tampak sangat manis dengan kulitnya yang kekuningan. Rambut hitamnya terikat rapi di sisi kepalanya dan jatuh dengan lembut di bahunya yang telanjang.

Kain satin kuning yang menjadi kerudungnya, menutupi tangannya yang terbalut sarung tangan putih.

Raja tertawa gembira. "Luar biasa!" katanya senang, "Engkau benar, Luhan. Adik bungsumu memang cantik sekali. Aku terpesona olehnya."

"Saya benar bukan," Luhan gembira, "Semua orang mengatakan ia yang paling cantik di antara kami. Lihatlah wajahnya yang selalu berseri ini. Aku iri sekali. Andai aku punya kulit yang seperti dia."

"Karena kalian tidak mau keluar bersamaku. Kalian senang berdiam di dalam rumah daripada bermandikan cahaya matahari yang indah."

"Maaf saja, aku tidak tahan panas," balas Kyungsoo.

"Anak-anak, tidak malukah kalian bertengkar di hadapan Paduka Raja dan Paduka Ratu?"

"Tidak ada alasan yang jelas untuk merasa malu, Papa," jawab Baekhyun , "Kalau malu pada kenyataan, lebih baik merubahnya."

"Maafkan dia, Paduka. Ia memang seperti ini," Countess merasa tidak enak.

Raja menanggapinya dengan tertawa riang. "Hebat! Hebat sekali! Engkau sangat berani. Aku menyukaimu."

"Gadis secantik engkau mengapa tidak mau sering muncul," kata Ratu tiba-tiba.

"Itulah yang tidak disukainya, Paduka Ratu," jawab Krsytal, " Baekhyun tidak senang menjadi pusat perhatian seperti itu tadi."

"Tetapi ia selalu menjadi pusat perhatian di mana pun ia berada," timpal Yixing.

Pangeran menatap gadis itu. Sinar matanya menunjukkan perasaan tidak senang yang dulu pernah dilihat Pangeran ketika ia memujinya.

"Karena itukah engkau tidak senang datang ke pesta-pesta?" Gadis itu tersenyum – membiarkan Raja mencari sendiri jawabannya.

"Sebenarnya, dulu waktu tiba gilirannya menemui Pangeran , Baekhyun tidak sakit tetapi ia tidak menghilang," kata Tao. "Menghilang!?"

"Benar, Paduka Raja. Saat itu Baekhyun menghilang dan ia baru pulang beberapa hari setelahnya," Earl merasa bersalah, "Saya tidak bermaksud membohongi Anda. Saat itu saya sedang putus asa. Saya tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada Anda. Sehari sebelum tiba gilirannya, saya telah mengingatkannya. Tetapi pagi hari saat tiba gilirannya, ia menghilang. Tak seorangpun mengetahui di mana ia berada. Ia sering menghilang dan tidak pulang selama berhari-hari."

"Apa saja yang kaukerjakan selama itu?" tanya Raja tertarik.

"Ia membantu orang-orang yang miskin," lagi-lagi Luhan menyahut.

"Di antara putri-putri kami, hanya ia yang paling berbeda," kata Countess, "Daripada menggunakan uang untuk membeli baju mewah, ia lebih senang menggunakannya untuk membantu orang lain. Daripada datang ke pesta, ia lebih senang berkumpul dengan orang-orang miskin."

"Benarkah itu?" Ratu tidak percaya.

"Benar, Paduka," sekarang Yixinglah yang menjawab, "Hilangnya ia saat ia harus bertemu Pangeran itu membuat ia menemukan Pienlang. Ia bukannya menemui Pangeran malah menemui penduduk Pienlang."

"Ia merampok rumah kami," Krsytal tersenyum menatap Baekhyun .

"Semua barang bekas yang tak terpakai di rumah, dibawanya ke Pienlang."

"Bukankah itu lebih baik daripada membiarkannya tertumpuk di gudang?" tanya Baekhyun dengan kepolosan anak kecil.

"Karena itu ketika Pangeran mengumpulkan bantuan untuk penduduk Pienlang, kami tidak dapat ikut menyumbang," jelas Xiumin, "Ia tidak hanya mengumpulkan dari rumah tetapi juga dari kerabat kami dan teman-teman kami."

"Pienlang?" Raja berpikir keras. "Sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya."

"Jadi, engkaulah orang yang telah mendahului Chanyeol," kata Ratu.

"Tidak, Paduka Ratu," bantah Baekhyun , "Tidak ada kata mendahului untuk membantu orang lain."

"Mengapa engkau tidak mau menemui putraku malah memilih ke Pienlang?"

"Sejak awal ia memang tidak tertarik untuk menemui Pangeran," kata Countess, "Ketika semua saudara-saudaranya berseru gembira karena bisa bertemu Pangeran, ia menghilang. Ketika ia mengetahuinya, ia tidak menunjukkan kegembiraannya. Ia tidak tampak senang dengan berita itu."

"Dalam satu keluarga selalu ada yang paling aneh," kata Ratu.

"Maafkan putri saya ini, Paduka."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku merasa senang ternyata ada gadis seperti ini di kerajaanku. Aku berharap semua gadis seperti dia. Sangat cantik tetapi penuh cinta kasih. Aku tak perlu bertanya lagi mengapa banyak orang yang menyukaimu."

"Ia tidak hanya cantik tetapi juga manis," keluh Earl, "Karena itu saya tidak pernah dapat menolak permintaannya."

"Terutama bila ia membujuk dengan manis," tambah Countess.

"Aku yakin semua pria mau melakukan apapun demi engkau."

"Saya tidak menyukai kata-kata itu, Paduka Raja," kata Baekhyun jujur, "Maaf bila saya menyinggung perasaan Anda tetapi itulah kenyataannya."

Pangeran sudah dapat menduga jawaban itu. Sebelumnya ia pernah mendengar sendiri gadis itu berkata seperti itu.

"Siwon tampaknya sangat mengagumi Anda. Saya tak heran ia segera menyanggupi permintaan Anda dengan meninggalkan semua pekerjaannya yang lain."

"Maafkan saya, Pangeran, bila Anda berkenan jangan berkata seperti itu lagi. Saya tidak senang mendengarnya. Kedengarannya seperti saya memanfaatkan pria-pria untuk mendapatkan keinginan saya."

"Bukan. Bukan itu maksud saya," kata Pangeran cepat-cepat. Setelah itu Pangeran cepat-cepat mengganti pokok pembicaraan. Pangeran tidak ingin gadis itu berpikir bagi Pangeran ia sama seperti para Pelangi Evangellynn yang dibencinya itu.

"Engkau tidak hanya berani tetapi juga penuh keterusterangan. Aku menyukainya."

"Gadis sepertimu tentunya sudah mempunyai kekasih," kata Ratu menyayangkan, "Kekasihmu tentu sangat beruntung bisa memiliki gadis yang cantik seperti engkau bukan hanya wajah tetapi juga hati. Aku ingin tahu siapakah pria yang beruntung itu?"

" Baekhyun!"

Seketika gadis itu menoleh. Ia tersenyum gembira melihat kedatangan pria itu. "Sehun!" Baekhyun menyambut kedatangan pria itu dengan pelukannya.

Hati Pangeran panas terbakar cemburu. Ia ingin sekali memisahkan kedua orang itu dan berkata dengan lantang, "Ia adalah milikku!"

.

* * *

TBC

* * *

.

Oh iyaaa, aku lupaa ngucapin selamat UN bagi yg UN *telattttttt

Tuh Bebeknya udah muncul. Puaskah kalian?

Emang sih yg lebih sering dijulukin bebek mah si Chen. Cuman Baekhyun bebekhyun kan hamper mirip gitu pengucapannya. So, aku seneng aja manggil baekhyun dengan bebek. Hahaha. I'm soryy.

Rencanan awal aku mau ngeupdate kemaren sekitar jam 8 an. Eh, ternyata laptopku rusak. Tiba-tiba wordnya gak bisa dibuka~

Untungnya kakakku mau minjemin laptopnya jadi nganter ke kosanku wkwk. demi kalian~ hohoho

Maaf ya ngaret. Ini udah aku tambahin dari chapter yang seharusnya.

Semoga gak ada typoooT_T

Oh iyaa, baca juga ff aku yg The Destroyer yaa. Chapter 6 nya baru diupdate *promosi dikit gapapa yekan muehehe

Thankyouuu for read and review. Dikit lagi selesai ko, paling 3-4 chapter lagi. Terus review yaa

See youuuu❤❤❤^^^


	12. Chapter 12

**GADIS HARI KETUJUH**

 **REMAKE NOVEL CHANBAEK VERSION**

amandaerate

manyeolbae

Novel By Sherls Astrella

.

FF ini adalah hasil Remake dari novel dengan judul yang sama karya Sherls Astrella. Terdapat beberapa perubahan nama atau yang lainnya sesuai dengan kebutuhan cerita.

.

Warning: Genderswitch

.

* * *

CHAPTER 12

* * *

.

"Aku bersyukur sekali engkau datang."

"Ketika mendengar engkau akan datang, aku sudah tahu engkau akan mengalami kesulitan. Oleh karena itu aku datang khusus hanya untukmu."

"Aku senang sekali." Baekhyun menoleh dan dengan tersenyum berkata, "Selamat malam."

Sehun membawa gadis itu pergi.

Pangeran menatap lekat-lekat kepergian sepasang orang itu dengan penuh kecemburuan yang membakar hatinya. Tak sengaja Pangeran melihat sinar aneh di mata Luhan.

"Sungguh beruntung pria itu. Siapakah dia?"

"Ia adalah cucu Duke Yifan," kata Countess, "Sejak dulu mereka memang akrab."

"Mereka adalah pasangan yang serasi. Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa Baekhyun tidak berminat menemui Chanyeol. Sayang sekali, sungguh sayang sekali."

Countess merasa bersalah mendengar nada bicara Ratu.

"Maafkan saya," kata Pangeran tiba-tiba, "Saya permisi dulu."

"Mau ke mana engkau?" tanya Ratu.

"Aku ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar," jawab Pangeran sambil berlalu.

Pangeran ingin meredakan panas kecemburuan di dalam hatinya.

Sekarang jelaslah semuanya. Gadis itu mengatakan ia tidak mempunyai tunangan tetapi ia telah memiliki seorang kekasih.

Sehun adalah pria yang tampan dan gagah. Ia pasti membuat Baekhyun benar-benar mencintainya.

Sudah tertutup harapan bagi Pangeran untuk merebut cinta gadis itu.

Ketika bersamanya Baekhyun selalu tampak kebingungan dan selalu panik bila disentuhnya. Tetapi ia tidak panik ketika bersama Sehun, malah dengan mesranya memeluk Sehun.

Pangeran cemburu besar!

Api kecemburuan membakar hatinya.

Tiba-tiba Pangeran melihat Sehun membawa Baekhyun ke tempat gelap yang terlindung dari pandangan orang lain.

Pangeran ingin tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Sehun pada Baekhyun. Bila sampai pria itu memperlakukan Baekhyun dengan tidak baik, Pangeran akan menghajarnya.

Pangeran mengikuti kedua orang itu.

Sehun membersihkan sebuah bangku panjang kemudian menyuruh Baekhyun duduk di sana . Mereka berbicara sebentar lalu Sehun kembali ke Hall pesta.

Dari tempat persembunyiannya, Pangeran melihat kepergian Sehun.

Pangeran melihat Sehun menghilang di dalam kerumunan orang lalu ia mendekati Baekhyun .

Baekhyun mendengar langkah-langkah kaki mendekat. "Siapakah itu?" tanyanya.

Pangeran hanya menatap gadis itu. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Selamat malam, Pangeran," Baekhyun pertama kali menyapa, "Silakan duduk, Pangeran."

"Apakah dia tidak akan marah?"

"Siapa? Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun, "Sehun tidak akan marah. Ia hanya membantu menyembunyikan saya."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Ia adalah teman yang baik. Ia selalu membantu saya setiap kali saya mempunyai kesulitan. Ia mengetahui saya tidak senang dikerumuni orang, karena itu ia menyembunyikan saya di sini."

Pangeran ragu-ragu. Tiba-tiba ia merasa sangat bersalah. Di hadapan gadis itu sendiri ia telah menjelek-jelekkan para putri keluarga Kim Horthrouth yang juga kakak-kakaknya juga dirinya sendiri.

"Silakan duduk, Pangeran," kata Baekhyun , "Apakah Anda tidak lelah terus menerus berdiri? Bila Anda terus berdiri dan orang-orang di dalam itu mengetahui saya berada di sini, Sehun akan marah pada Anda."

Pangeran duduk di samping Baekhyun . Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya.

Baekhyun juga tidak berusaha mengajak Pangeran berbicara. Ia diam menatap orang-orang.

"Mengapa engkau tidak mengatakannya padaku?" tanya Pangeran tiba-tiba.

"Bila saat itu saya mengatakannya, apakah Anda akan percaya?" Baekhyun balas bertanya.

Pangeran terdiam. Dengan pikirannya yang seburuk itu tentang para Pelangi Evangellynn terutama sang gadis bungsu, ia pasti tidak akan percaya.

Gadis ini berbeda dengan gadis dalam pikirannya. Jauh sangat berbeda.

Kedua orang itu terdiam. Tidak ada yang berusaha berbicara.

Kesunyian ini mencengkam perasaan bersalah Pangeran. Pangeran merasa serba salah. Ia ingin mengajak gadis itu berbicara tetapi tidak tahu apa yang harus dibicarakannya. Sebelumnya ia bisa berbicara segala hal dengan gadis itu tanpa perasaan aneh seperti ini.

Pangeran merasa tidak enak.

Gadis itu juga berdiam diri. Ia tidak mempunyai hal untuk dibicarakannya.

Di kejauhan seseorang memperhatikan kedua orang itu dengan penuh keingintahuan. Tanpa sepengetahuan Pangeran, Ratu mengikutinya sejak ia meninggalkan keluarga Kim Horthrouth.

Sebagai seorang ibu, Ratu merasakan keanehan pada putranya setelah kepergian Baekhyun bersama Sehun.

Ratu tahu Pangeran tidak menyukai para gadis keluarga Kim Horthrouth.

Pangeran sangat membencinya, Ratu juga tahu. Tetapi Pangeran tidak penah meninggalkan mereka sebelum Ratu benar-benar memberinya ijin.

Malam ini sikapnya sangat aneh. Ia tahu Ratu mengharapkan ia mengajak seorang dari para gadis keluarga Kim Horthrouth untuk berdansa dengannya. Pangeran tahu Ratu tidak akan mengijinkannya meninggalkan keluarga Horthrouth sebelum ada ijin darinya. Tetapi…

Pangeran meninggalkan keluarga itu begitu saja dan menganggap mereka seolah tidak ada.

Siapapun pria itu, tak peduli dia Pangeran yang keras hati atau bukan, pasti akan jatuh cinta pada gadis secantik Baekhyun .

Ratu sendiri merasa bila ia adalah seorang laki-laki, ia akan jatuh cinta pada gadis itu pula. Gadis cantik itu pemberani juga penuh kelembutan.

Kecantikkannya benar-benar serasi dengan kecantikan hatinya.

Wajahnya yang cantik saja telah mempesona apalagi bila ditambah kecantikkan hatinya yang jarang ditemui terutama pada gadis-gadis muda.

Ratu mengaku kalah pada Baekhyun . Dulu sewaktu ia masih muda, ia sangat gembira setiap ada undangan tertuju padanya. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia merengek pada orang tuanya untuk dibelikan gaun indah yang akan dikenakannya dalam pesta itu.

Baekhyun sangat berbeda dengan Ratu. Ia tidak tertarik pada pesta-pesta yang gemerlapan dengan para wanitanya yang cantik-cantik dan para pria yang tampan. Ia tidak tertarik dengan gaun-gaun indah yang mahal.

Ratu mengagumi Baekhyun . Dalam pikirannya, andai gadis seperti itu menjadi seorang Ratu, ia pasti akan menjadi Ratu yang baik dan dicintai rakyat. Cantik, tegas, berani, lembut dan penuh belas kasih.

Ratu sangat kecewa ketika melihat Baekhyun pergi bersama Sehun. Ia begitu mengharapkan gadis itu bisa meluluhkan kekerasan hati Pangeran.

Seperti yang dikatakan orang-orang, putri bungsu keluarga Kim Horthrouth adalah putri yang paling cantik di antara semua putri yang lain. Ia adalah gadis yang sangat cantik. Kecantikkannya tidak dapat terlukiskan oleh pelukis terkenal manapun. Wajahnya yang cantik bisa dilukiskan dengan sangat indah tetapi tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menggambarkan hatinya yang lebih halus dari kapas.

Ratu tertarik melihat dua orang itu duduk di kegelapan. Sejak tadi mereka tidak bergerak. Ratu tidak dapat melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Pangeran dan Baekhyun . Ratu menduga Pangeran sedang berbicara dengan gadis menarik itu.

Kegembiraan meluap-luap di hati Ratu. Akhirnya ada juga seorang gadis yang dapat meluluhkan kekerasan hati Pangeran. Ratu teringat pada Sehun, cucu Duke Yifan. Kembali kekecewaan menyerang Ratu.

Kedua orang itu tidak diganggu siapapun sejak tadi. Sehun juga tidak muncul untuk mengusir Pangeran. Itu berarti pria itu tidak terlalu peduli pada Baekhyun .

Harapan kembali muncul. Bagaimana hubungan Baekhyun dan Sehun, masih belum jelas. Countess tadi hanya mengatakan kedua orang itu akrab sejak dulu tetapi tidak berarti mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih.

Ratu mencari-cari Countess.

Ratu menemukan Countess berbicara dengan suaminya dan beberapa pasang orang di tepi lantai dansa.

"Anda tidak berdansa?" Ratu memulai pembicaraan.

"Terima kasih, Paduka Ratu. Kami sudah lelah berdansa," jawab mereka.

"Malam ini masih panjang. Nikmatilah pesta ini selagi waktu masih panjang."

"Kami sangat menikmati pesta ini, Paduka."

Ratu tersenyum. "Countess, bisakah kita berbicara sebentar."

"Tentu, Paduka."

"Maafkan saya, saya ingin berbicara berdua dengan Countess," kata Ratu sambil tersenyum.

Countess mengikuti langkah Ratu.

Ratu mengajak Countess ke serambi tempat ia tadi melihat kedua orang itu.

"Bagaimanakah hubungan Baekhyun dengan Sehun?" tanya Ratu tiba-tiba.

"Apakah mereka saling mencintai?"

"Saya kurang mengetahui tentang hal itu, Paduka," jawab Countess, "Sejauh yang saya ketahui, Sehun dan Baekhyunsangat akrab. Mereka seperti kakak adik. Sehun selalu menjaga Baekhyun dari laki-laki yang tidak disenangi Baekhyun ."

"Mereka bukan kekasih?" tanya Ratu lagi.

"Sepertinya tidak, Paduka. Saya tidak mengetahuinya dengan pasti, tetapi perasaan saya mengatakan mereka bukan sepasang kekasih. Bila mereka saling mencintai, tentu Baekhyun telah mengatakannya pada saya. Selama ini ia tidak pernah membicarakan tentang itu."

"Berarti masih ada kesempatan," gumam Ratu senang. "Sekarang lihatlah itu."

Ratu menunjuk kedua orang yang masih tidak berpindah dari tempat itu.

Countess berusaha mencari yang dimaksudkan Ratu.

"Lihatlah dua orang yang sedang duduk di depan semak-semak tinggi itu," kata Ratu sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya kepada dua orang itu.

"Siapakah yang ada di sana , Paduka?" tanya Countess.

"Mereka adalah Baekhyun , putrimu dan Chanyeol, putraku," jawab Ratu bersemangat.

Countess tidak percaya. Ia menatap lekat-lekat kedua orang itu dan berusaha melihat sepasang wajah dalam kegelapan itu.

"Menurutmu bagaimana?"

Countess tidak dapat menjawab. Tempat mereka berada sangat gelap dan ia tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa yang ada di sana . Tetapi melihat bentuk tubuh mereka dan baju mereka, Countess tahu mereka adalah seorang wanita dan seorang pria.

"Dari sini aku bisa melihat sinar cinta di mata Chanyeol," Ratu berkata seperti berada dalam dunia bayangan.

Countess keheranan menatap Ratu. Ia tidak bisa melihat apapun di kegelapan sana selain sosok dua orang. Ia tidak dapat melihat wajah Pangeran apalagi sinar matanya.

"Aku yakin sekali Chanyeol jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun ," mata Ratu bersinar-sinar bahagia.

"Menurut saya, Anda…"

"Aku benar, bukan?" potong Ratu gembira, "Akhirnya ada juga gadis yang bisa meruntuhkan kekeras kepalaan Chanyeol."

Countess tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Ia tadi ingin mengatakan, "Menurut saya, Anda terlalu berlebih-lebihan." Sekarang Countess tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia tidak ingin membuat Ratu yang tengah bergembira ini kecewa.

"Menurutmu apakah Baekhyun akan menerima bila Chanyeol melamarnya?"

Countess terkejut hingga tidak dapat berkata apa-apa.

Ratu tidak sabar menanti jawaban Countess.

"Apakah Pangeran dapat menerimanya bila Anda tiba-tiba memutuskan ia harus melamar Baekhyun ?" Countess bertanya hati-hati – takut membuat kegembiraan Ratu hancur.

"PASTI!" kata Ratu bersemangat, "Ia pasti bisa menerimanya. Tidakkah engkau lihat sinar cinta di matanya yang sangat indah itu?"

Countess kebingungan melihat dua orang di kegelapan itu. Ia memincingkan mata – berusaha keras melihat sinar mata Pangeran.

"Oh, aku tidak sabar melihat pernikahan kedua orang itu," Ratu bergumam.

Countess tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Ia kebingungan.

Kemunculan Baekhyun memang selalu membawa kekejutan. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Baekhyun membuat kejutan saat ia menghadiri pesta.

Saat Baekhyun masih dua belas tahun, Countess pernah mengajaknya ke pesta temannya. Kemunculannya yang pertama kali itu menggemparkan teman-temannya juga para undangan yang lain karena kecantikkannya.

Sejak kecil kecantikkan Baekhyun telah terlihat jelas. Dan, dengan semakin dewasanya dia, kecantikkannya semakin tampak menonjol. Baekhyun yang cantik manis membuat teman-temannya menyukainya.

Apalagi Baekhyun sangat berani. Ia tidak takut berada di tengah-tengah orang dewasa. Ia bersikap sangat ramah dan manis – membuat siapapun terpukau.

Keanggunan Baekhyun dan tutur katanya yang sangat sopan, memukau semua orang. Sikapnya yang penuh tata krama itu membuat semua menduga Baekhyun adalah seorang Putri kerajaan yang kebetulan berada di rumah Countess.

Tetapi, sejak itu Baekhyun menghindari pesta. Ia tidak senang dikerumuni orang-orang yang mengaguminya. Tidak satu pestapun yang didatanginya setelah itu. Banyak undangan ditujukan untuknya tetapi tidak satupun dibukanya.

Selalu, setiap ada undangan, Baekhyun menghilang. Tetapi kemunculannya selalu dinantikan setiap pria yang memujanya.

Karena itu semua orang mengatakan ketujuh warna pelangi jarang muncul bersamaan.

Sungguh kesempatan yang sangat langka untuk melihat para Pelangi Evangellynn bersama-sama.

Penghuni Clypst sendiri jarang melihat ketujuh gadis itu berkumpul bersama apalagi orang luar. Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya penghuni Clypst yang jarang muncul. Ia jarang berada di rumah.

Apakah Baekhyun mau menerima lamaran Pangeran?

Countess tidak tahu. Selama ini ia tidak tahu siapakah pria yang dicintai Baekhyun sebab sejauh ini Countess melihat Baekhyun berusaha menghindari pria-pria yang mengejar cintanya. Kepada Sehun saja ia mau mendekat tetapi alasannya jelas bagi Countess.

Sehun adalah teman para gadisnya. Pria itu bagai kakak bagi putri-putrinya terutama Baekhyun yang selalu mengandalkan Sehun setiap ia mempunyai masalah dengan pria yang mengejar cintanya.

Tiba-tiba Pangeran berdiri.

"Apa yang akan dilakukannya?" tanya Ratu pada Countess.

"Saya tidak tahu, Paduka."

Pangeran meninggalkan Baekhyun .

"Anak bodoh! Apa yang dilakukannya? Mengapa ia meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian?" Ratu marah-marah, "Apa ia tidak takut kalau Baekhyun diajak pria lain? Tahu rasa engkau kalau Baekhyun pergi dengan pria lain."

"Saya menyarankan Anda lebih tenang, Paduka. Sepertinya Pangeran mengambilkan minum untuk Baekhyun ," Countess berusaha menenangkan.

Sesaat kemudian Pangeran terlihat mendekati Baekhyun dengan dua gelas anggur putih di tangannya.

Pangeran memberikan gelas itu pada Baekhyun .

"Terima kasih, Pangeran."

Pangeran kembali duduk di samping Baekhyun dan tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Baekhyun memainkan gelas itu dengan tangannya. Ia memutar-mutar gelas itu dan menatap permukaannya yang beriak.

Pangeran bingung. Baru kali ini ia bingung menghadapi seorang wanita.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya.

Pangeran menatap tangannya.

"Ah!"

Pangeran terkejut.

" Ada apa?" tanyanya cemas, "Apa yang terjadi?"

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil memandang ke atas. "Salju turun."

Pangeran melihat sebutir salju putih jatuh di antara mereka. Sesaat kemudian turun butir yang lain.

"Sebaiknya kita masuk ke dalam."

Baekhyun memandang orang-orang di Hall tanpa rasa tertarik.

Pangeran mengerti Baekhyun tidak ingin dikerumuni pria penggemarnya seperti ketika ia datang tadi. Pangeran ingin mengatakan, "Mendekatlah kemari. Akan kuhangatkan dirimu," tetapi ia ragu-ragu. Ia merasa serba salah untuk mengatakan semua itu.

Baekhyun mengangkat selendang kuningnya menutupi bahu dan lehernya.

Tangan Pangeran terulur membantu gadis itu merapikan rambutnya yang tertarik oleh selendangnya.

"Terima kasih, Pangeran," Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

Pangeran terkejut menyadari apa yang dilakukannya. Ia merasa serba salah.

"S… sama-sama."

Baekhyun tidak dapat menahan senyum gelinya melihat wajah Pangeran yang memerah seperti anak kecil.

" Ada apa?" tanya Pangeran kebingungan. " Ada yang salah?"

"Anda," jawab Baekhyun , "Anda sangat manis seperti seorang anak kecil."

Pangeran malu. Baru kali ini ada gadis yang terus terang mengatakan hal itu padanya. "Apakah bagimu aku adalah anak kecil?" Pangeran pura-pura marah.

"Tidak. Sikap Anda yang barusan yang menunjukkan hal itu," Baekhyun berterus terang.

Pangeran melihat Baekhyun tidak mempermasalahkan semua kata-kata Pangeran. Ia bersikap wajar seperti biasanya.

Kemarin sebelum Pangeran mengetahui siapa dia, Baekhyun juga seperti ini. Bila ia melihat Pangeran terlalu serius, ia menggoda Pangeran. Kadang Pangeran yang pertama menggoda Baekhyun. Mereka saling menggoda.

Pangeran senang menggoda Baekhyun karena bila gadis itu digoda sedikit saja, maka rona merah di wajahnya akan semakin memerah dan membuatnya semakin manis.

Baekhyun mempermainkan gelas di antara kedua tangannya. Ia mendekatkan tangannya ke dekat mulutnya dan meniupnya. Awan putih muncul setiap kali ia menghembuskan nafasnya.

Pangeran ingin sekali memeluk Baekhyun dan menghangatkannya.

"Minumlah anggur Anda, kemudian Anda akan merasa hangat."

Baekhyun meminum sedikit anggurnya. Matanya memandang ke depan Hall.

Saat itulah Baekhyun melihat gerakan-gerakan aneh di serambi yang menghadap taman.

Pangeran mengikuti arah pandangan Baekhyun . "Siapakah yang Anda lihat?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Baekhyun , "Sepertinya saya harus pergi sekarang."

"Anda akan kembali secepat ini?" tanya Pangeran sebelum sempat menyembunyikan kekecewaannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum pada Pangeran tetapi matanya melirik pada Ratu dan ibunya di serambi. Baekhyun tidak tahu sejak kapan kedua orang itu memperhatikannya dan Pangeran tetapi ia melihat kakak-kakaknya juga ikut mendekat melihat kelakuan kedua orang itu yang aneh.

Entah sadar atau tidak, sikap Ratu dan Countess telah menarik perhatian orang lain. Ratu dan Countess membungkuk di antara semak-semak dan bersikap seperti pencuri sedang mengintip rumah buruannya.

Sebelum ada yang menyadari bahwa Ratu dan Countess memperhatikannya, dan sebelum pria lain mengetahui keberadaannya, Baekhyun harus meninggalkan tempat ini. Baekhyun tidak ingin mendapat kesulitan ketika pulang.

"Lebih baik pulang pertama kali daripada yang terakhir," jawab Baekhyun .

"Anda akan pulang sendiri dengan kuda Anda itu?" tanya Pangeran.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Di manakah saya bisa meletakkan gelas ini, Pangeran?"

"Letakkan saja di sini. Nanti pelayan akan mengambilnya," kata Pangeran.

Baekhyun meletakkan gelas itu di kursi dan berdiri.

Pangeran mengikuti perbuatan Baekhyun . "Saya akan mengantar Anda."

"Tidak perlu, Pangeran. Anda adalah tuan rumah di sini. Anda tidak boleh meninggalkan tamu Anda."

"Anda juga tamu saya," balas Pangeran, "Saya khawatir membiarkan Anda pulang sendiri."

"Saya mempunyai banyak orang yang akan menjaga saya di manapun saya berada."

"Saya akan lebih tenang setelah mengantarkan Anda hingga ke rumah."

"Saya tidak ingin merepotkan Anda."

"Anda tidak merepotkan saya," Pangeran bersikeras. "Saya akan mengantar Anda pulang. Besok saya akan menyuruh orang mengantar kuda Anda."

Kecemasan Pangeran akan keselamatan Baekhyun mengalahkan perasaan bersalahnya. Pangeran menarik tangan Baekhyundan menuntunnya ke istal belakang istana.

"Keluarkan kuda nona ini," perintah Pangeran.

"Baik, Pangeran."

Para penjaga kuda itu segera mengeluarkan kuda putih yang tadi dinaiki Baekhyun .

Sebelum Baekhyun berkata apa-apa, Pangeran telah mengangkatnya dan mendudukkan gadis itu di depan pelana kemudian ia duduk di belakang gadis itu.

"Kalau ada yang mencariku, katakan aku mengantar gadis ini."

"Hamba mengerti, Pangeran."

Pangeran melajukan kuda meninggalkan istana dengan perlahan.

Baekhyun mengangkat selendangnya menutupi rambutnya. Sebelum ia selesai melakukannya, tangan Pangeran telah menariknya merapat.

Baekhyun panik. Ia kebingungan. Matanya memandang Pangeran. Wajahnya memerah.

Pangeran membalas tatapan mata itu dengan menahan keinginannya untuk mencium wajah cantik itu.

"Merapatlah agar Anda tidak merasa kedinginan," kata Pangeran.

Baekhyun ragu-ragu.

Pangeran melingkarkan tangannya di sekeliling pinggang Baekhyun dan menariknya semakin merapat hingga Baekhyun dapat merasakan kehangatan tubuh Pangeran di sekelilingnya.

Baekhyun merasa terlindung dari udara dingin ini.

Kedua orang itu tidak sadar berpasang-pasang mata menatap mereka.

"Hebat, putraku!" seru Ratu senang, "Jauhkan gadis itu dari pria-pria lain."

Countess terpana melihat putrinya pergi bersama Pangeran.

"Ke mana mereka akan pergi, Mama?" terdengar suara putri-putri Countess yang lain.

Countess terkejut. "Sejak kapan kalian berada di sini?"

"Sejak kami melihat Mama dan Paduka Ratu yang seperti pencuri," jawab Kyungsoo.

"Engkau melihat itu, Countess?" tanya Ratu tanpa mempedulikan keberadaan putri-putri Horthrouth yang lain. "Aku yakin aku tidak salah!"

"Mungkin Anda benar, Paduka," kata Countess.

"Pasti!" Ratu meyakinkan.

.

.

.

Ratu sangat puas.

Lamaran kepada Baekhyun telah disampaikannya dan sekarang hanya menanti jawaban dari gadis itu sendiri.

Setelah itu, Ratu akan membuat kejutan bagi putranya. Pangeran pasti akan sangat senang ketika mengetahui Ratu telah melamar Baekhyun untuknya dan gadis itu menerimanya.

Ratu tidak sabar melihat wajah terkejut Pangeran.

Sepanjang malam kemarin Ratu mengawasi Pangeran dan Baekhyun dan ia yakin pada keputusannya.

"Countess of Kim Horthrouth datang menemui Anda, Paduka."

"Persilahkan dia masuk."

Ratu tidak sabar menanti jawaban Baekhyun .

"Selamat siang, Paduka," kata Countess.

"Selamat siang, Countess. Silakan duduk."

Countess duduk di depan Ratu. "Saya datang mewakili putri saya memberikan jawaban."

"Katakanlah apa jawaban putrimu. Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi."

"Dengan sangat menyesal, saya mengatakan Baekhyun tidak bersedia menjadi istri Pangeran."

"APA!?" Ratu membelalak kaget. "Mengapa? Mengapa?"

"Saya sendiri kurang mengerti, Paduka."

"Bukankah Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol? Aku yakin gadis itu mencintai Chanyeol, aku melihatnya kemarin malam."

Countess tidak dapat menjawab. Kemarin malam ia juga sempat merasa Baekhyun mencintai Pangeran. Ia melihat pula cara Baekhyun menatap Pangeran yang penuh kelembutan dan cinta kasih.

Tetapi hari ini Baekhyun menolak lamaran Pangeran.

"Aku menolaknya," kata Baekhyun dengan tenang.

"APA!?" keenam gadis yang lain terkejut.

"Mengapa engkau menolaknya? Semua gadis berharap dilamar Pangeran kami tetapi engkau malah menolaknya? Apakah engkau tidak salah?"

"Tidak, Luhan. Kalau engkau tertarik, terimalah lamaran itu."

"Apakah engkau sudah memikirkannya masak-masak?" tanya Countess.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Selamat pagi, semuanya. Aku pergi dulu."

"Engkau mau ke mana?" tanya Countess.

"Aku mempunyai janji yang tidak bisa kutinggalkan."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan lamaran Pangeran ini?"

"Aku telah menjawabnya, Mama. Mama bisa mengatakan semua yang kukatakan ini pada Pangeran."

"Tetapi apa alasannya?"

"Pangeran tahu mengapa," jawab Baekhyun sambil berlalu.

" Baekhyun!" panggil Countess tetapi gadis itu sudah menghilang dari Ruang Makan.

Countess menatap Earl. "Apa yang harus kita katakan?"

"Mungkin Baekhyun benar, sebaiknya mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Apapun jawaban Baekhyun, itu adalah haknya."

Countess menghela napas panjang. Ia tidak mengerti dengan putrinya ini. Sepertinya ia tidak pernah bisa mengerti putri bungsunya ini.

"Saya tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini, Paduka Ratu. Saya berjanji pada putri-putri saya untuk menemani mereka berjalan-jalan."

"Terima kasih engkau mau memberitahu jawaban Baekhyun, Countess," kata Ratu, "Apapun jawaban Baekhyun , aku sangat menghargainya."

"Terima kasih atas pengertian Anda, Paduka."

Countess membungkuk dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Ratu tidak habis pikir. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Baekhyun menolak lamaran Pangeran. Kemarin malam, ia juga Countess telah melihat sendiri bagaimana cara kedua orang itu berpandangan. Mereka saling menatap tanpa berbicara. Pandangan mereka adalah pandangan dua orang yang sedang terpesona.

Siapapun itu walau orang buta sekalipun akan mengetahui mereka saling mencintai. Tetapi…

Ratu tidak habis pikir.

" Ada apa Mama memanggilku?"

"Engkau sudah datang, rupanya," kata Ratu. Harapannya untuk menyampaikan berita gembira pada putranya, pupus. "Tadinya aku ingin memberimu berita gembira, tetapi harapanku tidak terwujud. Dia menolak lamaranmu."

"Dia siapa?" Pangeran kebingungan.

Ratu benar-benar menyesal ketika berkata, "Dengan menyesal aku mengatakan Baekhyun menolak lamaranmu."

Pangeran menatap ibunya tanpa rasa percaya sedikitpun. "Apa yang telah Mama lakukan?"

"Aku melamarkan dia untukmu."

"Mengapa Mama melakukan itu!?"

Ratu terkejut. Ia tidak menduga reaksi putranya akan seperti ini.

" Ada apa? Bukankah engkau mencintainya?"

Pangeran tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Ia diam memandang keluar jendela.

"Ya," Pangeran termenung, "Aku mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya."

Ratu ikut sedih melihat Pangeran termenung sedih. "Apakah aku harus menggunakan kekuasaan untuk memaksanya menikahimu?"

Pangeran terkejut. "Maksud Mama?"

"Aku akan memaksanya menikah denganmu," ulang Ratu.

"Tidak!" bantah Pangeran, "Aku tidak setuju!"

"Lalu bisakah engkau menjelaskan mengapa ia menolakmu?" Pangeran terdiam.

"Aku tahu engkau sangat mencintainya dan engkau tidak ingin menyakitinya. Tetapi, aku tidak ingin engkau patah hati seperti ini. Ini adalah pertama kalinya engkau mencintai seorang gadis. Aku tidak ingin engkau gagal. Selama ini engkau adalah pria yang selalu menjadi perhatian para gadis, ia harus mempunyai alasan yang tepat untuk menolakmu."

"Ia sudah punya," jawab Pangeran, "Sehun."

"Omong kosong!" seru Ratu, "Sehun dan Baekhyun hanya teman! Countess telah meyakinkan hal itu."

"Apapun yang menjadi alasannya, aku tidak setuju Mama memaksanya!" Pangeran ikut berseru.

"Tetapi…"

"Sudahlah, aku pergi," dengan kesal Pangeran meninggalkan Ratu.

Sebelum menutup pintu, Pangeran membalikkan badan dan berkata tegas, "Aku tidak akan menikahinya bila Mama memaksanya menikahiku!"

Ratu terdiam. Ia tidak dapat berbuat apapun. Ratu sungguh tidak tega melihat putranya patah hati. Walau Pangeran tidak menunjukkannya, namun Ratu tahu di dalam hatinya, Pangeran merasa kecewa.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya putranya jatuh cinta. Ratu tidak ingin putranya patah hati pada cinta pertamanya ini.

Ratu ingin memaksa juga tidak dapat. Chanyeol tidak akan mau menikahi gadis itu bila gadis itu setuju karena dipaksa. Ratu pusing. Ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Apakah dosanya sehingga putranya tidak bisa menikah seumur hidup?

Dulu putranya bersikeras tidak mau jatuh cinta pada seorang gadispun.

Sekarang setelah putranya jatuh cinta, gadis itu menolaknya. Apakah dosanya?

.

.

.

"Anda mencari siapa, Pangeran?" tanya Krystal.

"Anda pasti mencari Baekhyun ," sahut Yixing. "Sayang sekali ia tidak ada di rumah."

"Ke manakah perginya?"

"Kami tidak pernah mengetahui ke mana ia pergi, Pangeran. Ia pergi dan pulang tanpa pamit seperti angin," jawab Luhan.

"Terima kasih," kata Pangeran.

Para gadis itu mengantar Pangeran hingga ke pintu depan.

"Selamat tinggal," kata Pangeran kemudian melompat ke punggung kudanya.

"Selamat tinggal, Pangeran!" seru para gadis itu sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Kalau Baekhyun pulang, kami akan memberitahu dia bahwa Anda mencarinya."

"Menurutmu mengapa Pangeran mencari Baekhyun ?" tanya Yixing.

"Pasti karena ia ingin tahu mengapa Baekhyun menolaknya," jawab Luhan.

"Aku heran mengapa Baekhyun menolak Pangeran," ujar Tao.

"Semua gadis di kerajaan ini sangat mengharapkan Pangeran melamarnya. Baekhyun sangat beruntung Pangeran melamarnya tetapi ia menolaknya. Apakah ia sudah gila?" Kyungsoo keheranan. "Kalau aku yang dilamar, aku tidak akan menolak. Semua gadis pasti akan iri padaku."

"Sekarang, semua gadis pasti akan iri pada Baekhyun juga marah padanya karena telah menolak lamaran Pangeran," kata Luhan.

"Tetapi mereka pasti bersyukur karena Baekhyun menolaknya. Mereka pasti akan berusaha lebih keras agar Pangeran jatuh cinta pada mereka seperti ia mencintai Baekhyun ."

" Ada dampak lainnya, Yixing," timpal Xiumin.

"Apa itu?" tanya kelima gadis lain – penuh ingin tahu.

"Setelah mengetahui Pangeran melamar Baekhyun, para lelaki yang mencintai Baekhyun pasti akan segera mengirimkan lamarannya pada Baekhyun. Mereka tentu tidak ingin Baekhyun jatuh pada tangan pria lain."

"Benar. Aku baru menyadarinya sekarang."

"Pasti akan seru sekali, Luhan," sahut Krystal, "Rumah kita akan penuh bunga dan surat lamaran."

"Tetapi Baekhyun tidak akan pulang rumah selama berhari-hari," kata Yixing sedih. "Kalau ia tidak ada, rasanya tidak lengkap. Ia sangat menarik untuk kita goda."

"Benar," para gadis itu sedih.

Apapun yang terjadi setelah berita lamaran Pangeran yang ditolak ini didengar orang lain, dampaknya tidak akan terlalu menyenangkan.

Baekhyun yang tidak senang menjadi pusat perhatian, pasti akan menghilang sejauh mungkin dari pandangan orang-orang yang mengenalnya.

Sebelum ia mendengar seorangpun membicarakan dirinya, Baekhyun pasti telah berada di suatu tempat yang jauh dari Schildi.

Pangeran juga berpikir seperti itu.

Setelah meninggalkan Istana, Pangeran segera menuju Kastil Clypst tempat tinggal keluarga Kim Horthrouth. Untuk pertama kalinya Pangeran ke sana atas keinginannya sendiri.

Pangeran ingin menemui Baekhyun untuk meminta maaf atas lamaran yang pasti telah menganggunya ini. Pangeran juga ingin meyakinkannya agar tidak perlu khawatir akan apapun setelah menolaknya.

Pangeran sangat kecewa. Hatinya sakit mendengar penolakan Baekhyun atas lamarannya. Tetapi itu adalah hak Baekhyun.

Salahnya sendiri Baekhyun menolaknya. Baekhyun berulang kali berkata padanya, "Jangan berpikir seburuk itu tentang wanita, Pangeran. Tidak semua wanita sejelek dalam pandangan Anda." Tetapi Pangeran tidak pernah berhenti menjelek-jelekkan Pelangi Evangellynn yang dibencinya di depan gadis itu sendiri.

Pangeran tidak tahu di mana ia bisa menemukan Baekhyun . Kemarin ia tidak sempat bertanya ke mana gadis itu akan pergi hari ini. Pangeran juga merasa tidak enak pada Baekhyun .

Di manapun ada orang yang membutuhkan bantuan, selalu ada Baekhyun tetapi di tempat yang manakah gadis itu sekarang berada?

Kerajaan ini luas. Banyak tempat yang mungkin didatangi Baekhyun .

Bisa saja Pangeran mencarinya di seluruh kerajaan ini tetapi belum tentu besok gadis itu berada di tempat yang sama. Akan sangat sulit sekali menemukan Baekhyun .

Pangeran bingung. Ia akan merindukan Baekhyun tetapi ia tidak mempunyai cukup keberanian untuk menemui gadis itu.

Sekarang Pangeran baru menyadari betapa pengecutnya dia. Ia berani menjelek-jelekkan putri keluarga Kim Horthrouth di hadapan sang putri bungsu.

Dan, ketika menyadari kepada siapa ia mengatakan semua pendapatnya, ia takut menemuinya lagi.

Pangeran marah pada dirinya sendiri. Ia ingin mencabik-cabik dirinya dan melampiaskan penyesalan ini.

Hatinya sudah merasa bersalah dan semakin merasa sakit.

Di manakah Pangeran dapat menemukan gadis yang tak pernah jelas keberadaannya itu? Andaikan ada sesuatu yang bisa membuat gadis itu tetap bertahan di rumahnya walau hanya sehari…

Sudah cukup sehari bagi Pangeran untuk mengatakan semua yang ingin dikatakannya. Dan andai Pangeran mempunyai kesempatan, Pangeran ingin memperbaikinya. Hingga kini –setelah mengetahui siapa gadis yang dicintainya, Pangeran tetap takut kehilangan gadis itu.

Gadis itu telah mengambil tempat yang sangat besar di hatinya.

Esok paginya Pangeran kembali ke Kastil Clypst. Pangeran berharap ia dapat menemui Baekhyun sebelum gadis itu pergi.

"Pangeran!" Xiumin terkejut ketika membukakan pintu.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Pangeran. "Saya mencari…"

"Anda pasti datang mencari Baekhyun !" seru Krystal dari dalam. "Cepatlah masuk, Pangeran! Baekhyun gawat sekali."

Pangeran terkejut. Sebelum disadarinya, ia telah melalui Xiumin. "Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanyanya cemas.

"Keadaannya gawat!" kata Krystal.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" ulang Pangeran cemas.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan!" Krystal menarik tangan Pangeran.

"Krystal!" panggil Xiumin tetapi gadis itu tidak mendengarkannya.

Begitu pula Pangeran.

Dengan wajahnya yang diliputi kecemasan, Pangeran mengikuti Krystal yang menariknya ke tingkat atas.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun ?"

"Sudahlah. Anda lihat saja dia."

Xiumin berlari-lari mengikuti di belakang.

Krystal membuka pintu besar.

Pangeran terkejut melihat Luhan, Tao, Yixing, juga Kyungsoo berkumpul mengelilingi suatu tempat tidur.

Tirai-tirai tempat tidurnya yang halus terikat rapi di tiang-tiang penyangga besi. Kain penutup tempat tidur yang putih jatuh menyentuh permukaan permadani yang biru.

Pangeran cemas membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun yang terbaring di tempat tidur itu.

Para gadis itu juga terkejut melihat Pangeran tiba-tiba masuk.

"Krystal!" hardik Xiumin terengah-engah, "Jangan suka membuat keributan!"

Krystal tersenyum nakal.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Pangeran cemas.

"Jangan khawatir, Pangeran. Baekhyun hanya flu tetapi ia memaksa keluar rumah," kata Xiumin.

Pangeran mendekati tempat tidur.

Baekhyun bersandar di tepi tempat tidur dan tersenyum padanya.

"Selamat pagi, Pangeran," sapanya.

Kembali Pangeran merasa kikuk. "Selamat pagi. Ba…"

"Baekhyun ! Baekhyun !"

Semua menoleh ke pintu.

Sehun menerjang semua orang dan duduk di samping tempat tidur.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kudengar engkau sakit."

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sakit biasa."

Hati Pangeran panas melihat Sehun meletakkan tangan di dahi Baekhyun dengan mesra.

"Engkau tidak demam."

"Aku hanya sakit flu biasa," ulang Baekhyun , "Tetapi mereka memperlakukanku seperti orang sakit parah."

Pangeran hampir tidak dapat menahan kecemburuannya ketika Sehun memeluk Baekhyun .

"Anak manis, cepatlah sembuh lalu kita akan berjalan-jalan."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Aku pasti cepat sembuh kalau engkau membantuku."

"Katakan apa yang bisa kulakukan."

Baekhyun membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Sehun.

Pangeran ingin mengetahui apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun pada pria itu. Ia ingin mendengar pula. Kedua tangan Pangeran terkepal di sisi tubuhnya.

Kecemburuan membakar hati Pangeran. Kalau kedua orang itu tidak segera berpisah, Pangeran tidak dapat menjamin tindakannya.

Sehun tersenyum geli lalu berkata, "Baiklah, Tuan Puteri. Akan hamba lakukan sesuai keinginan Anda."

Baekhyun tertawa gembira. "Jangan kecewakan aku, Sehun."

"Pasti," janji Sehun. Pria itu mencium dahi Baekhyun.

Pangeran semakin marah. Pria itu telah memeluk Baekhyun dan sekarang menciumnya.

"Luhan, maukah engkau pergi denganku?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan kebingungan.

Baekhyun tersenyum memandang kakaknya.

"Ada sesuatu yang penting yang harus kukatakan padamu," kata Sehun sambil menarik Luhan pergi.

Wajah Luhan memerah ketika Sehun menyentuh tangannya.

Baekhyun bahagia melihat kepergian dua orang itu.

.

* * *

TBC

* * *

.

Semoga tidak ada typo yaaa.

HAPPY 4TH ANNIVERSARY EXO. MISS OT12~~~~ MISS EXO SHOWTIMEEEEE SO MUCH!

Oh iyaaaa karena ini 4th anniv. Ada yg punya smule? Add smule aku ya amandaerate. Aku spamming lagu exo malem ini! join juseyoooo;)))

Aku usahain bakalan lanjutin ff The Host nya yaaa^^ Harap bersabaarrrr.

See you soon❤❤^^^


	13. Chapter 13

**GADIS HARI KETUJUH**

 **REMAKE NOVEL CHANBAEK VERSION**

amandaerate

manyeolbae

Novel By Sherls Astrella

.

FF ini adalah hasil Remake dari novel dengan judul yang sama karya Sherls Astrella. Terdapat beberapa perubahan nama atau yang lainnya sesuai dengan kebutuhan cerita.

.

Warning: Genderswitch

.

* * *

CHAPTER 13

* * *

.

Xiumin tersenyum melihat Baekhyun. "Engkau memang nakal," katanya, "Engkau menyuruh Sehun membawa pergi Luhan agar engkau bisa pergi tetapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu."

"Menurutku, sekarang kita harus pergi juga," kata Tao tiba-tiba.

Tao melirik Pangeran lalu Baekhyun .

"Kita harus menjaga pintu," sahut Kyungsoo, "Jangan sampai ada seorang priapun yang memasuki kamar Baekhyun ."

"Aku ingin melihat siapa yang pertama kali mengirimkan bunga untuk Baekhyun," timpal Yixing.

"Ayo kita pergi!" Krystal setuju.

"Aku bergantung pada kalian," kata Baekhyun.

"Jangan khawatir, Baekhyun. Kami akan mencegah setangkai bungapun memasuki kamarmu," gadis-gadis itu berjanji.

Satu per satu mereka mencium dahi Baekhyun lalu meninggalkan kamar itu.

Sebelum pergi, Xiumin berpesan, "Pangeran, tolong jaga Baekhyun. Jangan sampai ia meninggalkan tempat tidurnya."

Pangeran mengangguk.

Baekhyun tersenyum senang melihat kakak-kakaknya pergi. Saat mendengar suara canda tawa mereka menjauh, Baekhyun segera menyingkap selimutnya.

Pangeran terkejut melihat Baekhyun telah mengenakan gaun yang rapi dan bersiap meninggalkan kamarnya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan? Cepat kembali ke tempat tidurmu!" Pangeran mendorong Baekhyun kembali ke tempat tidur.

"Saya mempunyai janji," kata Baekhyun .

"Tidak bisa!" bantah Pangeran. Dengan lembut Pangeran mendorong Baekhyun kembali berbaring di tempat tidur. "Engkau sedang sakit."

"Saya hanya sakit biasa."

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun terbatuk-batuk.

"Sakit biasa katamu?" ejek Pangeran, "Selama aku berada di sini, engkau tidak boleh meninggalkan tempat tidur!"

"Anda akan membuat saya mengalami kesulitan dengan para pria itu," keluh Baekhyun .

Tiba-tiba Pangeran tersentak kaget. Ia baru menyadari sebuah alasan yang lebih masuk akal. Baekhyun bukan tidak senang bila ada orang yang mengunjunginya tetapi ia tidak senang menerima bunga-bunga itu dari para lelaki.

Baekhyun memanfaatkan kediaman Pangeran untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur.

"Kembali ke tempat tidurmu!" perintah Pangeran.

Baekhyun memandangi Pangeran. Ia tersenyum. "Maafkan saya, Pangeran. Sakit seperti ini tidak akan membuat saya menjadi penurut."

Baekhyun membuka lemari bajunya.

"Mau ke mana engkau?"

"Ke tempat di mana saya bisa beristirahat dengan tenang," jawab Baekhyun .

"Ke mana?" desak Pangeran.

"Ke tempat yang tak seorang priapun bisa menemukan…" Baekhyun kembali terbatuk-batuk.

Pangeran mendekati Baekhyun. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk punggung Baekhyun dengan lembut. "Batukmu sedemikian parah, engkau masih mau keluar di hari sedingin ini."

"Udara musim dingin memang tidak bersahabat," kata Baekhyun , "Dingin dan kering."

Angin musim dingin yang bertiup sangat dingin. Dinginnya sangat tajam melebihi ketajaman pisau tetapi sinar matahari bersinar dengan terik. Sinar matahari terasa menyengat kulit tetapi angin dingin terus bertiup.

Udara tidak benar-benar panas juga tidak benar-benar dingin. Banyak orang yang sakit di saat seperti ini.

Pangeran meraih mantel tebal di dalam lemari dan mengenakannya pada Baekhyun .

"Terima kasih, Pangeran," Baekhyun merapatkan mantel itu pada tubuhnya.

Sesaat kemudian Baekhyun merasa kakinya tidak lagi menginjak lantai. Baekhyun membelalak menatap Pangeran.

"Aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang kauinginkan."

"Tetapi…"

Pangeran tidak senang melihat wajah panik itu. Selalu! Setiap disentuh olehnya, gadis itu selalu panik seperti ini tetapi bila Sehun menyentuhnya, ia tidak panik.

"Kalau engkau tidak menurut padaku, mereka tidak akan membiarkanmu meninggalkan rumah ini," kata Pangeran tegas.

Baekhyun pun terdiam. Ia memeluk leher Pangeran dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu bidang itu.

Samar-samar Pangeran dapat mencium bau wangi rambut Baekhyun .

Pangeran ingin menyentuh rambut itu dan mencium wanginya yang khas, lembut tetapi menyegarkan.

"Anda mau ke mana?" tanya Xiumin mencegat Pangeran.

"Aku akan membawa Baekhyun ke dokter."

"Benar," kata Krystal, "Bawalah dia ke dokter agar ia cepat sembuh dan tidak merepotkan kami."

"Lihatlah, Baekhyun. Sudah ada dua rangkaian bunga yang datang untukmu," Kyungsoo mengangkat dua rangkaian besar bunga mawar merah yang segar, "Engkau ingin aku meletakkannya di kamarmu?"

"Aku akan membencimu seumur hidupku kalau engkau melakukannya," ancam Baekhyun .

Kyungsoo tertawa geli.

"Bolehkah aku meletakkannya di kamarku?" tanya Yixing.

"Dengan sangat senang hati."

Pangeran meletakkan Baekhyun ke atas kudanya.

"Selamat tinggal, semuanya," kata Baekhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya ketika kuda mulai bergerak.

"Jangan lupa pulang!" sahut kelima gadis itu.

Baekhyun tertawa riang. "Akhirnya saya bisa meninggalkan…," Baekhyun kembali terbatuk-batuk.

"Lihatlah," hardik Pangeran, "Sudah kuperingatkan untuk tidak keluar tetapi engkau tidak mau menurut."

"Kalau saya semakin parah, saya tidak akan menyalahkan Anda," kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Tetapi aku akan menyalahkan diriku sendiri."

"Saya gadis yang kuat," Baekhyun meyakinkan.

"Aku juga yakin tetapi kalau kita tidak berpindah ke kereta, engkau akan jatuh sakit juga."

Pangeran membelokkan kudanya ke Istana. Pangeran terus melajukan kudanya ke istal belakang istana.

"Cepat siapkan kereta," perintahnya pada penjaga kuda.

"Baik, Pangeran."

Pangeran menggendong Baekhyun turun dan segera membawanya masuk ke dalam kereta yang siap untuk berangkat.

"Katakan pada orang tuaku kalau aku pergi."

"Baik, Pangeran."

"Bawa kami ke Ruethpool," perintah Pangeran lalu ia masuk ke dalam kereta. Kusir segera membawa kereta meninggalkan Istana.

Pangeran melihat Baekhyun yang duduk di tepi kereta sambil memeluk tubuhnya. "Kemarilah," Pangeran membentangkan tangannya.

Baekhyun kebingungan dan ragu-ragu.

"Mendekatlah agar engkau merasa hangat."

Baekhyun hanya menatap Pangeran.

"Apakah engkau takut Sehun akan marah padaku dan padamu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Mendekatlah. Jangan sampai engkau merasa kedinginan sebelum engkau lebih baik."

"Tetapi saya hanya sakit biasa," bantah Baekhyun , "Tak lama lagi saya juga akan sembuh."

"Pantaslah Earl mengatakan engkau gadis yang sulit diatur," Pangeran tersenyum lembut, "Mendekatlah. Jangan takut aku akan mencelakakanmu. Katamu seorang Pangeran harus memegang janjinya, aku juga akan melakukannya."

Perlindungan di antara kedua tangan Pangeran itu sangat menarik. Baekhyun pernah merasakan kehangatan di dalam sana. Baekhyun menyukai perasaan hangat ketika berada di dalam sana.

Pangeran tersenyum lembut sambil tetap membentangkan tangannya.

Baekhyun menatap wajah Pangeran dan menunduk lalu menatap Pangeran lagi.

Dengan sabar Pangeran menanti Baekhyun.

Baekhyun ragu-ragu melihat Pangeran. Perlahan-lahan ia mendekatkan diri pada Pangeran dan membiarkan Pangeran menariknya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak. Perjalanan kita akan panjang."

"Ke mana Anda akan membawa saya?" tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa panik.

"Ke tempat di mana Anda bisa beristirahat dengan nyaman. Tempat itu tidak terlalu dingin dan juga tidak terlalu panas. Sangat cocok untuk memulihkan keadaan Anda," Pangeran ikut bersikap sopan.

Baekhyun menatap Pangeran. "Bagaimana dengan janji saya?"

"Saya akan mengijinkan Anda pergi menemui orang itu setelah Anda cukup sembuh."

"Tetapi saya belum memberitahu keluarga saya," protes Baekhyun .

"Saya telah mengaturnya. Saya telah menyuruh orang untuk memberitahu keluarga Anda bahwa saya membawa Anda ke tempat yang sejuk untuk membantu kepulihan kesehatan Anda."

Baekhyun tidak berusaha menutupi kesedihan di wajahnya.

"Jangan bersedih," hibur Pangeran. Pangeran merasa ikut sedih melihat wajah cantik itu. "Saya berjanji akan menuruti semua keinginan Anda setelah Anda sembuh."

Pangeran menunduk mencium dahi Baekhyun.

Seketika wajah Baekhyun memerah. Baekhyun merasa pipinya memanas dan ia malu melihat Pangeran. Baekhyunmenyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Pangeran.

Pangeran tersenyum lembut. Sikap Baekhyun itu tidak menunjukkan ia benar-benar mencintai Sehun. Artinya masih ada harapan bagi Pangeran untuk mendapatkan cinta gadis itu. Pangeran memeluk Baekhyun semakin erat.

Baekhyun merasakan kepala Pangeran di atas kepalanya. Tangan Pangeran membelai rambutnya dan membawa jantung Baekhyun berdebar semakin kencang. Baekhyun panik. Ia bingung harus berbuat apa.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan berharap mereka segera tiba entah ke manapun Pangeran membawanya pergi. Baekhyun ingin menyembunyikan diri dari Pangeran.

Pangeran merasakan getaran tubuh Baekhyun tetapi ia menduga Baekhyun kedinginan. Pangeran semakin merapatkan Baekhyun pada dirinya – berusaha melindungi gadis itu dari udara dingin.

Sesaat kemudian Pangeran merasa Baekhyun sudah tidak bergetar lagi.

Pangeran bertanya lembut, "Engkau sudah merasa hangat?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun .

"Baekhyun ," bisik Pangeran.

Baekhyun masih tidak menjawab.

"Rupanya engkau sudah tidur," ujar Pangeran. "Tidurlah yang nyenyak sampai kita tiba," Pangeran mencium dahi gadis itu.

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

Baekhyun terbangun. Ia merasa sudah tidur begitu lama seperti berabad-abad.

Mata Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjap – berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya yang memasuki kamarnya yang gelap.

Baekhyun kebingungan melihat ruangan di sekelilingnya.

Ini bukan kamarnya, bukan tempat tidurnya.

Baekhyun tidak mengenali tempat ini.

Samar-samar Baekhyun teringat di mana ia berada. Pangeran membawanya ke Istana musim dinginnya, Ruethpool. Sekarang Baekhyun tengah berbaring di salah satu kamar di Ruethpool.

Baekhyun berdiri.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa kepalanya sangat sakit. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mencengkeram kepalanya.

Baekhyun terduduk di tempat tidur dan berusaha bertahan dalam sakit kepalanya. Baekhyun merasa seluruh tubuhnya sangat lemas. Sakitnya terasa lebih parah dari tadi pagi. Tadi pagi Baekhyun hanya batuk-batuk dan sedikit demam. Sekarang Baekhyun merasa kepalanya sangat sakit dan tubuhnya lemas.

Baekhyun berjalan gontai ke pintu.

Sesaat sebelum Baekhyun membuka pintu, seseorang telah membukanya.

"Ya Tuhan, apa yang kaulakukan, Baekhyun!?"

Suara tinggi itu membuat kepala Baekhyun semakin sakit. Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya diangkat dan sesaat kemudian ia telah berbaring kembali di tempat tidur.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?" tegur Pangeran.

"Bisakah Anda memelankan suara Anda?" pinta Baekhyun, "Anda membuat kepala saya semakin pening."

Pangeran menyentuh dahi Baekhyun. "Panasmu semakin tinggi," katanya terkejut.

"Sepertinya memang begitu," Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Apanya yang sepertinya?" Pangeran naik pitam, "Tubuhmu semakin panas dan engkau berani meninggalkan tempat tidur!?"

Baekhyun terkejut. Pangeran lebih menakutkan dari kakak-kakaknya. Mata hijaunya menatap Pangeran.

"Aku akan pergi sebentar," kata Pangeran kemudian dengan nada tegas, ia mengancam, "Kalau engkau berani meninggalkan tempat tidur, aku akan menghukummu."

Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia merasa sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk membantah.

Pangeran mencari pelayan. "Panggil dokter," perintahnya ketika ia menemukan seorang pelayan.

Tanpa menanti jawaban pria itu, Pangeran segera kembali ke sisi Baekhyun . Pangeran mencemaskan Baekhyun.

Pangeran merasa bersalah. Karena ia memaksa membawa Baekhyun dalam udara sedingin ini, sakit Baekhyun semakin parah.

Baekhyun menyadari perasaan Pangeran itu.

"Keadaan saya seperti ini bukan karena Anda," kata Baekhyun menghibur, "Tetapi sudah seharusnya saya semakin parah. Kemarin saya menolong anak yang tergelincir di tepi sungai. Saya berhasil menyelamatkan anak itu tetapi saya terjatuh ke air sungai yang dingin."

Pangeran terkejut. "Engkau masih bisa tersenyum di saat seperti ini?"

Pangeran marah, "Bagaimana kalau engkau terkena paru-paru air!?"

"Menurut saya, itulah yang sedang terjadi pada saya," jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Ingin sekali aku menghukummu. Di saat aku merasa cemas seperti ini, engkau masih bisa tersenyum," geram Pangeran.

"Jangan terlalu kejam, Pangeran," goda Baekhyun , "Saya akan takut mendekati Anda bila Anda kejam pada saya."

Pangeran menggeram panjang.

Baekhyun tertawa.

Tiba-tiba Pangeran menjatuhkan diri di atas Baekhyun. Tangannya mencengkeram kuat kedua tangan Baekhyun .

Baekhyun terbatuk-batuk.

"Itu adalah hukuman karena mempermainkanku."

Baekhyun ingin membalas Pangeran tetapi batuknya tidak mau berhenti.

Pangeran cemas melihat Baekhyun. Ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Baekhyun hingga akhirnya batuk panjang itu berakhir.

"Jangan membuatku cemas, Baekhyun." Pangeran memeluk Baekhyun .

Wajah Baekhyun merah padam. Entah karena batuknya atau karena kepanikannya.

"Saya sudah membaik," kata Baekhyun malu-malu.

Pangeran membaringkan Baekhyun dengan hati-hati bagai membaringkan bayi di tempat tidur.

Baekhyun menatap langit-langit kamar lalu jendela yang tertutup tirai tebal. "Saya merasa telah tidur selama berabad-abad."

"Engkau tidur pulas seperti seekor babi kecil."

Baekhyun memasang wajah cemberut.

Pangeran tertawa geli. "Benar, engkau tidur seperti seekor babi kecil. Babi kecil yang cantik."

"Sepertinya Anda menyukai seekor babi," balas Baekhyun .

"Ya, aku mencintai babi kecil cantik ini," Pangeran berterus terang. Ia tidak dapat lagi menahan perasaannya lebih lama.

Baekhyun terpana. Wajahnya memerah. Ia tidak tahu Pangeran bersungguh-sungguh atau hanya menggodanya. Yang pasti Baekhyun tidak sedang serius.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu.

Pangeran pergi membuka pintu.

"Dokter sudah datang, Pangeran."

"Suruh dia masuk memeriksa Baekhyun," perintah Pangeran.

"Baik, Pangeran."

"Jangan bertingkah nakal," pesan Pangeran sambil tersenyum nakal lalu menghilang dari ruangan itu.

"Silakan masuk, Dokter. Pasien Anda telah menanti di tempat tidur."

"Permisi, Pangeran," dokter itu memasuki kamar Baekhyun bersama seorang pelayan wanita.

Pangeran menanti di depan kamar.

Tak lama kemudian dokter itu muncul kembali. "Tuan Puteri sepertinya sudah tahu ia sakit apa," katanya memuji, "Ia mengerti kedokteran."

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Pangeran.

"Penyakit biasa di musim dingin," jawab dokter itu. "Anda tahu bukan orang-orang di musim dingin selalu mudah sakit flu karena udara yang tidak enak ini. Dinginnya menyengat kulit tetapi panasnya sangat terik. Sudah banyak orang yang menemui saya karena sakit ini."

"Terima kasih, Dokter," potong Pangeran. Pangeran enggan mendengar ceramah dokter itu yang berbelit-belit. "Bisakah saya meminta obat untuk dia?"

"Tuan Puteri tahu obat apa yang diperlukannya. Tetapi sekarang ia sedang memegang resep saya," Dokter itu kembali berbelit-belit. "Resep saya itu sangat manjur. Saya yakin Tuan Puteri akan segera sembuh. Keampuhannya sudah…"

"Terima kasih," Pangeran memotong dengan kesal. Saat ini ia tidak membutuhkan ceramah dokter itu. "Mari saya antar ke depan."

Dokter itu terus berceramah hingga mereka tiba di depan pintu.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih atas kehadiran Anda, dokter."

"Saya senang dapat membantu. Bila keadaan Tuan Puteri tidak segera membaik, panggillah saya lagi."

"Tentu," kata Pangeran tetapi dalam hatinya ia berjanji untuk tidak memanggil dokter itu lagi.

Pangeran menanti hingga kereta kuda membawa pergi dokter itu kemudian kembali ke kamar Baekhyun.

Pelayan tengah menyuapi Baekhyun ketika Pangeran datang.

Baekhyun sangat gembira melihat kedatangan Pangeran. "Tanyalah pada Pangeran kalau Anda tidak percaya."

Pangeran tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Baekhyun .

"Ia memaksa menyuapi saya," lapor Baekhyun , "Tolong katakan padanya bahwa saya bisa makan sendiri."

Pangeran tersenyum nakal. "Berikan padaku."

Pelayan itu memberikan piring itu pada Pangeran lalu mengundurkan diri dari ruangan.

"Terima kasih, Pangeran." Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya.

"Buka mulutmu untuk menunjukkannya."

Baekhyun terbelalak.

Pangeran menyuapkan bubur panas itu ke dalam mulut Baekhyun .

"Saya merasa seperti seorang bayi lemah."

"Dan aku akan menjadi pengasuhmu sampai engkau sembuh."

"Saya sungguh merasa tidak enak pada Raja dan Ratu. Karena saya, Anda meninggalkan tugas-tugas kerajaan."

"Aku akan merasa sangat bersalah pada rakyat Evangellynn bila gadis yang mereka cintai ini tidak segera pulih."

"Saya tidaklah lebih penting dari Anda."

"Anda tidak menghargai bantuan saya?"

"Bukan maksud saya berkata seperti itu, tetapi saya sungguh merasa bersalah."

"Engkau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku sekarang ini," kata hati Pangeran sambil menatap Baekhyun . "Aku sungguh tak mengerti mengapa aku bisa berbohong seperti ini. Aku merasa serba salah tetapi aku masih bisa bersikap wajah seolah aku tak pernah berkata apa-apa."

"Pangeran," panggil Baekhyun cemas, "Apakah yang menjadi ganjalan hati Anda? Maukah Anda mengatakannya padaku?"

Pangeran menatap Baekhyun . "Tentu," jawab Pangeran, "Aku sedih karena engkau tidak mau makan."

Baekhyun menatap Pangeran. Ia tahu bukan itu yang dipikirkan Pangeran.

Mungkinkah Pangeran merasa menyesal telah membawanya ke sini? Bukankah Pangeran melakukan ini semua karena tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang sangat penting bagi rakyatnya?

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

Baekhyun tidak tahu tetapi ia cukup senang berada di tempat ini.

Udara tempat ini sangat segar. Seperti kata Pangeran, tempat ini cocok untuk memulihkan kesehatannya.

Pagi hari Baekhyun bisa merasakan udara yang dingin hangat memasuki kamarnya. Siang hari tidak ada sinar matahari yang sangat menyengat dan angin dingin yang menyayat.

Hujan salju turun dengan deras kadang-kadang turun di siang hari, kadang di malam hari. Setiap pagi, Baekhyun dapat melihat tumpukan salju tebal yang menutupi taman.

Pangeran sungguh keras padanya. Jauh lebih keras dari kakak-kakaknya dan orang tuanya.

Sedikitpun Baekhyun tidak boleh meninggalkan tempat tidur. Pangeran selalu mengawasinya saat makan. Pangeran tidak membiarkan Baekhyun meninggalkan sedikitpun makanan yang khusus dibuat untuknya. Setiap waktu minum obat, Pangeran tidak lupa untuk mengawasinya.

Baekhyun merasa seperti berada dalam penjara orang sakit tetapi ia tetap merasa gembira. Seperti kakak-kakaknya, Pangeran selalu menghiburnya sehingga ia tidak pernah merasa bosan di tempat tidur.

Selama berada di Ruethpool, Baekhyun merasa ia semakin membaik tetapi Pangeran tidak mengijinkan ia meninggalkan tempat tidur. Tidak juga untuk mengintip keluar jendela.

Jendela-jendela besar ruang tidurnya selalu tertutup rapat. Pagi hari pelayan membuka tirainya yang tebal tetapi di sore hari pelayan menutupnya rapat-rapat.

Di siang hari bila tidak sedang turun salju, Baekhyun dapat melihat gunung putih di kejauhan. Terlihat pula batang pohon yang tertutup salju putih.

Baekhyun ingin sekali bermain di luar tetapi pengawasnya sangat keras. Ia mudah naik pitam bila melihat Baekhyun tidak mau menurut.

Satu-satunya yang membuat Baekhyun tidak bosan berada di tempat tidur adalah Pangeran selalu menemaninya. Mereka berbicara banyak hal dan kadang saling menggoda. Baekhyun tidak dapat membayangkan betapa bosannya dia bila tidak ada orang yang menemaninya.

Kadang bila melihat keluar jendela, Baekhyun merasa rindu pada orang-orang di luar sana. Baekhyun merasa sangat terkurung selama dua hari ini. Baekhyun ingin menemui penduduk Pienlang, dan banyak tempat lain.

Seperti Baekhyun, mereka pasti juga merindukannya.

Penduduk Herbranchts, tempat ia jatuh ke sungai pasti mencemaskannya karena tak melihatnya. Mereka pasti tengah mencarinya ke mana-mana.

Hari itu Baekhyun menolong anak yang tergelincir di tepi sungai. Ia berhasil menolong anak itu tetapi ketika ia akan naik ke atas, ia tergelincir dan jatuh ke atas permukaan es yang tipis itu. Seketika es tipis itu retak dan pecah.

Anak-anak itu segera memanggil orang-orang desa.

Untuk beberapa saat, Baekhyun tidak dapat bernafas. Air dingin itu menghentikan jalannya udara ke paru-parunya. Baekhyun merasa seluruh tubuhnya membeku. Dalam keadaan seperti itu, Baekhyun tidak mau berdiam diri.

Ia berusaha keluar dari air itu.

Tak lama kemudian orang-orang datang untuk mengeluarkannya dari tempat itu. Mereka membawanya ke sebuah rumah kecil dan menghangatkan tubuhnya.

Seorang dari mereka menawarkan bantuan untuk mengantarnya pulang, tetapi Baekhyun menolaknya sebab ia datang dengan kuda. Walaupun cemas, orang-orang itu membiarkannya pulang sendiri.

Sekarang, mereka pasti tengah mencemaskannya. Baekhyun merasa bersalah pada mereka. Tetapi bila mereka mengetahui siapa dirinya, Baekhyunlah yang akan kerepotan.

Setelah penduduk mengetahui bahwa ia adalah putri bungsu keluarga Kim Horthrouth yang terkenal itu, para pria yang mengejarnya pasti akan mengetahui keberadaannya. Para pria itu kemudian akan menarik perhatiannya dengan ikut dalam perbuatan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak mau orang lain berbuat amal hanya karena untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya. Baekhyun tidak senang.

Kepada saudara-saudaranya sendiri, Baekhyun tidak pernah mau mengatakan ke mana ia akan pergi. Bukan karena ia tidak mempercayai mereka, tetapi karena ia mencemaskan sifat Luhan yang bila berbicara maka segala hal akan dikatakannya termasuk hal yang tidak boleh dikatakannya.

Demi menjaga ketenangan hidupnya dari pria-pria yang mengejar cintanya, Baekhyun tidak mau memberitahu orang tuanya ke mana ia pergi.

Keluarganya telah memahami dirinya dan mereka tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya walau ia jarang pulang.

Bunga api perapian meloncat-loncat dengan riang. Tawa kayu menghiasi kamar yang sunyi.

Baekhyun memandangi perapian yang tidak pernah padam sejak ia memasuki kamar ini.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan?"

Baekhyun terkejut.

Pangeran tersenyum. "Apa yang sedang kaupikirkan?"

"Saya memikirkan Sehun."

Kegembiraan Pangeran seketika hilang. Kecemburuan kembali menghantui perasaannya.

Selama dua hari ini Pangeran merasa bahagia bisa bersama-sama Baekhyun tanpa gangguan, tetapi rupanya gadis itu tidak bisa melupakan pria itu.

Pangeran cemburu. Sehun sungguh beruntung bisa mendapatkan cinta gadis ini.

"Seharusnya sekarang ia dan Luhan sedang berbahagia," kata Baekhyun setengah melamun. Baekhyun menengadah memandang langit-langit.

"Saya ingin mengetahui keadaan mereka."

Pangeran menatap Baekhyun . "Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kaukatakan?"

"Sehun dan Luhan."

Baekhyun merasa perlu menjelaskannya pada Pangeran. "Sejak dulu Sehun mencintai Luhan tetapi ia tidak mempunyai cukup keberanian untuk mengatakannya. Sehun sungguh aneh. Ia mencintai Luhan tetapi mendekati saya. Ia membujuk saya untuk mengatakannya pada Luhan tetapi saya menolaknya."

"Luhan juga sama anehnya. Ia mencintai Luhan tetapi selalu mempertemukan saya dengan Sehun. Saya menjadi serba salah pada mereka. Tetapi seharusnya sekarang semua telah berakhir."

Pandangan Baekhyun melembut. "Saya telah memaksa Sehun mengatakannya pada Luhan sebelum Anda membawa saya ke sini. Tentunya sekarang kedua orang itu sedang berbahagia."

Pangeran tidak mempercayai cerita Baekhyun.

"Mereka sedang berbahagia tetapi saya bersedih."

Pangeran menjadi kecewa. Ternyata ia benar, Baekhyun mencintai Sehun.

"Saya merasa terkurung di tempat ini."

"Engkau belum cukup sehat untuk meninggalkan tempat tidur," Pangeran berusaha menyembunyikan kekecewaannya.

"Saya merasa sudah sembuh."

"Aku akan percaya setelah mendengar dokter yang mengatakannya."

"Panggilah dokter itu, biarlah ia yang mengatakannya pada Anda agar Anda percaya pada saya."

"Tidak," sahut Pangeran, "Aku tidak menyukai dokter cerewet itu. Ia terlalu berbelit-belit. Aku lebih setuju untuk memanggil Suho."

"Benarkah itu?" Baekhyun tersenyum gembira. "Oh, saya sudah sangat merindukannya. Saya merasa seperti dikurung selama berabad-abad di tempat ini."

Pangeran sedih. Baekhyun tidak merasakan keberadaannya di sisinya.

"Besok aku akan menyuruh pelayan menjemput Suho."

Baekhyun heran melihat kesedihan Pangeran. "Apakah yang merisaukan hati Anda, Pangeran?" tanyanya penuh perhatian, "Apakah Paduka Ratu marah karena Anda meninggalkan Istana tanpa pamit? Atau Paduka Raja marah karena Anda meninggalkan tugas-tugas kerajaan?"

"Maafkan saya. Saya telah membawa banyak masalah untuk Anda."

"Tidak apa-apa," Pangeran mencoba tersenyum.

Baekhyun sedih melihat Pangeran murung. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya.

Tangannya menyentuh wajah Pangeran. "Apakah yang menjadi kerisauan Anda? Beritahulah saya."

Pangeran memeluk Baekhyun .

"Pangeran."

"Panggil saja Chanyeol."

"Chan..Chanyeol?"

.

TBC~

.

Yap, aku ngaret lagi dari jadwal yang biasanya. Kemarin aku ada tugas. Maaf yaaa. Huhu~~

Masih ada dua episode lagi. Atau mau aku jadiin satu aja biar chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir? Bagaimana menurut kalian?

Aku memang mengakui kalo diawal memang ceritanya membosankan tapi karena penasaran aku sampe selesai baca ga sampe beberapa jam lohhh muehehe.

Sudah denger lagu chen kan? Aku suka bangettt wkwk. Aku udah cover juga di smule. Join juseeyoo^^

Thankyou for read and review.

See you in last chapter?;ppp


	14. Chapter 14

**GADIS HARI KETUJUH**

 **REMAKE NOVEL CHANBAEK VERSION**

 **amandaerate**

 **manyeolbae**

 **Novel By Sherls Astrella**

 **.**

 **FF ini adalah hasil Remake dari novel dengan judul yang sama karya Sherls Astrella. Terdapat beberapa perubahan nama atau yang lainnya sesuai dengan kebutuhan cerita.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Genderswitch**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER** **14**

 **.**

Suara lembut Baekhyun merasuki pikiran Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol melepaskan Baekhyun .

"Tidurlah," Chanyeol membaringkan Baekhyun , "Kalau sore nanti engkau lebih sehat, aku akan membawamu ke pesta Desa Zerupt."

Mata Baekhyun membelalak. "Benarkah, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Terima kasih, Chanyeol," Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia lalu memejamkan matanya.

Baekhyun berjanji akan segera tidur. Ia sudah tidak sabar meninggalkan ruangan ini. Baekhyun sudah sangat merindukan suara orang-orang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tuan Puteri, bangun."

Samar-samar Baekhyun mendengar suara seseorang memanggilnya.

"Tuan Puteri, bangun." Suara itu terdengar lagi.

"Bangunlah, Tuan Puteri."

Baekhyun membuka matanya.

Seorang wanita muda tersenyum padanya. "Saya tidak senang menganggu tidur Anda yang nyenyak," katanya, "Tetapi Pangeran telah menanti Anda. Pangeran ingin mengajak Anda ke pesta musim dingin Zerupt."

Baekhyun teringat kembali pada janji Chanyeol. Ia segera turun dari tempat tidur.

Pelayan itu dan beberapa pelayan lain segera memandikannya dengan air hangat. Selagi mereka menyeka tubuhnya, seorang wanita mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam lemari.

Ketika berangkat ke Istana Ruethpool, Baekhyun tidak membawa apa-apa selain gaun yang dikenakannya dan mantel tebal. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mempunyai rencana ke tempat ini.

Selama berada di sini, Baekhyun mengenakan gaun-gaun Ratu sewaktu beliau masih muda. Untung sekali gaun itu cukup untuk Baekhyun. Ukuran tubuh Ratu dan Baekhyun cocok.

"Kulit Anda sangat indah berseri," puji seorang pelayan ketika merapikan gaunnya, "Karena itu gaun warna apapun cocok Anda kenakan."

Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia sudah sering mendengar pujian seperti itu dari pelayannya di rumah. Seperti yang dikatakannya pada mereka, Baekhyun berkata, "Aku berpikir kulit yang kecoklatan seperti kalian lebih cocok dengan gaun warna apapun."

"Kulit kami terlihat sangat pucat sedangkan kulit Anda berseri. Kami iri pada Anda."

Baekhyun memandangi tubuhnya di cermin.

"Kecantikkanmu seperti orang Timur yang penuh misteri," puji Chanyeol ketika ia masih belum mengetahui namanya.

Bila melihat kakak-kakaknya yang semuanya mempunyai kulit Kecoklatan, Baekhyun merasa paling aneh.

Semua mirip ibu mereka, hanya dia yang mirip Earl. Warna rambutnya tidak sama dengan kakak-kakaknya. Rambutnya hitam legam seperti Earl.

Gelombang di ujung rambutnya adalah warisan Countess. Mata hijaunya yang bening seperti kelereng adalah perpaduan dari warna mata Countess yang hijau tua dan mata Earl yang biru bening.

Semua dalam dirinya adalah warisan kedua orang tuanya kecuali kulitnya. Baekhyun tidak tahu darimana ia mendapatkannya. Sejak kecil ia tampak seperti gadis Timur.

"Kalau rambutmu tidak bergelombang dan warna matamu hitam, aku akan menduga engkau gadis Jepang," kata Sehun ketika mereka masih kecil.

"Anda sangat beruntung, Tuan Puteri, Pangeran sangat mencintai Anda," kata seorang pelayan menghamburkan lamunan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terbelalak kaget.

"Selama ini Pangeran sangat membenci wanita. Sedikitpun ia tidak mau memberikan perhatian pada Anda, tetapi sikapnya kepada Anda sangat lain. Pangeran sangat memperhatikan Anda dan berusaha memberikan yang terbaik bagi Anda," kata yang lain.

"Itu tandanya Pangeran sangat mencintai Anda," pelayan yang lain tak mau ketinggalan.

"Anda membuat iri semua gadis di kerajaan ini."

"Tidak," Baekhyun menggeleng, "Kalian semua salah sangka pada kami. Chanyeol hanya membantuku memulihkan kesehatan."

"Dibandingkan Anda, Pangeran lebih mencemaskan kesehatan Anda."

"Sudahlah. Apakah kalian mengetahui mengapa Chanyeol tampak risau?" Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Apakah ada utusan dari Istana Welyn yang datang menemui Chanyeol?"

"Tidak ada, Tuan Puteri," jawab mereka hampir bersamaan.

"Sepanjang hari Pangeran bersama Anda, tentunya Anda lebih mengetahuinya dari kami."

Baekhyun memandang pelayan itu.

"Pangeran sangat mencintai Anda. Sedetikpun ia tak mau berpisah dari Anda."

"Ia tidak pernah memperhatikan wanita sebelumnya," yang lain mengingatkan.

Baekhyun mengetahui hal itu sejak dulu. Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol sangat membenci makhluk yang disebut wanita. Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol tidak tertarik untuk menikah. Karena itu ia menolak menemui Chanyeol juga menerima lamarannya walau Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol sejak masih kecil.

Mungkin Chanyeol telah melupakan perjumpaan mereka ketika masih kecil tetapi Baekhyun tidak.

Ketika masih berusia lima tahun, Baekhyun pernah diajak Countess ke Istana Welyn. Saat itu Countess diundang Ratu dalam acara minum teh. Ratu dan Countess adalah sahabat lama. Sering Ratu memanggil Countess ke Istana hanya sekedar untuk berbincang-bincang.

Baekhyun sangat senang berada di Istana.

Ratu sangat senang melihat kedatangan tamu kecilnya itu. "Mainlah bersama Chanyeol. Engkau pasti lebih senang daripada harus mendengarkan kami," kata Ratu sambil tersenyum.

Ratu memanggil pelayan dan menyuruhnya mengantar Baekhyun ke Ruang Kanak-Kanak.

Baekhyun menuruti pelayan itu walau ia enggan berpisah dari ibunya. Baekhyun merasa asing dengan pelayan yang menggandengnya itu. Ia tidak mengenalnya.

Ketika mereka hampir tiba di Ruang Kanak-Kanak, tiba-tiba seorang anak laki-laki berlari kencang. Anak itu menabrak Baekhyun hingga mereka berdua jatuh di lantai.

"Maaf," kata anak itu sinis sambil membantu Baekhyun berdiri lalu ia berlari pergi. Sesaat kemudian Baekhyun melihat sekelompok anak perempuan berlari mengejar anak laki-laki itu.

Baekhyun memandang penuh keheranan. Lalu ia menengadah memandang pelayan di sampingnya.

"Itu adalah Chanyeol," pelayan itu memberitahu, "Sepertinya Chanyeol sedang sibuk sehingga tidak dapat menemani Anda, tetapi saya akan menemani Anda bermain."

Sejak hari itu, Baekhyun tidak dapat melupakan anak laki-laki yang menabraknya itu. Wajah tampan yang sinis anak itu ketika menabraknya terus terngiang di benaknya. Seiring tumbuhnya Baekhyun, perasaan yang timbul pada saat ia pertama melihat Chanyeol itu tidak pernah hilang. Perasaan itu semakin dalam.

Dengan berat hati Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menolak bertemu Chanyeol. Dengan sangat berat hati Baekhyun menolak lamaran Chanyeol.

Bila mengingat kejadian itu, Baekhyun mengerti mengapa Chanyeol sangat membenci wanita. Sejak kecil, banyak gadis yang menyukainya dan berusaha mendapatkan perhatiannya.

Chanyeol adalah anak yang sangat tampan ketika ia masih kecil.

Sekarang ia lebih tampan lagi dan lebih gagah. Takkan ada gadis yang dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Chanyeol. Tidak ada yang tidak tergiur oleh kedudukan Chanyeol sebagai Putra Mahkota.

Sejak kecil Chanyeol telah mendapatkan banyak kesulitan dari para gadis. Mula-mula Chanyeol mau bersikap ramah kepada mereka, tetapi karena mereka semakin menjengkelkannya, Chanyeol mulai menghindari mereka hingga akhirnya ia sangat membenci mereka.

Baekhyun mengerti hal itu. Karena itu ia menolak lamaran Chanyeol. Baekhyun tahu bukan Chanyeol sendiri yang memberikan lamaran itu tetapi Ratu.

Dalam pesta itu, Baekhyun melihat Ratu berbicara penuh semangat pada ibunya sambil sesekali meliriknya. Dengan melihat sinar mata Ratu, Baekhyun tahu Ratu berencana untuk menikahkannya dengan Chanyeol.

Setelah mempersiapkan Baekhyun, pelayan-pelayan itu mengantar Baekhyun ke Ruang Duduk tempat Chanyeol menanti.

Rambutnya yang panjang dibiarkan terurai.

"Untuk mencegah hilangnya panas tubuh Anda," kata mereka.

Chanyeol segera mendekat ketika pintu terbuka. Ia meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menciumnya. "Anda tampak sangat cantik."

"Terima kasih, Chanyeol," Baekhyun tersenyum. Baekhyun melihat kerisauan di wajah Chanyeol telah hilang.

"Pakaianmu sudah cukup tebal?" tanya Chanyeol penuh perhatian,

"Engkau merasa kedinginan?"

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Terima kasih atas perhatian Anda, Chanyeol," katanya sopan, "Saya sudah merasa sangat hangat, bahkan kepanasan. Pelayan telah memberikan berlapis-lapis kain pada saya. Silakan Anda melihatnya."

Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya. Jari-jarinya terbungkus sarung tangan tebal hingga ke sikunya. Kemudian kain tebal lengan bajunya yang panjang menutupi tangannya yang bersarung. Di lapisan paling luar, mantel bulu yang tebal dan berlengan panjang membungkus tubuhnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum puas. "Lebih baik Anda kepanasan daripada kedinginan. Saya tidak ingin membuat Anda jatuh sakit lagi."

"Anda tidak perlu khawatir, Chanyeol. Saya adalah gadis yang kuat. Bila bukan karena saya terjatuh ke dalam sungai, saya tidak akan sakit."

"Ya, aku juga tidak ingin itu terjadi lagi. Karena itu aku akan menjagamu sepanjang sore ini." Chanyeol membuka sikunya.

Baekhyun meletakkan tangan di siku Chanyeol dan mereka berjalan ke luar.

Kereta kuda menanti mereka di depan dengan penuh kesabaran. Kereta emas itu tampak sangat indah dengan latar belakang salju putih. Rodanya yang kokoh berdiri tegak di samping kereta. Kuda-kudanya yang gagah berdiri anggun di depan.

Pelayan memegang pintu yang terbuka. Pelayan itu membungkuk sedikit ketika Chanyeol menaikkan Baekhyun ke dalam kereta.

"Selamat bersenang-senang, Chanyeol," katanya sebelum menutup pintu.

Setelah itu kereta mulai berjalan meninggalkan perkarangan Istana Ruethpool yang tertutup salju putih.

Baekhyun ingin melihat keluar tetapi Chanyeol melarangnya. Chanyeol menutup rapat-rapat tirai jendela kereta.

"Engkau bisa sakit karena udara dingin ini," kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum masam. Ia sedih.

"Kalau engkau semakin memburuk, aku akan mengurungmu di Ruethpool tak peduli berapa lama. Aku telah berjanji pada keluargamu akan mengembalikan engkau dalam keadaan sehat."

"Mereka telah memberi ijin," kata Chanyeol pula.

Baekhyun sedih.

"Chanyeol," kata Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Matanya menatap Chanyeol dengan serius.

"Apa?"

"Kita jangan berhenti di Zerupt," Baekhyun berkata serius. "Lebih baik kita berhenti di luar Zerupt."

"Tidak," Chanyeol menggeleng, "Udara di luar sangat dingin untukmu."

"Tetapi penduduk desa akan mengetahui siapa kita. Pesta mereka tidak akan menarik lagi."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun .

"Saya tidak ingin mereka berbuat lebih dari kemampuan mereka karena mengetahui kita datang. Saya ingin benar-benar berada dalam pesta rakyat."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun . Akhirnya ia benar-benar yakin mengapa Baekhyun tidak pernah mau mengatakan siapa dirinya. Siapapun yang mengetahui bahwa ia adalah putri keluarga bangsawan, pasti akan berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untuk memuaskan sang putri sedangkan Baekhyun ingin diperlakukan seperti rakyat biasa.

"Baiklah," kata Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengetuk kaca di belakang tempat duduk kusir kuda.

Kusir kuda menghentikan laju kereta.

Chanyeol membuka pintu lalu menutupnya kembali. Sesaat kemudian ia masuk kembali ke dalam kereta.

"Aku telah mengatakan keinginanmu padanya. Kita akan diturunkan lima puluh meter di luar Zerupt. Di sana ia akan menanti kita hingga kita muncul."

"Kasihan dia," kata Baekhyun .

Chanyeol keheranan.

"Apakah kita pasti akan pulang cepat? Kalau ia harus menanti kita, ia pasti akan bosan. Tidak enak menanti seorang diri."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun . Gadis itu benar. Baekhyun pasti akan sangat senang di pesta itu dan tidak ingin segera pulang. Chanyeol sendiri belum tentu bisa memaksa Baekhyun pulang.

"Aku akan menyuruhnya segera pulang setelah menurunkan kita," janji Chanyeol.

Baekhyun bahagia.

Chanyeol menepati janjinya. Setelah menggendong Baekhyun turun, ia segera menyuruh kusir kuda itu pulang.

"Pulanglah. Kami akan pulang sendiri."

"Biarlah saya menanti Anda di sini, Pangeran," kata kusir kuda itu, "Saya ingin mengantar Anda pulang."

"Pulanglah. Ini perintah. Kami bisa pulang sendiri. Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan kami."

"Baik, Pangeran," kusir kuda itu mengalah.

Mereka menanti hingga kusir kuda itu membelok pergi.

Chanyeol merangkul Baekhyun dan berjalan ke Zerupt.

Seperti perkiraan Chanyeol, Baekhyun sangat gembira di pesta itu.

Sepanjang jalan penuh gerobak-gerobak yang menjual bermacam-macam benda. Ada yang menjual manik-manik, makanan khas Zerupt di musim dingin, baju, dan banyak lagi. Suasana di dalam Zerupt seperti pasar kecil.

Di tengah desa, berkumpul para muda-mudi dan para tetua. Semua menari gembira diiringi musik gembira.

Melihat orang-orang itu Baekhyun ingin bergabung tetapi Chanyeol tidak akan mengijinkannya.

Chanyeol tidak pernah melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Baekhyun sejak mereka memasuki Zerupt.

Sejak melangkah ke dalam desa yang sedang berpesta itu, Chanyeol sadar banyak pria yang melirik Baekhyun. Topi mantel yang dikenakan gadis itu tidak dapat menutupi kecantikkannya.

Mereka menelusuri sepanjang jalan desa Zerupt yang dipenuhi orang-orang yang sedang bergembira.

"Tempat ini sangat ramai," kata Baekhyun.

"Engkau tidak boleh lepas dariku," Chanyeol memperingati, "Aku akan kewalahan mencarimu di keramaian ini."

"Saya tidak berani," kata Baekhyun berjanji.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol berhenti. "Tunggu di sini. Jangan pergi ke manapun. Jangan ikut orang yang mengajakmu," Chanyeol memperingati.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

Chanyeol menerobos orang-orang.

Baekhyun berdiri memperhatikan orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Keramaian ini seperti keramaian pesta di Pienlang. Mungkin seperti pesta di Pienlang, penduduk dari desa lain juga datang meramaikan suasana.

Baekhyun merasakan ada orang yang mendekat. Baekhyun membalikkan badan sambil tersenyum, "Ca…"

Wajah Baekhyun memucat melihat pria bertubuh besar itu. Tubuhnya tinggi besar seperti batang pohon. Mukanya dipenuhi janggut tebal. Matanya yang buas menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam.

"Apa yang Anda lakukan di sini, Nona cantik?"

Tubuh Baekhyun bergidik ketakutan mendengar suara besar yang menakutkan itu.

"Seharusnya Anda tidak sendirian di sini."

Baekhyun ketakutan. Kakinya mundur selangkah demi selangkah. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun menabrak seseorang di belakangnya.

Baekhyun tidak berani menoleh. Ia takut orang yang ditubruknya adalah teman pria itu.

"Ia tidak sendirian. Ia bersamaku."

Baekhyun sangat lega mendengar suara Chanyeol.

"Baiklah," kata pria bertubuh besar itu, "Hati-hati menjaga dia. Banyak pria bermata jalang di tempat ini."

"Tentu."

Setelah pria itu pergi Baekhyun baru berani membalikkan badan. Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol. Tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan.

"Tidak perlu takut. Ia adalah kepala desa Zerupt. Setiap kali ada pesta besar, ia selalu berkeliling dengan wajahnya yang seram itu."

"Ia membuat saya sangat ketakutan."

"Itulah gunanya wajahnya yang seram. Untuk menakuti gadis nakal sepertimu," goda Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya. "Lebih cocok untuk menakuti Anda yang jahat," Baekhyun balas menggoda.

Chanyeol tertawa. "Jangan marah. Sebagai permintaan maafku, kuberikan ini khusus untukmu."

Baekhyun terkejut melihat rangkaian bunga mawar putih di tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut.

Baekhyun mencium wangi bunga itu. "Terima kasih, Chanyeol. Anda membuat saya gembira."

"Aku ingin terus membahagiakanmu," gumam Chanyeol kemudian mencium dahi Baekhyun.

Wajah Baekhyun memerah menatap Chanyeol.

"Mari kita berjalan lagi."

Baekhyun merangkul bunga mawarnya dan berjalan di sisi Chanyeol.

"Sup jagung! Sup jagung!"

Chanyeol berhenti. "Engkau ingin mencobanya?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol.

"Rasanya sangat enak. Engkau pasti akan menyukainya." Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke tempat wanita yang meneru-nyerukan dagangannya itu.

"Kami beli dua mangkuk," kata Chanyeol.

"Baik, Tuan."

Wanita itu segera menyajikan dua mangkuk supnya yang masih panas.

Baekhyun menatap sup yang kuning itu. Ia belum pernah melihat masakan semacam ini. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol.

"Hati-hati sup ini sangat panas."

Baekhyun mengambil sesendok sup itu dan meniupnya sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

Kehangatan sup itu memenuhi seluruh tubuh Baekhyun . Seluruh pori-pori Baekhyun terasa sangat hangat. Dalam dadanya terasa sesuatu yang hangat mengalir turun.

"Seperti minum susu jagung tetapi rasanya lebih enak," kata Baekhyun kepada wanita itu.

"Tentu saja, Nona. Ini adalah makanan khas kami di musim dingin. Di setiap pesta musim dingin, saya selalu menjualnya."

Baekhyun menyukai sup itu tetapi ia tidak sanggup menghabiskannya. Baekhyun tidak sedang berselera makan. Selama ia sakit, selera makannya turun. Sehari-hari ia makan sedikit. Sekarang ia makan lebih sedikit lagi.

Chanyeol memperhatikannya seolah ingin mengatakan tidak baik meninggalkan sisa. Sang wanita penjual tidak akan senang melihat pembelinya tidak menghabiskan makanan yang dipujinya.

Perlahan-lahan Baekhyun menghabiskan sup itu.

Sesaat kemudian mereka meninggalkan wanita itu dan berjalan-jalan kembali.

Chanyeol terus membawa Baekhyun berkeliling sambil sesekali berhenti melihat keramaian. Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun sangat bahagia.

Tak terasa hari sudah malam. Langit sudah gelap ketika Chanyeol menyadari betapa lamanya mereka berada di Zerupt.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali sekarang."

Baekhyun melihat kekhawatiran Chanyeol. "Saya tidak ingin membuat orang lain mengkhawatirkan kita."

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun merapat.

"Apakah kita akan berjalan pulang?" tanya Baekhyun penuh harap.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin engkau sakit," kata Chanyeol tegas.

"Saya ingin sekali berjalan pulang," bujuk Baekhyun dengan manis, "Saya sangat menginginkannya."

"Bagaimana kalau engkau jatuh sakit lagi?" tanya Chanyeol, "Udara semakin dingin."

"Tidak," bantah Baekhyun tetapi gadis itu menggosok-gosokkan tangannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Benarkah?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Sewaktu Anda berada di sisi saya, saya merasa hangat."

Tiba-tiba raut gembira Chanyeol menghilang.

"Apakah saya mengucapkan sesuatu yang salah, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun kebingungan.

"Tidak," Chanyeol mengelak, "Mari kita pulang."

Baekhyun merasa tidak enak. Sepanjang jalan itu mereka sama-sama berdiam diri.

"Chanyeol," panggil Baekhyun lembut.

" Ada apa?"

"Apakah yang membuat Anda risau?" tanya Baekhyun, "Apakah saya membuat Anda sedih?"

"Tidak, Baekhyun . Tidak ada yang merisaukanku."

"Saya melihat Anda sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Apakah Paduka Raja marah karena Anda meninggalkan pekerjaan Anda?"

"Tidak."

"Apakah…" Baekhyun memberanikan diri, "Anda merasa tidak enak karena hal itu?"

"Hal apa?" tanya Chanyeol lembut.

"Anda mengatakan banyak hal tentang kakak saya kepada saya."

"Ya," Chanyeol akhirnya mengakui, "Antara lain itu yang kupikirkan. Aku merasa sangat menyesal telah mengatakannya."

"Tidak, Chanyeol," Baekhyun menggeleng, "Sebagian besar dari yang Anda katakan itu benar. Xiumin adalah gadis yang manja. Luhan adalah gadis yang cerewet. Itu semua benar. Juga tentang kakak-kakak saya yang lain."

"Tetapi aku sangat salah menilaimu."

"Tidak," bantah Baekhyun, "Sebagian yang Anda katakan benar. Saya menyadari saya sangat sombong dan angkuh. Saya tidak mau memenuhi panggilan Ratu juga tidak mau menghadiri pesta orang-orang yang telah mengundang saya."

"Tetapi engkau mempunyai alasan yang tepat."

"Karena saya menghindari laki-laki yang mengejar saya?" tanya Baekhyun .

"Aku mengerti mengapa engkau melakukannya."

"Mengapa Anda membenci para wanita kecuali saya?" tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab.

Baekhyun berharap mendengarnya langsung dari Chanyeol tetapi sepertinya harapan itu terlalu tinggi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya Baekhyun terus memikirkan sikap Chanyeol.

Tidak ada sikap Chanyeol yang aneh pada mulanya tetapi semakin lama Chanyeol terlihat semakin risau. Semakin lama bersamanya, Chanyeol semakin muram. Baekhyun tidak tahu apa kesalahannya. Sepanjang malam kemarin ia telah membujuk Chanyeol untuk menceritakannya padanya tetapi Chanyeol tetap bersikeras berkata tidak ada apa-apa.

Perjalanan kemarin malam sangat membahagiakan Baekhyun .

Chanyeol berkata akan menyewa kereta tetapi ia tidak melakukannya.

Tidak ada kereta yang berjalan saat itu. Semua orang sibuk menikmati pesta Zerupt. Dengan terpaksa, Chanyeol menuruti keinginan Baekhyun. Tentu saja yang paling bahagia dengan keputusan itu adalah Baekhyun .

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun merapat dan berjalan perlahan-lahan.

Walaupun hari telah gelap dan jalan-jalan semakin gelap, Baekhyun tidak takut. Ia merasakan perlindungan dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak merasa kedinginan. Tubuh Chanyeol yang hangat menyelimutinya.

Baekhyun sangat bahagia hingga tidak menyadari mereka telah tiba di Istana Ruethpool.

Para pelayan telah menanti mereka dengan cemas.

Begitu mereka memasuki Istana, Chanyeol memerintahkan pelayan untuk membawa Baekhyun ke tempat tidur. Katanya, Baekhyun sudah lelah dan harus beristirahat.

Baekhyun tidak membantah. Ia menurut ketika para pelayan mengajaknya kembali ke kamarnya di tingkat atas.

Sebelum tidur, Chanyeol mampir ke tempat Baekhyun untuk mengucapkan selamat malam. Chanyeol meninggalkan kecupan di dahi Baekhyun sebelum meninggalkan gadis itu.

"Orang suruhanku baru tiba," kata Chanyeol, "Ia mengatakan Suho baru bisa datang besok."

"Bolehkah saya bermain di luar?"

"Bermain apa!? Engkau ingin sakit!?"

"Tetapi saya sudah sembuh," bantah Baekhyun . "Saya sangat ingin bermain di luar."

"Sekali aku memberimu ijin, engkau terus memaksa."

"Sekarang masih siang. Matahari akan membuat saya merasa hangat."

"Sekarang mengertilah aku mengapa Earl tidak bisa menolak bujukanmu. Engkau sungguh membuat tiap orang menurutimu."

Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia. "Terima kasih, Chanyeol."

"Aku belum memberimu ijin."

"Tetapi saya yakin Anda akan mengijinkan saya."

"Dasar anak nakal," gerutu Chanyeol. "Kenakan baju yang tebal. Aku akan menantimu di bawah."

"Tentu," Baekhyun melompat turun dari tempat tidur.

Chanyeol memanggil pelayan untuk membantu Baekhyun kemudian ia mengambil mantelnya sendiri.

Chanyeol tidak perlu menanti lama. Sesaat setelah ia tiba di depan pintu, Baekhyun muncul dengan wajah cerianya.

Siang itu Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun berkeliling.

Baekhyun sangat gembira ketika melihat Istana Ruethpool berdiri di tepi sebuah danau yang luas. Permukaan danau yang tertutup es berkilau-kilau seperti permata emas. Di sekitarnya terlihat hutan putih.

"Indah sekali!" seru Baekhyun. "Saya ingin terus berada di sini."

"Dan sakit?" tambah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. Ia tahu Chanyeol mencemaskannya. Baekhyun membungkuk mengambil segumpal salju dan melemparkannya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkejut. Ia tidak sempat menghindar.

Baekhyun tertawa gembira. Sejak ia melihat salju putih, inilah yang ingin dilakukannya. Biasanya di musim dingin, ia selalu bermain salju bersama anak-anak.

Sekarang ia tidak mempunyai kawan selain Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membalas perbuatan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tetap tertawa gembira walau ia terkena lemparan Chanyeol.

Sambil menghindari lemparan Chanyeol, Baekhyun membalas serangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol senang melihat tawa Baekhyun. Saat ini Baekhyun bisa melupakan kesedihannya akan Sehun tetapi hingga kapan?

Baekhyun kesal.

Setiap lemparan Chanyeol selalu bisa mengenai Baekhyun tetapi Baekhyun sukar mengenai Chanyeol. Dengan gesitnya, Chanyeol selalu menghindari lemparan Baekhyun.

Mereka berdua bermain seperti dua anak kecil.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun menjerit kaget. Ia jatuh terperosok di antara salju yang dingin.

"Baekhyun!" seru Chanyeol panik. Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun. "Engkau tidak apa-apa?"

Baekhyun tersenyum licik. Tiba-tiba ia melemparkan bola salju di wajah Chanyeol. "Kena," katanya gembira.

"Anak nakal," geram Chanyeol sambil mencengkal tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tertawa. Batuk Baekhyun yang mulai mereda tiba-tiba muncul lagi.

"Itu adalah hukuman untuk anak nakal."

Batuk Baekhyun tidak mau berhenti. Chanyeol mulai cemas.

"Engkau baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan berusaha menghentikan batuknya.

"Kita akan kembali. Engkau mulai sakit lagi." Chanyeol sudah siap mengangkat Baekhyun ketika Baekhyun memegang tangan Chanyeol.

"Tidak," katanya sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Saya ingin bermain di sini."

"Engkau akan sakit lagi," bujuk Chanyeol, "Kalau engkau tidak segera sembuh, aku tidak akan segera memulangkanmu."

"Saya tidak ingin pulang!"

Chanyeol terdiam.

"Saya tidak akan pulang sebelum mengetahui apa yang merisaukan Anda. Saya tidak ingin mengembalikan Anda pada Evangellynn dalam keadaan seperti ini."

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Anda sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat membebani pikiran Anda. Apapun itu, saya tahu Anda tersiksa olehnya."

"Besok lusa Suho akan datang memeriksamu. Bila ia mengatakan keadaanmu sudah baik, aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Chanyeol mengacuhkan kata-kata Baekhyun.

"Apakah saya yang membuat Anda risau?"

"Tidak, Baekhyun," elak Chanyeol, "Engkau ingin mengetahui bagaimana Luhan dan Sehun, bukan?"

"Saya sangat ingin mengetahuinya tetapi tidak lebih penting dari mengetahui apa yang merisaukan Anda."

"Tidak ada yang merisaukanku, Baekhyun. Tidak ada."

"Saya sangat sedih, Chanyeol," Baekhyun mengakui, "Saya sedih Anda tidak mau mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada saya."

"Engkau terlalu perhatian, Baekhyun. Aku sungguh tidak apa-apa. Aku akan segera mengantarkanmu pulang."

"Apakah Anda tidak menyukai saya?" tanya Baekhyun mengejutkan Chanyeol. "Mengapa Anda sangat ingin mengusir saya?"

"Aku tidak ingin mengusirmu tetapi keluargamu pasti telah mencemaskanmu."

"Bukankah Anda telah memberitahu mereka di mana saya?"

"Tidak, Baekhyun. Waktu itu aku begitu tergesa-gesa sehingga aku terpaksa mengatakannya padamu. Saat itu aku berpikir untuk mengirim orang dari sini tetapi hingga saat ini aku lupa melakukannya."

"Saya telah banyak merepotkan Anda. Pantas saja Anda tidak menyukai saya."

"Aku tidak membencimu."

"Tetapi Anda tidak pernah senang melihat saya. Tidak akhir-akhir ini. Saya yakin ada yang merisaukan Anda. Pas…"

Batuk Baekhyun muncul lagi.

"Kita kembali sekarang," Chanyeol memutuskan dengan tegas.

Baekhyun menahan tangan Chanyeol dan menggelengkan kepala. "Sa… saya… ti… dak… mm…a…u…"

Baekhyun berusaha keras menghentikan batuknya. "Tidak setelah Anda mengatakan apa yang merisaukan Anda."

Chanyeol bersikeras tidak mau memberitahu.

Baekhyun merasa sangat sedih. Apakah Chanyeol menyesal telah membawanya ke sini? Apakah Chanyeol merasa telah dibodohi olehnya?

Apakah Chanyeol menyesali semua ini? Mungkinkah Chanyeol membencinya seperti ia membenci para wanita yang lain?

Benar, pasti karena itu. Bukankah Chanyeol tidak pernah menyukai para Pelangi Evangellynn termasuk dirinya. Bukankah Chanyeol pernah bersumpah tidak mau berhubungan dengan Pelangi Evangellynn.

Bila bukan karena ia adalah orang yang banyak berjasa bagi Evangellynn, Chanyeol tidak akan mau bersusah payah seperti ini.

Air mata Baekhyun meleleh.

Chanyeol terkejut. "Ada apa, Baekhyun? Apa yang membuatmu sedih?"

"Anda," jawab Baekhyun, "Anda membenci saya, bukan?"

"Tidak, Baekhyun," kekerasan hati Chanyeol luluh melihat sinar sedih itu.

"Bagaimana aku bisa membencimu kalau aku sangat mencintaimu? Katakan padaku, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun membelalak kaget.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu dan aku cemburu pada Sehun. Itulah yang membuatku risau akhir-akhir ini. Aku selalu berpikir hingga kapankah aku bisa membuatmu melupakan pria itu."

Baekhyun terpana.

"Tidak pernah ada apa-apa di antara saya dan Sehun. Saya tidak pernah mencintai Sehun lebih dari kasih sayang adik kepada kakak. Sejak dulu Sehun mencintai Luhan tetapi ia tidak berani mengakuinya. Sehun mencintai saya juga tetapi sebagai adik. Sebagai kakak, ia selalu merasa harus melindungi saya. Saya tahu ia lebih dekat dengan saya daripada kakak-kakak saya yang lain. Saya tahu Luhan selalu merasa cemburu pada saya karena Luhan juga mencintai Sehun. Bagaimana saya bisa mengganggu mereka? Saya berusaha menyatukan mereka."

"Sepertinya Anda tidak pernah mempercayai apa yang saya katakan," kata Baekhyun sedih.

"Maafkan aku," Chanyeol menyesal, "Aku mempercayaimu tetapi rasanya sukar bagiku untuk mempercayai bahwa gadis secantik engkau tidak mempunyai kekasih."

"Saya tidak dapat mencintai seorang laki-lakipun sejak saya jatuh cinta pada seorang lelaki. Sejak kecil saya mencintainya dan saya tidak pernah melupakannya."

Baekhyun melihat kecemburuan di mata gelap Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun ingin mempermainkan Chanyeol sebelum mengatakan semuanya.

"Sekali saya bertemu dengannya tetapi sejak itu saya tidak dapat melupakannya. Saya sangat mencintainya hingga tidak dapat melihat lelaki yang lain."

Rahang Chanyeol mengeras.

"Dia adalah laki-laki yang sangat tampan. Banyak gadis yang mencintainya dan berharap menjadi istrinya. Tetapi ia tidak pernah memperhatikan mereka."

"Siapa dia?" tanya Chanyeol tidak sabar.

Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol sudah siap meledak karena cemburu. Ia memutuskan untuk menghentikan permainannya. Baekhyun tidak mau Chanyeol marah padanya.

"Pria itu sekarang menatap saya," jawab Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun.

"Apakah Anda percaya bila saya mengatakan saya mencintai Anda sejak masih kanak-kanak?"

"Apakah aku pernah bertemu denganmu waktu engkau masih kecil?"

"Anda pasti telah melupakannya. Anda menabrak saya ketika menghindari kejaran para gadis."

"Aku tidak dapat mengingatnya," Chanyeol mengeluh. Chanyeol berbaring di atas es seperti Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun. "Engkau membuatku sangat bahagia, Baekhyun. Engkau telah melelehkan keangkuhan hatiku dan aku telah terjerat olehmu tetapi aku tidak ingin melepaskan diri. Aku ingin semakin menjeratkan diri padamu dan menjeratmu."

"Saya merasa hati saya telah terjerat oleh Anda sejak saya lahir."

"Kalau engkau mencintaiku sejak dulu, mengapa engkau menolak bertemu denganku? Mengapa engkau menolak lamaran itu?"

Akhirnya Chanyeol menanyakannya. Baekhyun mulai berpikir untuk mengatakan semuanya ketika Chanyeol bertanya.

"Pertama-tama karena saya tahu Anda sangat membenci wanita. Anda sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk jatuh cinta pada seorang wanitapun. Kedua saya tidak ingin menjajakan diri saya pada Anda."

"Menjajakan?"

"Itulah istilah saya. Saya merasa seperti barang dagangan yang akan dipamerkan kepada pembeli ketika Ratu mengundang saya. Saya tidak menyukainya. Saya tahu Anda juga tidak akan menyukainya. Daripada membuat saya dan Anda sama-sama tersiksa, lebih baik saya pergi ke tempat yang lebih menyenangkan."

"Jadi, itu pikiranmu waktu itu," gumam Chanyeol, "Sekarang apa yang akan kaulakukan bila hal yang sama terjadi."

"Hal seperti itu tidak akan terjadi lagi. Tidak akan sampai Ratu memaksa Anda untuk menemui saya."

"Tidak, bukan itu yang kumaksudkan. Aku sendiri yakin tidak perlu mencarimu dengan susah payah untuk menemuimu. Yang kumaksud adalah apa yang akan kaulakukan bila aku melamarmu?"

Baekhyun bingung. Wajahnya memerah.

"Sejak dulu aku ingin melakukan ini ketika wajahmu memerah."

Chanyeol mencium pipi Baekhyun yang memerah.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menarik kepalanya dengan kaget. Ketika bibirnya menyentuh pipi Baekhyun, ia merasakan panas. Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh dahi Baekhyun.

"Ya, Tuhan. Panasmu naik lagi," Chanyeol terkejut, "Aku begitu ceroboh membiarkanmu berbaring di atas es."

Chanyeol berdiri dan mengangkat Baekhyun. "Kali ini tanpa protes. Engkau harus kembali ke kamar."

Baekhyun patuh. Ia melingkarkan tangan di leher Chanyeol dan membaringkan kepala di pundak Chanyeol dengan mesra.

"Ada apa? Engkau merasa pusing?"

"Tidak, Chanyeol. Saya merasa lelah."

"Tentu saja. Engkau telah berlari-lari sepanjang siang ini dan tidur di es yang dingin. Aku juga bersalah dengan mudahnya luluh pada bujukanmu yang menggoda."

Baekhyun tertawa senang. "Kalau saya tidak membujuk Anda, saya akan merasa sangat jenuh di ruangan itu. Saya juga ingin berjalan-jalan di sekitar Istana."

"Aku akan membawamu kalau engkau sudah sembuh."

"Saya akan menagihnya kalau saya sudah sembuh." Batuk Baekhyun kambuh lagi.

Chanyeol mempercepat langkahnya.

Dalam waktu singkat Baekhyun telah berbaring di tempat tidurnya yang empuk dan berselimutkan selimut yang sangat tebal. Baekhyun tidak tahu berapa lapis selimut di atasnya itu tetapi ia merasa kepanasan. Api perapian yang membara terus memanaskan ruangan.

Chanyeol begitu khawatir padanya.

Baekhyun merasa bahagia mendapatkan perhatian Chanyeol.

"Tidurlah," bisik Chanyeol lalu mencium bibir Baekhyun.

Wajah Baekhyun memerah. Matanya perlahan-lahan menutup karena pengaruh obatnya yang mengandung obat tidur. Bibirnya melekuk membentuk senyum yang paling indah yang pernah dilihat Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Di mana anak itu?" geram Raja.

Sudah hampir sebulan lamanya Chanyeol meninggalkan Istana Welyn tanpa memberitahu keberadaannya.

Ratu sangat mencemaskan keadaannya. Ratu takut karena patah hati setelah lamarannya ditolak Baekhyun, Chanyeol melakukan sesuatu yang mencelakakan dirinya. Setiap hari Ratu takut mendengar berita ditemukannya Chanyeol dalam keadaan tewas.

Akhirnya Raja mendengar bahwa Chanyeol berada di Istana Ruethpool.

Segera Ratu memutuskan untuk pergi menyusul putranya. Ratu ingin menasehati Chanyeol untuk melupakan kesedihannya. Ratu ingin menyadarkan Chanyeol bahwa masih banyak wanita lain di dunia ini yang lebih pantas untuknya.

Raja dan Ratu langsung berangkat setelah mempersiapkan segalanya.

"Pangeran sedang pergi ke danau, Paduka," jawab pelayan.

"Oh, Tuhan. Apa yang dilakukannya di sana?" tanya Ratu cemas. "Kita segera ke sana. Aku khawatir ia melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh di sana."

Raja dan Ratu berjalan tergesa-gesa ke tepi danau.

"Danau ini sangat luas. Di manakah ia berada?" tanya Ratu cemas. "Kita harus segera menemukannya sebelum ia bertindak bodoh."

"Kita berpencar. Engkau ke timur, aku ke barat."

Ratu bergegas mencari putranya. "Chanyeol!" panggilnya.

Raja juga menelusuri tepi danau.

Tiba-tiba terdengar tawa riang seorang gadis ketika mereka tiba di sana. Belum hilang keheranan Raja ketika seorang gadis muncul dari semak-semak dan menabraknya.

"Hati-hati!" Raja menahan gadis itu.

Baekhyun terkejut. Ia menatap Raja. "Oh, maafkan saya, Paduka."

Raja tertegun melihat Baekhyun.

"Mau ke mana engkau?" terdengar seruan yang lain. Bersamaan dengan itu sebuah bola salju jatuh di wajah Raja.

"Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol tertegun.

Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya menyeka wajah Raja. "Maafkan kami, Paduka. Kami tidak bermaksud mengenai Anda."

"Juga jangan Anda marahi Chanyeol, Paduka," pinta Baekhyun, "Chanyeol meninggalkan Istana karena ia ingin membantu saya memulihkan kesehatan saya."

"Rupanya engkau menghilang ke sini bersama putraku untuk memulihkan kesehatan. Bukan ke tempat yang tak diketahui untuk menghindari pria-pria yang terus mengirimimu hadiah, seperti kata kakak-kakakmu."

"Benar," Baekhyun membenarkan.

Raja menatap Chanyeol. Sedikitpun tidak ada kesedihan di wajah Chanyeol. Yang ada hanya kegembiraan.

"Engkau telah membuat putraku sangat bahagia. Engkau patut mendapatkan hadiah."

Raja menunduk hendak mencium dahi Baekhyun.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun.

Raja terkejut ketika menyadari Baekhyun sudah tidak ada di dalam pelukannya lagi.

"Orang tua tidak tahu diri!" terdengar seruan marah Ratu, "Sudah tua masih ingin merebut kekasih putranya."

"Aku hanya ingin memberinya ciuman kasih sayang."

Ratu membuang muka.

Baekhyun menahan tawa gelinya. "Mereka seperti anak kecil," bisiknya pada Chanyeol.

Rupanya Raja dan Ratu mendengarnya karena seketika itu juga mereka menatapnya.

Baekhyun bersembunyi di belakang Chanyeol. Ia takut melihat tatapan tajam Raja dan Ratu.

Kedua orang tua itu menatap Chanyeol lalu Baekhyun. Keduanya tampak sangat bahagia.

"Kupikir engkau bunuh diri tetapi rupanya engkau sedang bersenang-senang," kata Ratu kesal tetapi dalam hati ia bahagia.

Ratu tidak dapat menutupi kebahagiaannya melihat putranya dan Baekhyun.

"Jadi, apakah ini berarti akan ada berita yang menggembirakan?" tanya Raja.

Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun yang memerah. Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya ke dahi Baekhyun. "Kita harus kembali sebelum engkau sakit lagi."

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Baekhyun?" tanya Ratu penuh perhatian,

"Kudengar engkau sakit. Apakah engkau sudah menemui dokter?"

"Aku telah memanggil Suho," lapor Chanyeol, "Ia mengatakan keadaan Baekhyun sudah membaik tetapi ia harus menjaga diri selama bulan ini. Bulan ini akan menjadi musim dingin yang sangat dingin. Ia khawatir sakit Baekhyun kambuh lagi."

"Lebih baik kita masuk ke dalam dan menghangatkan diri. Jangan sampai engkau sakit lagi."

"Ayo, Baekhyun," Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya. Baekhyun memeluk tangan itu dan berjalan di samping Chanyeol. "Kalau engkau lelah, katakan padaku."

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Aku iri pada mereka," gumam Ratu di belakang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, "Andai aku masih muda."

"Kita juga bisa seperti mereka," Raja membuka sikunya.

Ratu tersenyum dan memasukkan tangannya di siku Raja dan berjalan mengiringi putra mereka.

Pelayan segera menyiapkan minuman hangat untuk mereka di Ruang Duduk.

Seperti biasa, Chanyeol memaksa Baekhyun duduk di dekat perapian di atas karpet hijau tebal. Lalu Chanyeol duduk di samping Baekhyun.

"Kapan kami akan mendengar berita yang membahagiakan itu?" tanya

Ratu memecah kesunyian.

"Mengapa Mama tidak menginap di sini untuk beberapa hari?" Chanyeol balas bertanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menginap di sini sampai aku mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan."

Baekhyun batuk-batuk.

Chanyeol segera menepuk punggung Baekhyun.

"Beri dia minuman yang hangat."

"Tidak perlu. Sekarang sudah waktunya dia minum obat dan tidur."

"Chanyeol membuat saya tidur tiga kali dalam sehari," lapor Baekhyun, "Seperti waktu makan saja."

"Itu demi kebaikkanmu," Chanyeol mengangkat Baekhyun. Kepada kedua orang tuanya, Chanyeol berkata, "Aku akan membawa Baekhyun ke kamarnya."

Selepas kepergian mereka, Ratu bertanya pada pelayan. "Selama mereka berada di sini, apa saja yang mereka lakukan?"

"Tidak ada, Paduka. Pangeran sangat mencemaskan kesehatan Tuan Puteri sehingga ia melarang Tuan Puteri meninggalkan kamar. Hanya beberapa hari ini setelah keadaan Tuan Puteri membaik, setiap siang Pangeran mengajak Tuan Puteri berjalan-jalan di sekitar danau."

Ratu menatap Raja.

"Aku juga berharap ada berita gembira."

"Aku ingin menemui Baekhyun," Ratu bangkit. "Tunjukkan di mana kamar Baekhyun." Di dalam kamar, Chanyeol tengah menyuapkan obat Baekhyun.

"Setelah ini tidurlah. Sore nanti engkau akan merasa lebih baik."

"Saya tidak ingin tidur tetapi saya selalu merasa mengantuk setiap meminum obat. Pasti Anda menyuruh Suho memberikan obat tidur pada saya."

"Sebab engkau gadis yang keras kepala untuk beberapa hal terutama kalau sakit." Chanyeol membungkuk mencium bibir Baekhyun.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara batuk Ratu.

Tanpa merasa bersalah, Chanyeol menatap ibunya yang sedang tersenyum penuh arti.

"Engkau tidak keberatan aku berbicara dengan kekasihmu?"

"Tidak selama tidak menganggu waktu tidurnya."

"Tentu," Ratu berjanji, "Aku akan pergi bila aku telah selesai."

"Kalau ia memaksamu, jangan mau. Ingat, turuti pesan dokter."

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh, sayang," Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun lalu pergi. "Jangan lupa," bisik Chanyeol ketika melewati Ratu.

Ratu tersenyum melihat kepergian putranya lalu ia duduk di sisi Baekhyun.

Matanya memandang seluruh ruangan dengan jeli.

"Seumur hidup aku belum pernah melihat bunga mawar sebanyak ini di musim dingin."

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat rangkaian-rangkaian bunga mawar berbagai macam warna di seputar dinding kamar.

"Dari mana ia mendapatkannya?"

"Saya kurang tahu, Paduka. Setiap pagi Chanyeol membawakannya."

"Aku akan lebih senang bila engkau bersikap lebih akrab denganku. Tak lama lagi kita akan menjadi ibu dan anak."

"Bila hal itu telah terjadi, Paduka."

"Engkau berkata seperti engkau tidak mau menikah dengan Chanyeol," Ratu tidak senang, "Aku tidak dapat mengerti engkau. Dulu engkau menolak lamaran Chanyeol sekarang engkau begitu dekat dengannya. Apakah selamanya engkau tidak mau menikah dengan Chanyeol?"

"Anda salah menangkap maksud saya, Paduka. Saya mencintai Chanyeol. Sangat mencintainya sejak saya masih kecil."

"Masih kecil?" Ratu terkejut, "Apakah engkau pernah berjumpa dengannya sebelumnya?"

Baekhyun tersenyum penuh pengertian. Semua orang telah melupakan kejadian itu.

"Sewaktu saya masih anak-anak, ibu saya pernah membawa saya ke Istana. Anda menyuruh pelayan mengantar saya ke Ruang Kanak-Kanak untuk bermain dengan Chanyeol."

Ratu termenung.

"Kejadian itu telah berlangsung sekitar dua belas tahun lalu, saya tidak berani berharap Anda mengingatnya."

"Aku ingat!" sahut Ratu gembira, "Waktu itu aku meminta Countess datang karena telah begitu lama kami tidak bertemu. Countess datang dengan putri bungsunya dan itu adalah engkau."

"Aku ingat sekarang! Dulu aku memintamu bermain dengan Chanyeol sewaktu aku dan ibumu berbicara."

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kalau engkau telah mencintai Chanyeol sejak dulu, mengapa engkau menolak lamarannya?" tanya Ratu keheranan, "Kata orang tuamu engkau juga tidak tertarik untuk bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Mengapa, Baekhyun?"

"Jawabannya sangat mudah, Paduka. Saya tidak ingin menikah dengan orang yang jelas-jelas tidak tertarik untuk menikah. Saya juga tidak mau menikah dengan pria yang tidak mencintai saya."

"Terdengar sangat mudah tetapi sulit kupahami."

"Tidak terlalu sulit bila Anda memikirkan kesedihan Chanyeol bila Anda memaksanya menikahi gadis yang tidak Chanyeol cintai dan di saat Chanyeol tidak tertarik untuk menikah."

Ratu tersenyum. "Engkau ingin berkata penderitaan Chanyeol, bukan?"

Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Aku begitu senang engkau telah meluluhkan kekerasan hatinya. Aku sangat menantikan berita yang lebih menggembirakan dari ini."

Baekhyun mulai merasa mengantuk. Obat yang diminumnya telah bekerja.

"Tidurlah, anakku. Jangan sampai aku menganggu istirahatmu," Ratu mencium dahi Baekhyun yang mulai tertidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun merasa bermimpi. Ia seperti mendengar bisik-bisik kakaknya.

"Lihatlah wajahnya yang semakin memerah."

"Aku ingin sekali mencubitnya."

"Aku lebih ingin memakan pipinya yang memerah seperti buah apel itu."

"Jangan ribut! Biarkan ia beristirahat."

"Aku akan menuntutnya bila ia terbangun."

"Kupikir ia sedang bersembunyi tetapi ia sedang bersenang-senang di sini."

Suara mereka semakin terdengar jelas. Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan-lahan.

"Bangun juga engkau, putri tidur."

Mata hijau Baekhyun berkedip melihat wajah Krystal yang sangat dekat dengannya. Di belakang Krystal, tampak wajah-wajah kakaknya yang lain yang dengan penuh ingin tahu menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

Semua gadis itu berdiri tegak dan bertopang pinggang. "Begitukan sambutanmu?"

Baekhyun menatap mereka. Angin dingin yang memasuki ruangan membuatnya batuk-batuk.

"Kyungsoo!" Xiumin marah, "Sudah kukatakan engkau tidak boleh membuka jendela!"

"Udara di sini sangat panas," Kyungsoo membela dirinya.

Dengan kesal Luhan menutup jendela.

"Kalau Baekhyun sakit lagi, engkau tidak akan mendapatkan pengampunan!"

Mata Yixing bersinar kejam ketika memperingati.

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun," Kyungsoo mengenggam tangan Baekhyun, "Jangan kau katakan yang kulakukan pada Chanyeol."

Baekhyun memandang kakak-kakaknya dengan bingung. "Mengapa kalian di sini?"

"Paduka Raja dan Ratu memanggil kami," jawab Tao, "Ia mengundang kita semua ke sini."

"Mama dan Papa juga datang!" sahut Krystal. "Kita semua berkumpul di sini!"

"Engkau sangat beruntung," Yixing memandang sekitar, "Chanyeol membawamu ke tempat yang sangat indah."

"Engkau membuat kami benar-benar menjadi penjaga pintu," keluh Tao, "Sepanjang hari kami harus berdiri di depan pintu dan menolak semua surat dan bunga yang dikirim untukmu."

"Semuanya sangat indah!" seru Kyungsoo kagum, "Engkau takkan melihat bunga sebanyak itu dan surat yang menggunung itu seumur hidup!"

Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Chanyeol sangat mencintaimu," sahut Xiumin, "Aku bisa melihatnya ketika ia menyebut namamu."

"Ceritakan apa saja yang kaulakukan di sini," desak Kyungsoo.

"Tidak ada," jawab Baekhyun.

"Jangan pelit!" Yixing cemberut, "Ceritakan pada kami."

"Benar, tidak ada," ulang Baekhyun, "Setiap hari aku hanya boleh berada di tempat tidur."

"Jangan bohong," Xiumin memperingati.

"Ia tidak bohong."

Gadis-gadis itu menoleh ke pintu.

"Aku melarangnya meninggalkan Istana sebelum ia sembuh benar,"

Chanyeol menegaskan.

Chanyeol duduk di sisi Baekhyun. "Bagaimana tidurmu?" tanyanya lembut.

"Sangat nyenyak."

"Ibuku tidak mengajakmu berbicara lama, bukan?"

"Tidak. Ratu hanya mengajak saya berbicara sebentar kemudian ia menyuruh saya tidur."

Chanyeol tersenyum puas lalu ia menoleh pada para gadis yang dengan tertarik menatap mereka. "Apakah kalian tidak ingin melihat matahari terbenam di danau saat musim dingin?"

Para gadis itu menoleh ke jendela.

"Belum terlambat kalau kalian pergi sekarang."

"Selamat sore, Chanyeol!" para gadis itu berlomba pergi.

Baekhyun menatap mereka dengan kebingungan.

"Kupikir aku salah menilai mereka. Aku harus belajar menyukai mereka walau akan membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama."

"Saya akan membantu Anda."

"Engkau guru yang sangat baik," Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun, "Sejak mengenalmu, semua pandangan burukku kepada wanita menghilang. Dan sejak itu mataku selalu tertuju padamu."

Baekhyun membaringkan kepala di dada Chanyeol. "Bagaimana mereka bisa berada di sini?"

"Ibuku mengirim utusan ke Kastil Clypst untuk mengundang mereka datang. Agar semua orang bisa berbagi kebahagiaan, katanya."

"Mereka baru bertanya padaku kapan kita memutuskan untuk menikah."

"Saya menyerahkan keputusannya pada Anda, Chanyeol."

"Apakah itu berarti engkau setuju?"

"Saya sangat mencintai Anda. Saya sangat menginginkan menjadi istri Anda."

Chanyeol mempererat pelukannya. "Kita akan menikah secepatnya. Aku begitu takut engkau menjadi milik yang lain. Sejak awal bertemu denganmu, aku sangat takut kehilanganmu."

"Saya tidak akan pergi ke manapun tanpa Anda. Saya ingin selalu berada di sisi Anda."

Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun. Ia tidak ingat lagi kapan Baekhyun membuatnya sangat bahagia seperti ini. Setiap hari ia sangat bahagia bersama Baekhyun. Dulu Chanyeol cemburu pada pria yang mendapatkan gadis ini tetapi sekarang Chanyeol merasa sangat beruntung mendapatkan Baekhyun, gadis yang telah menjerat hatinya sejak awal.

"Sekarang dan selamanya engkau akan menjadi milikku yang paling kucintai," janji Chanyeol.

"Saya sangat bahagia."

"Aku harus meninggalkanmu," bisik Chanyeol, "Aku ingin engkau berdandan yang cantik untuk kemudian aku ajak berjalan-jalan."

Baekhyun membelalak senang.

Chanyeol mencium dahi Baekhyun lalu meninggalkannya.

Seperti janjinya, setelah pelayan mempersiapkan Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengajak gadis itu berjalan-jalan di sepanjang tepi danau.

Keluarga mereka yang lain telah berada di danau itu. Mereka bersenang-senang di sana.

Raja dan Ratu sedang berbicara dengan Earl dan Countess sambil mengawasi para gadis keluarga Kim Horthrouth. Para gadis itu saling melempar bola salju yang dingin.

Baekhyun hanya bisa melihat mereka. Chanyeol takkan mengijinkannya bermain bersama mereka ketika hari sudah malam seperti ini. Udara semakin dingin dan salju sangat dingin. Tubuh Baekhyun telah dibungkus oleh baju musim dingin yang tebal dan mantel bulu yang sangat tebal.

Chanyeol berdiri di sisi gadis itu.

"Mereka sangat bahagia."

"Aku pun bahagia bersamamu."

"Baekhyun!" akhirnya para gadis itu menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun.

Seketika para orang tua membalikkan badan.

"Baekhyun!" Countess mendekat dengan cemas, "Engkau tidak apa-apa keluar?"

"Jangan khawatir, Countess. Ia telah mengenakan baju hangat."

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun mendekat.

Countess memandang mereka dengan tatapannya yang aneh.

Keenam kakak Baekhyun berlari mendekat. "Engkau mau bermain dengan kami?"

"Ia tidak boleh bermain dengan kalian sebelum ia benar-benar pulih," jawab Countess.

Para gadis itu kecewa.

"Bukankah Baekhyun sudah jauh lebih baik dari terakhir kali kami melihatnya?" protes Kyungsoo.

"Benar, Mama," sahut yang lain.

"Kata Suho, lebih baik menjauhkan dia dari udara dingin ini sampai musim ini benar-benar berlalu. Suho takut sakitnya akan kambuh lagi."

"Masuklah agar tidak sakit," sahut Ratu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku yang mengajaknya keluar."

"Berhati-hatilah. Jangan sampai ia kedinginan," timpal Raja.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dan tersenyum. "Ia tidak akan kedinginan."

Mereka percaya pada Chanyeol dan meninggalkan Chanyeol untuk bersenang-senang lagi. Mereka tidak perlu takut akan Baekhyun sebab Chanyeol tidak mengijinkan gadis itu berlama-lama di luar.

Ketika hari mulai malam, Chanyeol membawa masuk gadis itu. Mereka berkumpul di Ruang Keluarga ketika Ratu kembali mengajukan pertanyaannya.

"Kapan berita gembira itu muncul?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun. "Secepatnya tetapi kupikir Baekhyun akan lebih senang bila Luhan menikah dulu."

Kelima gadis yang lain membelalak pada Luhan.

"Dengan siapa?" desak mereka.

Wajah Luhan memerah. Ia menatap Baekhyun – berharap gadis itu mengantikannya menjawab pertanyaan itu tetapi Baekhyun membuang muka.

"D… dengan Sehun," jawab Luhan malu-malu.

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Countess terkejut, "Kupikir Sehun mencintaimu, Baekhyun."

"Mereka sepasang orang yang aneh," Baekhyun menerangkan, "Sehun sudah sejak dulu menyukai Luhan tetapi malah mendekatiku. Luhan juga sama. Ia mencintai Sehun tetapi mendesakku untuk mendekati Sehun."

Semua orang menatap wajah merah Luhan.

"Mengapa engkau tidak pernah mengatakannya pada kami?" tanya Xiumin.

"Kupikir kalian sudah tahu."

"Jahat sekali engkau! Engkau sudah tahu tetapi tidak mau memberitahu kami!" Kyungsoo marah.

Baekhyun tak merasa bersalah.

"Jadi, kapan kalian akan menikah, Luhan?"

"Saya belum tahu, Paduka Ratu. Sehun dan saya belum memutuskan."

"Sebaiknya secepatnya," desak Ratu, "Aku sudah tak sabar menjadi ibu mertua."

"Daripada menanti Luhan, bukankah lebih baik kalian cepat-cepat menikah?" tanya Raja, "Melihat kalian berdua sangat dekat seperti itu, aku yakin semua orang berpikir kalian sudah menikah."

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum – menanggapi pernyataan ayahnya.

"Bukankah lebih baik begini daripada ia direbut orang lain?" tangan Chanyeol meraih Baekhyun ke dalam dekapannya yang hangat.

Baekhyun memerah.

"Dalam satu keluarga selalu ada yang berbeda," ujar Ratu, "Tetapi Baekhyun ini benar-benar berbeda. Dasar gadis ketujuh."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun. Gadis itu tidak unik tetapi sempurna. Ia mencintai gadis itu dan selamanya tidak akan melepaskannya walau maut memisahkan mereka. Seumur hidupnya akan digunakan untuk mencintai gadis itu.

Baekhyun adalah gadis yang sangat dicintai Chanyeol. Kebaikkan hatinya yang lembut membawa kedamaian bagi seluruh rakyat. Dulu Chanyeol iri pada kerajaan yang memiliki putri ini. Sekarang Chanyeol merasa sangat beruntung.

Gadis yang dikaguminya akan menjadi Ratu di hatinya dan di hati rakyatnya.

Selamanya…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FINALLYYY END!**

 **Yaap akuu memutuskan untuk menggabungkan kedua Chapter muehehe biar cepet selesaai^^**

 **Terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah mengikuti dari chapter awal sampai chapter akhir~~~~**

 **Thanks To:**

 **Septianaditya1997, Chanbaekhunlove, Baeks06, Hanbyeol267, parkbaexh614, chanye00l, leeminoznurhayati, mandwa, pinkpurple94, along9, yousee, Iyyn21, BBH75, chanbyun0506, elfviliebe, geera, chocolatebyun, Sylph, Rainbow, babyce, BabyB, gray, baelight, Gianty581, nik4nik, Kim Zaa, ExoPlanet, Park Beichan, Rmsfxxo, Byun Ana, Light-B, misslah, Teolbee, fvirliani, Candyyy, Byun Nayeol, Sellin, 794, ryanryu, aizahputri, estyn48, erry-shi, Nijika, Sellinpart.2, BJJ268, narsih556, pucuk, Asmaul, ExoL123, Kazuma B'tomat, hun794, Chanchan, nev, annkg, Nur Safitri Shiners Exo-l, azurradeva, neu, Re-Panda68, guest. Dan kepada siders yang masih aja berkeliaran aku tunggu sampe kalian muncul ya hehehe^^^^**

 **See you in the others ff remake^^^**

 **Manyeolbae.**


End file.
